If Were a Boy
by Mega Ayu
Summary: A Miku le gusta mucho Kaito, lástima que es muy tímida para acercársele a hablar siendo ella misma; sin embargo, tras una loca idea, Miku decide transformarse ¡en chico! Con la ayuda de Nero, amigo de Kaito, y de sus amigas podrá unírsele a Kaito y descubrir quién le gusta. Pero, de la suerte y la muerte nadie se escapa, ¿le descubrirán su macabro plan?
1. AntiFemenina

**¡Hi guys! ¿How are you? ¡I'm very very good! ¡Yeeey!**

No me presten atención, estoy feliz por mis 19pts en inglés y ¡Aww! ¡Voy saliendo genial en clases! Se me ocurrió hacer este loco fic, no trata sobre la canción de mi querida _Bee_ **(**no, no dije "abeja". Así fue el apodo que le dí a _Beyonce_, ¡no me pregunten! A mis cantantes favoritas les pongo apodos lindos como _Rih_, _Brit_, _Vic_; o sea; _Rihanna_, _Britney_ y _Victoria_**)** ¿Ven esos paréntesis que hice en negrita? Son mis pensamientos, por si lo notaron, ¡y en este fic saldrán! Pero claro… No serán mis famosas **Notas ****de ****Ayu **sino los pensamientos de Miku, será un POV de ella, si les digo… Esto es un reto para mí, no soy la especialista en POV. Emocionante ¿NO? Je, je. Disfruten la lectura, no adelanto nada –u–, pero aún así les explicaré al final del fic.

**¡Sayo ~ ! ¡See you!**

**(**Aclaro**) **paréntesis en **negrita** son pensamientos desde el POV de Miku. Comillas en _cursiva_ y **negrita** es cuando hablo yo. Lo que llamo "(sub.)" son palabras raras que aclararé al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p>"<strong>If were a boy"<br>****C**_omedia_, **D**_rama_, **R**_omance_ **(**_T_**)  
><strong>**K**aito _**x**_**M**iku.  
><strong>By:<strong>Mega-Ayu  
><strong>Ch<strong>**1:** "Anti-feminista"

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Pues… ¿Saben mi nombre? ¿No? ¿Tengo que decirlo?<p>

_**"****Sólo hazlo…"**_

Je, je… Oh, bien, pues. Soy Hatsune Miku, por ahora tengo menos de trece, soy la más llamada "menorcita" de todo mi salón de clases. Dentro de poco al fin llegaré a mis trece, pero digo que tengo esa edad porque me da pena decir que tengo doce estando ya en octavo grado ¡Buaaah!

Soy una chica muy femenina, sólo que no me gusta el rosa, adoro los colores fríos. No me gusta mucho maquillarme con rubor **(**¿alguien sabe cómo se echa esa cosa?**)**el lápiz labial me hace ver como payasa, las mini faldas me hacen ver prosti **(**¡Alto! ¡No lo soy!**)**. Me gusta usar los leggins con un short, pero no los uso porque me veo muy femenina ¿Y saben qué es lo más loco? ¡Nadie me comprende! Todos dicen que estoy algo loca en decir que soy femenina…

Pero hay algo que no saben de mí, y es que; decir que soy femenina cuando en verdad te das cuenta de que no lo eres y simulas ser un chico ¡Te das cuenta de tu feminismo en tan poco tiempo así como yo!

Espera, me he adelantado… ¿Me pagarán aún?

_**"****Ni modo, aunque no debiste haberlo hecho"**_

Lo siento Ayu, ¿puedo comenzar otra vez?

_**"****¿Desde el principio?"**_

¡Si! Así es más emocionante para los fans.

_**"Si tú lo dices. Pero, ¡Tú narras! Odio narrar yo una historia cuando tengo que regresar al pasado"**_

Ayu, ¿Que ésta no es la primera vez que haces algo así?

_**"****¡Deja de contradecirme y comienza con tu historia!"**_

En fin…

Regresemos al pasado, ¡Ayer!

Ayer, ¿ayer? ¡¿Ayer? ! ¡¿Todo este drama por un AYER? ! ¡Si! Je, je, je… Toda esta locura sucedió ayer. Y era cuando estaba totalmente desconcentrada en mi camino por las escaleras del colegio **(**maldito sea quien haya construido las escaleras en vez de un ascensor en esa cárcel del horror**)**

Como decía…

Empecemos, ¿vale?

¡Ok! ¡Aquí vamos!

Era un viernes por la mañana. Había sonado el timbre que indicaba el recreo y la salida del infierno más odiado por todos los estudiantes.

Los alumnos del octavo grado corrían como locos por las escaleras casi haciendo tumbar a uno que otro estudiante de estatura pequeña, más que todo, los más altos hacían que pareciera el propio terremoto. ¡Y yo era bajita! Desgraciadamente…

––"¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¡Una fila en orden!" ––demandó la coordinadora de disciplina con unas clases de linternas en ambas manos con las que indicaba a los chicos su posición.

¡Maldita sea mi mala suerte! ¡No veía con tanto gentío a mí alrededor! Esas escaleras del terror, ¿ven por qué las odio? Los más altos estaban en el escalón que seguía al mío y no podía ver por más que quisiera.

Comencé a saltar, agitar las manos y gritar. Lamentablemente mi voz no es muy aguda con los gritos de los chicos a todo mí alrededor.

"_¡Oigan__no__veo!__"_ Pobre de mí…

––"Los de 8–B, de éste lado" ––anunciaba la coordinadora señalando con las linternas hacia un lado.

¿Qué lado? Pues, me lo sé porque me lo contaron ayer pero como _Ayu_me dejará el ojo morado por decirlo y quitarle la emoción a la historia… Mejor le hago caso. Sólo diré que no podía ver nada pero todos los de 8–B se arrinconaron a mi derecha.

"_¡Esperen!__¡Quisiera__ver,__por__favor!__"_ grité nuevamente porque aún seguía los altotes de mi grupo en frente mío ¡Y son _TAAAN_ caballerosos que me dejaron ver! ¿Notaron el sarcasmo? ¿No? ¡Nótenlo!

––"Y por último… Los de 8–A quedarán a su lado mientras pasa el equipo de futbol de noveno grado"

"_Aguarden… ¿Qu…? ¡AHAAAAAA!"_

No había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho, pero creo que mencionó sobre los del equipo de foot de noveno **(**Aww… Están que arden**)** ¿Cómo lo supe? ¡Me llevan a arrastras casi atropellándome sin piedad!

––"Oh, si… Los que no escuchaban podían haber gritado desde un principio. Pobre chica la que se fue con el equipo de futbol" ––decía la coordinadora como si nada.

¡Estaba atrapada entre los fortachones más sexys del colegio, pero en malas posturas cercanas al piso! Casi me aplastaban con cada pasito que daban.

De lejos escuchaba las risas de mis compañeros y los parloteos de mis amigas diciendo cosas como '_No__la__conozco__…_'. Era típico, ¿les conté que soy la payasa de mi clase? Por ser bajita, la menorcita, la más graciosita, y eso me gustaba, aunque ésta no era de gracia, y tampoco era para animar mi grupo, al menos saqué sonrisas para ellos y para mí **(**Después de que los monstruos de noveno dejaran de ATROPELLARME**)**.

"_Agh__… __Debí__haberme__quedado__en__el__medio__"_ Lamenté de manera intrapersonal mientras suspiraba ya zafándome de los fornidos chicos de noveno.

**…**

_**"¿Qué? ¿Eso fue todo, Miku?"**_

¡A-Ayu!

_**"****¿Por qué no cuentas lo que en verdad pasó?"**_

Quería aclarar esto antes…

_**"¿Y por qué hiciste pausa?"**_

¡Pasaré a otra escena!

_**"Ah claro…"**_

¿Me dejas seguir?

_**"****Ya qué…"**_

* * *

><p>Peiné mi cabello en el baño. Me habían dejado totalmente despeinada esos locos chicos de noveno ¡Agh!<p>

––"Miku, ¿nos vamos ya?" ––preguntó mi mejor amiga Rin al terminar de lavarse la cara después de haber comido.

Rin era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. Aún lo sigue siendo, es muy buena amiga, graciosa, divertida, sarcástica y muchas otras cosas divertidas en ella.

––"Espera Rin, aún pienso que la coleta me quedó mal puesta"

––"¡Santo Dios, Miku Hatsune!" ––exclamó Rin acercándose a mí y jalándome del brazo hasta fuera del baño regresando hacia nuestro grupo.

Luka y Meiko se acercaban a nosotras con una sonrisa y cuando vieron que Rin farfullaba locuras sobre que debería ser más cuidadosa al bajar las escaleras dejaron de sonreír para mirarla con sorpresa.

––"¿Te caíste en las escaleras?" ––preguntó Luka mirándome ahora.

––"Si, ¿no lo notaron?" ––respondió Rin por mí.

––"No, es que Luka y yo nos quedamos en el salón terminando la tarea de Japonés" ––añadió Meiko quien se sobó la nuca.

Sobarse la nuca, era una clase de nervio que tenía ella, siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba de algo que le molestaba o preocupaba o que simplemente le daba vergüenza admitirlo, y creo que lo hizo por la última.

¡Ja! Sabía que no había terminado la tarea del kanji antiguo que mandaron hace dos días.

––"En fin, ¿sabes del nuevo perfume que sacó Britney Spears?" ––preguntó felizmente Rin mientras soltaba mi muñeca y daba saltitos hacia mis otras amigas.

––"¿Radiance? ¡Siii! ¡Santo Dios! Mi papá me lo quiere regalar e irá a Estados Unidos a comprármelo pero será dentro de medio mes" ––contestaba Luka desanimada y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

––"¡Aww! Yo estoy ahorrando para ello y mamá me dejará mil yenes para completarlo, sólo si salgo bien en el examen de matemáticas" ––siguió Meiko a lo cual Rin asintió de igual manera.

––"Así será mi madre también, sólo que me lo encargará si saco un excelente en Inglés, Castellano y Japonés" ––finalizó Rin con un gimoteó al final de su diálogo.

––"¡Wow! Esa si que te la pusieron difícil"

––"¡Lo sé! Y es que en Castellano me va duh…" ––Rin arrugó la cara mientras hablaba.

––"El español es un idioma difícil, no te creas…" ––añadí yo mientras me hacía notar.

––"¿Y que hay de ti, Miku?" ––me preguntó Meiko curiosa––, "todas tendremos nuestro perfume Radiance, ¿te dejaron comprarlo?"

Yo me hice notar volteando mi mirada de un lado a otro tratando se saber a qué se refería.

––"¿De qué hablan?" ––pregunté sin dejar de mirar a todos lados confundida.

Las tres se me quedaron viendo con una cara de incredulidad y asombro. Me veían como si fuera un bichito raro o como si no supiera del grandioso mundo del que estaban hablando, por supuesto que era la segunda pero aún así no comprendía su '_jerga_' femenina.

––"Miku…" ––musitó Rin acercándose a mi y abrasándome del hombro sin darle la espalda a las otras dos como normalmente lo hacía con los populares––. "¿Es que acaso…"

––"¡¿Te has vuelto loca? !" ––exclamó Meiko con su típica paranoia.

––"No es que esté loca… Sino que estas son cosas a las que no me van" ––aclaré todavía sin entender sus reacciones.

Las tres asintieron como si compartieran pensamientos. Yo sólo ahogué en mi interior un suspiro de alivio, creo que ellas ya comprendieron que no soy una de las mil y un chicas femeninas en este universo…

¿Por qué sigo pensando eso? No me importa ser anti-femenina… Pero algunas veces me gustaría unirme a su grupo, sólo que odio el rosa, las faldas, el maquillaje con colorete; lápiz labial muy llamativo; sombras llamativas, vestiditos con florcitas que aparenten mi feminidad, muñequitas lindas pegadas en mi puerta, flores, corazones y caras enamoradas pegadas cerca de una foto de Justin Bieber **(**aunque eso si lo haría… Pero doy ejemplos**)**, entre otras cosas que harían las niñas femeninas.

Ni de niña hacía tales cosas… Ahora soy más de mí, yo estoy en mi mundo y ellas en el suyo que es muy femenino con colorcitos pasteles y _ROSA_…

––"Ey… Miku, ¿estás allí?" ––me llamó Luka mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

––"¿Eh?"

––"¿A quién veías?"

––"¿Yo? ¡Ja! A nadie…"

––"No mientas Miku, estabas viendo a Kaito otra vez ¿verdad?"

Touche… Me cacharon con las manos sobre el pie de manzana que tanto amo… Me pregunto por qué Rin sigue siendo mi _BFF_ si me saca de mis pensamientos locos y me descubre a cada rato.

Arrugo el labio sin dejar de mirarlo. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Quién no se enamoraría de él? ¡Es _taaaaan_ lindo! Con sólo mirarlo y darse cuenta de sus bellos caracteres en él te embobarías… ¡Sus ojos **(**¡aww!**)**, su cabello **(**¡aww!**)**, su sonrisa matadora **(**…¡OMG!**)**! Todo él es asombroso, además de que es un chico no muy popular en el cole, ¡es el mejor amigo del hermano de Rin!

––"¡MIKU! No te embobes tanto" ––de nuevo Rin con su típico sarcasmo.

––"Es tan… inevitablee…" ––digo _MUY_embobada con las manos en mis mejillas y eso en mis ojos… ¿son corazones?

Meiko se pone en frente de mí y sonríe de forma dulce y…

_¡PLAF!_

…me cachetea.

––"¡Aaaauu! ¡Meiko!" ––chillo mientras me sobo mi cachetito rojo.

––"Hazle caso a Rin, no te embobes tanto por él"

––"¡Pero es que es tan inevitable!"

––"Lo que digas…" ––dijo Meiko mientras se cruzaba de brazos––. "Oigan, iremos a comprar nuestro desayuno. ¿Nos esperan donde siempre?"

––"Claro" ––asentí mientras me despedía de ellas.

––"No te embobes, Miku ~" ––añadió Luka de manera cantarina mientras despedía con la mano.

––"Ja, ja, ja… Esa Luka, esa Meiko, son un caso" ––comentaba Rin.

Yo me perdía en mi mundo, como siempre… Kaito es tan… Sumamente lindo. Nunca he hablado de manera "comunicativa" con él, claro que le he pedido prestado su borrador cuando se me chorrea una palabra y por supuesto que se lo he devuelto con una sonrisa.

Pero… Algunas veces me da la ansiedad de decirle cosas como: _"__Hola__Kaito,__¿Cómo__pasaste__tu__fin__de__semana?__"_ u otras cosas pero… es que se me hace muy difícil, él me gusta y mucho… Pero… No puedo hablarle de esa manera, los nervios me carcomen y hace que tartamudee y me vuelva loca.

Qué dilema…

––"Miku, ¿estás allí?" ––Rin me llamó pasando su mano por mis ojos.

Mi cara en ese momento demostraba preocupación y cuando Rin hizo eso me asusté de manera típica de la payasa de la clase.

––"¡Ahaaa!" ––grité––. "Agh, eres tú"

––"Ni modo que sea el vago del vecindario del departamento de Gumi, que por cierto… ¿Dónde está Gumi?"

De lejos se escucharon unos gritos alocados que decían:

"_¡Veeeengaa! ¡Sólo dame mi comida me calmo! ¿Eh?"_

"_P-pero, señorita…Es la tercera vez que viene a comprar comida aquí"_

"_¡No seas un viejo chocho y dámela!"_

Esa era Gumi, una alocada maniaca de la comida. Lo raro es que ella es tan delgada como un mondadientes. Algunas veces me pregunto si es bulímica, pero es tan absurdo porque entonces no tendría tanta hambre, se vería anoréxica y tendría sus perfectas perlas blancas en unos horribles dientes de piratas amarillos.

Sonrío, la Gumi de siempre…

––"¿Entonces?"

––"Entonces… ¿?"

––"Dime algo, ¿es que acaso te preocupa Gumi y su delgadez?"

––"¡No!" ––niego con la cabeza de manera obvia––. "Es otra cosa aún más… preocupona, a menos para mí" ––dije algo desilusionada.

––"No me digas que es de Kaito…"

––"Pues sí…"

Rin me conoce perfectamente, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Mis locuras son gracias a ella y su mente rara, me contagió…

––"Ya me lo suponía yo…" ––musitó hacia otro lado de mí.

––"¿Sabes quién le gusta?"

––"Nop, y eso que mi hermano Len es su mejor amigo, ¡No me dice! Es tan… ¡Aaaaaagggghhhh!" ––estalló mi mejor amiga con un tic en el ojo izquierdo al pensar en su hermano.

––"Je… Cálmate Rin. Si tan sólo tuviera una idea loca que me viniera a la mente, ¿y si le preguntas a Len quién le gusta a Kaito?"

––"No me dirá. Él sabe que te gusta Kaito, y es muy terco como para decirme algo"

––"Terco…"

––"¡Si! Me acuerdo una vez que salió con Gakupo, su otro mejor amigo, a comer helado ¡y no me llevó!"

––"Mejor amigo…"

––"Y no sólo eso, ¡es tan fiel con las personas! Eso es lo único bueno de él. Y es así con TODOS menos con su hermana"

––"¿Con todos?"

––"Si, Miku… Con todos, con todos esos estúpidos que tiene por amigos, que bueno que no ha dicho tu secreto porque ya estaría muerto"

––"Amigos, secretos…"

––"Es una locura Miku, ¡Kaito es igualito a él! Nunca le ha dicho a nadie más que a sus amigos sus más grandes secretos ¡y a mí! ¡Nada! ¡Son como caballeros protegiendo un castillo de los ladrones! ¡Y yo soy la _LADRONA_!"

––"¿Caballeros protegiendo un castillo? ¡AHAAAAAAAA!" ––grité más feliz que nunca.

––"¡Ahaaaa! ¡¿Qué pasó? !" ––bramó Rin casi hecha en su pantalón.

––"¡Neru! ¿Dónde está Neru?"

––"¿N-Ner…"

––"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NERU? !"

––"P-p-por allá…" ––balbuceó mientras señalaba hacia mi izquierda por las escaleras.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y subí las escaleras como loca hacia el último piso donde, normalmente, Neru se quedaba allí a leer un manga o a mensajearle a quién-sabe-qué que se la pasa escribiéndole.

_**"¿Es que tuviste una loca idea como para ponerte así de paranoica?"**_

¿No harías lo mismo por un chico?

_**"Oye, yo sólo escribí este fic…"**_

Si, ya sé… ¡Pero mi vida se vuelve mucho más loca, Ayu! ¡Ya verás!

Ya como al segundo piso me cansé… Y todavía me faltaba un piso más, ¡¿Por qué demonios le gusta aislarse tan alto? ! Con razón saco un cinco en educación física, soy malísima en deportes.

––"¡Vamos, Miku! ¡Es por un novio que tendrás!" ––me alenté de manera intrapersonal, aunque no pensé, sólo hablé conmigo misma.

Hasta que al fin llegué al tercer piso y el último de todo el edificio del terror donde dan clases. Allí se encontraba una rubia de cabellera larga amarrada en una cola de caballo alta y ladeada que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura, a ella le gustaba largo pero se lo cortó, le llegaba anteriormente hasta el muslo.

Toqueteaba con su pulgar izquierdo de manera frenética un _BlackBerry_ sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras leía un manga Shoujo. Algunas veces me pregunto si padecerá del síndrome PBB **(**Pulgar BlackBerry**)** ú OMP **(**Obsesionista Mangaka Paranoicamente**)**.

––"¿Neru?" ––la llamo como si fuese a atenderme.

––"¿Mmm?" ––atendió _Y __DE __A __MILAGRO_.

––"¡Agh! ¡Neru! ¡Necesito un consejo tuyo!" ––bramé desesperada y agitándola por los hombros, casi arrancándole el BlackBerry de su mano, aún así… La rubia ni se molestó en quitar la vista de su manga y/o BlackBerry.

––"Ah…" ––fue lo único que salió de su boca cuando paré de agitarla.

––"¡Neeeruu! ¡Tienes que escucharme, es de vida o muerte!"

––"Te escucho…" ––afirmó ésta vez dejando a un lado su manga y mirando su BlackBerry y tecleando las teclitas pequeñas de ese _Bold__4_.

Me estroy dando cuenta de que su síndrome de PBB no le afecta en lo más mínimo. ¡Oigan! Al menos hice que soltara ese tonto manga.

––"¡Bien! Neru, necesito tu ayuda para éste plan tan locamente planeado que tengo en mente"

––"¿Qué plan?"

––"Es que primero se me había ocurrido algo tonto como preguntarle a Len quién le gustaba a Kaito pero Rin me aclaró que ellos son muy fieles entre sí y me dijo también que no le diría nada a ella y estoy totalmente acabada porque quiero saberlo a como dé lugar" ––farfullé sin saber mucho **(**creo**)** lo que decía.

––"Ah…"

––"¡Y-y-y entonces Rin me comentó cosas como que ellos nunca divulgarían un secreto porque son los mejores amigos del mundo!"

––"Aja…"

––"Y Rin y yo somos las mejores amigas y nunca hemos contado un secreto loco fuera del grupo de nosotras ¡Y así son ellos!"

––"Ya veo…"

––"¡Y los chicos son fieles entre ellos! ¡No les importa lo que les digan porque son _ELLOS_!"

––"Pues sí…"

––"¡Y es por eso que pensaba que podría ocurrírseme un plan genial pero no pienso en nada loco como esto!"

––"¿Y?"

––"¡Que estoy segura de que algo loco se me va a ocurrir porque estoy hablándote o haciendo el nulo intento y que estoy muy nerviosa porque no se me ocurre nada y… y… y…"

Neru suelta su teléfono y se lo guarda en su bolso mientras toma su manga y se incorpora, bajando las escaleras lentamente con su típica relajación como si el mundo nunca acabara.

––"¿Le pido a mi hermano su peluca de cabello negro?" ––me pregunta como si nada mientras me veía relajada y tranquila.

––"¿L-lo harías?"

––"Mmmm…" ––asiente mientras musitaba.

––"¡GRAAAACIIIAAAAS NEEEERUU! ¡Tengo que contarle a Rin!"

**…**

_**"¿A qué se debió eso?"**_

¡Aaaayuu! ¡No me asustes así!

_**"Oye,es mi deber interrumpir este loco fic que se me ocurrió en clases de familiar cuando la profesora habló de **_travestis_**"**_

Oh, perfecto… Y tu deber también es provocarme un infarto y matarme ¿verdad?

_**"Deja tu sarcasmo atrás, Miku. Sólo comentaba, por cierto… ¿Qué planeas?"**_

Ya verás Ayu, al final de esto te darás cuenta de que estás loca y los fans también se darán cuenta de ello.

**_"Miku, TOOOODOOS los artistas estamos locos. ¿Digan sino? ¿Quién me apoya, eh?"_**

Escucho aplausos imaginarios creados por ti, ¡eso no es cierto! Nadie te apoya ¡Ñeee!

_**"¡Shhh!"**_

Ayu, no vuelvas a hacer así, tus labios se ponen raros. En fin, ¡Cállate loca y déjame seguir mi historia!

**_"¡Eeejem…! Nuestra, cof, cof"_**

Si, si… Lo que sea.

––"¿Te has…"

––"…vuelto…"

––"…ABSOLUTAMENTE looca? !" ––estalló Meiko sin poder creer el grandísimo plan que tenía en mente.

Y allí estábamos en casa de Luka; nada más que comiendo nachos con un poco de queso y rica salsa de ajo que preparó la mamá de Luka. Todas las chicas estaban sentadas en el sillón grande en forma de un labio grande y rojo y yo enfrente de ellas en el pequeño sillón negro cerca de la lamparita japonesa y los farolillos que le gustaba coleccionar mi amiga de cabellos rosas **(**el único rosa que me gusta**)**.

Todos los viernes –después de clases– nos reunimos en casa de una de nosotras para una pijamada. Y hoy nos tocó en casa de Luka.

Y con todas las chicas me refiero a mi raro grupo de amistades conformado por: Rin, Meiko, Luka y Neru. Y lo más extraño de este grupo es que ¡Neru no está con su _BlackBerry_ni sus tontos mangas!

––"Miku, ¿tienes fiebre o algo?" ––preguntó Luka algo preocupada.

––"Ja, ja… ¡Para nada! Estoy perfecta"

––"¡Estás LOCA!" ––exclamó de nuevo Meiko apretando muy fuerte a Rin que estaba a su lado.

Ante eso, Rin se puso de pie rápidamente, obligando a que Meiko la soltara, lo cual hizo pero al momento en que Rin se incorporó, ella le imitó y volvió a apretarla como si fuese una madre preocupada por su hija y su _raro_ plan.

––"¡Neeeeeruu!" ––chilló mientras ponía ojos de exasperación––. "¡¿Cómo pudiste darle esa idea? !"

––"Yo no fui quién le sugirió…" ––contestó sin más, ni tartamudeos, ni risas, nada… Sólo una seria y segura cara típica de ella, como si supiera que Rin la ahorcaría.

––"¡!" ––estalló mi mejor amiga mientras se revolcaba en la cama de Luka como si hubiese hecho un mal enorme.

––"Miku, insisto, ¿Cómo es que pudiste pensar en eso?" ––pregunto Luka más preocupada por su ahora desorganizada cama.

––"Rin me dio la idea cuando se puso a alardear sobre su hermano y sus raras amistades" ––comenté tranquila con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

––"_¡Aaaaaaagggghhhh!_" ––siguió Rin esta vez con el cojín de Luka que creo que era de una cara de una chica azul que guiñaba el ojo.

––"Y pedí el consejo de Neru"

Todas las presentes se volvieron a mirar a la muy susodicha que lamía un nachito con salsa extra. Neru volteó con una ceja arqueada y con la boca llena soltó:

––"…¿Quféejf?"

Rin estalló de nuevo, parecía la propia bomba.

"_Se preocupa por ti**"**_

¿Tú qué sabes?

––"¡Neru! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?" ––el turno de Meiko para estallar, o intentarlo.

––"Yo sólo le dije que si podía tener la peluca de mi hermano" ––dijo relajada mientras flexionaba el abdomen para agarrar otro nacho con salsita extra––, "¿Sabían que le gusta usarlas cuando juega al Sr. Ombligo?"

––"¿Sr. Ombligo?" ––exclamó Meiko.

––"¡Santo Dioooooos! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!" ––estalló, una vez más, eh… Ya saben quién, ¿verdad? Ok, no diré más.

––"¡Miku! ¿De verdad lo harás?" ––preguntó Luka que estaba más calmada que todas **(**además de Neru**)**, mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba justo a mi lado en el brazo del mueble negro.

––"Si chicas" ––asentí dejando mostrar que también me preocupaba mi desición––, "de verdad sé que piensan que estoy loca…"

––"_¡Y __LO __ESTÁS, __MIKU __HATSUNE!_" ––seguía ya-ustedes-saben-quién con el cojín en su cara y pataleando en el aire.

––"… aja. El punto es que yo, Miku Hatsune, estoy enamorada de un chico muy cerrado con cualquiera que no se denomine '_su __amigo, __pana_(sub.)_, __hermano __del __alma _ó _BFF _en el idioma de chicos'. ¿Me siguen?"

Luka asintió, a Neru le dio igual como siempre, Meiko puso ojos de exasperación y Rin hizo puchero mientras se quitaba el cojín de su cara pero sin dejar de patalear en el aire.

––"Sigo. Entonces, como sus amigos son fieles con él, quisiera ser su amiga" ––dije muy normalita cruzándome de brazos, a lo cual ellas asintieron de manera normal sin preocupaciones––… "pero. Me he dado cuenta de que no anda con chicas a menos que te le acerques no sólo a pedir un borrador"

Volvieron a asentir pero ya se le veía la preocupación en la cara a Rin de lo que estaría por decir, sé que no le gustará…

––"Pero soy tan mala en hablar con chicos que se me ocurrió unírmeles para sentirme más segura"

Rin estalló y Meiko casi lloró en los brazos de Neru a la que le daba igual todo, claro… Si fuera su BlackBerry ya estaría llorando junto a Meiko. Luka sólo ahogó un chillido de su preocupación y sólo acarició tiernamente el cabello de Meiko como si se compadeciera de ella, lo cual si hacía.

––"¡¿Quieres ser un chico? !" ––bramó Luka, que esta vez, fue su turno de estallar mientras se ponía muy cerca de mi rostro y me agitaba de los hombros.

––"Pues sí… Oigan, soy muy anti-feminista y de verdad pienso que esto me vendrá bien ya que no hago cosas femeninas como usar faldas" ––apoyé en un sentido apartándola de mí.

Ellas se miraron con incredulidad, se intercambiaron las miradas que hasta parecía que reflexionaban con ellas. Parecían robots procesando datos. La que no miró mucho y captó más rápido fue Neru, como de costumbre, ya que se volvió hacia mí.

Cuando terminaron de '_jugar __al __robot_' se volvieron todas hacia mí. Rin hizo una seña a Neru y ella me lanzó la peluca que usaba su hermano para sus clases de actuación como '_Sexy __pelinegro_'.

Era lacio. Tenía un flequillo parecido al mío, sólo que un poquitín más largo. Todo el cabello revuelto, negro, y era tan sedoso que no parecía peluca… Algunas veces me pregunto cómo demonios hace Nero para conseguir estas cosas.

––"Úsala bien, Nero la extrañará" ––dijo Neru bajando la cabeza.

¡Awww! ¡Sabía que algún día se preocuparía por míi! ¡Eheee!

––"Miku… ¿Por cuánto tiempo serás un chico?" ––me preguntó Luka tomándome de las manos como si fuese mi madre dando consejo.

––"Menos de dos meses, sólo quiero demostrarle que puede ser sincero con cualquiera que entre o salga de su grupo de amigos"

––"¡Compartiré mi Randiance contigo, Miku!" ––dijo para luego abrazarme.

Fue esta vez el turno de Meiko.

––"¿Quieres que te preste mis patines rosas?" ––preguntó sonriendo.

––"Ehh… Sólo si me arrepiento de ésta" ––respondí y sólo la abracé muy fuerte.

––"…" ––Rin no dijo nada cuando se apareció justo detrás de Meiko mordiéndole la orejita a la chica azul del cojín de Luka––. "Sácale a mi hermano una novia"

––"Veré quién le gusta, pero prométeme que me ayudarás en cuanto a ser un chico"

––"¡Lo haré!" ––soltó rápidamente mientras lanzaba el cojín hacia la cama de Luka.

Después de esto, todas me miraron como si estuviera a punto de largarme a Miami y dejarlas solas aquí, inclusive Neru.

––"Ay por Dios… ¡No moriré!" ––alenté––, "sólo seré otra… Con mi misma personalidad pero con otras cualidades físicas. Pero…"

Todas se acercaron a mí.

––"¡Dejen esas caras locas y disfrutemos de lo que queda del fin de semana!"

––"¡Así se habla Miku!" ––Meiko añadió mientras encendía su reproductor de música y comenzábamos con la pijamada del fin de semana.

**…**

_**"¿Y bien? ¿Por qué la sonrisa?"**_

Ayu, se supone que debería estar durmiendo ahora, ¡Son las tres de la mañana y estoy contando todo lo que pasó el día anterior!

**_"¿Aja?"_**

¡La pasé genial anoche! Pero… No sé. Pienso que esta decisión que tomé es mucho para mí.

**_"Ya veo…"_**

Y la angustia de lo que pasará _más __tarde_ me causa temor…

_**"Si…"**_

Ah y… ¡Deja de ser Neru!

_**"Ja, ja, ja… Vale, dejaré de ser seca, ¿estoy muy OoC?"**_

Para lo que tú eres **(**una loca psicópata que inventa que seré un chico**)**, si.

_**"Me halagas, Hatsune. Pero, sólo te pregunté por qué sonríes"**_

Ah pues porque… ¡Me pagarás! ¡Siiii!

**_"Ja. Si pero, será al final de la historia, nena"_**

¡¿Quéeeee? !

_**"¿Ven lo perversa que soy? ¡Wheeeee! Nos vemos más tarde, Miku. ¡Ya quiero saber qué te haré en mi historia!"**_

Agh… Y exploto yo… ¡AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>Lista <strong>**de **Sub's.

–**Pana****: **si son de Venezuela no necesitarán que les explique. _"__Pana__"_ es una persona a la que nunca cambiarás por nada en el mundo, una persona que te cae muy bien, tu compinche, un amigo inolvidable, quien te hace reír en momentos difíciles, quien te conoce bien… En fin, _"__Pana__"_ es tu mejor amigo, en nuestro idioma el venezolano.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

Un raro fic, lo sé. Y de paso intervengo yo en cada cambio de escena. ¿Qué rareza más rara que mis rarísimos fics? Ja, ja, en serio… Se me ocurrió en clase de familiar cuando la profe hablaba de _travestis_. Al principio **(**SÓLO al principio**)** se parece a mi vida, se podría decir que soy la payasa de la clase por mi escandalosa risa, mi manera de ser y mis locuras. Me encanta un chico y haría cualquier cosa por él **(**menos, ser un chico**)**, sólo que el que sabe que me gusta es ÉL mismo, je, je, je lo sé… **(**Escribiré un fic sobre mi vida y las locuras que hice por amor, muy pronto ¿eh?**)**. Lo de la escalera se me ocurrió porque tengo una amiga muy bajita **(**como de 1.45**)** y sería muy gracioso que le ocurriera eso porque –siendo sincera–… tiene el vocabulario de un camionero… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡De verdad que sí! Y todos los días combina una grosería nueva con algo vulgar, ¡Santo Dios!

Oh si, la paranoica de este fic es Meiko.

Bueno chicos, espero sus opiniones. Estoy enferma ¿saben? Me dio tiempo de escribir esto porque salí de clases un simple día. Pero aún así… Trataré de continuar con mis otros fics, sé que están molestos conmigo pero… ¡Por favor! ¡Compadézcanse de mí! Apenas entro a la secundaria y créanme, no es como en las bonitas películas que veía de _"__La __secundaria __es __inolvidable__"_. Voy sacando buenas notas, ¡relean eso! ¡BUENAS NOTAS! Casi ni paso de 16pts, pero menos mal que voy bien en matemática que es lo que me preocupa más. Y confieso, chicos ¡Soy la PEOR venezolana de todas! Voy saliendo no muy mal en _Historia__de__Venezuela_¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Pero me esfuerzo, créanme, no se me hizo fácil.

Los quiero, ¡No saben que falta me hace acercarme a la laptop para deleitarlos con las ideas mías que les gustan!

**¡Un ****beso ****virtual!****… ****Espero ****no ****contagiarles ****mi ****gripe, ****pero ****aún ****así, ****cúrenme ****con ****sus **_reviews_**.**

**Sayo ~ Jikai made!**

**Love ****¡nOn!**_… __Ayu_.


	2. Soy la mejor amiga de un chico

––**D**_iscl_**a**_imer_**s:** ¡Si me pertenece! ¡Soy una doceañera millonaria con dieciséis mansiones en Beverly Hills y hablo español porque le pagué a un excéntrico profesor catorce mil millonzazos para hablar español y… Por favor, ¿se lo creyeron? ¡Claro! Y los cerdos vuelvan, ¿verdad? Ja, ja… Oh vamos, es de **Crypton** y **Yamaha ****Corporations**, y sólo utilizo a Miku como narradora, y mi personaje pues… ¡Soy yo!

**¡Eeeey!**

¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo les va? Primero, gracias por sus _reviews_, más que todo el segundo que tuve, gracias por la corrección. Trataré de no poner muchas de esas palabras, es tan sólo que me he acostumbrado tanto a esto xS, y lo puse porque Miku es una simple adolescente y hasta puede escribir 'Qué' con 'K', pero haré lo mejor posible. Con respecto al fic, siempre digo que tan largo será, pues este no será tan _laaaaaargoo_ así, tendrá por lo menos 10 capítulos o más. ¡Disfruten este! Ya no tengo tantas pruebas así que veré si continúo mis fics más pendientes.

Por cierto, pensaba en responder sus _Reviews_, pero a mi internet se le zafó un tornillo. Quería agradecerles e intenté por mi BlackBerry **(**si, estoy igual o incluso más que Neru**)** pero el Wi-Fi no lo recibía, tenía que ser por computadora. Ahora que tengo internet **(**uno bien inservible...**) **y si me dejan, prometo responderlos.

**¡Sayo ~ ! ¡See you!**

**(**Aclaro**) **paréntesis en **negrita** son pensamientos desde el POV de Miku. Comillas en _cursiva_ y **negrita** es cuando hablo yo. Lo que llamo "(sub.)" son palabras raras que aclararé al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p>"<strong>If were a boy"<br>****C**_omedia_, **D**_rama_, **R**_omance_ **(**_T_**)  
><strong>**K**aito _**x **_**M**iku.  
><strong>By: <strong>Mega-Ayu  
><strong>Ch<strong>**2:** "Soy la mejor amiga de un chico"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<em>¿<em>Me pregunto qué se siente ser la mejor amiga de un chico?"**_

¿Que nunca has tenido un amigo que no sea una chica?

_**"****_P_ues **__**si, **__**tengo **__**dos **__**amigos **__**cercanos **__**a **__**mí, **__**pero **__**no **__**los **__**considero **_mejores amigos _**como **__**las **__**chicas **__**a **__**ti**__**"**_

¡Ayuu! Ya son las siete de la mañana, aún no se despiertan ellas. Anoche me dijeron que hoy me ayudarían a transformarme en un chico, pero… ¡Me da miedo lo que me hagan! Es decir, ¡son ellas!

_**"_¿_Y qué quieres que haga yo? Es tu historia…"**_

¡Pero tú la inventaste!

_**"****_¿_Y? No cambiaré nada, me hace feliz hacerte sufrir"**_

Que sadista…

_**"_A_gradece que fuiste tú la que quiso ser un chico y no Kaito una chica, imagínate las coletas que se haría. ¡Aww! Que monada, pero imagínate como hablaría… Parecería peluquero"**_

See, tienes razón. En fin, todo hoy será una locura. ¿Qué piensas que me harán?

_**"****_E_eey, aguarda. No quiero arruinarle la sorpresa a los fans así que… ¡Chaíto! ¡Nos vemos al cambio de escena! Oh… Te ignoraré hasta llegar abajo. ¡Je, je, je!"**_

¡Ey! ¡Ayu! ¡AYU! ¡No me dejes hablando sola! ¡Ayu!

Oh perfecto… Me quedé sola y ya quería saber yo cómo me iban a tratar esas locas. Lo sé, son mis amigas, pero créanme, serán muy amiguitas mías pero ¡todas están chifladas! ¿Te gustaría convivir con una chillona como Rin, una modista como Luka, una paranoica como Meiko y adicta al teléfono como Neru? ¡Y ni sé para qué digo la última si la única que se la pasa pegada al teléfono día, mediodía, tarde, atardecer, noche, medianoche y madrugada es ella!

En fin, ¿gustarías de convivir con ellas? ¿No? ¡Ya sabía yo que no querías!

_"Mhnaaah__…" _bosteza Rin mientras se acerca más hacia mí para abrazarme como a un cojín.

Dormíamos juntas esa noche en la gran camota de Luka, ¡cabíamos todas! Yo quedé más hacia la ventana que estaba de lado izquierdo del cuarto y la cama estaba pegada a la pared en donde estaba esa ventana, se hubiera pegado a esa pared sino fuera por una mesita de noche que tenía Luka allí y del otro lado.

A mi lado izquierdo dormía Neru que creo que abrazaba a su BlackBerry dormida. Y al derecho tengo a Rin que me comenzaba a abrazar y acercar su rostro al mío, algunas veces me pregunto con qué sueña esta loca. Seguida de Rin estaba Meiko que se apoyaba del hombro de Luka y esta última se arrimaba más a la orilla con tal de alejarse de Meiko. Dios mío… Toda una pareja Yuri. Ni Dios quiera que Meiko se pase a ese lado.

_"Mhnaah, __naah__… __mhnaah__… __Yo __también __te __odio, __Len__…" _balbuceaba Rin dormida, y acercándose más y más a mí. ¡Auxilio!

Me pregunto cuando se van a despertar… Cuando duermen son raras y despiertas son locas.

**¡TRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

Un horrible sonido ha escapado desde la peinadora de Luka que por cierto, estaba LEJÍSIMO de la cama. Era el reloj de Luka, según ella, no sabe despertarse en las mañanas si apaga directamente el despertador al lado de su cama, su cuarto es enorme y ella prefirió poner el despertador lo más lejos posible.

Cuando ese ruido infernal sonó, todas gritaron menos Luka y yo.

––"¡AHAAAAAA! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?"

En ese instante me incorporo y me les acerco a ellas señalando la alarma de Luka que aún no paraba de sonar.

¿Me pregunto cómo es que Luka aún no despierta?

Neru se pone de pie ferozmente y se encamina para apagar esa cosa que no se apaga sola. Hasta que al fin deja de sonar esa alarma del demonio, ¡Luka aún no despierta!

––"¡¿Cómo es que puede seguir durmiendo? !" ––brama paranoicamente Meiko MUY espelucada y estresada por sacarla de un sueño.

––"¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ¡Nunca nos hemos despertado con una alarma desde que el papá de Rin nos llevó a un campamento militar!" ––dice Neru argumentando muchas más palabras de las que parece decir comúnmente.

––"¡Fue por culpa de Len!" ––bufa Rin recordando aquellos tiempos.

––"¡Shhh! ¡Dejen de hablar y vamos a despertarla!" ––ordenó Meiko acercándose a Luka con cautela.

Rin se acercó a Luka y comenzó a agitarla levemente y susurrarle––: "Luka… Luka… Despierta Lukita"

No funcionó, así que Meiko tomó el turno ya que estaba allí antes. Comenzó primero a imitar a Rin agitándola débilmente.

––"Vamos pequeña Luka… Sólo despiértate que tengo hambre"

Pero aún así no despertó. Pero antes de que Neru comenzase a tratar, Meiko siguió pero esta vez con más… acción.

––"¡LEVÁNTATE MEGURINE! ¡TENGO HAMBRE Y NO TE GUSTARÍA VERME COMIENDO DE TU PIERNA! ¡MUEVE TU PLANO TRASERO Y ALIMÉNTAME!" ––gritó Meiko agitándola y agitándola pero aún así, la pelirrosa no se despertó.

––"Wow, ¿Quién no se despertaría con los gritos de Meiko?" ––comentaba Rin cruzándose de brazos confundida por el muy largo sueño de Luka.

––"Quítate. Es mi turno" ––dice Neru con su típico monosilabismo.

Neru no agitó a Luka, tan sólo comenzó por tronarse los dedos, las rodillas, los codos, el cuello y los nudillos. Agitó los dedos y comenzaba a acercarse a Luka más y más hasta que…

––"Miku, prueba tú primero… Se despertará conmigo" ––sugirió.

Pensé que podía ser porque no había intentado nada pero me di cuenta de que dijo que '_se __despertará __conmigo_'. Fue –extrañamente– 'amable' pero era mejor despertarla de una vez.

––"¿Por qué no la terminas de despertar tú?" ––cuestioné con sarcasmo.

––"Te sedo el turno, ya que quedas" ––contestó apartándose.

––"O-ok…" ––tartamudee mientras me acercaba lentamente a Luka.

Cada pasito mío era lento, tenía miedo de cómo se despertara Luka, la paranoica es Meiko pero todas ellas están locas. De paso que ni con los gritos de Meiko se despertó, me asusta que con el sonidito de una pluma cayendo se despierte.

Extendía mi mano lentamente mientras ella se acercaba al hombro de Luka.

––"¡Apartate!"

Me empujó Neru mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba dos cachetadas, una en cada mejilla y Luka revivía de nuevo totalmente aturdida y asustada.

––"¡Dios mío! Al fin te despiertas…" ––Meiko suspira aliviada.

––"¿Q-quée…?" ––balbucea Luka, aún parecía dormida––. "Mi despertador, ¿no sonó o qué?"

Todas la miramos de manera extrañada, ¿Cómo demonios no oyó esa cosa?

**…**

Ayuuu… Háblame.

_**"…"**_

¡Por favor, Ayu!

**_"…"_**

¡Que odiosa!

* * *

><p>Bajamos a desayunar después de darnos una ducha al despertarnos. La mamá de Luka cocina riquísimo y para nuestra sorpresa, nos había hecho <em>hot <em>_cakes_ con un poco de miel, mantequilla y chocolate, tal a nuestros gustos.

––"¿Me pregunto qué pasaría si me comiera un hot cake y un waffle?" ––se preguntaba para sí misma, como siempre, Rin de curiosa.

––"Tendrás comida, eso es lo que importa. Duh…" ––contesta Neru con su típico ánimo de perros y tecleando su BlackBerry.

En ese momento, se escucha como alguien bajaba las escaleras descalzo, lentamente. Me volví hacia una chica de cabellos rosas que cargaba sus zapatos en la mano y nos saludaba con una sonrisa mientras llegaba al primer piso de su casa y se sentaba a comer. Luka no cargaba su ropa, sino una bata de baño color blanca con detalles rosa pálido.

Todas nosotras también cargábamos una, sólo que la MÍA no tenía detalles rosa sino aguamarina. Igual que Rin y Neru con sus batas de detalles amarillos, sólo que el de Rin tenía un amarillo más pálido que el de Neru y por último Meiko con su bata blanca a detalles rojos.

No nos daba tiempo de salir del baño e ir directo a vestirnos, ¡Tenemos hambre, por Dios!

––"Luka, ¿Qué tanto tardas en salir de la tina?" ––preguntó Meiko algo espantada.

––"Perdón, me había quedado dormida y desperté con la cabeza por debajo del agua"

––"Dios mío, Luka… ¿Qué haremos contigo? ¡Si fuiste la última que se despertó! ¡Y sin siquiera escuchar tu maldita alarma!" ––bramó Rin casi desquitándose con la leche que tenía en la mano.

––"Pobre leche, Rin. Deja de agitarla" ––defendí con sarcasmo, ¿lo notaron, verdad?

––"¿Y qué tal va tu plan, Miku?" ––sacó el tema Meiko mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de naranja.

––"Oh pues… Hasta ahora pensaba en que debería tener una novia para hacerlo más creíble"

Meiko escupe su jugo y se ahoga con lo que quedó dentro de su boca. De paso que era jugo de naranja, ¿se han ahogado una vez con él? ¿no? No se los recomiendo **(**te picará en la garganta**)**.

––"¡¿Q-quéeee? ! ¡Cof, cof! ¿estás… cof… demente?" ––bramaba entre tosido y tosido mi amiga de cabello marrón.

––"N-no sé… Sólo pensaba porque… ¿Sería más creíble?"

––"¡O te has vuelto loca o te tomas muy en serio lo de ser chico!"

––"Vale, vale… Mala idea, mala idea…" ––mascullé mientras me ocultaba con mi comida.

––"Oye Luka…" ––llamó Neru––, "mi hermano me necesita para practicar junto a él su nueva obra que protagoniza. ¿Podrás llamar a mi madre y decirle que me busque?" ––explicó aún así sin apartar la vista de su BlackBerry y dejar de teclear en eso.

––"¿Y si viene? ¡Por mi no hay problema! ¡Que venga! ¡Será genial! ¡Yo también lo ayudaré con su obra!" ––espetó Luka en un intento raro de farfullo –lástima que se equivocaba en las palabras al pronunciarlas–, a la que le atraía el hermano mayor de Neru.

Nero era un chico muy simpático, algunas veces muy pasado de vanidoso y muy metrosexual. Le encanta mirarse al espejo y peinarse el cabello con sus dedos y volear como si fuese una niña. Más que todo, ama mojárselo. Dice que con su cabello mojado es más… _sexy_ al momento en que lo volea.

A Luka le gusta porque siempre él va a sus obras que ella escribe y participa como personaje cualquiera que se defina "_sexy _ó _guapo_". Pero lo bueno de Nero, es que es muy buen amigo.

––"Relájate Luka…"

––"¡Aaay Dios mío! ¡Dile que venga!"

Neru tan sólo la miró por unos cortos segundos y comenzó a escribir en su BlackBerry de manera rápida. Algunas veces me pregunto si no le saldrán ampollas o cayos en sus dedos…

––"Dijo que si" ––mencionó rápidamente Neru mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su bata y terminaba de comer.

Luka gritó de la emoción, una vez más…

––"Oigan…" ––interrumpí su gloria––. "¿Que no íbamos a hacerme un chico?"

Ante mi cuestionamiento Luka se posó el dedo índice a la barbilla mientras a Rin se le veía la cara de que quería estallar de nuevo por mencionar que me ayudaría a ser algo que ella nunca quiso. Meiko miró a Neru que se nos quedó mirando a las pensativas mientras se ponía de pie con su plato ya vacío y decía––: "Ay ya. Con que sepa Nero no se acabará el mundo"

A lo que Meiko cuestionó––: "¿Que no se junta con Kaito y esos chicos?"

––"Si pero podríamos obligarlo a no decirlo. Por Dios, es Nero… Es sólo un tonto fácil de engañar. De paso que prestó la peluca a Miku" ––repuso Neru mientras dejaba el plato en la lacena y se ponía a fregarlo.

––"¡Neru tiene razón, en Nero podemos confiar!" ––habló Luka rápidamente.

Meiko se puso de pie y llevó el plato a la lacena al igual que Rin.

––"Y cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tal van las compras de los perfumes?" ––comentaba Meiko en su turno de lavar los platos al terminar Neru con el suyo.

––"Mamá me regalará el de _Katy __Perry_ y unos audífonos de _Bob __Esponja_ sólo que me puso un obstáculo más en las condiciones. Me dijo que saliera con al menos un diecinueve en Castellano" ––bufó Meiko.

––"¿Qué? ¿19pts? ¿D-I-E-C-I-N-U-E-V-E? ¿Tú mamá te ama o qué?" ––estalló Rin de la impresión.

––"Algunas veces le digo lo mismo, pero siempre he sido la peor en Castellano. Siempre me ha quedado esa materia por cero"

––"Pues mi papá además del _Radiance_ me quiere regalar uno de _Dolce&Gabbana_. Pero para eso tengo que ganar el concurso de obras en un primer lugar, y salir bien en kanji" ––siguió Luka.

––"Mi hermano me regaló un Radiance por el cumpleaños de mi BlackBerry" ––musitó Neru a lo cual todas escuchamos por ser tan corto y tan… raro.

––"¿El cumpleaños de tu BlackBerry?"

––"Cumplió un año conmigo. El próximo año tendré un _Torch_"

¿Quién la entiende?

––"Oye Rin, ¿me secarías el cabello? Ya vendrá Nero y necesito estar por lo menos presentable" ––dijo Luka con preocupación.

––"Ya qué…" ––musitó Rin.

Ella tan sólo miró el plato donde había comido y lo dejó en el fregadero donde Meiko ya estaba terminando de lavar su plato. A ella le titeó el ojo izquierdo con paranoia mientras observaba el infernal plato asquerosamente sucio que la rubia le había dejado allí en el fregadero.

––"Oh si… Mamá saldrá y dijo que no podía haber nada sucio en el fregadero" ––dijo Luka para luego perderse en las escaleras junto a Rin.

Meiko las miró de reojo con los labios fruncidos. La morena tomó un poco de aseador y volvió a lo mismo que estaba haciendo antes de que Rin llegara con su plato, lo cual ya estaba siendo una rutina con el infernal plato de Rin.

Neru –aunque tecleaba sin parar ese BlackBerry–, pareció que las miró por el rabillo del ojo en el momento en el que Rin le dio su plato a Meiko, se fue escaleras arriba junto con Rin y Luka.

––"Neru, espérame" ––paré a mi amiga y me levanté dirigiéndome hacia el fregadero.

Haciéndome la loca, le dejé el plato a Meiko y salí disparada hacia las escaleras con Neru que me había esperado desde el primer escalón. Ambas aguardamos como tres segundos antes de subir para escuchar a un lobo aullar.

––"¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!" ––estalló Meiko rindiéndose y tomando mi plato también.

Neru y yo sólo reímos y subimos con las demás.

**. . .**

**_"…"_**

¡Ay por Dios! ¡No me ignores! ¿Por qué no comentas lo mala que fui con Meiko?

_**"…"**_

Agh, está bien, de todos modos no quería tu opinión.

* * *

><p>––"¡Aaaaww! ¡Gracias Rin!" ––Luka se abrazó a sí misma mientras se miraba al espejo viéndose con su cabello lacio con unas ondas hechas por el secador.<p>

––"Oye, en vez de abrazarte a ti debería de ser a mí" ––dijo Rin en sarcasmo mientras se dirigía al sofá donde estábamos Meiko, Neru y yo––. "¿Ya llegará Nero?"

––"Ya debe estar en camino" ––respondió Neru secamente sin dejar de teclear su BlackBerry.

––"Mis manos pasaron de tersas y suaves a duras y feas" ––musitó Meiko con un melodrama de las películas del año de la pera, típico de su paranoia.

––"Ya deja de quejarte, de todos modos nunca las tuviste tersas" ––Rin trató de alentarla, pero sólo hizo que ella abriera la boca paranoicamente con indignación.

––"Cállate Rin" ––sugerí.

Luka se sentó en su sofá con forma de labio mientras abrazaba el cojín que la noche anterior, Rin estaba mordiendo mientras estallaba al escuchar que yo quiero ser un chico.

––"¿Creen que me vería bien con un vestido o un pantalón?" ––preguntó mirando hacia el vacío con una cara de tonta enamorada.

––"¿Por qué no falda?" ––sugirió Rin.

––"Odio las faldas…" ––musité.

––"Me gusta más un pantalón de tela tubito" ––Luka sonrió mientras se levantaba para vestirse.

Todas nosotras ya estábamos vestidas, claro… Mientras esperábamos a que Rin terminase de secarle el cabello a Luka teníamos que hacer algo. Por muy bello que sea, el cabello de Luka es tan pero tan grueso que un pelito de ella debe ser del grueso de siete míos, y es que es tan grueso que cuesta cuando se plancha el cabello, menos mal que lo tiene lacio, aunque ella siempre quiera interactuar con diferentes peinados, por algo es la modista del grupo ¿no?

Rin cargaba una camisa blanca con un anorak verde, un pantalón pegado al cuerpo color grisáceo y unas converse negras, estaba peinada con una coleta de lado alta y un lazo verde como sujetador de la coleta y un mechoncito travieso que salía.

Meiko cargaba un strappless rojo y un pantalón igual de tubito que el de Rin y unas sandalias rojas con un lacito de encaje color rojo con detallitos beige en las orillas y como botón que sostiene el lazo, andaba peinaba con el cabello suelto adornado sólo con una tiara del mismo tono rojo en su cabeza.

Neru cargaba una blusa amarrada al cuello de un tono anaranjado antiguo y un pantalón tubito de un tono azulino que llegaba a gris con unas sandalias marrón, adornadas con una flor en el medio del dedo pulgar y el índice del pie. Peinada con una trenza de lado y una flor del mismo anaranjado viejo de sujetador de la trenza que estaba justo detrás de su oreja derecha.

Yo, pues… Vestía una camisa de manga corta que no era pegada a mi cuerpo, era de color verde y tenía un graffiti en el medio del pecho que decía '_I__Know_' en letras góticas y una especie de rara mancha que estaba a su alrededor de color morada y otra azul y una más blanca con otras letritas alrededor de los manchones que decían la misma palabra pero en diferentes tipos de letras. Cargaba un short de blue jeans no muy largo y me había puesto mis converse de jeans. Estaba peinada con una cola de caballo alta y mi flequillo regado en mi frente, no me veía muy mal.

La cosa rara era, que la ropa que cargaban las chicas les sacaba una muy bella figura femenina, en cambio a mí, pues… Si se me veía un poco la figura pero con la camisa que cargaba que era una de chico **(**ya que no se apegaba a mi cuerpo**)** no me sacaba la curvita de la cintura.

––"¿Qué les así?" ––Luka llamó nuestra atención y nos volvimos hacia ella.

Vimos que ella cargaba su pantalón tubito color gris y una camisa manga corta apegada a su cuerpo de color blanca con un graffiti muy raro de entender en diferentes tonalidades azules y sus converse de cuero blanco con sus trenzas negras.

––"¿Y piensas que así te ganas a Nero?" ––ironizó Rin.

––"¡Obvio que si!" ––por parte de Luka, a ella no le importó el comentario de Rin. Pues sabía bien que tenía el mejor estilo de todas nosotras.

Luka se integró a nosotras otra vez y se sentó en el mismito sillón de forma de labio.

––"Y bien, chicas… ¿Quién propone algo para hacer que Miku parezca un chico?" ––preguntaba Rin, abriendo el tema del día, cómo hacer de mi apariencia la de un chico.

––"Buena pregunta Rin…" ––dijo Luka mientras se ponía a pensar.

Todas la imitamos, incluso yo también, puesto que no tenía idea de cómo parecerme lo suficiente a un chico si mi cara parece la de una niñita femenina.

––"Pues… Ya se viste como chico" ––repuso Meiko en una forma de alentar a todas en que no me castigaría mucho con eso.

––"Y también le gustan unas cosas de chicos" ––siguió Luka.

––"¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuáles?"

––"Pues… El baseball, el hockey y los videojuegos" ––contestó la misma chica que dijo que unos de mis gustos son de chicos.

––"¡Por lo menos tenemos algo!" ––se alentó Rin con las pocas ganas de tener que trabajar.

La puerta del cuarto de Luka se abrió dando paso a un chico rubio alto con una sonrisita de victoria vestido con un simple suéter blanco y un pantalón de blue jeans y de su hombro colgaba un bolso gris en el cual debían de estar todas sus cosas de actor.

––"Al fin vienes" ––espetó Neru poniendo ojos de exasperación.

––"¡Hooolaa Neero!" ––saludó Luka de un ánimo más allá de feliz por verlo a él.

––"Hola a todas" ––Nero sonrió mientras dejaba su bolso encima de la cama de Luka y llegaba hacia nosotras y para sorpresa, sentándose justo al lado de Luka.

––"¿Lo harás?" ––preguntó Neru a su hermano como tal cómplice.

––"¿Harás tú lo que me prometiste?"

––"Sólo si lo harás tú"

––"¡Claro!"

––"Oigan hermanitos, ya dejen la intriga y digan de una vez" ––espetó Rin con ganas de saber.

––"Ya le dije a Nero que si nos podría ayudar a hacer de Miku un chico" ––contestaba Neru dejando su teléfono a un lado.

––"¿Y lo vas a hacer, Nero?" ––pregunté con tal carita de borreguito.

––"¡Claro! Tranquilita Miku, sólo yo sabré que serás la chica entre puros hombres" ––dijo Nero mientras hacía un énfasis de rudeza masculina en la última palabra.

––"¡JA, JA, JA!" ––se burló Neru con una gran y sonora carcajada de la que le siguió Rin porque su hermano también pertenecía al grupito.

––"¡Claro que somos hombres! ¡No saben lo que tenemos!"

––"Y no queremos saberlo…" ––dijo Neru luego de la carcajada como si nada.

––"¡Eres mala, mujer!"

––"Disculpen… Quedó mi pregunta de por medio, ¿sabían?" ––me hice notar.

––"¡Sorry, Miku! Claro que te ayudaré a ser todo un hombre. Sólo tienes que usar ropa de chicos y menos maquillaje"

Neru, Rin y Meiko vieron a Nero como si fuese totalmente '_inteliburro_'. Luka tan sólo se quedaba viéndolo tal cual chica enamorada, yo por mi parte voltee los ojos siendo obvia.

––"¿Eres tonto o te la das?" ––se adelantó a decir su hermana.

––"¡Oigan yo sé que tiene cuerpo de mujer! Pero podría usar almohadillas en el torso como lo hizo Takiwa en la obra de '_Detective__Disfrazada_' ¡y tuvo que disfrazarse de hombre!"

––"Por fin piensas, Nero…" ––masculló Meiko poniendo ojos de exasperación.

––"Bueno, la idea no está nada mal, pero faltaría todo tipo de ropas de chico. Ya que la gran mayoría del guardarropa de Miku son cosas de chicas, tiene muy pocas como las que carga justo ahora" ––afirmó Luka inteligentemente para lucirse con Nero.

––"¿Dónde conseguiremos ropa de chicos sin tener que comprarla?" ––obvió Rin.

––"Que Nero le robe a los camerinos de hombres sus ropas" ––sugirió la hermana de Nero.

Todas las presentes en el cuarto de Luka gritamos un gran '_si_' de aprobación mientras que el rubio presente aquí estaba totalmente confundido.

––"¡¿Qué? ! ¡¿Se han vuelto locas? !" ––espetó––. "¡No voy a robarles la ropa ellos!"

––"Ay por Dios, Nero. Prometiste ayudarnos a hacer de Miku un chico" ––bufó Meiko.

––"¡Ya lo sé! Pero no voy a hacer tal cosa, yo sólo pensé que ayudaría a maquillarla y ponerle la peluca, ¡pero nunca a ese extremo de robar a los actores!" ––espetó Nero una vez más.

Neru que estaba callada después de haber sugerido lo de robar la ropa de los actores, se levantó del sillón y se fue directo hacia su hermano para susurrarle algo al oído.

Todas nos miramos a la cara ante eso y pensábamos cada cosa diferente que estuviese diciéndole Neru a su hermano. Ella se separa de él y Nero suelta un gran gritito de angustia y desesperación que nos asustó a todas como si fuese un gusano raro.

––"¡AHAAAA!"

Luego de eso, se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló en el medio de la salita de Luka y comenzó a golpear con los nudillos la alfombra violeta de Luka –con cuidado de no darle a la mesa– y levantaba el rostro designado y diciendo un muy alegre––: "Robaré la ropa y te ayudaré"

Grité emocionada mientras las demás reían por el melodrama de Nero.

¿Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho Neru?

**. . .**

_**"****_Y_o si sé qué le dijo"**_

Obvio, eres la creadora. Y ¡Wow! ¡Al fin me hablas!

_**"_E_stoy aburrida y oye… ¿por qué te vestiste de chico?"**_

Si quiero ser uno, debo acostumbrarme ¿no?

_**"****_C_laro"**_

* * *

><p>––"¿Nombre?" ––me preguntaba Neru haciendo una partida de nacimiento falsa, perfecta para entrar en el colegio como chico.<p>

Ante la pregunta me quedé unos segundos pensativa, no me sabía ningún nombre de chico que fuese… Ya saben, ¡bueno!

––"Dime algún nombre de chico"

––"¿Leonard?" ––dijo Rin tratando de ayudarme.

––"Feo"

––"¿Qué tal Kenji?" ––se preguntó Meiko.

¿Kenji? No está nada mal, me gusta. Incluso tiene la 'K' de Kaito de inicial. ¡Es perfecto!

Asentí emocionada y le di una señal a Neru de que lo escribiera de nombre. Neru tecleó la laptop muy apresurada, ¿Cómo es que no tiene cayos en los dedos?

––"Tengo un nombre bueno" ––se apróximo a decir Luka.

Yo seguía aceptando sugerencias, puesto que era la primera vez que escogía un nombre de chico para algo así.

––"Dilo"

Luka sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba a mí y me decía en un susurro audible––: "¡Nero!"

Casi me caigo del sofá al escuchar eso. Rin se acercó a Luka y le dio un zape, lo que hizo que los corazones que tenía Luka en sus ojos salieran, ese trance tan grande que tiene con Nero es… Impenetrable.

––"¡NO!" ––exclamó Neru poniéndole un dedo en la cara a Luka, muy cerca de sus ojos.

Luka cayó al suelo ante tal sorpresa de Neru.

––"¿Apellido?" ––siguió preguntando Neru muy normal, como si no hubiera hecho caer a Luka.

Mi amiga pelirrosa, apresuradamente se incorporó y comenzó a farfullar––: "¿Qué tal…"

––"Nada que tenga que ver con idiotas como Nero" ––espetó Rin, callando a Luka de repente.

––"¡Oye!" ––bufó el rubio desde la ventana del cuarto de Luka.

Nero se había quedado allí esperando el uniforme del colegio que se lo iba a traer un amigo, que _MENOS __MAL_ que no sabía nada del asunto nuestro. Tan sólo le había dado una mentirijilla, le dijo que su uniforme se lo había comido el perro del vecino de la tía de la prima de la ahijada de la niñera de la sobrina de la tía Gertrude.

Y con tanto enredo, Akaito **(**así es, el hermano de mi amor**)** cayó en la broma de Nero, y ahora tendré mi uniforme y supondré que seré un simple estudiante de intercambio por dos mesecitos en el colegio.

––"Nero, ¿ya viene Akaito?" ––pregunté desde el sofá.

––"Claro que si, cariño. No te preocupes" ––contestó él con una sonrisa.

No sé por qué pero vi que Luka se revolcó en el sofá cuando se sentó y dio un largo suspiro meloso. Chicas enamoradas, ¿Quién las comprende?

Espera… Yo soy una de ellas.

––"¡Sólo díganme un mendigo apellido!" ––bramó Neru.

––"¿Sheeaskpear?" ––bromeó Rin.

Neru parecía tener un tic en su ojo.

––"¡Ya sé! Ryuusuke Kenji" ––aportó Meiko.

––"¿Ryuusuke Kenji? ¡Suena bien!" ––apoyé la idea––. "¡Anótalo!"

––"¿Y qué crees que hago? ¿Matar a Nero? Ojalá…"

––"Oh vamos, Neru" ––decía Luka––. "No seas mala con tu hermano"

––"No soy mala. Soy justa con el mundo"

Todos reímos, inclusive Nero.

"_¡Nerooo! ¡Idiota! ¡Deja de reír como niñita y sal de una vez de la casa de tu novia y toma ya tu uniforme!"_

Luka escuchó el griterío que armó Akaito desde fuera y se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar que la llamaban '_la__novia__de__Nero_'.

El rubio tan sólo hizo la típica señal con el dedo medio desde la ventana––: "¡Espérame ahí! ¡Ya bajo!" ––gritó y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Creo que llegué a escuchar unos gritos y unas caídas bruscas por las escaleras pero ¿a quién le importa?

_**"****_E_res cruel, niña mala"**_

No soy cruel, ni mala… Le hago favores al mundo.

* * *

><p>––"¿Cómo te llamas?"<p>

––"Ryuusuke Kenji"

––"¿Qué edad tienes?"

––"Trece"

––"¿Qué eres?"

––"Estudiante de intercambio en Crypton High"

––"¿De dónde vienes, forastero?"

––"De… Hokkaido"

––"¡Tartamudeaste!"

Neru me dio un zape en la cabeza mientras yo me arreglaba mejor la peluca.

––"Esta peluca me pica…"

––"Nero la usaba mucho y le ponía mucha laca" ––afirmó Neru mientras sacaba su BlackBerry del bolsillo de su pantalón.

––"¿Por qué viniste a Tokio?" ––siguió preguntando Meiko después de mirar raro a los hermanos.

––"Por estudios"

––"¿A quién intercambiaron?"

––"A Hatsune Miku"

Rin, la cual estaba mordiendo el cojín de Luka, estalló. Ahora si que estaba consternada de verme como un chico completamente, de pies a cabeza.

La peluca me quedaba bien, y usaba el mismo atuendo de hace horas, tan sólo me lo estaba probando. Las tres características de chicas **(**cara, cabello y pechos**)**, para la cara usé mucho maquillaje que me hiciera ver, naturalmente, como un chico. El cabello me lo amarré en espiral para que la peluca entrara y los pechos… unas vendas no muy apretadas a mi cuerpecito.

––"¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por quéeeee?" ––musitaba Rin muy nerviosa.

––"Relájate Rin, tan sólo será chico por poco tiempo" ––alentaba Luka, la cual estaba sentada junto a Nero.

––"¡El poco tiempo se hace eterno!"

Pobre Rin.

––"Neru, tengo que irme. Tengo ensayo de la obra y…"

––"Ok, sólo lárgate. Y si te tropiezas con una hormiga en el camino, no te preocupes, con cosas más pequeñas te has tropezado" ––farfulló Neru mientras lo empujaba por la puerta.

––"O-ok… ¡Chaíto chicas! ¡Nos vemos el lun…"

Neru le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Luka se aproxima rápidamente a abrirle la puerta y se despide muy emocionada de él––: "¡Fue un gusto tenerte aquí! ¡Nos vemos!" ––mientras agitaba su mano fuertemente, como estuviese desesperada.

Ok, mis amigas son raras.

––"Tengo sueño, ese maldito despertador de Luka es insoportable" ––espetó Meiko mientras se tiraba en la cama.

––"Es lógico, son las once de la noche" ––dijo Rin mientras miraba el reloj.

Bostecé mientras imitaba a Meiko y me acosté en la cama junto a ella––: "Vamos a dormir ya"

Las otras nos imitaron. Luka apagó las luces y su _demoníaco_despertador. Ya en unos pocos segundos, todas ellas ya estaban durmiendo.

Sólo falto yo.

_**"****_¿_Y por qué no duermes? ¿Tienes sueño?"**_

Si tengo, pero antes quería decir unas cosas.

_**"_M_uy bien, dilas"**_

Gracias a todos por sus _Reviews_, si les gustaría que matásemos a Nero, ¡sólo díganlo!

_**"****_¿N_ada más?"**_

Oh, si. Ayu continuará el fic semanalmente por todo el mes de diciembre. Genial ¿no?

**_"No _**_**sólo **__**éste, **__**también **_La tortuga y la liebre _**y **_Una ALOCADA graduación_**"**_

¡Perfecto! Tres en los que YO soy la protagonista.

_**"****_¿_Ya te dormirás, Miku?"**_

Nop, sólo una cosita más. ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! No voy a adelantar nada, pero diré que estará mejor que nunca.

_**"****_E_so puedo asegurarles"**_

Bien. ¡Hasta la próxima semana! Los quiere Miku.

_**"_L_os quiere, Ayu"**_


	3. Sexy Boy

**¡Jo, jo, jo!**

¡Merry Christmas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal se preparan para la navidad? Si les digo la mía verán que está pésima, y de verdad que si. Aquí en Venezuela se perdió el lujo de las navidades, ¿Por qué será? Por el crimen, no hay mucho ánimo, y si les digo cómo me preparo pues… Normal. Quería ver a mis primas de Caracas y de Italia pero tuvieron un accidente por la carretera, la más pequeña que es la de Italia, no sufrió nada grave, está totalmente ilesa. Pero mi tía y mi prima si que tuvieron heridas, más que todo mi tía porque quiso proteger a mi primita. Me alegro de que estén bien, pero no van a venir para acá este año, o sea… Una navidad sin mucho ánimo.

Pero por lo menos puedo decirles que lo que de verdad me anima, es escribir y dibujar. Pondré un dibujo que hice en mi perfil, pásense por allí y véanlo. Tardé cuatro horas en hacer un efecto nocturno para ese dibujo. En fin, ¡Feliz navidad! Gracias por leer.

**¡Sayo ~ ! ¡See you!**

**(**Aclaro**) **paréntesis en **negrita** son pensamientos desde el POV de Miku. Comillas en_ cursiva_ y **negrita** es cuando hablo yo. Lo que llamo "(sub.)" son palabras raras que aclararé al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>"If were a boy"<br>****C**_omedia_, **D**_rama_, **R**_omance_ **(**_T_**)  
><strong>**K**aito _**x**_** M**iku.  
><strong>By: <strong>Mega-Ayu  
><strong>Ch 3:<strong> "Un chico sexy"

* * *

><p>Mañana del lunes. Wow, ya tan rápido pasó el domingo. Casi ni lo recuerdo… Ayu, ¿me refrescas la memoria?<p>

_**"_¿_Y por qué yo?"**_

Estuviste allí, duh.

_**"****_P_ues, no recuerdo nada"**_

Agh… En fin. Ayer hicimos una fiesta, y las chicas invitaron a todos los del 8vo grado. Fue increíble, la pasamos súper genial. Y la mentira va muy bien, el motivo de esa fiesta fue para '_despedirme_'. Ja, que bajo caen los chicos, y piensan todavía que de verdad me fui.

_**"_¿_Quién sabe? Pueda que unos sospechen"**_

¡Cállate Ayu! Todo saldrá bien… Confío en eso.

Llego al colegio. Estaba vestida con el uniforme de chicos, y la verdad que es muy sexy, pero en ellos, mas no en mí. Llevaba el cabello enrollado en una espiral con unas cuantas pinzas puestas, y claro, la peluca que Nero me prestó.

Un favorcito que me hizo Nero, esta mañana, como a las 6am. Me había pasado un mensaje, y yo estaba totalmente dormida, el mensaje decía que había olvidado darme algo. En menos de quince minutos ya había llegado, era un pegamento especial para pelucas que él usaba.

Yo miraba su cabello a ver si se caía, incluso lo manosee unas cuantas veces a ver si no era falso. Confié en él y le dije que me ayudara a ponerlo, una vez que yo había terminado de secarme el cabello, la verdad no duramos mucho.

Ahora estoy aquí, en el colegio. Vestida como un hombre, con '_cabello_' de hombre. Pero no se, creo que me falta algo…

En fin, no saben cuánto me costó salir de mi casa vestida como hombre. Bueno, la verdad es que mi mamá se va a trabajar muy temprano, y llega a casa unas dos horas antes de que yo llegue del colegio. No se qué será de mí cuando llegue a casa.

¿Saben? Aún tengo ese presentimiento de que me falta algo…

––"¡Ey! ¡Kenji!" ––me saluda una chica de voz muy familiar, era Rin. Ella se me acerca y todos se nos quedan viendo, como siempre ella les dice––: "¡Dejen de mirarnos, tontos!"

Sonreí, espero que me haya salido muy "_masculinamente_".

––"¿Practicaste la voz?" ––preguntó en un susurro.

––"¿La voz?"

––"¡Si! Eres un hombre, tonta"

Pues… Creo que era eso lo que se me había olvidado.

––"N-no, ¡Rin! ¡Ayúdame!" ––chillé, aunque estaba susurrando.

Rin volteó los ojos y me tomó del brazo. La gente aún nos veía, e incluso murmuraban cosas como _"¡Mira al novio de Rin!" _ó _"Wow, que linda pareja"_. Estaba muy incómoda, ya que… No me sentía como un chico, ¡claro! Soy chica y gusto de chicos.

Mi amiga se adentró en el baño de niñas y yo, lastimosamente, andaba detrás de ella. Pero me quedé paradota como una paleta en el umbral de la puerta del baño.

Rin se extrañó, pero lo captó rápido––. "Ugh… Que tonta soy"

Y yo no le contradecí en nada––: "Si, ¡de verdad que si!"

Ella me sacó de allí al ver a Gumi que estaba en la cantina **(**como cosa rara**)**, comprándose algo de comida.

––"¡Guuuuuumiii!" ––llamó Rin agitando las manos en el aire.

Gumi volteó y nos saludó con la mano, bueno… Si es que tenía una mano desocupada.

Ella es Gumi, es amiga de todo el grupo. Sólo que no se la pasa mucho con nosotras, a ver si adivinan el por qué… Aja, porque se la pasa en la cantina. Y esa chica es más delgada que yo, ¿será bulímica? Bueno… Tiene los dientes como perlas, es lo que siempre digo.

La hemos invitado a varias de nuestras pijamadas, y ella ha ido. Es muy buena amiga, alocada y bueno… Comilona.

––"¡Ey! ¿Cómo andas?" ––saludó Gumi llegando hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

––"Lo mismo pregunto por ti" ––dijo Rin señalando las manos de Gumi, las cuales estaban ocupadas con platos de comida.

Gumi se llevó los platos hacia atrás, como si Rin quisiera robarle algo de todo eso.

––"¿Quién es tu amigo?" ––preguntó señalándome.

Wow, ni me percaté de que andaba vestida de chico. Vi como si Rin temblara un poco, creo que le dio un escalofrío al igual que a mí.

––"E-eh…" ––tartamudeé.

––"É-él es… Kenji Ryuusuke" ––Rin me presenta.

Gumi extiende su mano hacia mí y yo la estrecho como si nada.

––"Mucho gusto"

––"Soy Gumi"

Rin me mira y la señala a ella. Creo que se pregunta si le diremos o no. Yo asiento como si nada, de todos modos, en Gumi se puede confiar y siendo amiga nuestra, habría de enterarse ¿no?

––"Oye Gumi, mira detalladamente a Kenji y dime a quién se parece" ––propuso Rin como si nada.

Gumi parpadeó confundida, pero aún así lo hizo. Se acercó un poco hacia mí y me miró detalladamente la cara.

Me causó mucha risa las muecas que ella hacía, pero trataba de aguantarlas lo más que podía.

––"Oh, my unicornio…"

¿Uni-qué?

––"¡Miku Hatsune!" ––lo gritó.

Rin inmediatamente le tapó la boca. Todos nos miraban raro, ella simplemente les sonrió nerviosa.

––"Eh, je, je, je… Es que… Se tomó muy mal la noticia de que Miku se fue. Je, je, Si… Muy mal. Je, je, je" ––aclaraba Rin mientras le daba unos leves golpecitos a Gumi en sus mejillas.

Que raro que Rin no estalló ni insultó a los chicos…

* * *

><p>––"Bien, hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante entre nosotros" ––anunciaba la profesora guía del 8-A––. "Vamos, pasa…"<p>

Ugh… Tengo nervios, estoy sudando, eso creo. Siempre que me pongo nerviosa me dan nauseas, y creo que ya se me comenzó a revolver el estómago.

Yo estaba afuera, ya que la profesora me pidió que esperase allí, cuando me invitó a pasar mis nervios subieron a mi cara. Creo que estaba algo roja de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, espero que nadie me reconozca porque sino… Game over to me.

––"Muy bien, dile tu nombre a la clase" ––dijo la vieja loca que me saca canas verdes con esa vocecita chillonísima.

Miré hacia delante, donde estaban todos mis compañeros de clase. En los últimos puestos estaban las chicas, haciéndome señas de aliento y ánimo. Pero de verdad que quería… vomitar, que nervios. Dios, si estás ahí, ¿Por qué tuviste que darme el don del nerviosismo nauseabundo?

Disimuladamente giré mi mirada hacia los chicos, entre ellos estaba Nero haciéndome señas de aliento. Suspiré internamente, Nero no cambiará. También noté que Kaito me miraba fijamente, pensé que esa mirada podía apuñalarme, era… Totalmente sexy.

"_Eres un chico Miku, eres un chico…" _me dije internamente.

Ok, comenzaré de una buena vez.

––"Me llamo Ryuusuke Kenji" ––me presenté poniendo mi mejor voz de chico. Aunque me costó llegar a engruesar tanto la voz––. "Vengo de… Hokkaido"

"_Tartamudeó…" _escuché que susurraba Meiko mientras ponía una cara de desesperación. Pobre, ella estaba nerviosa por si me equivocaba, estaba igual que yo.

Wow, ¡tengo amigas preocuponas!

––"Oh si, eres estudiante de intercambio. Así que su compañera Miku está en Hokkaido en este momento, ¿verdad?" ––me preguntaba la vieja loca… Pero creo que ni entendí qué dijo.

––"Supongo que si" ––mentí un poquito.

Esto de engruesar la voz me costará un poco.

––"¡Genial Kenji-Kun! ¿Qué sientes al llegar aquí?"

La miré buscando una respuesta. Tan sólo pude responder que siento––… "Nauseas"

Todo el salón rió. ¿Dije que siendo Miku era la payasa de la clase? Woe, sorpréndanse, tal vez como Kenji también lo sea.

––"Bien ¡ya basta! Ryuusuke, ¿Por qué no te sientas junto a…"

––"¡Profe! ¡Profe! ¡Prooooofee!" ––gritaba Nero alzando las manos como si la profesora no lo oyera.

Creo que me oculté entre la peluca, de verdad que Nero estaba… ¡Loco! ¿Cómo iba a gritar así?

––"Nero, te estoy escuchando. No hace gritar" ––dijo la profesora ya haciéndole caso a Nero.

––"¡Profe! Aquí detrás de mí hay un puesto vacío. Supongo que el nuevo puede sentarse aquí" ––aportó Nero.

Debo decirlo, ¡Nero es buen actor! Actuó como si no me conociera. De verdad que sin él no podría haber ideado este loco plan.

La profesora miró detrás de Nero y notó que había un puesto vacío.

––"¿Allí no se sentaba Bell?" ––se preguntaba la profesora.

Era verdad, allí se sentaba Bell. ¿Me pregunto qué le pasaría?

Veo a Nero sonreírme mientras ponía pulgares arriba y guiñaba un ojo. Creo ya saber qué le pasó al pobre Bell. Nero tiene una mente maliciosa, ¿Cómo a Luka le puede atraer este loco?

––"En fin. Ryuusuke, te puedes sentar aquí" ––aprovó la vieja.

Agarré bien mi bolso y me aproximé hacia el asiento de Nero. Lo genial era él estaba de Kaito y detrás de él estaba Len, en otras palabras, yo estaba al lado de Len. Delante de Kaito estaba Akaito y justo al lado de él estaba Gakupo.

Wow, me se los nombres de los chicos más lindos del salón y de todo el 8vo grado, aunque el más lindo de todos ellos es obviamente Kaito. Por supuesto, él es mi objetivo en todos estos días.

No se pero… Debería pensar más como chico si ya estoy siendo uno. ¿No era anti-femenina? Bueno, debería ser más hombre que mujer.

––"Oye 'Kenji', bienvenido a Crypton High" ––dijo Nero en una muy disimulada voz alta.

Creo que Nero trataba de hacer que Kaito se diera cuenta de mi presencia y comenzáramos a hacernos amigos. Debo admitirlo, Nero es listo.

––"Gracias, ¿Nero, verdad?" ––disimulé.

––"Yes my new pal" ––sonrió Nero.

Kaito volteó hacia nosotros y pude notar que me sonrió. Creo que me sonrojé un poco, pero traté de ocultarlo con la peluca.

––"Te me haces muy familiar a una chica…" ––me dijo Kaito.

Y-yo… Wow, no supe qué decir. Sólo sonreía confundida, tal vez me reconoció… No, debe ser por lo del payaso de la clase, si, debe ser por eso… Nada más por eso, si, por eso. ¡Whee! ¡Es por eso!

––"¿Por qué te desgraciaste la vida viniendo para acá?" ––ironizó Len.

Sólo lo miré siendo sarcástica y le dije––: "Gracias por la bienvenida"

Len sonrió, y después rió en una carcajada––. "Ja, ja, ja perdón Ryuusuke, sólo que de verdad te desgraciaste. No sabes cuán aburridas y tediosas son las clases aquí en Tokio"

Sabía a qué se refería Len, pero es que él era un flojo. Por eso es que para él las clases eran así, pero para mí eran muy normales, ni tan malas ni tan buenas. Bueno, ¿díganme qué clase es buena? Yo creo que ninguna en el universo.

––"Para mí no tiene nada de dificultad" ––le dije––, "de todos modos, yo sólo quiero darme retos"

Si, retos de '_cómo se un chico cuando eres chica y quieres enamorar a tu chico siendo un CHICO_', vaya reto.

En eso, Kaito se voltea hacia nuestra conversación y comienza a hablar con esa voz tan sexy y tan suya––: "Len, él tiene razón. Si se vino para Tokio fue para darse retos ¿no, crees?"

Len lo miró de mala gana––. "¿Y ahora todos contra mí? ¡Sólo bromeaba un poco!"

Kaito le pone mala cara.

––"Está bien amigo, relájate. Seré educado"

––"Len, deja de hablar. Los dejaré con la profesora de matemáticas. ¡Adióooos!"

Menos mal que se largó esa vieja, aunque viene la otra… Pero por lo menos es mejor que la profesora guía.

––"Buenos días chicos" ––saludó la profesora de matemáticas––. "Hoy comenzaremos con una ecuación difícil, y es por eso que siempre pregunto: Len, ¿quieres pasar al pizarrón a realizarla?"

Len se retorció en su pupitre, incluso se trató de encoger en él haciendo que Kaito lo tapase, ya que él estaba delante. Pero en eso, Kaito se pone de pie y lo lleva hacia el pizarrón, donde también estaba la profesora que le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa al hermano de mi amiga.

Yo sólo sonreí, la profesora siempre le hacía la mejor jugarreta a Len, claro… Él es flojo, por eso mismo yo no lo soy.

* * *

><p>Ya es la hora de recreo, al fin pude salir de esa infernal clase de matemáticas… Por lo menos no hicimos nada, a Len le tocó el trabajo más duro, así que todos podríamos quedarnos hablando y conversando.<p>

Lástima que mis amigas armaron un círculo entre ellas y se pusieron a hablar, yo quería estar junto a ellas, lo admito… Me hacen falta. Pero como éste es mi plan, yo debo quedarme con los chicos, la parte buena fue que me incluyeron en sus conversaciones. Sólo hablamos de deportes, cosa que no pensé en nada de eso, soy _P-É-S-I-M-A_ en deportes, y más cuando mucha gente se queda mirándome.

Ya no espero para el tema de chicas… Aguarda, ¿Qué he dicho? Bueno, sólo quiero saber quién le gusta a Kaito, pero para eso debo ganarme su confianza.

––"¡Keeeenjiii!" ––me llamaron, bueno… A Kenji.

––"¿Nero?"

Él llegó hasta mí y me tomó del brazo––. "Como te portaste muy bien con los chicos, te dejaré que estés con las chicas en los recreos" ––anunció mientras llegábamos con Rin y Luka.

––"Nero, ¿para qué la trajiste?" ––preguntaba Rin.

––"¡No saben lo genial que estuvo con los chicos!" ––alardeaba el rubio, haciendo que yo me sonrojara levemente.

Ni siquiera hablé, sólo me quedé allí mirándolos hablar de futbol.

––"Se las dejaré aquí, luego les explico el por qué del cambio repentino. ¡Chaíiiitoo!"

––"¡Nero! ¡E-espera! No te vayas, ¡a-aquí podemos estar todos juntos!" ––invitaba Luka, típico de ella.

––"Lo siento, cariñito. Tengo que hablar con mis contactos" ––dijo Nero inflando el pecho con orgullo en la última frase.

––"¿Me dijo cariñito?" ––fantaseaba Luka con ojos estrellados.

––"Ok, parece que lo que quiere Nero es preguntarles a los muchachos qué piensan de Kenji" ––obvió Rin.

––"Lo mismo pienso, ¿me pregunto qué dirán de Kenji?" ––musité.

––"¡Hola!" ––saludaba Meiko acompañada por Gumi y Neru.

––"¡Hola Kenji! ¡Un gusto conocerte!" ––decía Gumi alzando las cejas como si estuviese haciendo un disimulo.

––"Calma, los chicos se fueron a las canchas. Yo me quedaré con ustedes por este recreo" ––aclaré.

––"¡That's ok!" ––dijo Gumi acomodándose mejor los lentes que tenía en su cabeza mientras me tomaba y me llevaba a unas mesitas.

Las demás nos siguieron lentamente como si no la conocieran, algunas veces Gumi era muy loquita, pero oigan… Ninguna de las otras es santa alguna.

Aún recuerdo la… rara conversación de deportes con los chicos. Debería aprender a jugar futbol, ya que educación física toca el jueves, y hoy apenas es lunes.

––"Rin, tú que eres buena en todos los deportes… ¿Me ayudarías en futbol?" ––rogué poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito.

Rin me miró algo extrañada––. "Claro, Miku…" ––aceptó en un pequeño susurro.

Por lo menos algo bueno debía salir de esto…

* * *

><p>Se acabaron las clases, después del recreo no me fue mal. Puesto que llegó Historia y la profe no nos dejaba ni siquiera murmuran un <em>"Préstame tu borrador"<em>, esa hora de Historia pasó muy lento, y tocó la clase de Español. Todos se sorprendieron con mi gran talento en hablar el idioma más hablado en el mundo, claro… Además del Inglés.

Llegué a mi casa muy calmada, ser un chico era difícil… Y mucho más, ser otra persona. No tuve que comprar cuadernos, ya que nadie le prestaba atención a los míos, y de paso… Mis cuadernos son del estilo _Jeans_, no son ni muy femeninos ni muy masculinos, pero por lo menos… Mi letra, nadie la reconocía, soy experta en cambiar de letra.

Ahora mi ropa… Con Nero no es problema, porque él podría ayudarme ya que forma parte del club de teatro, y puede prestarme la ropa de allí.

He escuchado muchas cosas de estudiantes de intercambio y los profesores no son tan chismosos como para llamar a los representantes y preguntar _"¿Qué tal está la niña? ¿Cómo le va por Noruega?"_ o cosas así… Sólo le ruego a Dios que eso no pase, pero todo por ahora va bajo control de Nero y las chicas… Claro, y de mí también.

Pero no saben cuánto me costó entrar a casa vestida como yo, con el uniforme de chica y todo. Pues, Meiko me hizo un favor, me llevó a su casa donde yo podía cambiarme, tardé un poco en peinarme las dos coletas pero por lo menos lo hice.

Ahora estoy aquí, recostada en mí cama nada más que metida en el _BlackBerry Messenger_ mirando una foto de Kaito, tuve que quitar mi ubicación porque si se dan cuenta de que aún sigo en Tokio estaré perdida.

Recibía muchos mensajes diciéndome: _"¡Hola Miku! ¿Qué tal Hokkaido? ¿Es genial?" _yo NUNCA en mi vida fui para allá, así que me pasé la noche anterior tratando de descubrir cómo demonios era la vida por allá… Casi me parto la mente, pero por lo menos pude responder a sus preguntas.

Aún digo que la vida siendo chico no es tan malo, ahora no debo preocuparme mucho si estoy lo suficientemente bella para ir '_presentable_' al colegio, ahora sólo debo preocuparme si me veo lo más masculina posible, pero eso no es mucho.

No tengo idea de lo que haré cuando no esté en mis días, tengo que ocultarme lo mayormente posible. Yo no soy de esas que van al baño en el colegio, pero ahora tendré que hacerlo… en el de chicos.

¡Dios mío! ¡Todo porque no me descubran!

Recibo un mensaje. Agh, no tengo ganas de decirle a la gente '_cómo me va en Hokkaido_'. Aún así lo reviso… Era de Nero.

_"¡Hola Miku! A que no adivinas lo que he descubierto en el tiempo de recreo" _eso decía su mensaje.

Yo le respondí algo desesperada, me recosté boca abajo en la parte inferior de la cama y comencé a teclear el vicio más grande de la hermana de Nero. _"¡Dime!"_ le puse así sin más.

Vi que comenzó a escribir el mensaje, y la verdad es que había tardado muchísimo en responder… Casi me desesperaba, ¡quería saberlo ya!

Después de unos… DIEZ MINUTOS fue que él respondió, al fin.

_"Cuando llegué hacia ellos en las cachas, les pregunté––: '¿Qué tal el nuevo?'_

_Y Len respondió––: 'Me cayó bien, sería genial molestarlo'_

_––'¡Ja! Yo creo que sería un buen maestro para ti en matemáticas' ––le dijo Akaito._

_Len le lanzó una mirada asesina._

_––'No lo conozco muy bien, pero es muy callado' ––dijo Gakupo._

_––'Por cierto, ¿Dónde está en este momento? ¿No se venía contigo, Nero?' ––eso lo preguntó tu novio"_

Ese idiota me hizo sonrojar. Yo sólo bufé…

_"…_ _Yo sólo les respondí––: 'Se fue con las chicas, ¿les digo algo? Ese chiquillo es un casanova'"_

Nero, te voy a matar… De verdad que lo voy a hacer.

_"…_ _Todos sonrieron. Pero para ponerte todo esto más corto, quieren juntarse más contigo por las chicas, se han dado cuenta de que andas mucho con ellas y de verdad creen que serás un chico popular por ellas"_

_"¿En serio querrán juntarse con Kenji?" _le pregunté desesperada.

_"Claro, nena. Y créeme que será una manera muy buena para armar los temas de chicas en los momentos en que no estemos con ustedes"_

Una gran sonrisa se hizo en mi cara. ¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que por las locuras de Nero ya me estoy acercando a ellos1 Esto es genial… Tengo… Tengo que contárselo a Rin o a alguien más, ¡Aww!

_"¡Que genial! Gracias Nero, no se que haría sin ti"_

_"No hay de qué verdecita"_

_"Oye Nero, ¿me ayudarías con los deportes? Soy P-É-S-I-M-A"_

_"Ja, ja, claro, claro. Neru, Rin y yo te ayudaremos"_

_"¡Gracias Nero!"_

_"Nos vemos mañana Miku, buenas noches"_

_"Igualmente"_

¡Wheee! Fase #1: Ser un chico en el colegio, ¡Lista! Fase #2: Adentrarme al grupo de Kaito, ¡Lista! Sólo me falta hacerme amiga de ellos, que ya eso lo haré mañana. ¡Wow! Estoy emocionada por lo que pase mañana… ¿Me pregunto qué sorpresas me traeré?

_**"Yo podría decirlas, pero sería aburrido"**_

¡Whaaa! ¡Ayu! ¿De dónde saliste? Y… ¿Por qué no hablaste en todo el capítulo?

_**"****Si lo hice, al principio"**_

Pero después de eso no… Oye, ¿Qué tal estuve?

_**"Práctica deportes, estás muy debilucha como para parecer un chico"**_

¿Eh? ¡Ayu!

_**"****¿Quéeee? ¡Es verdad!"**_

Está bien, no discutiré eso. Pero… ¡Adivina! ¡Los chicos me admiran porque creen que soy sexy para las chicas!

_**"Genial, eso significa que no eres sexy como chica"**_

¿Eh? ¡Oye no me arruines la fantasía!

_**"****¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Esto es divertido!"**_

Ugh. Bien, nos vemos la próxima semana, ¿verdad, Ayu?

_**"¡Claro! Nos vemos chicos, tengan una feliz navidad"**_

Los quiere Miku.

_**"****Yo los adoro, ¡chaíto!"**_


	4. Un chico porrista

**¡Feeeliz aaaañooo!**

¿Cómo les ha ido? Oigan, se supone que subiría el capítulo el _sábado_ o _domingo_, pero se me hizo tarde y mi mamá no me quería traer a casa de mi abue donde está el Internet –3– maldito Internet que no llega a la urb ¬¬. En fin, les cuento que esta es la **última semana de mis vacaciones**, ya comienza el infierno/cárcel/nido de ratas/caja/casa de brujas/torturalandia/etc… Sólo les daré _un último capítulo_, y se los prometo para entre este fin y el lunes, y créanme que será uno de los **más emocionantes** –u–. ¿Saben? ¡Les mega agradezco por sus _Rew's_! Tengo una _fan nueva_ y debo agradecerte **dianesis** por tus alerta y favoritos, y claro… ¡El Review! También te mandé un _MP_ OwO. En fin, disfruten del capítulo.

**¡Sayo ~ ! ¡See you!**

**(**Aclaro**)**paréntesis en **negrita** son pensamientos desde el POV de Miku. Comillas en_ cursiva_ y**negrita** es cuando hablo yo. Lo que llamo "(sub.)" son palabras raras que aclararé al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p>"<strong>If were a boy"<br>****C**_omedia_, **D**_rama_, **R**_omance_ **(**_T_**)  
><strong>**K**aito _**x**_** M**iku.  
><strong>By: <strong>Mega-Ayu  
><strong>Ch 4:<strong> "Un chico porrista"

* * *

><p>Martes por la tarde, después de un día de clases me invitaron a una fiesta. Obviamente no me cambié, tan sólo llamé temprano a mamá y le dije <strong>(<strong>obvio que como chica**)** que me reuniría con las chicas un rato en una fiesta. Ella aceptó, en realidad iba a una fiesta del equipo de porristas. ¡Llegamos a las nacionales!

Uh, otra cosa que olvidaba decir… Las chicas y yo pertenecemos al equipo de animadoras, yo era una de las mejores y con el plan de ser chico se me olvidó por completo que las nacionales son en mes y medio, esto me perjudicará al equipo, así que trataré de hacer todo esto rápido, como sea.

Todos los del equipo de fútbol estaban allí, cargaban sus chaquetas. Yo simplemente me había cambiado con una ropa que Nero me prestó, no era de exagerar pero todos los chicos se veían muy bien con sus chaquetas del club.

Las chicas se pusieron el uniforme del equipo y las chaquetas que solemos usar en las competiciones. Nuestro lindo uniforme era una mezcla entre violeta, negro y blanco. Un top violeta entre detalles con esos colores y un short de la misma forma. Y claro, la chaqueta era negra con rayas blancas y muy pocos detalles en violeta.

No solemos usar faldas en los entrenamientos, sólo en las competencias, y no es el mismo uniforme que usamos en los entrenamientos, es otro totalmente original y mejor. Claro, cada año es diferente.

Esta era la primera vez que el equipo llegaba a las nacionales. Wow, ¡estoy totalmente feliz! Pero estoy mucho más triste que feliz, porque no voy a competir, y quería hacer la pirámide de Troya(sub.). La capitana me había dado permiso para hacerla, pero con un gran entrenamiento, y ahora que _no estoy_ no podré hacerla.

Si me preguntan cómo me fue hoy en el colegio, digamos en el recreo, igual que ayer. Pero en las clases me la pasé conversando con los chicos de música, ya tengo un buen comienzo.

La música sonaba, y algunas de las porristas repartían los bocadillos, estaban divinos todos. Yo estaba sentada en una mesa junto a las chicas, estaba hablando con Rin, aunque si se dan cuenta, no le estoy prestando nadita de atención.

Los chicos estaban por otro lado conversando, todo el equipo de fútbol.

En eso se nos acerca Luka hacia nosotras, estaba sosteniendo unos pompones y los agitaba como si estuviese contentísima.

—¡Chicas, qué onda! —saludó Luka bajando un poco la voz. Pero con la música a todo volumen, dudo que la hayan escuchado.

Rin la miró, cargaba una pequeña libreta y un lápiz además de los dos pompones.

—¿Debería preguntar…? —cuestionó asustada, Rin.

—¡Vengo a pedirles ideas sobre cómo serán nuestros uniformes para las nacionales! —exclamó Luka súper contenta.

Otra cosa que olvidaba decirles… Ustedes saben que siempre digo que Luka es la modista del grupo. Pues, si lo es. A ella le encanta diseñar y escogernos nuestra ropa y también le encanta cuestionarla, aunque le hemos puesto una orden de restricción acerca de _corregirnos_ nuestra ropa. ¿No se dieron cuenta de que ella no me _corrigió_ mi vestimenta el sábado?

"_**¿Cuándo vestías de chico?"**_

¡Exacto! ¡No lo hizo! Y fue gracias a que todas la hicimos firmar un contrato de cincuenta y cinco líneas, con tal de que debiera dejar de cuestionar nuestros atuendos.

––Luka, ¿ya tan rápido? ––preguntaba Rin poniendo cara de no querer pensar.

––¡Claro, Rin! Nuestro uniforme es importante, ¿sabes? Yo diría que cambiemos de color en estas nacionales, ¿Qué tal un azul celeste? ¿Ó un azul oscuro con rojo? ¡Siempre me ha gustado! Sino que sea al revés, ¡rojo con azul oscuro! ¡Siii! ¡Ese está bien! —farfullaba Luka mientras anotaba todas esas ideas en su libreta.

Me pregunto para qué quiere nuestra opinión si está haciéndolo todo ella. No se asusten, ella es así.

—Celeste es muy femenino… —mascullé por lo alto.

Luka me miró algo confundida mientras me decía—: Creo que debiste haber sido chico desde que papá y mamá te hicieron.

Rin rió.

Aunque para ese raro cuestionamiento de Luka yo ya pensaba algo si hubiese sido un chico al nacer—: Si hubiese sido chico, sería femenino, ¿no creen?

Luka y Rin intercambiaron miradas temerosas entre ellas para luego volverse hacia mí con la misma mirada de miedo.

Yo reí a carcajadas al haber dicho eso. ¿Yo femenina? ¡En la otra vida cuando sea chico!

"_¡Oye Keeenji!" _vi a Nero que me llamaba. Bueno, en realidad a Kenji, aunque yo soy Kenji… En fin, Nero estaba agitando su mano en el aire de manera en que fuese hacia él.

Me puse de pie y mascullé hacia las chicas un—: Vuelo más tarde…

Ellas me miraron algo extrañadas pero aún así lograron alentarme—: Suerte.

Cuando llegué hacia ellos, Nero sonreía. ¿Será que el plan '_Que Miku hable con Kaito y con todo el grupo acerca de las sexys amiguitas con las que se junta Kenji_' funcionará?

"_**¿De dónde demonios sacaste ese larguísimo nombre?"**_

Me lo aportó Nero hoy, y… no me pareció malo.

"_**¡Pero es largo! Te apesto a que los fans ni lo leyeron… Así como la ley del flojo"**_

¿Qué importa? Ese es el larguísimo nombre que tiene mi plan, y parece que está dando sus frutos.

"_**Lo que digas…"**_

En fin…

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté al ver a Nero sonriendo como quinceañera.

Nero me atrajo más hacia el círculo de chicos. Yo podría decir, que estaba nerviosa porque no soy de las que _hablan_ mucho.

—¡Oye Kenji! ¿Dónde conseguiste hacerte amigo de esas chicas tan rápido? —preguntó Gakupo de pronto.

Me quedé paralizada pensando en una respuesta que _OBVIAMENTE_ no fuese _"Oh, es que soy Miku, la mejor amiga de ellas y soy ahora un chico porque gusto de ser un travesti" _para no decir que estoy locamente enamorada de Kaito…

Nero me dio un disimulado golpecito en la cabeza que hizo que pensara en algo rápido.

Si les digo que conocía a Rin antes, entonces Len me cuestionará. Y si lo digo por Neru, entonces cuestionarán a Nero porque él actuó como si no me conociese ayer. Si lo digo por Meiko, tal vez esté en problemas porque ella es prima de Kaito y Akaito, y pueda que se enteren de algunas de sus _locuras_. Gumi no estaría mal, pero entonces creerán que estoy bulímica, porque ir a casa de Gumi o conocerla es igual a la raíz cúbica de comida y más comida, lo que da una totalidad de engordar, y yo estoy tan delgada como nunca.

La única salida que tenía era…

—Oh, je, je… Es que… Yo me hice amigo de Luka, ya saben, la pelirrosada —mentí como nunca había mentido en toda mi vida, aunque con todo esto, ya lo estoy haciendo.

Todos parpadearon algo extrañados.

—Pero… Te he visto más con mi hermana —dijo Len haciendo aclaratoria.

Quise golpearlo, de verdad que quise golpearlo. Creo que lo miré algo fulminante, y viéndolo por su cara, menos mal que no lo notó.

—Errr eso tiene explicación…

—Debería porque como yo soy su hermano y me entero de todo lo suyo, habría de saber cómo te conoce —siguió Len.

¿Se entera de todo ó es que quiere probarme que no es un tonto al pensar? Rin es muy lista para dejarse de esas.

—Ugh. Es que… Conocí a Rin en un vídeo-chat que tenía con Luka y estaba con Rin —pensé bien ¡wheee!

Len me miró algo confundido—. Oh, de esa no me enteré…

Debo decirle a Rin antes de que meta la pata.

—Oye Nero, ¿Cómo es que te hiciste muy amigo de Kenji en estos días? —preguntó de pronto Akaito.

—Pues, porque soy el hermano de una de las mejores porristas del equipo y ella siempre se la pasaba comentando sobre un chico que conoció por vídeo-chat —aclaró Nero mientras me señalaba—. Pero como yo nunca me entrometí en los asuntos de mi hermana, no conocí a Kenji de cara. Pero cuando me comentó sobre Neru, supe que él era el extranjero que la conocía.

¿Extranjero? ¿Se enteró de que Kenji viene de Hokkaido-Japón o qué?

—¿De las mejores porristas dices? —preguntaba Akaito mientras giraba su vista hacia las chicas, las cuales estaban riendo y comiendo un poco.

Obviamente pareció mirar hacia Neru, ella estaba tan normal como siempre; callada. Sólo que sin usar su teléfono, eso fue lo único raro que noté. Akaito sonrió, sospecho algo…

—Así es. Y también soy hermano de la mejor amiga de las mejores porristas del equipo. Donde obviamente está incluida mi Neru —alardeó Nero inflando el pecho con orgullo al nombrar a Neru.

Akaito giró de nuevo hacia él y lo miró algo extraño.

Era cierto que a Nero le gustaba alardear por cualquier cosa, sus amigos los actores también son así, supongo que es cosa de actores, porque hasta las chicas son como Nero **(**incluso PEORES**)**. ¿Se imaginarían a un Nero peor? Yo ni siquiera puedo estar junto a esas actrices.

—Hablando de porristas… —comentaba Len—, ¿ninguno de ustedes querría unírseles a ver qué tal? —propuso de manera pícara.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Por Dios… Ni que esto fuese _Triunfos Robados_ —bromeó Akaito en una gran carcajada.

Len rió también, pero después aclaró—: Ja, ja… Vale, vale… Pero imagínense; es como aquella película donde unos campeones de futbol se les unen a las porristas.

Akaito lo miró raro otra vez y después con Gakupo intercambió una mirada de rareza hacia Nero, ambos con una ceja arqueada. En menos de un segundo ya estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Yo los miraba algo fulminantes—. ¿Ustedes creen que nada más el ser animador es cosa de chicas?

—Kenji, es obvio que es cosa de chicas, porque a ningún chico le gustaría usar esas minifaldas en los campeonatos.

No estaba molesta, pero si ellos pensaban que solamente era cosa de chicas, estaban bien equivocados.

Hice un giro mortal en el aire, bueno, así le llama la capitana, pero me gusta más decirle "Voltereta Aérea".

Se podía jurar que sus mandíbulas estaban casi en el piso, me miraban de arriba abajo como si estuvieran buscando alguna cosa o mecanismo que me permitiese hacer eso. Pero no había ningún mecanismo o cosa, ni una polea ni nadita. Nada más que siete largos años de práctica en gimnasia rítmica y algo de ballet, me llevaría a esto **(**bailaba ballet para mantenerme flexible en coreografías, por eso entré al equipo de porristas**)**.

Noté que Nero era el menos impresionado. Seguro que supondría que haría eso al oír a Akaito con sus risotadas.

—Amigo… ¿Eras animador en Hokkaido? —me preguntó Gakupo tratando de cerrarle la boca a Akaito que aún seguía impresionado.

—¿Eh? ¡N-no! ¡Y-yo no…

—¡Deberías unirte al equipo! —aportó Kaito.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Noo! Es que… A-a mí me va más el fútbol…

Me golpee internamente, OTRA razón más por la que debía aprender a jugar esa cosa.

—¿En serio? No se, yo digo que deberías unírteles a las porristas —siguió insistiendo Gakupo sin rastros de burla o picardía, supongo que **(**por primera vez**)** hablaba en serio.

—Si amigo, no es mala idea. Estarás "entre chicas" —dijo Akaito recalando un énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Iba a decir algo pero Nero me tapó la boca y dijo—: Kenji ya está entre chicas. Junto con las mejores amigas de mi hermanita.

Gakupo, Akaito y Len se encogieron de hombros.

—En fin, siguiendo con el tema de las animadoras de Crypton High… —comenzó Nero de nuevo con el tema—, ¿cuál les parece la mejor de todas?

"… _**¿Es mi imaginación o Nero se ha vuelto loco?"**_

Ayu, pensé que la tierra te tragó. La verdad es que Nero quiere ayudarme, ¿no te acuerdas que ayer me dijo que ellos querían juntarse conmigo por las chicas? Ahora les pregunta cuál les parece la mejor, supongo que Kaito responderá. ¡Genial! ¿No?

"_**Ummm… No"**_

¡¿Eeeh? ! ¿Por qué?

"_**¿Y si no te escoge?"**_

¡No me molestes Ayu! Deja que una chico-chica fantasee.

"_**¿Qué chica se expresa como **_chico-chica_**?"**_

¡La que se toma muy en serio lo de descubrir el amor de la vida del amor de su vida!

"_**Uff…"**_

—¿En qué forma…? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Gakupo, Len y Akaito mientras una sombra extraña cubría parte de su frente y nariz.

Nero sonreía con algo de malicia, también era cubierto por la rara sombra—. En todas.

Yo al lado de Nero me sentía como la pequeña oruga perdida. Kaito y yo éramos los únicos que no eran cubiertos por la sombra maligna del terror.

Quise alejarme de allí, el tema de chicas no era como el que yo me imaginaba. Creía que Nero les preguntaría _"¿Cuál es la más divertida y bonita de todas?" _pero no me imaginé algo como: _"¿Cuál es la más divertida, talentosa, amigable, animadora, sexy, piernas lindas, cabello brillante, bonita voz y originalmente bella de todas?"_.

"_**Ahora si te dieron ganas de matar a Nero, ¿verdad?"**_

No se por qué, pero me entraron ganas de no sólo matarlo.

—Meiko… —dice Gakupo.

Arquee las cejas sorprendida, ¿a Gakupo le atrae Meiko porque ella es _toooodo_ lo anterior que dije? Wow.

—¿En qué forma? —insiste Nero, una vez más.

—P-pues… —balbuceaba el pobre Gakupo—, tiene un… lindo cabello.

—¡Ay Gakupo! ¡Que mentiroso! —exclamó Len riendo.

Noté que Gakupo trataba de ocultarse entre sus cabellos largos. ¿Estaba rojo? ¡Aww! Me gustaría contarle esto a Meiko, pero no debería ser tampoco una chismosa.

—¿Qué hay de ti Akaito? —preguntó Nero que notó que Akaito trataba de escaparse.

Él se sobresaltó y volteó para mirarnos, aún así tuvo que volver, dudo que de Nero logren escabullirse.

—P-pues…

Akaito miraba hacia las chicas, dudo mucho que el pobre quisiera decir quién, pero yo me imaginaba a una de ellas, sabía quién le atraía al pobre Akaito.

De pronto, el claxon de un auto sonó y Akaito se volvió rápidamente hacia él con la esperanza de que fuese a él quién le viniera a buscar.

Suertudo…

—¡Je, je, je! ¡Kaito! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Chaíiiiitoo ~ ! —se despidió Akaito mientras corría hacia el auto de su padre con Kaito jalado del brazo.

Apenas mi príncipe azul se despidió con la mano.

—¡No te salvas! —gritó Nero para que Akaito escuchara que eso no significaba que se libraría fácilmente.

—Len, nos vamos —anunció Rin acercándose a nosotros.

—¿Ya tan rápido? —bufó su hermano.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que la fiesta terminó? ¡Todos se van! —exclamó Rin.

—¡Nero! Nos vamos —dijo Neru llegando hasta nosotros acompañada por Luka, Meiko y Gumi.

—¡Pero… —comenzó a bufar Nero.

—Nos vamos.

—¡Pero…

—¡Que nos vamos te he dicho! —exclamó Neru jalando a su hermano por la oreja mientras se lo llevaba arrastrado hacia el auto de su madre que ya estaba estacionada.

—Tú y yo también nos vamos, Len —dice Rin jalando a su hermano por el brazo—. ¡Nos vemos mañana chicas! ¡Adiós Kenji! —se despidió Rin, con un muy disimulado saludo de despedida para mí.

—Sólo quedamos nosotras, ¿quieres irte a mi casa a cambiarte, Miku? —preguntaba Luka.

—Claro —asentí.

Las cuatro nos fuimos junto a Luka y llegamos a su casa, allí aproveché y me cambié.

* * *

><p>Suspiro.<p>

Ya en mi casa me recosté en mi cama, estaba agotadísima, hoy fue un día muy raro. Me puse a reflexionar un poco sobre los sucesos de hoy.

El día fue normal en cuanto a mi estadía como chico en el colegio y en el grupo de los chicos. Pero ya en la fiesta de las porristas, fue algo raro, debo admitirlo.

Me alegro por el equipo de animadoras, ya pasamos a las nacionales y aunque no me preocupo mucho de los entrenamientos ya que los justifico… aún quiero estar dentro del equipo, en mes y medio serán las nacionales y prometí estar así como chico por dos meses. ¿Qué haré? Ni idea, sólo pienso en adelantar todo esto como sea.

Y con lo del plan entre Nero y yo… No se, pero, creo que Nero se pasó un poquito, aunque fue divertido ver a Gakupo tan nervioso, nunca me imaginé que a él le atrajese Meiko, bueno, no me doy ideas adelantadas pero de verdad que se veía nervioso.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, nadie más que Gakupo dijo quién le atraía. Pero aún así, noté a mi futurísimo cuñado mirando a Neru cuando Nero hablaba de ella, pero no de una manera simple, ¡nooop! La miraba con una sonrisita y ese brillito en los ojos que yo conozco bien.

Ok, de nuevo me adelanté, pero de verdad estaba así, ¡y se veía tan lindo como Gakupo cuando estaba nervioso!

Aunque mi meta **(**Kaito**)** no dijo nada, viéndolo por su personalidad, a él no le interesó mucho el tema de las chicas, en fin, supongo que debe dar aunque sea el primer paso. Pero eso ya lo planearé para el jueves, mañana estaré ocupada estudiando los temas del fútbol que seguramente no tendré tiempo para pensar sobre cómo hacer que Kaito se junte con nosotras las chicas, para que por lo menos dé el primer paso.

¿Fútbol? ¡Dios mío! ¡Se me olvidó que sólo me queda el día de mañana para practicar! Mañana a cómo dé lugar debo decirle a Rin, Nero y Neru que me ayuden, porque sino…. Estaré perdida.

* * *

><p><strong>Lista de <strong>sub's.

–Pirámide de Troya: según lo que dicen, es una coreografía muy difícil entre el porrismo, es muy peligrosa ya que puede causar feas fracturas y demás.

* * *

><p>¿Entonces, Ayu?<p>

"_**¿Qué pasa?"**_

¿Cómo crees que me vaya mañana con el fútbol?

"_**Mal…"**_

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

"_**Eres malísima en deportes"**_

¡Pero una excelente porrista!

"_**Eso no cuenta en ser chico"**_

Ugh…

"_**¡Nos vemos! No se pierdan a Miku tratando de darle al balón en el próximo capítulo de **_If Were a Boy_**"**_

¡Los quiere Miku!

"_**Los quiere Ayu"**_


	5. Entrenando a un chico

—**D**is_c_l**a**im_e_r**s:** Sólo advierto que habrá una escena donde nombran películas. No sé si existan, **yo las inventé** así que no las busquen si les interesa x). Recuerden que _Vocaloid_ es de _Crypton_ y no de **Ayu**.

Fans, los amo y gracias por sus _Rew's_, ya les respondí y de verdad los quiero. Recuérdenme nunca más prometer algo. Lo sé, me querrán matar, se los había prometido pero como podrán ver, no pude. Por cierto, me está yendo bien en clases, ¡noticias! ¡No tendré examen al final del lapso! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Eheeee! =D. Por eso tengo que esforzarme, y este capítulo se los subo solo. **Una ALOCADA graduación** y **La tortuga y la liebre** van a tener que esperar. Por cierto, le dije a **dianesis** que éste sería mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora, pues… ¡de verdad lo es! Me pareció un poco gracioso, espero que les guste.

**¡Sayo ~ ! ¡See you!**

**(**Aclaro**)**paréntesis en **negrita** son pensamientos desde el POV de Miku. Comillas en_ cursiva_ y**negrita** es cuando hablo yo. Lo que llamo "(sub.)" son palabras raras que aclararé al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p>"<strong>If were a boy"<br>****C**_omedia_, **D**_rama_, **R**_omance_ **(**_T_**)  
><strong>**K**aito _**x**_** M**iku.  
><strong>By: <strong>Mega-Ayu  
><strong>Ch 5:<strong> "Entrenando a un chico"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>¡Buenos días dormilona!"<strong>_

¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

"_**Me gusta hacerlo"**_

Jumm… Hoy tengo práctica, Ayu.

"_**Rómpete una pierna"**_

¡Gracias!

"_**No. En serio. Rómpete una pierna"**_

* * *

><p>Miércoles. Recibí una llamada de la profesora guía diciendo que no había clases. Mejor para mí porque mamá estaba allí en casa y no sabía como huir de aquí como Kenji Ryuusuke y no como su bella hijita Miku Hatsune.<p>

Más tarde, unos minutos después de la llamada de la vieja loca, las chicas me llamaron como si me dieran la noticia de que no había clases. Siempre son así, me llama alguien diciendo una cosa y después ellas me lo riegan otra vez…

Meiko preguntó si teníamos planes para hoy. Rin y Neru dijeron lo mismo: _"Entrenaremos a Miku en fútbol"_. Meiko rió como loca al escuchar eso, y como no tenemos clase, Neru me dijo que podemos reunirnos desde las 9am. Yo acepté, de todos modos no teníamos nada que hacer.

Meiko aprovechó que Neru había dicho eso para anunciarnos que sería buena idea ir al cine en un día libre. A todas nos pareció buena idea.

Pero cuando cortaron la llamada me dí cuenta de que seguramente hoy todos irían al cine, y con todos me refiero sobretodo al octavo grado, si voy como Miku mi plan se arruinaría.

Bueno, aquí estoy ya en casa de los hermanos Akita. Por ahora soy Miku, estoy en confianza con ellos tres.

Rin se acerca a mí con el balón de fútbol, me lo tira y lo atrapo, y eso que estaba distraída.

—Hmmm… No eres mala portera —dijo ella mientras se sobaba la barbilla como si estuviera pensativa.

—¿Portera?

—¡Claro! Estabas distraída, te tiré el balón y tú lo atrapaste sin ningún problema —obvió.

—Aja, pero ¿se te olvida que soy Miku Hatsune la chica más nerviosa de todas? —cuestioné enarcando una ceja.

Rin puso ojos de exasperación—. Santo Dios… —musitó—. No sólo te enseñaré fútbol, también te enseñaré a quitar esos nervios en frente de los idiotas.

¿Era mi imaginación o llamó idiota a Nero y Len?

—¡Neeeroo! ¡Neeeruu! ¡Muévanse! —gritó Rin.

Con esos gritos, Neru apareció empujando a Nero por la puerta.

—Rin, le estaba escribiendo a _Anoname_. Me las pagarás por esto… —amenazó Neru con su típica cara de ¿a-mí-qué-me-importa?-yo-sólo-ando-con-mi-celular-por-todas-partes.

¿Me pregunto cuándo será el fin del mundo? ¡Oh! Ya sé, cuando Neru suelte su teléfono.

—¡Estaba practicando mi monólogo de la clase de español que trata sobre un crim…

—Cállate Nero, que a nadie le interesa tu tonto monólogo —espetó Rin tapándole la boca con la mano al pobre Nero.

Y el otro fin del mundo será cuando Nero deje de ser Nero, ¿será eso posible?

—Ponte en posición, Hatsune. Deja de flojear sentadota allí —me "obligó" Rin.

Yo tuve que ponerme de pie e ir al arco, red, cosa donde se atajan los goles. Oigan, no sé nada de fútbol si se dan cuenta, odio los deportes. Pero por todo este misterio de Kaito, haría que me golpearan cuantos balones resista mi cuerpecito **(**creo que con uno ya estoy muerta…**)**.

Rin pateó y yo logré apartarlo con el pie, ¿soy buena en esto? ¡Sería increíble! Con los pies soy terrible, no sé cómo es que logro ser gimnasta.

"_**Créeme, no sé cómo logras estar de pie"**_

—Hatsune, no estás tan aguada después de todo —me halagó Rin… Porque lo hizo ¿verdad?

—Que bien, no está aguada. ¿Ya terminamos? —preguntó Neru que ni se había movido de su puesto.

Yo la miré con ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh vamos Neri, aunque sea patéale a Miku —dijo Nero.

La mega obsesionada por las redes sociales me miró de arriba abajo como si buscara algún lugar donde plantarme ese loco balón.

—¿Dónde la pateo? —preguntó Neru.

—¡No a ella _Neri_! Al balón —responde Rin recalando en el apodo de Neru.

—Me vuelves a llamar Neri y juro que te usaré de pelota de tenis —amenazó.

Oh genial, pelea de rubias en shorts. ¿Me pregunto en dónde se habrán metido los chicos? Tal vez les guste esto. Ahora me pregunto por qué comienzo a ironizar las cosas…

—¿Y por qué Nero si te puede llamar así? —cuestioné sentándome un ratito, las rodillas me dolían.

Neru y Rin me miraron con los ojos levemente abiertos como si la respuesta fuese lo más obvio posible. No la supe, de verdad que no, no me la imagino muy bien…

—Miku, es tan obvia…

—¡Es Nero! Por Dios, no se le puede exigir mucho…

—Err… Ya lo sabía —mentí.

—¡Neruu! —exclamó Nero algo indignado.

—¿Vas a patear el balón de una vez? —musité viendo lo que estaba armando entre ellos, un melodrama del raro…

—Si le doy a tu cara, no me importa si fue un _accidente_ —advirtió Neru poniéndose en posición.

Creo que con Neru me dan más nervios… Ella lo pateó y como dijo en su advertencia, fue directo a mi cara pero logre detenerlo, lo atrapé con ambas manos pero dejando escapar un gritito.

—Así es como se patea un balón… —dijo Neru victoriosa—. ¿Ya terminamos? Anoname debe estar escribiéndome.

—¿Y a quién le importa? —dijo Rin adoptando la misma ironía con la que Neru acostumbra a hablar.

Neru se giró hacia Rin y la miró con ojos entrecerrados y una mirada de querer matarla.

Suspiré.

—Deberíamos tomar un descanso —aportó Nero sentándose en un banquito que tenían cerca de la puerta a su casa.

Yo tomé a Rin y a Neru por los brazos antes de que comenzaran a pelear y las senté tranquilamente en el banquito, yo me quedé en medio de ambas.

—Listo. Tranquilidad al fin —suspiré aliviada.

—Iré a buscar unos helados —anunció Nero mientras se incorporaba y se paraba en el umbral de la puerta—. ¿Quieren unos? —preguntó de pronto a lo que todas asentimos. De nuevo se adentró a la casa.

Neru tenía su teléfono en la mano y lo tecleaba como si el mundo se acabara mañana. Tenía un antiespías puesto en la pantalla de su celular y no podía ver a quién o a qué demonios le escribía sin parar.

De pronto deja de teclear y nos mira a Rin y a mí con una duda en su cara que podía notarse claramente.

—¿Iremos al cine hoy? —preguntó Neru.

—Bueno, Meiko nos invitó —respondí recordando la invitación que Meiko nos había dejado más temprano—. Pero no sé si ir como un chico o como Miku Hatsune.

—De eso no hay por qué preocuparse, Miku —dijo Rin de manera calmada—. Puedes ir como Miku Hatsune. Pueda que estén todos los del 8vo grado pero pondremos la excusa de que tú quisiste visitar a tu mamá por un tiempo corto —sugirió viéndolo por un lado bueno.

La verdad es que no era mala idea… Y con lo de que esté todo el 8vo grado, eso no se lo cuestiono. Sé cómo son mis compañeros de clase y puedo decir que aprovechan cualquier momento libre para salir de parrandas.

—¿Tienen planeado ir al cine hoy? —preguntó Nero quien ya había salido de la cocina y nos había traído unos helados.

—Así es —afirmé tomando un helado de uva.

—¿Tú vas? —preguntó Rin tomando uno de limón.

—Los chicos no han dicho nada, pero supongo que iremos —afirmó Nero apartando su helado de fresa.

—Oigan, y hablando de chicos… Nero, si eres amigo de los chicos ¿por qué no le dijiste a Miku de una vez a quién le gusta Kaito? —cuestionó Rin.

No me había dado cuenta de ello, pero Rin tenía razón. Ahora yo era una chico-chica y Nero pudo haberme dicho a quién le gustaba Kaito sin yo haber cometido esta grande locura en mi vida.

Neru suelta su celular, yo la miro algo extrañada. Supongo que también había caído en la misma.

—Eh… Bueno… yo… no sé el secreto —tartamudeó Nero ahogándose un poco en su propio helado.

Eso me hizo pensar algo… Que Kaito no le tenía mucha confianza a los demás, pensé que su grupo era abierto, y como Nero es un gran amigo de él le habría dicho por lo menos algo. ¿Ó es que Nero tampoco quiere decírmelo?

—Entonces… Kaito no te tiene confianza, ¿verdad? —pregunté con la voz algo chillona.

—No, claro que si me tiene confianza… Me cuenta algunas cosas, como que todavía duerme con su osito de felpa, o que le gustan los mangas _shoujo_.

Dios… ¿Cómo es que me entero de _esto_ y no de lo que quiero?

—Kaito no es tan cerrado con nosotros, son pocas las veces que no nos quiere decir nada —contaba Nero—. Supongo que a mí no me dice casi nada porque me la paso con los de actuación. Pero creo que ni a Akaito le ha dicho siquiera que usa su misma ropa.

—O sea… ¿Los únicos que deben saber algo más o menos son Gakupo o Len? —cuestionó Rin por todo lo que había contado Nero.

—No creo que Gakupo pero tal vez Len sí. Oigan, en el grupo de los chicos hay muchos misterios… Por así decirlo. Y cada quien tiene algo que ocultar —dijo Nero poniendo un suspenso entre sus palabras. Una brisa leve pasa por nosotros lo que hace que ambiente más la escena suspensiva.

¿Me pregunto qué cuestiones ocultan ellos? Y mirándolo de una forma, Nero también parece ocultar algo. Vi como Neru lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, notando la seriedad en su cara. Yo me pregunto, ¿así actúa Nero? ¿Ó es que de verdad sabe meterse en sus personajes?

—Entonces… ¿Irás al cine? —preguntó rápidamente Rin quitando el suspenso de la escenita en la que estábamos.

—¡Claro que iré! Llamaré a los chicos para decirles, ¡no me quedaré sin palomitas! —dijo Nero con un tono muy paranoico y dramático mientras se ponía de pie y entraba a la casa para llamar a los chicos.

—Si llamará a los chicos y Miku estará como una chica, no será tan malo —dijo Rin calmadamente—. Además de que Nero es amigo nuestro y estará junto a ellos y nosotras, pueda que los chicos lo acompañen y Kaito esté junto a ti Miku.

Debo admitir que Rin tenía razón. Vaya plan improvisado, le tengo que agradecer a Nero por querer ir al cine.

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento en casa de Nero y Neru fue algo duro. Resumiéndolo más, Neru me golpeó doce veces al yo no poder detenerlo, esa chica patea muy fuerte. Por lo menos hizo que mi miedo a los balones se perdiera por alta mar. Y ahora que razono un poco; si Neru es así con los balones… ¿Cómo serán los chicos?<p>

Durante casi toda la mañana en casa de los Akita, volví a mi casa. Y aquí estoy, pensando un poco sobre qué demonios hacer hoy en el cine. Ya sé, es obvio, ver una película y comer palomitas. Me refiero a si me vestiré como Kenji o como Miku. Y más cuando Nero y los chicos van a ir.

Debería ir como Miku, puesto que si Nero se junta con nosotras también lo haría Kaito y ganaría más confianza con nosotras. Y eso funcionaría para mi plan: los chicos juntándose con las chicas, y a la hora de chismosear ellos comenzarían a hablar de chicas.

Subí mi almuerzo a mi habitación y encendí la televisión. Adoro comer en mi cuarto mientras miro televisión, lástima que debo masticar lento para poder escuchar bien los diálogos. Ahora que me doy cuenta, ya será viernes otra vez. Nos volveremos a reunir las chicas y yo, esta vez irá Gumi también, la vez anterior no pudo ir por una cita al médico de Yuigahama al que suele ir. Todos los meses su madre la obliga a hacerse un chequeo médico. Mi madre también es así, pero últimamente le da flojera.

Creo que este viernes será en mi casa. Según la secuencia de hace años, la primera vez que nos reunimos fue en casa de Rin, después en casa de Meiko, luego en casa de Gumi, seguida de Neru, de nuevo en casa de Luka y por último en la mía. Ese pacto de reunirnos todas las semanas lo ensamblamos hace cinco años, y hasta ahora no lo hemos roto. Sólo cuando es Agosto y Diciembre que la mayoría de nosotras nos vamos de viaje.

Siempre he querido irme de viaje junto a ellas. El año pasado nos pusimos de acuerdo para irnos a la playa de Hokkaido en vacaciones, incluso llegamos a empacar nuestras maletas pero lástima que me dio varicela y se la contagié a Neru y ella a Luka. Rin, Meiko y Gumi fueron las únicas ilesas, puesto que ya ellas habían pasado la varicela, pero ni Neru, ni Luka ni yo la habíamos pasado. Al final, no viajamos. Tuvimos que reembolsar los boletos, nos costó muchísimo. Lo que más me gustó fue que las demás no viajaron sin nosotras, a eso si que lo llamo amistad. Espero que este año sí salgamos.

Mi teléfono vibró en la cama con la muy sonora melodía de la canción "What's the hell? !" de Avril Lavinge. Esa era la melodía de llamada de entrada que le había puesto a Luka cada vez que me llamaba. Atendí la llamada de Luka y escuché alguna clase de estruendo por la otra línea, supongo que a Luka se le había caído el teléfono.

"_¡Maldita seaa!" _escuché que se quejaba. Luka parecía estar cargada con muchas cosas en los brazos, porque había tardado en tomar el teléfono del piso. _"¡Hola, Miku!"_

—¿Pasó algo, Luka? —pregunté al escucharla un poco agitada.

"_Pues no me refería a si 'pasó algo'. Sin las clases, no hay nada interesante de lo cual chismosear"_ dijo viendo el lado obvio de los hechos. Tenía razón, siempre que estábamos en el colegio nos poníamos a chismosear sobre cosas. Incluso los viernes por la noche contábamos sobre los sucesos raros de la semana.

Por la otra línea escuché los jadeos y gimoteos de Luka mientras parecía subir las escaleras de su casa.

—Luka, ¿Qué estás cargando? —le pregunté.

"_Dos metros de tela de siete tipos y colores" _contestó Luka con un tono muy calmado y como si cargar dos metros de tela de siete tipos fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, aunque sé que ella no me ve desde donde está.

—¿Y como para qué cargas tanta tela? —pregunté otra vez.

"_Duh, es obvio, Miku. La abeja reina me dijo que hiciera los diseños del uniforme para las nacionales" _explicó mi amiga mientras suspiraba por el teléfono. Supuse que ya había llegado a su habitación y había soltado todas esas telas.

"La abeja reina" es nada más y nada menos que Teto Kasane. Todas las porristas la odian porque es muy mandona, siempre quiere lo mejor para el equipo por eso a mi no me cae mal. Además de que me dejó hacer la Pirámide de Troya, cosa que es muy peligrosa. Eso si, Teto-sempai me exigió mucho entrenamiento si quiero lograr hacer la pirámide. Lástima que ahora me conocen como Kenji Ryuusuke. Pero trataré de terminar con esto antes de las nacionales.

—¿Teto te obligó a diseñar los uniformes?

"_Está bien, no me obligó. Más bien fui yo la que le rogué y no me ha dejado todavía" _balbuceó Luka. _"Me dijo que hasta que no tenga un buen diseño, no me dejará. Y por eso necesito tener un buen diseño si quiero que me conceda el placer de ser la diseñadora el equipo"_.

Sé que ayer estaba en la fiesta con una libreta "aceptando" sugerencias para los diseños. Supongo que Teto ya le había advertido sobre su exigente diseño espectacular.

—¿Y ya tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?

"_¡No! Por eso te llamo" _chilló.

—Oye Luka, siéndote sincera… soy pésima en la moda. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Meiko? Ella siempre tiene buenas ideas que aportar —le sugerí calmadamente. Era cierto que no me atraía la moda, por eso la mayoría del tiempo que estoy en casa visto con ropa de chico. Siempre me atrajo.

"_Ya la llamé y no responde" _bufó. _"Creo que le preguntaré cuando la vea en el cine. Por cierto, ¿irás?"_

—Si iré. Al igual que Nero y los chicos.

"_¡¿Nero va? ! ¡WHAAAAAAA…!"_ gritó.

Inmediatamente tapé la bocina del teléfono con mi mano y lo aparté de mí poniendo ojos exasperados. Gritó así como por quince segundos, apenas terminó de gritar solté el dedo.

"_¡Oye Miku!"_ me llamó haciendo que pegara de nuevo mi oreja de la bocina. _"Me has inspirado. ¡El uniforme será amarillo como el cabello de Nero!"_

—¿Q-qué? ¡No! —exclamé rápidamente—. Eh, dudo que a Teto le guste. Es mejor pedirle consejo a Meiko.

"_Hmmm… Tienes razón, te haré caso. ¡Gracias, Miku! ¡Nos vemos en el cine!"_

—¡Luka espe…

Escuché como el _bip, bip, bip_ del teléfono sonaba, en lugar de la voz de Luka aludiendo a Nero.

Suspiré. Luka me cortó la llamada.

* * *

><p>Estuve un rato largo escogiendo la ropa perfecta para ir al cine, por lo menos como <em>una chica<em> más no como _un chico_. No me malinterpreten pero odio escoger ropa femenina. Me di cuenta de que a los chicos les resulta facilísimo con la ropa, puesto que sólo escogen una camisa, se ponen unos pantalones o shorts y pueden usar los zapatos que se les dé la gana. ¿Y el cabello? Como quieran. Creo que hasta despeinado les queda mejor.

Al final opté por una simple camiseta al estilo algo punk; era roja, semi pegada al cuerpo y tenía una pequeña calaverita que parecía que se le derramara alguna especie de pintura negra en su contorno **(**cuando compré la camiseta, le dije a la vendedora si la diseñadora tenía la idea de que tal cosa fuese sangre negra. La muy amargada tan sólo respondió con un _"¿Y qué demonios quieres que sepa yo?"_. Ya ni puedo hablar**)**. Me puse también unos jeans negros también pegados al cuerpo, del bolsillo delantero colgaba una cadena plateada muy bonita con unos rombos pequeños de dijes. También calcé unos _Converse_ negros.

Si les soy sincera, no sé por qué demonios me puse esa ropa. Si me gusta el estilo medio punk, y suelo vestirme así en pocas veces. No tuve la menor idea de qué ponerme, así que tuve que vestir esa camiseta, la cual es una de mis favoritas **(**aunque odié a la tonta vendedora…**)**.

Al final la mamá de Meiko nos buscó a todas y nos llevó al cine. Y aquí estamos reunidas toda la bolita. Luka seguía con una libreta de resorte en la mano.

—¿Quién me da una idea? —pidió Luka, o más bien rogó.

Todas suspiramos. Los nervios de ir a las nacionales nos dejaban totalmente huecas de ideas. Cosa que le afecta más a Luka, pobrecita.

—¿Meiko? —llamó de nuevo Luka poniendo cara de cachorrito.

—No molestes Luka —espetó Meiko.

Luka ahogó un chillido.

—¿Qué película veremos? —preguntó Gumi mirando las carteleras en el pasillo. Se veía más emocionada que niño en un parque de diversiones de _Disney World_.

—¡Quiero ver el estreno de _Voces Infernales_! —exclamó Rin mucho más que excitada de la emoción.

—Yo quiero ver _Los Árboles Hablan_ —dije mientras veía la cartelera.

—Quiero ver _Red Social_ —dijo Neru tan monosílaba como de costumbre. Aún así, sin ver alguna cartelera o la cara, sólo su teléfono.

—Neru, _Red Social_ se estrenó el año pasado —repuso Rin mirando a Neru con indiferencia.

—Igual quiero verla —respondió Neru sin mirarla.

Yo puse ojos de exasperación.

—¡Chiiiicaaaaas! —gritó alguien corriendo hacia nosotras.

Voltee rápidamente y vi a Nero que se acercaba corriendo mientras tropezaba con varias personas que cargaban sus palomitas y refrescos haciéndolos caer. Uno de ellos rodó en el piso.

—¡Hola Nero! —saludé.

—¡Miku! ¡Viniste! —dijo Nero actuando perfectamente. Debo agradecerle algún día de estos.

Detrás de él se acercaba Len, seguido de Akaito, Gakupo y Kaito —como Rin supuso que vendrían—. Saludé tímidamente a mi príncipe azul.

—¡Hola! No sabía que vendrías —saludó él.

—Eh… Je, je. Es que tuve que venir porque se me había quedado el… el… ¡el cable USB!

¿Me ganaré el Oscar alguna vez? Si, seguro que a la categoría de peor actriz de todos los tiempos.

Kaito arqueó una ceja—. ¿El cable USB?

—Si es que… mi compañera de cuarto necesitaba uno y… y… yo también porque… la profesora de… salud… necesitaba uno para… una… diapositiva de… de… un trabajo de…

—¡Hola Kaito, cómo estás! —me salvó Rin llevándoselo a la fila de los boletos. Cuando se estaban alejando un poco, Rin volteó y me hizo una mirada frívola.

Yo suspiré. Debería tomar clases de actuación con Nero.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué película van a ver? —preguntaba Meiko muy tranquila a Gakupo.

Me les acerqué un poco. Gakupo no dejaba de mirarla y parecía algo tenso. Yo sé que estar junto a Meiko te pondría algo nervioso porque ella se pone paranoica por todo.

—No sé. Creo que veremos _Voces Infernales_ —respondió Gakupo cruzándose uno de sus mechones largos detrás de la oreja.

"_¡SI!"_ gritó Rin totalmente victoriosa desde la fila de boletos. Al parecer los escuchó.

—Quiero ver _Red Social_ —dijo Neru de nuevo.

Meiko y yo rodamos los ojos.

—¿Quieren ver _Voces Infernales_? —preguntó Len detrás de mí. Cosa que hizo que diera un respingo.

—Claro —respondieron Gakupo y Meiko al unísono.

Yo asentí junto a ellos.

—¿Me pregunto dónde estará Luka? —musité.

Pero pude notar a Luka caminando muy lentamente hacia la fila de boletos con Nero hablando de quién-sabe. ¿Para qué pregunto?

* * *

><p>Luego de una espera, entramos a la sala. Luka optó por sentarse en la última fila de arriba donde se veía perfecto, obviamente con Nero. Rin y Len se sentaron juntos. Neru primero peleó con el tipo de la linternita chaperona por no querer apagar su celular, y eso que lo tenía en vibración. Luego se sentó junto a Akaito y Gumi y Gakupo se sentó a la derecha de ella junto a Akaito, pero le puso un paro por si Gumi quería comenzar a fastidiar. Meiko se sentó a mi lado, y estuvo a punto de obligar a Kaito a sentarse a mi derecha. La cosa es que Kaito sí se sentó a mi lado, pero estaba junto a Len de todos modos. No fue por querer.<p>

La película obviamente era de terror. Lo más loco fue que casi todas estábamos junto a uno de los chicos. Yo por mi parte, con Kaito. Me sentí algo nerviosa cuando la película comenzó, yo trataba de mirar hacia el frente y no a mi derecha. De vez en cuando mi vista me jugaba una broma y volteaba indirectamente hacia él. Quería morir si llegaba a darse cuenta de que lo veía.

"_Al final no me dijiste por qué viniste a buscar tu cable USB"_ murmuró acercándose un poco hacia mí. Esa voz cuando susurra… Se escucha tan ultra sexy que logré sonrojarme un poco. Agradecí la penumbra, ya que la tipa protagonista había entrado a una cueva.

"_Larga historia…"_ le dije sin más. Obviamente no tenía ganas de mentir, ya sé que soy mala en esto.

Y ahora que me vengo dando cuenta… Cuando soy un chico, me siento más segura al mentir. Como en el primer día. Siendo yo, ya no me siento tan segura al mentir. Curioso ¿no?

…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>¿Decidirás ser un chico mientras mientes?"<strong>_

No dije eso. Sólo dije que me sentía más segura al mentir vistiendo como chico.

"_**Que locura"**_

En fin. ¿Fue raro mi día?

"_**Yo diría que si"**_

Ugh. ¿Cómo demonios me mañana en educación física?

"_**Más bien me pregunto si lograrás mentir bien"**_

Perfecto. Todo en mentiras.

"_**Hey chicos. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, ¿eh?"**_

¡Piérdanselo! ¡Pasaré una gran pena en la cancha del colegio!

"_**¡Háganlo por mí!"**_

¡No lo hagan por mí!

"_**Recuerden. Yo los amo"**_

Los amaré si se lo pierden. Por fa…

"_**No le hagan caso. ¡Nos vemos!"**_


	6. Improvisación al estilo de los chicos

—**D**is_c_l**a**im_e_r**s:** Habrá una canción en éste capítulo. Se llama _One Day_ y es de la grandiosa banda **LMFAO**. _Vocaloid_ es de **Crypton** y por lo tanto no me pertenece.

**¡Hola chicos! Oigan, lamento haber tardado tantos siglos… Es que los exámenes de 7mo me estaban volviendo loca. Y de paso el horario en la tarde es terrible. Sin embargo, ya estoy de vacaciones, publicaré otra vez como en navidad; cada semana un nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué les parece?**

**Por cierto, no es por presumir xD ¡pero, el lunes es mi cumpleeeeeee!**

**Bien, dejaré de parlotear tanto. Dejen sus Reviews, me dedicaré a responderlos ;)**

**¡Seeya!**

* * *

><p><strong>If Were a Boy<strong>

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—  
>ᴥ<p>

•

**Capítulo 6: **Improvisación al estilo de un chico

* * *

><p>Jueves, es jueves… ¿Por qué?<p>

**¡Yuppie! Te veré pasando pena. **Mi joven compañera salta hacia la cama haciéndome caer.

—¡AUCH! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿De dónde saliste?

**De tu closet. ¿Y esa ropa qué?**Ayu señala varias camisas de una talla algo más grande de las que suelo usar.

—Este era el cuarto de mi hermano… y le robé algunas camisas. Pero tengo las otras que sí son mías.

**¿Todo este tiempo he estado durmiendo en el cuarto de tu hermano contigo? **Dio una mirada entera a todo el cuarto mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

—Digamos que sí.

**¿Y, como por qué le robas la ropa a tu hermano?**

—Duh. Son Columbia, son lindas y me quedan mejor que a él. Además de que le dejaron de servir una vez que sacó sus musculitos.

**¿Y tu cuarto?**

—Sólo voy para allá en las pijamadas…

Estoy acostada en mi cama, bueno, la de mi hermano. Trato de hacer todo lo posible por no voltear a ver el reloj y ver que voy lo más tarde posible a clase. Me arropé hasta la cabeza. Los dedos me tiemblan por si mi madre llega al cuarto a echarme un sermón de tres días. Y no, no me trasnoché.

¿Por qué hoy tiene que ser jueves? ¡Odio los jueves! Nunca me ha ido bien en educación física. Soy la peor en voleibol, footbase, ¡hasta en ping-pong!

En 7mo año me fue muy mal. El primer lapso, antes de navidad, tuvimos clase de gimnasia ¿y saben qué? Fui la mejor. Pero del segundo lapso hasta lo que ahora conocen como _8vo grado_ me va horrible.

Sólo deseo que mamá no me encuentre y se vaya a Júpiter a buscarme, porque eso es lo que deseo…

—¡HATSUNE MIKU! —gritó desde abajo. Demasiado tarde. Bienvenida a la muerte, Hatsune. Mamá tiene una garganta tan estupenda que puede gritar tan alto como quiera— Quiero que bajes en este instante, y que vengas con el uniforme del colegio. ¡Ahora!

**Ouch, creo que ya no podrás quedarte aquí.** Sonrió con sarcasmo mientras volvía a entrar al closet.

—Eres cruel, invisible chica.

Bufé. Refunfuñé. Jadeé. Gimoteé… ¿Qué más?

Me levanté. Sé cómo se pone mamá con esto. Me recuerdo una vez que mi hermano mayor —descanse en paz en la «universidad del terror», como la llama él— se levantó tan tarde que mamá se puso de todos los colores posibles. ¿Han visto el _rosazul_? No quieren saber cómo es. Y exactamente Mikuo debía levantarse a las 8am. ¿Saben a qué hora se levantó? A las 8:01am, y mi mamá estaba furiosa.

Miré el reloj y… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Está tardísimo! ¡6:49am! ¿Y se supone que esté en el colegio a las 7am con un disfraz de hombre y con mi madre como perrito guardián?

Oh Dios…

Se me olvidó lo de que tengo que ir… como _Kenji Ryosuke_.

¡Dios! ¡Dame una señal de ayuda! ¡Compadécete de mí! ¡Piedad!

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Ni tienen la menor idea de cómo me escapé de mi casa cuando Luka llegó de emergencia a buscarme. Le agradezco un montonazo de cosas y aún no sé cómo se las voy a pagar. También le debo a Nero. Luka siempre ha sido muy buena amiga conmigo.

—Luka, ¿Cómo demonios hiciste creer a mi madre que ya me había ido al colegio? —le pregunté. Aún no podía creer todo eso y lo peor y más loco fue que me tiré del segundo piso y Meiko me esperaba como Romeo atrapando a una Julieta que se va de boca por el balcón.

Menos mal que soy porrista y estoy acostumbrada a tirarme desde alturas, y que otro me atrape.

Luka sonreía sin parar. Parecía como si su Modus Operandi fuera tan siniestro como lo es Neru cuando se separa del celular.

Hablando de Neru, ayer en el cine la encontré un poco extraña. Sobretodo cuando salimos de la sala del cine: fue la primera que salió de la sala —cualquiera pensaría que es para hacer vida social con su teléfono— y luego fue a comprarse otro refresco en la tienda de dulces, y seguidamente fue al baño acompañada de mí, y no usó su celular en todo ese tiempo.

Tal vez piensen que me volví paranoica o que pudo haberse quedado sin batería el pobre aparato con tanto uso y todo lo que Neru podría hacerle en dos horas, pero para mí eso fue raro. Hubo otra cosa que le noté extraña, era que se alejaba un poco de los chicos, ¿será que a Neru le gusta alguno?

—Miku, despierta —dijo Meiko chasqueándome los dedos en la cara. Reacción que hizo que me cayera del banquito donde estaba sentada.

¡Soy un fracaso!

—Auch… —masculló Luka al verme tirada-convertida-en-niño en el piso. Inmediatamente me ayudó a levantar.

—¿Me pregunto cuándo llegará Neru? —divagó Meiko viendo la entrada del colegio a ver si localizaba a nuestra rubia mala.

—¿Para qué quieres que llegue? —pregunté.

—Es que ella tiene nuestros leotardos —dijo Meiko revisando su teléfono desesperadamente a ver si tenía algún mensaje de Neru.

¡Lo olvidaba! Hoy las_ chicas_ tienen práctica urgente de gimnasia rítmica para establecer una nueva coreografía, que a partir de mañana se comenzará a practicar. Hoy _ellas_ se librarán de clases por dos horas, y en esas dos horas ejercitarán y se estirarán más de lo que ya están.

—Ugh…

—¿Qué pasa, Miku? —preguntó Luka al ver mi cara de échenme-a-la-calle.

—¡Que quiero volver a las animadoras! Eso pasa —exclamé fuertemente. Y sin darme mucha cuenta, varias chicas y chicos muy guapos de noveno que pasaban por allí, se me quedaron viendo raro.

Está bien, ahora me dan por un homosexual que gusta de ejercitarsu cuerpo con la gimnasia y varios bailecillos, con ropa muy pegada.

—¡Qué! —les grité a unas chicas que iban pasando por allí, murmurándose cosas y viéndome extrañadas. Las muy tontas salieron corriendo como si yo les fuera a morder.

—¿Y por qué no entras? —dijo Luka simplemente. ¿Es que ésta chica nunca irá a la convención de cerebros anuales que auspicio yo misma?

—Luka, se supone que busco popularidad entre los chicos y toda su confianza —espeté desesperada mientras hacía movimientos en el aire con las manos—. Ninguno de ellos querrá juntarse con un chico amante de las ropas apegadas al cuerpo y de su estancia con mujeres y… más mujeres…

¡Owww! Pero qué estúpida soy. Si los chicos más bien quieren estar con las porristas para verlas en bonitos leotardos y estar junto a ellas.

—Luka 01. Miku 00 —apuntó Meiko. ¿Conque se hace la graciosilla, eh?

—Y si lo piensas. No fui a la convención de cerebros, nací con uno —Luka me sacó la lengua al restregarme eso.

—Ugh, cierren la boca.

Escuché gritos detrás de mí. Me giré a ver quiénes eran y noté que Rin y Len estaban llegando. Y sí, ellos eran los que se gritaban. Me pareció extrañísimo que Len se viniese hacia nosotras, siendo él tan… odioso, antisocial, tonto, odioso, antisocial, odioso, tonto… ¿Ya dije odioso?

—¡Qué onda! —saludó Rin mientras se terminaba de comer la barquilla de un helado.

—Rin, ¿Qué he dicho acerca de comer dulces en la mañana? —espetó Len pareciendo la más preocupada y mandona madre de niños pequeños y traviesos que se haya visto en toda la historia. ¿Ven ahora por qué digo que es odioso, antisocial y odioso?— Te saldrán caries y no quiero que mamá me obligue a acompañarte al dentista.

—¡Jódete, Len! No te pedí nunca que vinieras a acompañarme —exclamó Rin con independencia recíproca.

—No tengo por qué esperar a que me inviten a venir adonde yo quiero venir por mi propia cuenta —¿ya ven por qué dije que era independencia recíproca?

—¿Qué propia cuenta? ¡Si tu ayer mismo en el cine me pediste permiso para juntarte con nosotras hoy!

Genial. Guerra…

—¡No te pedí permiso! Te advertí —se defendió Len cruzándose de brazos en el mismo instante en el que sonó el timbre de entrada-al-infierno.-Bienvenidos-sean.

Me fui de esa escena seguida por Luka y Meiko que iban hablando sobre brillos de labios. Antes de pisar el primer escalón giré mi cabeza para ver a Rin y a Len que seguían discutiendo, y a nuestra profesora guía tratando de detenerlos de sus raras guerras de hermanos.

¡Qué genial! Si siguen así no tendremos la aburrida reflexión de cuatro horas con esa vieja. Y con cuatro horas me refiero a quince minutos. ¡Oh, yeah!

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Y mi mala suerte comenzaría dentro de dos horas. Por ahora estoy a salvo en el salón de clases. La profesora guía aún seguía abajo tratando de calmar a Rin y Len. Se podía ver como pasaban varios chicos por el pasillo con la tonta excusa de entregarle algún trabajo a un profesor, pero en realidad sólo iban a ver las groserías de niño chiquito —entiéndase: leves— que se echaban los gemelos a la cara.

Me senté junto a Luka y Meiko cuando entré al salón y mientras ellas hablaban de ropa, yo iba apagando mi celular. Y ni sé para qué, si la profesora ni está… lo volví a sacar y lo encendí. Si la tonta vieja no iba a estar durante los 15 minutos de reflexión continua, yo mejor me ponía a romper las reglas sin que ningún profesor me quite estas oportunidades.

Y hablando de teléfonos… no vi a Neru durante la entrada a clases. Y en el salón sólo estamos Meiko, Luka, los matemáticos y yo. ¿Será que le pasó algo? Es raro que Neru no venga a clases, su madre es muy estricta en cuanto a la educación.

No me extraña mucho de Nero, ya que él tiene la _gran_ virtud de no entrar a la reflexión los jueves porque el maestro Big Al —el maestro de artes de actuación— lo cita junto a los demás miembros del club de drama, varios chicos que han actuado y el personal de ensayos, efectos especiales y escenarios del club de actuación —entiéndanlo, son todos esos frikis chupa sangre— para una mini reunión donde platican sobre los nuevos shows y algunos eventos del mes donde realizarán alguna obra, o simplemente para cuadrar las horas de ensayos y esas cosas. Primera vez que diré esto pero… envidio a Nero por salirse de las aburridas reflexiones todos los jueves.

Eché una mirada más a mi alrededor en el solitario salón de clases, sólo con la esperanza de encontrar a Neru en un rincón, mensajeándole a quién-sabe. Pero todo fue en vano.

Saqué mi teléfono, entré al menú del BlackBerry Messenger y busqué su nombre. Bueno, en realidad sólo busqué la inicial de su nombre, ya que todo su _nickname_ lo tiene vuelto un árbol de navidad con tantos adornos y emoticones. Inmediatamente le escribí: «Hey Neru. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has venido a clases?». Ya sé, hice tres preguntas al mismo tiempo, y tal vez Neru —con lo monosílaba que es— responda con un «No fui a clase porque no quiero. Chao».

Pobrecita, ¿me pregunto qué le habrá pasado? Ayer estaba un poquito rara pero esa no es razón para no venir a clase. Y dudo mucho que la portera —esa odiosa mujer— la deje entrar a tan tardes horas.

Si se habrán dado cuenta, parece que les caigo mal a muchas personas adultas. La profe guía, la vieja de la tienda y la portera son ejemplos por los cuáles soy insoportable. ¡Aplausos! —noten mi sarcasmo.

Sonó el timbre de pasados los quince minutos de reflexión y fue entonces cuando el salón comenzó a llenarse. Nero entró y se sentó en su puesto y me invitó a volverme a sentar con él y sus amigos. Me despedí de Luka y Meiko y me fui con él.

—Oye Nero, ¿y tu hermana? —le pregunté al sentarme detrás de él.

—No tengo idea. No se quiso venir conmigo esta mañana —respondió Nero más extrañado que yo—. ¿No la has visto hoy?

Negué con la cabeza algo preocupada. Neru no es de las que llegan tarde al colegio y por algo debe ser.

Justo en ese momento en el que el profesor de literatura iba cerrando la puerta para tener más tranquilidad en la mañana, Neru entró y se paró en el umbral a recuperar el aire. Parecía como si se hubiese cansado de correr en una maratón o algo parecido. Acto seguido, le entregó un justificativo al profesor y se fue a sentar en su puesto al lado de Meiko.

El profesor ni se detuvo a leer el justificativo de Neru, simplemente le hizo una bola y lo echó al cesto de la basura. Con tal de que le entreguen uno al entrar tarde a su clase ya basta para que te deje sin una negativa.

—Muy bien alumnos. Comenzaremos con la lección de hoy. Abran su libro en el tema de la poesía.

Acto seguido, todos los alumnos rebuscaron en sus mochilas, bolsos o carteras su libro de literatura. Al volver a recargar mi bolso en el espaldar del pupitre, miré a Neru que aún seguía recuperando su respiración a nivel moderado. Parecía… nerviosa.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Educación física. Sinónimo de notas bajas en mi hermosa boleta de diecisietes en adelante y sinónimo de materia que tuve que recuperar en vacaciones de Julio del 7mo año. Soy un fracaso en esta estúpida materia, pero viéndolo de un lado, me gustaba SOLAMENTE porque nos daban un poco de gimnasia.

El estadio del colegio era —para ser el de un simple colegio— grande y se dividía en dos canchas. Una para primaria y la otra para secundaria. A esta hora, primaria no tenía educación física, pero aún así nosotros sí teníamos. Cuanto me gustaría volver a primaria en estos momentos.

El profesor Big Al —también conocido como el profesor de actuación— nos daba clases de deportes. Ese tipo es un completo patán, es una rata callejera porque siempre nos hace bromas y nos trata como si fuésemos amiguísimas de él. Parece nuestra mejor amiga, y con eso me refiero a que es un hombre genial, con él se puede confiar y hacernos bromas. Incluso si nos insultamos no nos regaña, pero eso sí, nos bajará puntos de rasgos personales sin decirnos, un amor ¿verdad?

Nosotras a esta hora en la que los chicos tienen educación física, teníamos la hora libre porque no teníamos clases. Esa es la parte buena de los jueves, sólo eso. Mientras no estábamos en clase, nos poníamos a practicar nuestras coreografías para campeonatos o sino hacíamos gimnasia rítmica; mi favorita.

—¡Hey… Ryo-su-ke! —me llamó el profesor Big Al entre sílabas. Seguramente no sabía pronunciar «mi nombre». Big tiene una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, según Nero, se la hizo durante una filmación de una película en la que trabajó como doble— ¿Alguien sabe quién es éste?

—Profesor, él es Ryosuke —me señaló Kaito, haciéndome notar entre el profesor y los demás alumnos.

—Ah, eres tú.

Vaya profesor…

—Un gusto, y espero que recibas una calurosa bienvenida. Y con calurosa me refiero a que pasarás calores e infiernos en mi clase, ¿entendido? —ladró, prácticamente como un militar jefe; fortachón y mandón a su soldado pupilo; escuálido y enclenque— ¡¿Entendido? ! —ladró más fuerte.

—¡S-señor, sí señor!

—¡Y qué esperan! ¡A trotar! ¡15 minutos, por la línea blanca!

Nuestra cancha está separada por líneas. El cuadro de voleibol es amarillo, y es el más pequeño comparado con la línea blanca, que es el recuadro más largo. Además de que la cancha parece de fútbol de las FIFA, ¡enorme!

Viéndolo de una forma, pensé que Big Al era dulce con todos. Pero ya veo que el deporte de los chicos es lo peor, y yo que soy malísima en el deporte no aguanto a correr ni dos minutos. ¿Saben qué es lo peor? Que ahora soy un chico, y odio todo lo que tenga que ver con deportes. No sé cómo soy buena en gimnasia.

Mientras trotaba, noté cómo eran los chicos en educación física. Siempre veía cómo actuaban en cada clase, menos en las que no tenemos juntos, claro. Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de ver quiénes son los mejores en deportes.

Por ejemplo Gakupo, es muy rápido. Va de primero entre los trotadores y parece que no se cansa. Me encantaría que fuese mi entrenador. Le pediré algún día que me enseñe deportes.

Bajé la mirada hacia Nero, va de segundo y está colocándose sigilosamente los auriculares de música. El profesor no nos los permite usar en clases, sólo mientras tenemos exámenes de trote, que son una vez en cada lapso y menos mal que ya pasó el examen de trote de éste. Nero tenía los auriculares metidos en la camisa, ¿cómo va a pensar sacárselos por el cuello de la camisa? Lo bueno es que Big Al ve más a los últimos que a los primeros. ¿Que por qué? Porque somos los más lentos. Suertudo Nero.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no soy la última entre los últimos que trotan? Detrás de mí escucho quejidos, gimoteos y jadeos. ¿A quién tendré atrás?

Inmediatamente me detuve un poco y le di paso al otro chico, como si yo estuviese bajando mi velocidad del cansancio. Aún así, mi compañero tardó en pasar delante de mí. Lo miré y era nada más y nada menos que… Akaito Shion.

—¡Ryosuke! ¡Nada de atrasarse! —bramó Big.

Vaya, no pensé que mi casi-cuñado era pésimo en el trote al igual que a mí. Por una parte, me sentí feliz de tener un compañero que vaya ridículamente mal en deportes al igual que yo. ¡Aww!

Sin embargo, me apuré y traté de no abrir la boca para no dejar que me entre el aire y cansarme menos. Seguí mirando a los chicos, bien, en realidad buscaba a Kaito entre los dieciocho. Por fin lo detallé entre los octavos que iban por detrás de Gakupo. Tal vez él esté entre buenos.

Unos diez minutos llenos de quejas, quejas y quejas de Big Al, sonidos del silbato y caídas de Akaito… Después… Me molí en el piso después de una mini caminata de dos vueltas y media, se supone que serían cinco pero no aguanté y caí muerta.

Ya supuse que Big me pondría un negativo por eso, pero no podía hacer más nada. Mi actividad física es terrible, y mi rendimiento en esta materia lo es aún más.

Akaito que ya estaba en el piso desde hace rato se acercó a mí, arrastrándose en el piso.

—Muy duro, ¿verdad, Kenji? —me preguntó sin dejar de jadear.

—S-si. En Hokkaido nuestro deporte era un poco más calmado —respondí sin dejar de tartamudear y conciliar el aire perdido.

—Pues… Me encantaría irme a Hokkaido. No. Mejor a un lugar donde el deporte sea ilegal —bromeó. Me reí de su chiste.

Debo admitir que Akaito es muy atractivo y muy gracioso, y pensar que era un idiota y que el más guapo de todos —su hermano— era un príncipe azul. Bueno, él lo es, pero Akaito también es lindo.

Big All tocó el silbato y todos nos pusimos de pie en la línea amarilla. El profesor pasó alrededor de nosotros como si fuese el propio militar vigilando nuestras poses.

—Akita —llamó Big al mismo tiempo en que Nero respondía y se iba hacia él. Big pareció explicarle algo mientras Nero asentía—. Hoy tendré una pequeña reunión con los del teatro. Así que les dejaré libre la clase.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…

¿Acaso estaba bromeando o es que mi cerebro no lo había terminado de registrar? ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado! No tendré educación física, eso significa que este día no será tan duro.

Cuidé de que nadie me estuviese viendo y comencé a saltar como una loca. Cuando paré de hacerlo, miré de nuevo a mí alrededor y el único que estaba viéndome era Akaito. Aunque no me con la típica miradita rara que él tendría, ésta vez sonreía.

—Actuaría igual que tú —comentó Akaito acercándose hacia mí.

—Inténtalo. Es genial —le dije—. Te sientes igual que una persona original.

Akaito pareció reflexionar lo que le dije mientras me miraba.

—Sí. Sólo una persona se atrevería a brincar de esa manera —afirmó—, y esa persona es alguien raro y original.

Le sonreí.

Perfecto, ahora tendría toda la clase libre para hablar con los chicos. El único problema es que no sé de qué hablar… Siquiera sé si me divertiré con ellos.

Apenas me di cuenta de que Akaito seguía parado allí.

—Oye, ¿Qué hacían en Hokkaido cuando no tenían clase? —preguntó de pronto.

Me puse a pensar rápidamente la respuesta a ver qué podía decirle. Y suponiendo por la mirada incisiva que tenía Akaito en su cara, la respuesta estaba tardando cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Me oíste?

—Eh… Sí… Sólo que… —tartamudee a más no poder mientras rascaba un poco mi «nuca de chico»— En Hokkaido, yo practicaba con las animadoras.

Lo sé… Lo sé… ¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy segura de que la embarré totalmente! Sin embargo, lo que me había dicho Luka con su rara psicología inversa, parecía que podría funcionar… Y esta no era la excepción.

—¿Animadoras? —repitió Akaito luego de tocarse un poco la oreja por si pensaba que estaba sordo o algo parecido.

Tal vez piensen que «Kenji» es un gay de Hokkaido que vino a peluquear a sus amiguitas…

—P-pues sí… Yo… soy animador —repuse.

—¿Eres porrista? —Akaito preguntó exasperadamente, atrayendo la atención de todos los chicos —incluyendo a su hermano— a la conversación.

—¿Kenji es porrista? —intervino Gakupo a la vez que ya estaba en frente de todos.

Lo único que podía escuchar a mi alrededor eran los chismes de los chicos y susurros diciendo «¿Kenji es gay?», «¿Qué tan bueno será?» y hasta escuché algo parecido a «¡Te amo, Kenji!» y aclaro que estamos sólo entre chicos.

—Sí. Soy porrista —finalmente dije.

El silencio invadió la cancha.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Meiko encendió la música mientras movía libremente los brazos y pateaba con las piernas. Luka y Rin corrieron por toda la alfombra del gimnasio y terminaron con una vuelta triple, cayendo libremente en Split.

La abeja reina miraba todo eso con una mano en el mentón, que también sostenía un bolígrafo, mientras la otra sostenía una libreta.

Neru bailó junto a Howard y Louis mientras éstos dos la elevaban. Neru puso un pie en la cabeza de Howard. Gumi apareció en el centro, mientras danzaba y llamaba rápidamente a los chicos. Ambos entraron a la alfombra con ritmo al mismo tiempo en que Howard se estiraba en Split y Neru caía en arabesque. Louis corrió hacia Meiko y la cargó en su hombro. Rin y Luka llegaron al centro dando vueltas triples, finalmente posaron con la pierna casi en la nuca, una a cada lado de Neru. Howard y Louis se colocaron detrás de ellas cargando a Gumi y Meiko, las cuales posaron igual que Rin.

La música paró.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó Kasane con insuficiencia— Yo esperaba más de ti, Sakine.

Meiko se cruzó de brazos ya cuando Louis terminó de bajarla. Se miró avergonzada y a su equipo.

—Lo siento, capitana —masculló molesta Meiko mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se la colocaba.

Todas las animadoras se centraron en la alfombra en una fila. Teto pasó por ellas tal cual militar.

—Las coreografías han estado muy faltas de emoción —comenzó a anunciar Teto mientras observaba los apuntes de su libreta—. La mejor ha sido la de Meiko, como siempre, pero no me sorprendió como las demás que ha hecho.

Meiko se encogió entre Luka y Rin.

—Sin embargo —siguió Teto—, me ha dado unas ideas para la coreografía principal. Los arabesques, las vueltas y las caídas en Split me han dado ideas… Luego se las diré para comenzar a armarla. Buen trabajo, Meiko.

Cuando Meiko estuvo a punto de caerse de la vergüenza, se incorporó derecha una vez más, siendo felicitada por sus compañeras animadoras.

—¿Me pregunto si habrán chicos buenos con la fuerza necesaria para cargar a unas chicas? —se cuestionaba Teto— Necesitamos hombres. Sólo con Howard y Louis no nos basta. Quiero más chicos.

Neru miró su teléfono una vez más. Lo mantenía en su mano mientras Teto no la observaba.

—Ya estamos libres.

Teto abandonó el gimnasio justo cuando yo entraba a él, acompañada por los chicos.

Meiko y las demás observaron eso como si fuese lo más raro del mundo.

—Kenji, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó disimuladamente Rin.

—Ya verás… —dije incógnitamente— ¡Oye Meiko!

La morena se giró justo cuando iba a desconectar el reproductor.

—Quiero la trece.

Meiko me miró totalmente extrañada, pero aún así encendió una vez más su reproductor de música y puso la elección 13 a todo volumen.

El estribillo de la canción comenzó a sonar. Se fue haciendo más y más fuerte cada vez hasta que llegó a escucharse algo parecido a una radiación. Comencé a bailar como robot hasta que RedFoo cantó.

"_Sipping on this drink, have some time to think"_

One Day comenzó a darle ritmo cada vez. En el coro me detuve y comencé a hacer mis acrobacias. Yo me encontraba en una de las esquinas de la alfombra, inmediatamente fui corriendo y terminé haciendo la vuelta triple. Justo en ese momento, Rin y Neru se unieron.

"_I might get you one day; I might get you one day"_

El estribillo se detuvo y dio paso a la música de fiesta. Ya Meiko y Luka se habían unido a mí, estaban en el centro, Howard llegó y cargó a Rin por el pie mientras ella posaba en arabesque.

Yo bailaba, y después me desenvolvía en cualquier acrobacia que se me venía a la mente. Mientras la música de fiesta aún seguía y Rin era cargada por Howard, yo me acerqué a una esquina y corrí para terminar dando la vuelta en el aire y cayendo sobre Split.

Pero, ¡santo Dios! Eso ha estado muy femenino… Se supone que debo _ser_ un chico. ¿Qué hacen los gimnastas? Cargan a las gimnastas.

Neru estaba bailando en el centro, justamente cuando el coro sonaba otra vez, yo me le acerqué por detrás y traté lo mejor posible de elevarla a mis hombros. Casi me caigo pero puse un pie adelante para darme impulso y Neru —con lo mala que es— dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó sobre mis hombros con los pies arriba.

Rin me miró impresionada y llamó a Howard. Luka llamó a Louis e hicieron lo mismo. Finalment_e, _se dejó caer con una vuelta y Meiko la atrapó detrás de mí.

Ya cuando la canción acabó, miré a las chicas. Me guiñaron un ojo mientras trataban de recuperar el aire.

De repente, escuché aplausos.

Era Nero. Akaito le siguió el aplauso e invitó a sus amigos para seguirlo. Todo el gimnasio se llenó de los aplausos de mis compañeras, mis amigas, los amigos de Nero y… Kaito.

Sonreí a más no poder. Akaito se acercó a mí junto con sus amigos.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que ser animador consiste en estar rodeado de chicas? —preguntó mirando a mis compañeras.

Vaya que el plan de Luka funcionó…

Levanté los hombros mientras les sonreía.

—El equipo necesita hombres —dijo Kaito—. Apenas tienen a Howard y Louis.

—Deberías unirte —me animó Gapuko.

Voltee hacia mis compañeras que me miraban ansiosas. Mis amigas enarcaron una ceja suponiendo lo que ahora mismo me venía.

Sacaré músculos…

De nuevo me volví hacia los chicos que seguían animándome a entrar.

—Sólo conmigo, el equipo no será lo mejor —les dije mientras los miraba—. ¿Por qué no se unen ustedes?

Akaito miró a sus amigos y después se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Bromeas?

—Oh, vamos —Meiko se unió a mi propuesta—. No estaría tan mal tenerlos. Sólo queremos chicos fuertes que puedan cargarnos.

—Sí, ustedes se ven que tienen la fuerza necesaria para eso —dijo Luka mientras miraba a Nero moviendo las pestañas.

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos. Los chicos parecían pensarlo.

—Estarán rodeados de chicas… —musité.

—¡Yo me uno! —exclamó Gakupo. El más atleta de todos los chicos fue observado por sus amigos, raramente. El único que no tenía esa mirada llena de extrañeza era Kaito.

—Me gustaría unirme —mi futuro novio… digo, Kaito también se animó.

Len era el único que miraba todo eso con reproche. Rin se le acercó y le susurró algo en la oreja.

—Yo… me uniré —dijo Len algo nervioso mientras su brazo era apretado por las manos de su hermana.

Kaito sonrió.

Nero se acercó hacia el grupo.

—Oigan chicas… Creo que necesitarían un entrenador, yo… tengo artes y…

—¡¿Quieres ser nuestro entrenador, Nero? ! —preguntó Luka con mucha emoción.

—Pues… Me encantaría, princesa.

Ya cuando mis compañeras animadoras estaban celebrando con los chicos nuevos, observé que alguien que se aisló un poco de nosotros, estaba tratando de salir del gimnasio, jalando la puerta. Me le acerqué y le empujé la puerta, la cual quedó abierta expulsando el poco aire acondicionado que teníamos.

Akaito volvió su mirada hacia los chicos y mis compañeras mientras yo lo miraba. Creo que ya me suponía todo.

—Te da miedo unirte porque no eres atlético, ¿verdad?

Me miró sin representar algún sentimiento.

—Yo…

—No tienes por qué asustarte, Akaito.

Levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó— ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de mi mal rendimiento en educación física?

—La gimnasia no tiene nada que ver con educación física.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Llegó el tiempo de comenzar a llamar a la señorita. Mi plan apenas empezaba desde éste punto.

—¿Recuerdas a la chica con la que intercambié? Se llamaba… Miki…

—Miku Hatsune. Nuestra… payasa del salón —completó Akaito. Vaya, entonces sí me conocen.

—Ésa misma.

Akaito volvió a enarcar una ceja, algo confundido.

—Antes de venirme… yo había hablado con ella por correo. Me dijo que le iba mal en educación física.

Pareció entender por dónde iba la cosa.

—Ella es porrista… Y de las mejores.

—Y mírame a mí; soy animador, y en educación física no es que me vaya como a los demás —ejemplé.

Akaito sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

—Tienes un parecido a ella.

—¿A quién?

—A Hatsune.

Ouch.

Mejor me invento otra sonrisa antes de simular que soy un hombre.

—¿Eres algo de ella? —me preguntó.

—Yo… Sólo nos conocemos desde pequeños —mentí, pero luego recordé que me había llamado «Miki»—. Y… le digo Miki, de cariño.

Akaito pareció creérselo.

—Me uniré. Sólo porque encuentro muy linda a una de tus amigas —dijo Akaito mientras regresaba hacia donde los chicos y mis compañeras estaban celebrando.

Observé cómo se iba. Aguarden… ¿acaso dijo que le gustaba una de las chicas?

Neru se acercó hacia la puerta con su teléfono en la mano, hasta hace rato estaba sentada en las gradas del gimnasio. Como siempre aislada. Hoy Neru llegó tarde a clase, ¿me preguntó por qué?

—Oye Neru —la llamé.

—Buen trabajo, Miku. Te robaste el show —aduló Neru con _bastante_ ánimo. Noten mi sarcasmo.

—¿Estás siendo sarcástica?

—¿Por qué lo sería?

Enarqué una ceja.

—Yo bailé contigo —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde a clase? —pregunté yendo directo al grano.

Neru me miró con ojos entrecerrados, esa era su mirada seria. No me respondió.

—Neru…

—¿Por qué te importa? —Neru volvió su mirada hacia sus pies.

—Soy tu amiga.

—Oye Miku… Preocúpate primero por ti, después por los demás.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Neru volvió a mirarme.

—Me refiero a que deberías pensar por ti misma —señaló—. Miku, mírate, eres hombre.

—Mírate a ti, eres una obsesiva por el celular.

Neru rodó los ojos. Touchè.

—Gracias por preocuparte. Sólo tenía una tarea pendiente, y redacté un justificativo bobo porque sabía que el profesor no lo leería.

Miente muy bien.

—Vale.

—Si me disculpas, me voy…

—¿Adónde?

—Por ahí… Quiero estar sola un rato.

—Como siempre —me crucé de brazos.

—Dile a Nero que lo veo en casa. Adiós —se despidió Neru con un beso en la mejilla.

Qué rara ha estado hoy…

—¡Oye, Kenji! —llamó Meiko— Ven, iremos a tomarnos una malteada.

Meiko estaba con las chicas y ellas estaban con los chicos. Me les acerqué y nos fuimos

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

—Y eso ha sido todo el día de hoy…

**Ugh. No hubo fútbol… Qué mal.** Ayu jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos.

—Gracias por la suerte… Vaya consciencia.

**¿Qué? Ni que fuese una oradora motivacional.**

—Ya deja de tus payasadas.

**Mira quién lo dice. **Volteó hacia mí sacando la lengua**… la payasa del salón.**

—¡Eres…! Ugh. Oye Ayu, qué raro que no estuviste presente durante mi rara improvisación de coreografía.

**No estuve porque estaba… **De repente para y voltea hacia sus dedos**… ocupada**

—Oh, genial. Te volviste una Neru. Asocial.

**Sooper…**

—¡Hey! ¿Me estás prestando atención?

Ayuse giró hacia un pequeño grupo de personas sentadas en unas gradas. Esas personas observaban cómo ella y yo convivíamos en nuestro pequeño espacio.

**¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Será una rara experiencia con un travesti. **Puso dedos de amor y paz y mostró una radiante sonrisa.

—Así es. ¡Oye! ¿Con travesti te refieres a quién?

**A ti, nena.**

—¡Eres…! ¡UGH!

**¿Les gustó este capítulo?**

—Déjenle un Rew a Ayu para que deje el fastidio de ser tan… ugh.

**Dejen un Rew para que Miku deje de ser tan oww…**

—¡Te odio!

**¡Nos vemos! Los quiere, Ayu. **Finalmente, se fue de nuestro espacio moviendo exageradamente las caderas mientras tiraba besos hacia el público.

—Los quiere, Miku.


	7. Los chicos también arreglan su cuarto

—**Disclaimers: **_Fire Up! _la película, no me pertenece. _Vocaloid_ es de **Crypton** y yo no soy ninguna agente secreta de la compañía que vino a recrear un fanfiction en lugar de un anime xD.

**Lamento haber tardado, chicos. Es que el maldito internet se dañó, justo al tiempo en el que el Wi-Fi también. ¡Qué maldita ironía! Siempre sirve cuando estoy en clases, pero le viene a dar la gana de no servir cuando tengo que buscar tareas y cuando tengo que escribir el fic, donde prometí subirlo semanalmente :s odio el internet (pero no vivo sin él T~T). Quedó muy corto el capítulo, a menos para mí gusto, porque tuve que ir al cyber por no tener internet. Lo que hago por ustedes, chicos. Espero que les guste a ustedes más que a mí :)**

**Seeya~**

* * *

><p><strong>If Were a Boy<strong>

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

ᴥ

•

•

**Capítulo 7: **Los chicos también organizan su cuarto

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh… ¿Qué son todos esos ruidos?<strong>

"Buenas noches, Ayu. Soy yo, estoy arreglando un poco el cuarto".

**¡Oye! ¿Éste es tu cuarto?**

"Así es, ¿te gusta?".

Mi cuarto es una habitación grande. Tiene un escalón en donde está la cama la cual está ubicada hacia el ventanal. Tenía varias alfombras; una en la cama, otra en los sofás y un tapete en la entrada, me gustan porque son peludas y suaves. Lo único que lo daña todo es el horrible color rosa de las paredes. Los sofás tienen un estampado abstracto de varios colores vivos, y estaban ubicados al frente de una mesita de cojín con forma de flor grande, tenía un estampado abstracto en tonos marrones. Mi cama por lo menos tiene sábanas multicolores. Lo sé, mi cuarto era el completo arco iris. Pero me encantaba porque demostraban mis distintos estilos.

Ayu se queda impresionada por despertar en mi cama, ella suele estar dormida en el sofá del cuarto de mi hermano, mientras que yo estoy en la cama.

**¡Qué suave es tu cama!**

"¿Verdad que sí?".

Mientras ella moneaba en la cama, yo bostecé por séptima vez en toda la noche. Aún no son las 12am, y sé que debería dormir ahora mismo. Sin embargo, mañana es mi día de pijamada y no puedo dejar nada desorganizado en este cuchitril.

**¿Acaso estás limpiando?** De repente la tuve en frente de mí mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Grité totalmente por el susto que me había dado, y fue entonces cuando mamá llegó hacia el cuarto con una escoba y gomina para el cabello. No tengo idea de cómo llegó al cuarto si aún tenía su antifaz puesto y su asquerosa mascarilla de pepino y aguacate. Papá le siguió por detrás con un plato de plástico, ¿qué se supone que hacía antes de venir a auxiliarme?

—¡¿Qué pasó? ! —gritó mamá aún con el antifaz puesto y tropezándose cada dos segundos con la pared.

—Cálmense… Es que… vi una araña y me asusté.

**¿Ahora me haces araña? Qué espectacular eres… **Dijo Ayu en sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

—¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? —preguntó mi papá mientras dejaba el plato de plástico en la mesita y se acercaba a mí.

—Organizo un poquito el cuarto. Ya sabes, tengo pijamada mañana —afirmé.

—¡Ah, sí! Les haré raviolis, hija —confirmó mamá poniéndose de espaldas hacia mí, creo que pensaba que estaba en esa dirección.

Suspiré.

—Gracias mamá. ¿Nos podrías comprar Pringles?

—Claro, bebé.

Papá tomó su "arma" y se fue del cuarto arrastrando a mi mama hacia su cuarto.

"¿Por qué te me apareciste así? Me asustaste, mucho".

**Perdón, «jefa». Es sólo que no puedo desplazarme lentamente. ¿Acaso no sabes que…**

"Sí, sí. Ya lo sé. Pero al menos pudiste tocarme el hombro y no mirarme con esos ojotes".

Ayu se acomodó en el sofá y se acostó.

**Cómo quieras…**

"¿Sabes qué? Duerme en la cama. Debes estar agotada".

**¡Al fin! Cómo se ve que la actuación sirve de mucho.**

Tomé mis sábanas y las acomodé en el sofá. Luego me acosté y cerré los ojos tranquilamente para comenzar a dormir.

Esperen… ¿Dijo actuación?

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Al fin es viernes, vaya que esta semana ha sido larguísima… Espero que las clases no vayan tan mal porque mataré a alguien si me vuelvo loca.

Me fui de casa como Miku Hatsune y me vestí en el maletero de la camioneta de la hermana de Luka. Menos mal que solo andábamos ella, su hermana mayor; Prima y yo.

—Vaya, esto tendrá que ser una rutina —opinó Luka volteando hacia mí.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, Luka. Me has salvado en toda la semana —le dije terminando de acomodarme la peluca.

—Tranquila —Luka sonrió—. Prima, busquemos a Meiko.

Prima asintió sin quitarle la vista a la carretera. En eso me miró por el retrovisor.

—Y tú, ¿por qué te vistes como un chico? —preguntó Prima enarcando una ceja.

Luka me miró algo preocupada y se adelantó a decirle—: Ella está con Nero en una obra de teatro y… es un chico —tartamudeó al final simulando una preocupación como haciéndole suponer a su hermana: «Ella está loca y aceptó a ser un chico en una obra».

Prima me miró confundida por el retrovisor.

—Sí… es verdad. Acepté ese papel porque necesito créditos extra en biología —le seguí la mentira a Luka.

¿Cómo fue que me metí en todo esto?

**No sé… Fue tu decisión, ¿lo olvidas?**

"_No me hables mientras hay gente"_

Finalmente llegamos a casa de Meiko mientras ella trataba de cargar con su hermanito menor; Meito.

—¡AGH! ¡Suéltame, gusano! —espetó Meiko mientras bajaba a Meito y lo empujaba hacia dentro de la casa— ¡Me vooooooyy! —finalmente levantó los brazos victoriosa. Estaba algo despeinada, supongo que el pequeño Meito la despeinó.

Se subió a la camioneta y nos saludó.

—Hola Luka. Hola Prima. Hola Kenjiku.

—¿Kenjiku? —repetí.

—¿Así te llamarás en la obra? —preguntó Prima mirándome otra vez por el retrovisor.

—¿Qué obra? —le preguntó Meiko justo cuando Luka le pellizcaba el brazo— _¡AU!_

—Sí, así me llamaré —mentí.

—En serio, ¿qué obra? —susurró Meiko.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Mientras entrábamos al colegio, Meiko seguía preguntando acerca de la maldita obra que Luka se tuvo que inventar. No paró de preguntar hasta que le dijimos que fue para salvarme de Prima.

Una vez más, al colegio. Ya estaba comenzando a odiarlo con toda mi alma. ¿No podría ser más tedioso y aburrido? Y lo peor, hoy sí que tendré que verle la cara a nuestra asquerosa profesora guía. Qué fastidio…

La parte buena del día, es que tenemos práctica de porristas. Pero, falta que la Abeja Reina me acepte en el equipo. Sin embargo, sé que lo hará porque necesitamos en serio más chicos; Howard y Louis se gradúan este año, ¿y quiénes quedan? Si me acepta, y a los chicos, el equipo estará completo y podemos participar en las nacionales sin ningún problema. Pero si no lo hace, tenemos la amenaza de perder.

El jurado quiere acrobacias; la Fuente de Troya es una de las más peligrosas, si un equipo la realiza debe tener en cuenta que puede quedar descalificado si sucede algún daño. Pero si la acrobacia sale bien, sin errores y con buena preparación, podríamos ganar.

Ahora como soy _Kenji Ryosuke_, dudo que Teto vaya a querer hacer la Fuente de Troya, porque _Miku Hatsune_ la iba a entrenar. Yo, Kenji, podría entrenar al equipo porque sé cómo hacer la Fuente. Peeeero, como ahora soy un chico, tengo que cargar a las chicas, y no es que me guste cargar a una chica que cargue a otra chica. ¡Y yo soy una chica! Voy a quedar hecha puré en el piso, y nos pueden descalificar si dejo caer a las chicas.

—Oye Kenjiku, ¿irás a practicar hoy con nosotras? —preguntó Meiko.

—Claro que iré. Lo que falta es que Teto me acepte —respondí algo preocupada.

—Duh, esa te aceptará porque necesitamos hombres. Y estoy segura de que aceptará a los chicos, aunque sea para que nos carguen. Dudo mucho que ellos vayan a bailar —opinó Luka.

—Espero que así sea.

Luka sonrió y volteó hacia el banquito donde se sentaban los de 9no, entre ellos Teto y sus chupasangre.

—La odio —musitó Meiko.

—Ayer te felicitó por tu originalidad en la coreografía —mencioné, aún recuerdo cómo bailaban las chicas.

—Sí, pero dijo que estaba falta de emoción —Meiko parecía hacer todo lo posible por encontrar una excusa acerca de odiarla.

—Chicas, ¿no han visto a Neru? —pregunté recordando nuestra conversación de ayer.

Sé que salió del gimnasio pero pensé que sólo fue a hacer una de sus llamadas a gente anónima. Neru estaba actuando raro, ¿quién lo diría?

—No la veo desde ayer —dijo Luka luego de pensar unos segundos.

—Creo que siquiera estuvo en la fiesta de pre-celebración —opinó Meiko.

—O quizás sí estuvo, pero estaría aislada como siempre mensajeando a su amigo invisible —analizó Luka.

Y qué raro que menciona lo de amigos invisibles…

—¿Será que tiene novio? —Meiko comenzó a crear suposiciones.

—¿Te imaginas que sí? Y no nos lo presenta —Luka le siguió el juego.

—¿Quién tiene novio? —preguntaron de pronto detrás de nosotras— Espero que por fin seas tú, Luka.

Luka se cruzó de brazos mientras se volvía hacia nuestra capitana con una sonrisa relajada. A veces me encantaría tener la seguridad de Luka.

Teto se mostró ante nosotras acompañada de sus chupasangres.

—Disculpa que las moleste, chicas. Hoy no tenemos práctica —anunció Teto muy relajada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sabes que vamos a las nacionales y necesitamos práctica, "capitana"? —exclamó Meiko muy molesta, enfatizando «capitana». Tenía razón en qué ya que no tenemos ninguna coreografía montada. Pero, por otra parte estaba armando un completo aquelarre.

—Cálmate, Meiko —le susurré.

—Sólo suspenderé la práctica porque me enteré por otras bocas, que no son las de mi equipo, que hay chicos que se quieren unir —obvió Teto con tranquilidad—. Espero que no les moleste mi indiferencia acerca de por qué no me avisaron.

—Te íbamos a avisar hoy en la práctica —aclaró Luka.

—Ya veo… ¿Saben quiénes son los chicos que se unirán? —preguntó Teto.

—Pues, él es uno de ellos —me señaló Meiko.

Finalmente Teto me miró y pareció estudiarme minuciosamente de arriba abajo. Me sentía un poco incómoda por ello.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me preguntó.

—Kenji Ryosuke…

—Es como la Miku que perdimos en forma de hombre —comparó Luka dándome un pequeño empujoncito por la espalda, haciéndome quedar cara a cara con Teto, muy cerca de ella.

—Vaya, entonces eres muy bueno para ser un chico —Teto me estudiaba de nuevo con la mirada—. Pero, eso debo comprobarlo. Te veré en el gimnasio hoy —hizo una pausa para mirarme la nariz y creo que los labios…—. Háganme un favorcito, chicas, avísenle a sus amiguitos que vayan al gimnasio dentro de la tercera hora.

—Aguarda, Teto —la detuvo Meiko.

—¿Sí, Sakine?

—¿Cuándo practicaremos, entonces?

Teto pareció pensar unos segundos.

—Prepara una mini coreografía entre tus amiguitas Akita, Megurine, Kagamine, Megpoid y… Kenji. Yo me encargaré de establecerla entre todo el equipo el lunes —dijo Teto para luego irse con sus chupasangre hacia las mesas de 9no grado.

Meiko apretó los puños y los agitó en el aire hacia Teto, que estaba de espaldas y no la veía.

—Relájate. Será divertido hacer una coreografía —la trató de animar Luka.

—Sí, OTRA coreografía que seguramente reprochará. Estúpida —masculló Meiko.

En ese mismo instante se acercó Rin con su hermano, una vez más se acercaba a nosotras el rey de los odiosos, ¿qué mosca le picó?

—Hola, tontas —saludó Len.

—Hola, tonto —Meiko le siguió el juego.

—¿Quieres largarte, Len? —espetó Rin empujando a su hermano.

—Aguarda, ¿a qué hora es la práctica de las porristas? —preguntó Len. ¡Ja! Vaya, no pensaba que haría esa pregunta jamás en su vida, sinceramente hoy se acaba el mundo.

—No habrá práctica —le dije—. Hoy la capitana estará ocupada con nuestras audiciones para entrar al equipo. Alrededor de la tercera hora.

—Genial —dijo Len—. Y…

—¿Te quieres ir? —espetó una vez más Rin.

—Oh vamos, hermanita. Sabes que te gusta tenerme cerca —Len comenzó a abrazar a su hermana y de acercarla más a él.

Rin inmediatamente le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Lárgate, idiota!

—Ja, hasta luego, tontas. Nos vemos Ryosuke —se despidió Len.

Luka, Meiko y yo presenciamos todo eso con una obvia confusión en nuestras caras. Rin estaba roja de la furia, se volvió hacia nosotras con un ojo entrecerrado, como si de un tic nervioso se tratase.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —le pregunté asustada.

—Boberías de un bobo —respondió Rin mientras suspiraba.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Cuando se hizo la tercera hora, fui al gimnasio con el permiso de la profesora guía. Detrás de mí me seguían Nero y sus amigos. Yo estaba un poco incómoda porque iba a entrar como un chico a las porristas, vale, ellos también entrarían, ¿pero y si Teto no los acepta? No tengo idea de qué harán para impresionarla.

Abrí la puerta del gimnasio y allí estaba Teto haciendo un split en todo el medio de la alfombra, con el leotardo más… «sexy» que tenía. Sólo les diré que es celeste y que parece la propia tanga con un cinturón de cuero amarrado en la pierna derecha.

Kaito se acercó hasta mí y me preguntó—: ¿Ella es la capitana?

—Supongo…

—Oh, hola chicos. ¿Ya estamos en la tercera hora? —se preguntó mientras se levantaba sexymente de la alfombra y se dirigía hacia su silla de entrenadora.

Nero sonrientemente se le acercó.

—Buenos días, capitana. Verás yo…

—No quiero tener citas por ahora, _darling_ —respondió interrumpiendo lo que Nero iba a decirle.

Todas las palabras se quedaron en la boca de Nero.

—¡No! ¡No me refería a eso, capitana! —el pobre Nero estaba perdiendo la compostura.

—¿Entonces, no quieres invitarme a salir? —se preguntó Teto mientras se limaba las uñas.

—¡No quería preguntarle eso, capitana!

—¿Pero lo harías?

Vaya ego tenía esta mujer…

—Capitana —la llamé, acercándome hacia su silla para ayudar al pobre Nero que ya parecía un tomate flaco viviente—. Él quería preguntarle si podría ser nuestro entrenador.

Teto me miró por unos segundos y luego estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Un chico de primer año? ¿Ser entrenador? ¡JA! ¡Ni siquiera puede hablar bien!

El pobre ego de Nero estaba por los pisos, podía sentir cómo lloraba por dentro.

—No, créame, él es bueno y puede ser un gran entrenador —yo parecía un súbdito rogando ante el trono de una reina.

—¿Sabes algo de porrismo, deletreo, rimas, arabesques, coreografías, volteretas, fuentes, pirámides, acrobacias, leotardos, gimnasia, estiramientos, splits, danzas o _Break Dance_? —preguntó Teto casi sin tomar aire mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la cara de Nero, el cual se encogía con cada palabra y cuestionamiento que hacía la capitana.

—Sí… —respondió dudosamente nuestro actor favorito. El pobre debe llegar a su casa aprendiéndose todo de memoria.

—A ver, ¿qué es la Fuente de Troya? —retó Teto.

—Es la pirámide más difícil que una porrista o animadora puede hacer. Consta de mucho trabajo, estiramiento y esfuerzo. Duh, yo vi Fire Up! —respondió Nero como cual guión de actor se aprende.

—Te salvaste, Akita. Sólo por ahora —advirtió macabramente la chica—. A ver, terminemos con esto de una vez, debo practicar.

—¿No que no había práctica? —le pregunté.

—Y no hay, Kenji. Sólo que yo debo mantenerme en forma.

Creo haberlo mal pensado…

—¿Quién será el primero?

—¡Yo! —se hizo notar Gakupo.

Teto hizo una seña con el dedo de que Gakupo pasara a la alfombra e hizo otra más avisándole que podía comenzar. Inmediatamente, comenzó a bailar como un samurái hambriento que se tropezaba una y otra vez con sus pies.

No quise saber más de ellos cuando mi mano se pasó por mi cara, golpeándola con exasperación.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

—¿Los aceptó? —preguntó Meiko mientras tomaba mi almohada y se terminaba su raviolis.

Ella estaba sentada justo en el sofá donde, hasta ayer, Ayu se había sentado. Estaba junto con Luka, la cual terminaba de tomarse su limonada. Yo estaba sentada en la mesita de cojín con forma de flor, justo en frente de ellas.

—Sí, y por suerte.

—¿Tan malos son? —dijo Luka imaginándoselos.

—No son malos, sólo que se les nota que odiarían hacer bailes frente a mucha gente. Y más cuando Teto hace esas muecas con la cara —dije mientras recordaba aquellas horribles imágenes de la capitana. No pude evitar temblar.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Vaya zorra —opinó Meiko al instante.

Todas nos reímos.

—Y Gakupo… Bueno, es el que más le hace falta practicar —dije—. ¡Parece un samurái hambriento!

—Oye, Miku. Tu mamá es un amor, me dejó repetir el plato —dijo Gumi apareciéndose de pronto en el cuarto.

—Eh, ¿gracias?

—¿Te aceptaron? —me preguntó.

—Sí, y a los chicos.

—Estábamos diciendo ahora mismo lo zorra que es Kasane —le afirmó Luka—. ¿A que no sabes con qué se apareció ante los chicos?

—¿No me digas que con el leotardo celeste?

Al parecer ya Gumi había captado.

—¡Vaya zorra! No me imagino a los muchachos vomitando —dijo Gumi.

—Créanme, no querrán saber.

Me volví hacia Neru la cual estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, si su teléfono. Me pareció muy raro de ella. Estaba muy callada y sólo veía sus pies en el piso, ni siquiera había terminado sus raviolis, y eso que ella los amaba.

Mientras las chicas se ponían a insultar a la capitana, me le acerqué a Neru y me senté en el brazo del sillón.

—¿Pasa algo Neru? —le pregunté— Estás muy distante últimamente.

—Aunque no les hable no significa que no esté escuchando todos los insultos que le echan a Kasane —afirmó Neru sin siquiera mirarme a la cara, mientras se terminaba su raviolis. Vaya, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

—Neru, hablo en serio. Soy tu amiga, dime qué te ocurre.

Mi amiga me miró a los ojos con una ceja arqueada. Suspiró.

—Odio la idea de que los chicos entraran al equipo —confirmó Neru girando su mirada hacia otra parte.

—¿Y por qué? Ja, ja, ¿te da miedo que te carguen? —me burlé de ella sin poder parar de reír, sólo fue hasta que Neru me miró seria.

—¡Por favor! Esos idiotas no deben poder conmigo —Neru pareció imaginar el momento en que ella daba una vuelta en el aire justo después de que alguno de los chicos la cargara, y el impacto con el que caería hacia ellos haciéndolos quedar en el piso como unos idiotas mientras que ella sonreía sádicamente.

No pude evitar temblar.

—¿Entonces, por qué odias que los chicos estén en el equipo?

Neru suspiró fuertemente, parecía más bien un bufido.

—Porque son unos idiotas fastidiosos y bobos. ¿Por qué más?

Neru parecía mareada con tantas preguntas. Supongo que la vieja Neru; insultante y directa volvió.

Oigan, esta semana fue muuuuy larga. Y sin dudas que fue rara. La pijamada duró casi toda la madrugada y eso fue suficiente para desahogarnos de las clases y de nuestra de realidad. Caímos rendidas a las 3am y fue porque los vecinos estuvieron a punto de llamar a los policías por los extraños gritos de adolescentes, vale, esa no fue la razón, simplemente azotamos en la cama, sillón, sofá o piso.

Los incesantes ronquidos de Rin me habían despertado y noté que estaba justo a mi costado derecho, dándome la espalda, por lo menos; ya sé que ella babea de noche, y juzgándolo por esos ronquidos, ya debe estar llena de baba, pobre.

Recordé lo que me había dicho Neru hace unas horas en cuanto a entrenar con los chicos. Fue hasta ayer que comencé a sospechar que le gustaba alguno, y notándolo también por su comportamiento en el cine, puesto que ese día aún no habían concordado que iban a entrar al equipo, bueno, siquiera sabían que _yo_ Ryosuke Kenji era porrista.

El lunes tendremos el primer ensayo de la primera coreografía que vamos a mostrar en las nacionales. Mañana, mamá nos prestará el jardín de mi casa y entablaremos la coreografía, así como lo pidió la abeja reina. Espero que nos salga bien para el lunes.

Oh Dios… Casi se me olvida… "¿Ayu? ¿Dónde te metiste?"

**Estoy a tu lado, tonta.**

Me giré hacia mi izquierda y vi a Ayu.

**Supongo que ya terminó la primera semana como un chico.**

"Así es. Oye, ¿no sabes lo que me espera la próxima?".

Ella rió como una bruja mientras se desvanecía en el aire. Tuve un mal presentimiento, muy malo.

Supongo que me dirá lo que sucede si dejan algún Review. Vaya, ahora me parezco a ella pidiendo fama… ¿Lo harían? ¡Oh! Mejor no, no tengo la menor idea de lo que podría hacerme esta psicópata.

**Aún sigo aquí, y te escucho.**

"¿No te has ido?".

**¿Cómo hacerlo? Estoy atrapada en tu cuarto. Yendo adónde vas.**

"Interesante".

**Seh. No tanto.**

"Me iré a dormir. Nos vemos".

**Rómpete una pierna en el ensayo.**

"Gracias".

**No, en serio rómpetela.**


	8. Los chicos saben meter la pata

**¡Hey chicos! ¿Cómo les va? Yo muy normal, las vacaciones me las he dedicado a dibujar, visitar a amigos, escribir, comer y flojear xD. Por cierto, la próxima semana me voy de viaje, adelantaré lo más que pueda el capítulo de la semana que viene. Y como ven, aquí traje el capítulo de esta semana, esta vez son más palabras que el pasado, espero que estén conformes con ello. Por cierto, esta idea del capítulo se la debo a mi mejor amiga, mi (casi) hermanita menor AmaMitha :* ¡te adoro, Ger! Nuestro loco vago debe estar bailando con su micrófono y sus raros sombreros en la cima del Empire State *u* (?).**

**En fin, sin más qué decir…**

**Seeya~**

* * *

><p><strong>If Were a Boy<strong>

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

ᴥ

•

•

**Capítulo 8: **Los chicos saben meter la pata

* * *

><p>El fin de semana pasó tan lento y mi descanso total no duró más de una hora, además de las horas de dormir que también fueron cortas. ¿Cómo se supone que una adolescente no duerma sus diez horas completas? En mis ojos había pequeñas bolsas pintadas con un horrible morado por culpa de las ojeras. Luka tuvo que ayudarme a quitármelas antes de irnos a clases con un poco de maquillaje.<p>

Mi cabello comenzaba a crecer y era mucho más difícil colocarme la peluca como la semana pasada. No sé por qué, pero pienso que esta semana será más dura que la pasada.

Entré al colegio junto a las chicas y nos sentamos en los mismos bancos de siempre. Luka comenzó a ojear su libreta de resorte a la vez que tecleaba su teléfono rápidamente. Normalmente, la del teléfono es Neru, no Luka. Meiko y Rin notaron la reacción telefónica en Luka, y estuvimos a punto de darle un golpe a Gumi por no haberse dado cuenta. Neru por su parte, estaba con su teléfono.

—¿Es que acaso ambas tienen novio y no nos quieren decir? —espetó Meiko mirándolas a ambas con una ceja arqueada.

—No necesito a bobos hombres —respondió Neru rápidamente—. Ya con Nero tengo mucho más que suficiente.

En ese instante, Luka prestó atención a la conversación. Y todo porque habían nombrado a Nero.

—¿De qué me pierdo? —preguntó Luka.

—¿Por qué estás tan… rara con el teléfono hoy? —cuestionó Rin obviando la pregunta de Luka.

—Tengo el uniforme de las nacionales listo —respondió Luka.

—¿En serio? —soltó Gumi.

Luka ojeó más rápido las hojas de su libreta.

—P-pues… es sólo el prototipo —aclaró Luka con un ligero tartamudeo. Oh no… esto me huele mal.

—¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa? —cuestioné.

Pareció que eso hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa.

—¡Porque se supone que debía tenerlos para anteayer y aún no están listos! —bramó Luka casi perdiendo la paciencia. Se puso más paranoica que lo que Meiko suele ponerse en dos minutos.

Meiko abrió los ojos como platos, pareció darse cuenta de que Luka se estaba poniendo paranoica.

—Odio tanto a Prima y a su cerebro de maní… —refunfuñó Luka.

—¿Y por qué no los hiciste tú? —siguió Rin con el cuestionamiento.

Luka suspiró pesadamente. Estuvo a punto de responder la pregunta, pero su teléfono sonó en ese mismo momento, se puso de pie y se fue a otro lugar no muy lejos del banquito para atender la llamada.

Hasta donde mi oído podía llegar, parecía pelear con quien hablara.

"_¿Qué aún no tienes listos los de hombre, dices…? ¡¿Que la talla no le llega a la cadera de 60cm…? !"_

Pobre Luka… Me compadezco de ella. Con el asunto de hacerme pasar por un chico, me estoy volviendo loca. Mi plan se está yendo por otros rumbos mientras que Miku anda en las nubes. Ya ni cuenta me he dado si he hablado lo suficiente con Kaito… Pero hoy, me destacaré, será un día inolvidable y será un gran seguimiento para continuar con el plan.

Rin miró a Luka con una ceja arqueada.

—En fin —dijo Rin, tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación diferente—. ¿Qué helado prefieren, vainilla o fresa?

—Con tal de que sea helado, me lo como —respondió Gumi rápidamente y fue suficiente para sacarnos risas a todas, menos a Neru que estaba distraída con sus redes sociales.

Ahora que me vengo dando cuenta, llegamos temprano a la escuela. Son apenas las 6:30am. Ni se imaginan cómo llegué al colegio con mi madre vigilándome las patas, Prima nos salvó una vez que mi mamá y mi papá salieron a trabajar, y aproveché para transformarme en «Kenjiku», el supuesto personaje de una obra que supuestamente interpreto; todo lo que hago porque no me descubran.

Rin seguía parloteando acerca de diferentes temas de conversación. Tal vez piensen que esté hablando característicamente de cosas femeninas y como yo ando divagando por mi mente, piensen que no entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo, porque para mí, el idioma femenino es una jerga extraña; pero en realidad estaba hablando de cosas que solían pasarle a Len. Algunas veces es divertido burlarnos de nuestros hermanos, yo lo hago siempre; les cuento a las chicas estupideces que le pasaban a Mikuo.

—¡… y entonces Len se cayó en la bañera! ¡Y estaba llena de lodo! —se burló Rin a más no poder.

El grupo entero secundamos la risa que nos causó lo que Rin contó. Incluso Neru estaba riendo, tanto así que trataba de parar de reír y seguir con su teléfono. Yo era la que menos reía porque apenas oí el chiste, ni sabía porqué o cómo cayó Len a la bañera; incluso ni sé si estaba desnudo o en traje de baño.

—Vaya, conque ya ni en las hermanas se puede confiar —comentó alguien que se acercaba hacia nosotras por detrás.

Rin fue la primera en girarse y nosotras le seguimos, Len se acercaba hacia Rin.

—¿Trajiste mi iPod? —pidió Len.

Notándolo por la cara de querer morirse de Rin, se le había olvidado.

—¡Cómo lo pudiste olvidar, Rin! —exclamó Len.

—¡Lo siento, bobo! ¡Soy humana y puedo errar en cualquier momento! —se defendió Rin.

A Len pareció no convencerle su respuesta.

—Como sea… ¿Lo dejaste en casa de Meiko? —preguntó Len.

Meiko miró extraño a Rin y estuvo a punto de meter la pata antes de que Gumi y Neru actuaran rápido y le taparan la boca. ¡Casi se me olvidaba por completo! Rin se tuvo que inventar una mentira tanto para su madre como para su hermano, les dijo que la pijamada iba a ser en casa de Meiko, en lugar de la mía, porque como ven yo estoy en Hokkaido en este momento. Lástima que a Meiko hay que avisarle todo antes…

—P-pues… —Rin se volvió hacia nosotras mirando a cada una rápidamente. Se paró cuando me miró a-mí-convertida-en-Kenji, le intercambié una sonrisa para darle suerte en que Len se creyera la mentira— Verás, Len… Kenji nos visitó… anteayer durante el… embasamiento de la coreografía para las nacionales…

Esperen, ¿qué es lo que ha dicho?

—… y yo le había prestado tu iPod con los auriculares. Y, pues… se los llevó —mintió Rin a lo que más podía llegar su enredada lengua. ¡Maldita seas, Rin! ¡Mírale a lo que me has metido!

Mientras ninguno me estaba viendo, yo hice unas raras muecas con la cara y apretaba las manos en dirección al cuello de Rin. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Quiero ahorcarla ya! Incluso podía tomar su sostén y ahorcarla con él mismo, ¡no! Mejor tomo la tanga-leotardo de Teto y la ahorco, ¡sí!

Len se volvió hacia mí a ver si yo respondía con algo, y al parecer su mirada tuvo tanta intensidad que incluso logré caerme al piso por no saber ocultar mis manos con ansias de ver la sangre en el cuello de Rin.

Neru casi no pudo contener las risas que le causó mi caída, tal parece que no le estaba prestando tanta atención a su teléfono como suele ser.

—¿Kenji? —pidió Len— ¿Tienes mi iPod?

Si le digo que lo dejé en casa de Meiko, entonces haré que Len se enoje con Rin por ser una maldita despistada —lo cual SÍ es.

No me quedó otra más que decirle—: Lo dejé en casa, Len.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Vaya lío en los que me meto por devolverles favores a Rin! ¿No pudo decirle que Luka pensó que era una tela y por eso se lo dio a Prima para que terminara de coser los uniformes? ¿Es que acaso no pudo decirle a Len que Neru le robó la tarjeta de memoria por ser más adelantada que la de su Blackberry? ¿O es que acaso no se le pasó por la podrida mente que pudo mentirle a Len diciendo que Gumi se lo comió accidentalmente porque estaba molido entre su segundo plato de raviolis? Pero nooooo…. ¡Noooo, baby, nooo! ¡Tuvo que decirle al odioso antisocial que YO Miku-Hatsune-conertida-en-Kenji-Ryuusuke se lo llevó a _SU _CASA! ¡Qué bruuuta eres, Rin!

Vi que Len iba a responder pero me le adelanté rápidamente.

—Lo siento, pensé que era de Rin y por eso se lo iba a devolver, pero se me quedó porque la hermana de Luka me hizo el favor de traerme al colegio y no se me pasó por la mente el iPod —mentí a ver si con esto consigo que me crea.

Len pareció comprenderlo, y gracias a Dios que no me soltó las patas como lo suele hacer.

—¿Pensaste que era de Rin?

—S-sí —afirmé articulando apenas un pequeño tartamudeo.

Enarcó una ceja como seña de confusión. Sin embargo noté algo en su cara… ¿cómo se le llama a ese sentimiento?

—Oye Ryuusuke, lo necesito para hoy en la tarde —dijo Len—. Si quieres, puedo pasarlo buscando a tu casa.

Oh… Dios… Mío…

¿Acaso dijo que pasará buscando su estúpido iPod en MÍ casa? ¡Vaya llorón que eres Len! ¡Madura! ¡Ni que Gumi se haya comido tu estúpido iPod!

Las chicas me miraron disimuladamente con los ojos abiertos como platos, Rin parecía que se comía viva entre la metida de pata que hizo. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza confirmándole que mejor era que no pasara por mi casa.

—¿Qué tal si te llevo el iPod a la tuya? —propuse tan rápido como le negué la entrada a mi casa.

Len se encogió de hombros y confirmó—: Vale, antes de las 3pm, ¿sí?

Y con esa respuesta se giró hacia Rin y puso una mano en su cabeza, despeinándola cariñosamente.

Nos miramos extraño por la reacción de Len ante Rin.

—Eeeh… —tartamudeó mi mejor amiga— ¿Y… qué hay de la comida mexicana?

Cambió el tema de conversación rápidamente. Sospecho algo entre esos dos hermanos… además, el sentimiento en la cara de Len, como dije antes, no lo conocía, era raro verlo en él, ¿pero cómo es que se llama eso?

Luka se acercó con una cara más aliviada que la anterior vez que se había ido. Se sentó al costado de Neru y suspiró aliviadamente.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Meiko.

Luka volvió a suspirar y sonrió.

—A la hora de la práctica, Prima traerá el prototipo de mi primer diseño para los leotardos que usaremos en las nacionales —confirmó Luka un tanto alegre—, el de las chicas.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Gumi.

Y como si la noticia no fuese tan buena… Luka cambió el semblante a uno más preocupado.

—¿Pero…? —quiso saber Rin.

—Prima dice que la medida de la cadera que pudo hacer fue de 60 —afirmó Luka.

Ninguna de nosotras pareció entenderle, y Luka lo notó.

—¡Ó sea…! ¡Que es una medida menor a las caderas que alguna de las animadoras tenemos! —explicó.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —se preguntó Rin— ¿No dices que tengo menos cadera que todas?

—Tu cadera es de 67, Rin. Jamás entrarías en un prototipo —aclaró Luka.

—¿Entonces?

Luka se encogió de hombros mirando a todas partes como si buscara algún modelo. Miró hacia la puerta del colegio, donde entraba Nero y se acercaba hacia la bolita de los chicos, donde apenas habían llegado Gakupo y… Len.

Sonrió sádicamente y finalmente dijo—: Creo que se me ocurre algo…

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Durante la hora de la práctica, Teto nos dio un descanso mientras se dedicaba a darles un duro entrenamiento de gimnasia rítmica a los chicos, dirigidas por los súper gimnastas, Howard y Louis. Menos a mí, porque como ven, se supone que era gimnasta y porrista en Hokkaido, así que no hice ninguna práctica con el permiso de la capitana. Nos sentamos en las gradas a hablar. Luka recorría el gimnasio con mucha desesperación mientras veía su teléfono una y otra vez en busca de alguna llamada o mensaje de Prima. ¡Parecía la propia Neru buscando Wi-Fi en todas partes!

—Prima, Prima, Prima, Prima, Prima, Prima, ¡Priiiiiiimaaaaaaaaa! —exasperó Luka correteando de allá para acá por todo el gimnasio.

¡Incluso Meiko, que es la paranoica, estaba más calmada!

Rin observó a Luka y arrugó los labios.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? —propuso Rin.

—¿Otra vez? —gimoteó Meiko.

—Sólo iré si están dando Red Social —dijo… ustedes ya saben.

—¡Ya párale, Akita! ¡Ésa es del año pasado! —espetó Rin— ¡Oh, vamos! No me vengan con que le prestaron mucha atención a la función de Voces Infernales, la vez que fuimos al cine el miércoles…

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —cuestionó Meiko— Te podría contar toda la película de principio a fin. ¡Además de que yo invité las entradas de nosotras! ¿Cómo crees que dejaría que alguien no le prestase atención a las películas?

A decir verdad, era muy cierto que Meiko en su vida dejaría que alguien no disfrutara algo por lo que ella estaba pagando, y el ejemplo propio son las entradas al cine. Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Adivina a quién tenía al lado, Mei —dijo Rin de manera un tanto fastidiada.

Meiko se volvió hacia mí.

—Creo saber a quién.

—Pues, Hatsune andaba de chácharas con su novio —contó Rin—. ¡Ni me dejó oír gran parte de la película!

¿Chácharas? ¿Cómo así? ¡Si lo único que me preguntó fue por qué demonios había venido a Tokio!

—Merengada seas, Rin… Por no decir otra cosa —mascullé.

—Agh. Aún así yo no quiero ir al cine —dijo Meiko apoyando su mentón en uno de los escalones de las gradas—. Ya he visto todas las películas, y créeme que Voces Infernales fue la mejor de esta temporada.

Rin se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Esta semana estamos airados de exámenes —afirmó Gumi acercándose a las gradas donde estábamos—. Podríamos disfrutarlo yendo a alguna parte.

—Y alguna parte que no sea el cine —añadió Meiko.

Observé a Neru, un poco aislada de la conversación. Noté que soltó su Blackberry y rebuscó algo en su bolso, cuando pareció conseguirlo, sacó un forro de tela de un color rojizo opaco con un bordado de una cereza. Sabía bien de qué se trataba, era el forro del Android Tablett de Neru, otro aparato más del que no se separa desde su cumpleaños del año pasado. Usualmente, no lo trae al colegio por medidas de seguridad y también por si se daña; y al parecer, hoy le dio la gana de traerlo, en su "cunita", el forro de cereza.

Tecleó sus dedos suavemente por la pantalla táctil del Android y luego nos enseñó lo que estaba buscando. Todas las demás volvieron su atención al Android y presenciamos una foto editada con el programa de Intagram que tanto adora Neru; en ella se reflejaba un parque de diversiones con una hermosa noria de luces de colores muy claras como el neón, una montaña rusa en el fondo, sillas voladoras y muchas atracciones más que podría tener un parque de diversiones y que la foto apenas reflejaba.

—¡Vaya! Es muy bonito —opinó Gumi.

—¿Dónde es eso? —quiso saber Meiko.

—Es el nuevo parque de diversiones que está aquí desde hace unos días —contestó Neru—. Me pasé por allí el jueves después del entrenamiento.

Cierto, Neru había salido del gimnasio el jueves. Aún no tengo idea para qué, pero estoy segura de que no era para ver el parque. Como vengo diciendo hace varios días, Neru está rara.

—¿Qué tal si vamos para allá? —consideró Rin con notable emoción. Ya sabía yo de su amor a las montañas rusas y todas esas atracciones extremas.

—No sería mala idea —apoyó Meiko—. ¡Me encantaría subirme a esa noria!

Gumi estuvo a punto de seguir la idea pero se detuvo para analizar un poco la foto que Neru aún mostraba.

—Hmmm…. —musitó Gumi como forma de análisis— Dime, Neru, ¿qué tan buena es la comida?

¿Me pregunto por qué no supuse eso?

Neru suspiró y le respondió secamente—: Genial.

—¡Yo quiero ir! —exclamó Gumi con notable emoción.

Justo en ese momento, se acercó Luka hacia las gradas con su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta del equipo, cargaba cuidadosamente con una bolsa donde supuse que se encontraba el prototipo de los uniformes.

—¡Al fin llegó! —alegó Luka con una extraña sonrisa de oreja a oreja de satisfacción.

—Ya era hora —masculló Meiko.

—¿Y bien? —reiteró Rin con algo de impaciencia.

—Estoy en busca del modelo —Luka permanecía con su escalofriante sonrisa.

Meiko puso ojos de exasperación.

—¿Qué acaso no puedes usarlo de una maldita vez con un estúpido maniquí? —expresó con un tono de fastidio.

—¡No! ¡Este prototipo sólo puede ser usado en el mejor cuerpo hecho a modelo perfecto de _mí _diseño! —repuso Luka con un tono algo infantil y haciendo un chillón énfasis al nombrar «su» diseño.

Suspiré.

—¿Y quién será ese modelo?

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

El gimnasio completo tenía un ambiente de tensión que se podría cortar con los dedos. No era esa típica tensión de incomodidad, bueno, al menos para nosotras no lo era… en realidad, era esa tensión que sientes por risa, o burla; ¿a que no adivinan por qué?

Luka cerró un ojo e hizo una cámara con los dedos para enfocar su diseño en el «modelo perfecto» —según ella.

El diseño de Luka, debo admitir, que es muy bueno; no esperaba menos de ella con tantas ideas de colores, como ya había dicho en la fiesta de celebración de las porristas, le parecían muy buena idea los colores azules y rojos. La parte de arriba era una blusa con un solo desmangado al hombro izquierdo, todo lo que era la zona del pecho era cubierto por un color rojo intenso, con otros recuadros casi perfectos con un contorno negro apenas visible, los recuadros eran coloreados en vinotinto y rojo opaco; luego se ponía una línea casi diagonal, negra, un poco más gruesa que daba una separación desde la cintura hasta lo poco que daba a la cadera, era un azul cielo y justo en medio del pecho estaban bordadas las iniciales de Crypton High en rojo opaco con un contorno negro; para terminar con la parte superior, Luka colocó una muñequera, en ella se presenciaban los mismos colores de la blusa y casi se podía jurar que era un tablero de ajedrez por la forma en la que los recuadros rojos y azules estaban compuestos. La parte de abajo era muy similar a una falda de tenis a rayas azules y rojas, y en ella se podían ver los contornos casi marcados de los recuadros que Luka había puesto en la blusa. Sinceramente, Luka se destacó.

La capitana se paseaba alrededor del modelo, estudiando un poco el prototipo, observó algo indignada el diseño de arriba abajo. Luka apenas podía contener la respiración, y no era de nervios, era porque su diseño lucía tan _bien_ en su conejillo de indias —entiendan, su modelo—. Muchas de las porristas podían jurar que Teto estaba indignada por el diseño de Luka, pero yo sabía bien que era por el modelo que lo usaba.

No fue hasta que Len carraspeó casi inaudiblemente que el tenso ambiente cambió a uno mucho más tenso y junto con la llegada de Nero, acompañado de unos cuantos papeles y la carpeta con los nombres de los integrantes del equipo que Teto le había pedido.

Inmediatamente, Luka volvió su mirada a Nero como si de un radar se tratara, parecía que sus ojos se volvían estrellas mientras lo miraba acercarse con las carpetas tapándole la vista.

—A ver, dame eso —pidió Teto quitándole las carpetas y papeles a Nero y colocándolas sobre la mesa que había al lado de su silla de capitana.

Ya con la vista totalmente libre, Nero se volvió hacia Luka para saludarla y no pudo evitar mirar su diseño muy impresionado.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó Nero— ¡Está espectacular, Luka!

Mi amiga se sonrojó por el alago.

—No sabía que esta señorita modelara tan bien el diseño —replicó Nero una vez más, enfatizando «señorita» mientras observaba el modelo del prototipo de arriba abajo.

—Yo… me voy a tomar un vaso de agua —dijo Teto mientras salía del gimnasio. Seguía un poco indignada por el «modelo».

—¡Espera, capitana! ¡No has dicho qué piensas de mi diseño! —Luka la siguió hasta afuera con espera de la respuesta.

Len carraspeó una vez más, y como si fuese un interruptor que activa, la tensión del gimnasio se volvió más y más incómoda.

—En serio, linda, te ves hermosa —volvió a replicar Nero, esta vez con un tono casi infantil.

Rin no podía aguantar las risas y… lo hizo. Se burló.

—¡DIOOOOOS! ¡No puedo creer que tú hayas sido el modelo, Len! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Y como si Rin fuese ése interruptor del que les hablé… todos en el gimnasio comenzaron a reírse como locos.

Y sí, Len era el «modelo» del prototipo del diseño de Luka. Le quedaba apretado, y en la cintura, según Luka, le quedaba más que justo. Fue el único modelo bueno con cadera cercana a 60 que pudo encontrar. Incluso Luka pensó que hacerle un peinado de coletas a Len era genial para recrear que se viese como una chica. Len bufaba y hacía todo lo posible por arrancarse el prototipo y las coletas, pero luego pensaba en que Luka lo mataría y… mejor quedarse con él puesto.

—¡Señoriiiiiiitaaaaaaa! ¡Qué hermosa! —bromeó Nero.

—¡Anda, hermano, que te ves hermosa!

—¡No me cambies de sexo, _Rinto_! —se defendió Len con un hincapié al nombrar a mi mejor amiga con su nombre como si fuese de hombre.

—Mira quién habla, _Lenka_ —repuso Rin haciendo el mismo énfasis que Len, al nombrar su nombre como si fuese el de una chica.

Len gruñó y se le acercó peligrosamente a Rin quedando frente a frente con ella. Rin también gruñía y fue cuando comenzaron a amenazarse a muerte y esas cosas que siempre hacían… Suspiré, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlos así.

Meiko se acercó a mí, riendo aún por cómo andaba vestido Len.

—Esto me recuerda a alguien, Kenjiku —dijo Meiko entre risas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A quiénes, a Neru y Nero?

Meiko me observó con una ceja alzada.

—No, tonta. A ti.

—¿A mí? Pero… yo no peleaba así con Mikuo.

Meiko puso ojos de exasperación.

—¡No, cabeza hueca! —bramó Meiko casi gritándome. Luego se puso una mano en la boca y se arrepintió de su acción con una sonrisita de quien no quiebra un plato— Perdón —continuó—. Me refiero a que Len está vestido de chica, y es un chico.

Asentí sonriendo, ya sabía por dónde iba Meiko.

—Se parece a mí al revés, una chica…

—… vistiéndose de chico —completó Meiko en un susurro.

¡Qué loco! Y pensar que yo soy la rara.

Fue entonces cuando el timbre de descanso de las 11am sonó y Gumi y Neru se acercaron a nosotras dos.

—Me apetece un aperitivo —comentó Gumi, cosa rara en ella.

—¿Y Rin? —preguntó Neru que estaba ocupada tanto con su Android como con su Blackberry.

Me giré hacia los gemelos y noté que estaban guerreando una lucha de pulgares entre ellos a ver quién ganaba, seguían en la misma posición de frente a frente, empujándose y gruñendo, y parecía que se mataban con la mirada mutuamente.

—Eh, ¿Rin? —llamé en busca de que me prestara atención y saliera con nosotras.

—¡Lenka!

—¡Rinto!

—¡LENKAAA!

—¡RINTO, JODER!

Me rindo…

Meiko y yo decidimos salir de una vez del gimnasio, como lo hacían los demás.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

—¿Ya acabaste? —suspiró Neru odiosamente como si estuviese esperando desde hace tiempo el tomar agua de los bebederos.

—Todo tuyo, rubia —le invité abriéndole paso al único bebedero que tenía agua fría.

Pude escuchar desde la fila a la cantina los gritos de Gumi casi ahorcando al vendedor para que le diera una empanada. No le presté mucha atención cuando vi a Luka acercarse frenéticamente tecleando su teléfono una y otra vez como lo estaba haciendo antes.

La saludé y todo fue en vano porque estaba muy concentrada en la pantalla de su Blackberry. Incluso apartó peligrosamente a Neru del bebedero y comenzó a beber agua, sin apartarle la vista al teléfono.

Neru me miró con una ceja arqueada de manera interrogativa y esperando alguna respuesta mía del porqué Luka la había empujado de esa manera y yo me encogí de hombros como respuesta al no saber qué decir.

Finalmente se separó del bebedero y nos miró a Neru y a mí algo asustada.

—¿Qué pa…

—¡Kasane quiere el uniforme de hombres! —exclamó.

—… so? —completé sin saber qué responderle, una vez que había interrumpido mi inspiración de preocupación —¡qué irónica me he puesto juntándome con Meiko!

—¿Y por qué no se lo das? —cuestionó Neru por lo más obvio y fácil, qué típico de su monosílabo vocabulario.

—¡Porque Prima no lo tiene listo!

—Calma Luka —dije en un intento de calmar su paranoia y desesperación—. ¿La llamaste?

—¡Sí, como once veces!

Neru rió por lo bajo y volvió a beber agua.

—¿Y dijo que venía?

—Pues sí —afirmó—, ¡pero sabes que no confió en ella! ¿Qué sabes si se le olvida que tiene hermana menor? —¡buscaba más excusas que Len antes de entregar la tarea!

Neru terminó de tomar agua y se acercó hacia Luka, le sonrió, y le dio una leve cachetada como la vez anterior en su pijamada, que al no despertar tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas. Le tomó por los hombros y le aseguró—: Es tu hermana mayor, relájate. Que Kasane se espere.

Luka miró a Neru con ojos estrellados.

—T-te… te pareces tanto a tu hermano… —dijo Luka soñadoramente.

Neru abrió los ojos como platos y soltó a Luka tan bruscamente que se cayó al piso aún con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa ridícula de enamorada en su cara. La pobre Neru se sonrojó y se fue donde estaba Gumi, refunfuñando unas cuantas cosas y maldiciendo por todos los idiomas que se sabía a Nero.

Vaya… Pobre ego de Neru, lo han pisoteado de una manera terrible. Debe estar triste.

—¡Listo! —anunció Gumi sosteniendo alto su empanada de queso una vez que le pagaba al vendedor y éste suspiraba, lo entendía tanto… Lidiar con Gumi no es muy fácil.

Miré a Luka detrás de mí y seguía en la misma posición de antes. Suspiré y me fui con Neru y Gumi hacia el recinto del colegio, a ver si llegaba Prima.

En ese momento también se acercaban Nero y los gemelos. Raramente, Rin y Len no peleaban, pero Nero y Len se estaban volviendo locos mutuamente, cosa que no hacía parar a Rin.

—¡Señoriiitaaa! —siguió bromeando Nero hacia el pobre antisocial de Len.

—¡Que dejes de llamarme así, Nero! —Len trataba de defenderse como fuese.

Justo en ese momento los del equipo de fútbol de 9no estaban bajando hacia el recinto acompañados por el profesor Big Al, Nero y Len seguían con su juego de niñas provocando las risas en todos los fortachones sexys que son los de 9no. Incluso Big no podía parar de reír…

—Señoo…

—¡Púdrete, Nero! —le interrumpió Len contraatacando.

Y para completar, Prima también llegó hacia nosotros, con los uniformes de hombre…

—¡Hola, chicas! ¡Hola, Kenjiku!

Y ahora… pueden matarme…

—¿Kenjiku? —preguntó Big Al acercándose hacia nosotras— ¿Quién es Kenjiku?

Al menos Big Al tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un maní y no se da cuenta de ello.

—Oh, Kenjiku es el nombre del personaje que interpreta…

—Kenji… —obstaculizó Gumi tapándole la boca a Prima antes de que dijera algo incoherente y dañara mi mentira para siempre— Kenji interpreta un personaje, ¿verdad, Kenji? —farfulló Gumi.

—¿Personaje? —cuestionó Big, el cual no entendía nada de las farfullas de Gumi.

Prima se quitó la mano de Gumi de la boca y justo temí lo peor.

—Pues, algo así, me dijeron que estaba actuando como un hom…

—… ¡Un hombre que se viste de mujer! —completó Gumi buscando alguna buena excusa lo más rápido que podía— En una o-obra que escribió… Luka.

—¿Me llamaban? —se preguntó Luka, ¡justo llega cuando comienza lo peor! Maldita seas.

Moriré.

—¿De una obra, dices?

Big se giró hacia Nero, el cual seguía llamando «Señorita» a Len.

—¿Y se supone que Ryuusuke es el protagonista?

Gumi y Prima asintieron y Big se volvió hacia mí.

—¡Pero si pareces más niña que hombre!

Ummm… ¿Debo incomodarme?

Big se giró de nuevo hacia Nero y lo señaló con el dedo.

—¡Akita!

Fue tan fuerte su grito que Nero se resbaló y cayó al piso justo cuando Len estuvo a punto de azotarle un golpe por llamarlo «Señorita» por décima cuarta vez en una hora. Len permanecía con los ojos cerrados cuando su puño estuvo a punto de aproximársele a Nero, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Nero en el piso.

—Y-yo… ¿Golpee a Nero? —Len comenzaba a imaginarse cosas que no eran— ¡Golpee a Nero! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Golpee a Nero! ¡WOO HOO! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, síiiii! ¡Yeeey!

Y luego se volvió a Rin y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse dando saltitos hacia el gimnasio.

Sin palabras. Todos.

—Eh… —tartamudeó Big— Nero, serás el protagonista.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a dar saltitos como el propio… Mejor me callo. Luego se volvió normalmente hacia nosotros con una cara confundida.

—¿Protagonista de qué? —preguntó.

—De la nueva obra de Luka —respondió Big como si fuese lo más obvio.

Luka ya estaba más cerca de nosotras y nos susurró—: ¿Qué obra?

Gumi y Neru se encargaron de darle unos cuantos zapes. Esto me recuerda a Meiko.

Ahora que me vengo a dar cuenta… ¿Dónde demonios se metió Meiko? Desde que salimos dijo que iba al baño, incluso le pregunté si la acompañaba y ella negó; se fue directo al baño de las niñas, que se encuentra justo al lado del gimnasio. ¿Me pregunto si se la tragó el retrete?

En eso se acerca Meiko hacia nosotras, cojeando.

—¿De qué me perdí?

Olvídalo, niña…

Oigan, y hablando de retretes… ¡bueno! No es que sea un retrete, y no tengo la menor idea de cómo me acordé de esto pensando en retretes, pero aún así… ¿dónde está Ayu…?

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

—Insisto, Luka —dijo Rin un poco espantada—, ¿no pudiste encontrar un modelo que fuese HOMBRE?

Luka sonrió mientras hacia una cámara con los dedos y miraba el diseño de los hombres desde allí. Sólo para adelantarles, el uniforme de los hombres es igual al de nosotras, sólo que con un short azul en vez de una falda a rayas; la camisa tenía los colores invertidos, en la parte del pecho en lugar de ser rojo a cuadritos era azul a cuadritos, lo demás era rojo.

—¡Pero si te ves divina, Rin!

La pobre bufó, y Len comenzó a burlarse de ella.

—¡JA! ¡Rinto! ¡Rinto! ¡Rinto!

—¡Déjame en paz, idiota!

El timbre de salida sonó, y fue cuando salimos, Gumi, Luka, Neru y entre coja y coja Meiko y —la más importante— yo, dejando a Rin y a Len solos en el gimnasio, peleando.

Suspiré pesadamente y cambié el tema de conversación entre las chicas, para no hablar de las bobas peleas infantiles de los gemelos.

—Meiko, ¿qué te pasó en el tobillo?

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Vaya, eso no ha sido el mejor día que he tenido.

**Y que lo digas…**

"¿Y dónde demonios te metiste tú?".

**Agh. Déjame en paz, estaba haciendo unas cosillas de las mías. **Y lo dice como si fuese lo más simple de todo el mundo. **¡Deja de hablar a mis espaldas!**

"Ugh".

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue hoy?**

"Siéndote sincera, rarísimo…".

**¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Te dije la vez pasada que sería totalmente loco. **Sonrió como una bruja.

"¡Eres…! UGH".

**Siempre dices lo mismo, nena.**

"No quiero imaginarme lo que pasará mañana".

**Blah. Blah. Blah. Igual lo sabrás. **Ahora su sonrisa se volvió diabólica.

"A-ah… Bueno… ¿Dejan Review? Si lo hacen es porque tienen piedad de mí".

**¡Si lo hacen es porque AMAN mis locuras!**

"¡Tú…! En fin, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo".

**No anticipen lo que le haré a Miku porque será una total sorpresa, _baby_.**

"No le tengan miedo, está loca".

**_Party people, _WOO HOO!**

"Y… está cantando Windows Down… Vale, ¡los quiere Miku!".

**¡Los ama Ayu!**


	9. y saben sacarla para meterla luego

**Exacto, no viajé. Joder… Viajo la próxima semana y aún no sé adónde ._. Aquí continúo con el fic, un capítulo intenso (NO piensen mal ._.). No adelanto, sólo les digo que será como una continuación del capítulo anterior, que me gustó mucho como quedó gracias a la ayuda de mi hermanita *u*, sin embargo, será un Capítulo 9, más no un «**8. Parte 2**». Bien, espero que les guste y los haga reír ;3**

**Seeya~**

* * *

><p><strong>If Were a Boy<strong>

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

ᴥ

•

•

**Capítulo 9: **… pero saben sacarla para meterla otra vez

* * *

><p>Lunes por la tarde… ¡Qué fastidio con este día! No pasa rápido, pasa lentísimo y lo peor de todo es que tengo un mal presentimiento desde que salí del colegio al mediodía. Ayu últimamente ha estado muy "ocupada", ha tardado más de una hora dándose un baño y no deja de cantar Windows Down, ugh. Estoy mirando la tele en el cuarto de mi hermano en un nulo intento de que el día pase rápido.<p>

Algo de psicología que me dijo mi madre una vez, la verdad es que no le presté mucha atención, pero hasta donde oí dijo que la forma de dormir es aburrirse o ver una cosa hasta cansarse. Y; estoy aburrida y cansada de mirar Ben 10 porque Cartoon Network es el único canal que tiene Mikuo en su lista de favoritos, ¡y lo peor de todo es que los demás favoritos los tiene bloqueados con una contraseña de 14 caracteres!

En mi cuarto no hay televisor, mi papá quiere ver una nota excelente en Educación Física, así que estoy perdida por los subsuelos de tener un televisor. Podría bajar a la sala a ver alguna otra cosa, pero mamá está allá abajo viendo sus telenovelas colombianas; algo sobre una avariciosa muchacha pobre que quería ser rica, y no sé cómo fue que logró convertirse en la primera dama de Colombia; una total telenovela. Mi papá salió a trabajar una vez que terminó de almorzar, volverá alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y le quitará el televisor a mamá, así que estoy perdida.

Y ahora Ben golpea su raro reloj verde y se convierte en un insecto diminuto de color gris, ah no, esperen… es un monstruo.

¡Yo no entiendo cómo es que mi hermano se puede calar a este muchachito extraterrestre-humanoide-monstruo-chimpancé o lo que sea! Estoy segura de que debe tener unos canales porno guardados en algún lado… peeeeroo, no puedo cambiar el canal porque me pide una contraseña de 14 caracteres.

Suspiré pesadamente dejándome recostar bocabajo en la cama de mi hermano y hundiendo mi cara entre mis brazos. Se supone que hoy me prometí a mí misma hablar con Kaito y dignarme de una vez a seguir las siguientes fases del plan, pero no pude. No quiero insultarme pero soy cobarde, y estoy dejando que todo esto se vaya por otros rumbos. Ya ni tengo el apoyo de Ayu porque anda de allá para acá y yo aquí sin saber qué demonios hace. Y mis amigas no pueden hacer todo por mí, ya con ayudarme a entrar al colegio como estudiante de intercambio y unirme entre las porristas —aunque la decisión de aceptarme fue de Teto— es más que suficiente, no quiero ocasionarles más problemas y mucho menos rebajarme al nivel de que me tocaría depender de ellas.

Ahora dependo de mí.

De mí y de mi decisión de que debo esforzarme. ¡Y juro que lo haré!

**Vaya, ¿me encuentro con Apollo Justice*? **Dijo Ayu en sarcasmo, apareciéndose de pronto con una toalla en la cabeza y su vestimenta de siempre.

Justo cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy alzando la mano de manera justiciera.

"¿No que estabas ocupada?".

**Ya terminé de ducharme, Kenjiku.**

"De eso ya me di cuenta".

Me senté en la cama y apagué el televisor sin muchos ánimos y me digné a buscar los cuadernos para hacer tareas.

**¿Quién lo diría? La Kenjiku Justice se va a poner a hacer los deberes. **Siguió con su juego de sarcasmo. **Esto no se ve todos los días.**

"¡Ay no fastidies! Ya ando demasiado aburrida como para calarme a Ben 10 fuerza chimpancé".

**¿Que no era «Fuerza Alienígena»?**

"¡Lo que sea! No me importa de todos modos".

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a quitar la toalla de su cabeza y a mover su cabello a todos lados, varias gotas de agua cayeron en mis brazos, incluso en mis cuadernos. La fulminé con la mirada pero ella ni un poco de atención me prestó, estaba muy «concentrada» en peinar su largo cabello castaño rojizo, ahora que me pongo a detallar su cabello.

Álgebra. Ya ni me acuerdo qué es lo que nos dejaron en la última lección de hoy, no le presté mucha atención.

Me giré para sacar el libro de matemáticas en mi bolso, el cual lo dejé a un costado de la almohada. Levanté la mochila y no pude evitar observar lo que se encontraba debajo de ésta; era un objeto blanco con una manzanita negra en la parte de atrás, con auriculares negros enrollados a su alrededor. Era fácil suponerse de que se trataba del estúpido iPod de Len, ahora que recuerdo que Rin es una tonta por no acordarse de algo así. Lo tomé en mi mano y desenrollé los auriculares para pegármelos en las orejas y ponerme a seleccionar una opción aleatoria. Era una buena canción, era de Demi Lovato, una de las mejores de su primer álbum y mi favorita de éste, "Lo Que Soy" o como la llaman en la versión original "This Is Me" versión en español, la que cantó en Camp Rock. Como soy algo buena en Castellano, pude saber algunas cosas que decía, muy bonita.

No sabía que Len tuviese estos gustos. Y pensar que era un idiota y que sólo podría gustarle la música sin sentido como lo son la mayoría de las canciones de hoy en día; las electrónicas que sólo dicen una frase y luego suena un enorme estribillo, una música de fiesta muy buena y de nuevo la frasecita esa; gran cosa.

Y ahora me vengo dando cuenta de que he escuchado toda la canción mientras resolvía el ejercicio de álgebra, y yo divagando en mi mente.

**Ya se hacen. **Dijo Ayu mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro y comenzaba a tararear una canción.

"¿Se hacen qué o los qué?".

**Las tres.**

La miré extrañada mientras mi mente se revolvía en un intento de procesar qué demonios significa esa hora. Sólo andaba concentrada en la tarea de álgebra y quizás un poco en la música que sonaba en el iPod de Len.

El iPod de Len.

Tres de la tarde.

Ayu chasqueó los dedos y eso fue suficiente para hacerme entender que estoy totalmente retrasada para llevarle el maldito aparato a Len.

**¡Re-tra-sa-da!**

¡Santo Dios! ¡Debo llevárselo!

Me puse de pie rápidamente y comencé a correr fuera del cuarto, sabía que debía ir como Kenji pero necesitaba salir de casa como Miku mientras mi mamá esté aquí. La llamé a ver si respondía, o mejor si _no_ respondía a ver si tenía el camino libre. Escuché que respondía a mi llamado desde el cuarto de baño del segundo piso.

—Mamá, ¿puedo a salir a casa de Rin un rato? —pedí frente a la puerta del baño mientras rogaba por todo lo que fuese que me diera permiso.

"_Claro hija. No llegues tarde" _escuché que me respondió, parecía haber abierto la cortina del baño para que pudiera oírla mejor.

Y aquí comenzaba la carrera contrarreloj.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

—Llegas a tiempo, Ryuusuke —dijo Len una vez que abrió la puerta de su casa—. ¿Mi iPod?

Cuando recuperé parte de mi aliento perdido durante la carrera de mi casa a la de Rin, saqué el estúpido iPod y se lo entregué a Len.

—Gracias —dijo Len observando bien su iPod en busca de algún imperfecto en él. Luego se giró un poco…—. ¡Mi vida, qué te hizo! Aquí está papá, aquí estoy… Shh… —… y comenzó a sisear unas palabras de cariño para su… iPod.

Lo miré enarcando una ceja.

—Eh… ¿De nada?

Sonrió de medio lado y estuvo a punto de cerrarme la puerta en la cara cuando yo la detuve con el pie.

—¿Puedo ver a Rin? —pregunté rápidamente mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Noté cómo me miró un poco confundido y cómo de pronto la confusión se iba y venía ese raro sentimiento que no le recuerdo el nombre, ése mismo que tuvo esta mañana su semblante mientras Rin decía la mentira.

Se movió un poco, invitándome a entrar en su casa. Entré por la casa y él me siguió por detrás. Llegué hasta la sala-recibidor-comedor, la cual era adornada con sofás victorianos acomodados en ele en la pared, sobre una alfombra roja, a un costado de los sofás estaba el pasillo a los cuartos, Len se perdió allí dentro una vez que entré al recibidor. Una mesita de café de madera estaba entre estos sofás como un separador, en toda la esquina de la pared y una mesa más grande de madera era ubicada en medio de la alfombra; había un mesón de cerámica de porcelana que daba la separación al comedor-cocina, sobre él se encontraban diversos panes, salsas, queso, jamón serrano y mantequilla.

Apenas entré a esa separación de la casa escuché cómo alguien encendía un reproductor de música y sonaba Lonely Boy de The Black Keys y alguien comenzaba a cantarla terriblemente mal y comenzaba a bailarla, imitando a The Black Keys en el video. Y con «imitando» me refiero a «intentando imitarlo».

Rin se movía de allá para acá mientras tomaba un poco de lechuga y se la ponía a su loco sándwich de salsa, mantequilla, jamón y queso.

"_Oh, oh-oh. I got a love that keeps me waiting"_ cantó Rin con una desafinada voz.

Carraspeé haciéndome notar y fue cuando ella se volvió a mí mientras se metía tocino a la boca.

—¡Hofthla, Cunfjfhukuh! —posiblemente haya saludado, con la boca llena, llevándome unas cuantas migajas de tocino ensalivado a mi cara. ¿Era idea mía o trató de decir «Kenjiku»?

—Rin, mastica, traga y hablaremos mejor.

Me obedeció, aunque tardó un poco en masticar todo ese tocino que se había metido. Se volvió al reproductor de música y le bajó un poco de volumen a la canción.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kenjiku? —preguntó como si no supiese absolutamente nada de que gracias a ella y su estúpida mente olvidadiza, estoy aquí en su casa, boba.

La fulminé con la mirada, pero al igual que Ayu hace un rato, ignoró totalmente ésta acción mía. ¿Es que acaso mis miradas fulminantes están fallando?

—Ya le entregué el iPod a tu hermano —confirmé mientras tomaba un poco del tocino que había preparado y me lo comía.

—¡Ya era hora! —espetó Rin como si no se acordase de que ella y su estúpido y podrido cerebro fueron los que dejaron el estúpido iPod en mi estúp… en mi _hermosa_ casa.

La fulminé con la mirada, ¡y aún así la ignora!

Len salió en ese mismo momento del pasillo de los cuartos y le avisó a Rin antes de salir por la puerta—: ¡Oye, hermana! Saldré un momento a comprar unos dulces.

Ella le hizo una seña fastidiada con la mano en forma de respuesta para que se fuera. Antes de salir, Len me observó mientras caminaba a la puerta, no entendí que querría decir su mirada pero estoy segura de que tenía ése sentimiento del que no recuerdo su nombre ni por más que me ponga a pensar. Ahora que recuerdo, el iPod se lo di tarde, quizás sea el sentimiento de desconfianza por "habérseme" olvidado y no confía en mí de prestármelo o algo así… hablando del estúpido iPod, ahora mismo hablaba con Rin de eso.

Decidí intercalar otra vez al susodicho, y más con un bufido—: Agradéceme al menos que no dejé que te metieras en problemas con tu hermano.

—Hmmm… ¿Gracias?

Con eso me bastaba, creo.

—Y bien… —comencé a cambiar el tema— ¿Por qué Len necesita tan urgentemente su iPod?

Rin tomó el sartén con el tocino y comenzó a echarlo en lo que supuestamente era su sándwich. Se volvió al fregadero para lavar el sartén.

—Pues, digamos que como son porristas, necesitan entrenamiento duro entre la mañana y tarde —respondió sin importarle mucho—, y tal parece que quiere concentrarse en la música.

Ya con el sartén limpio, lo colocó en la cocina y le echó un poco de aceite. Rin se dirigió a la nevera y de allí sacó un huevo el cuál lo quebró en el sartén para que se friera. ¿No me digan que quiere añadirle más comida a su sándwich?

—Una pregunta más… ¿Siempre te haces sándwiches así? —observé.

—Sólo los lunes que ando aburrida —respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo— y mientras lo preparo, pongo mi rola favorita de The Black Keys.

—Y bailas como una loca meneando el trasero —añadí riendo.

Rin infló los mofletes.

—¡Nadie entiende mi arte…! —fingió indignarse mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho y la otra la mantenía alzada, lo más loco fue que no tengo la menor idea de cómo se le salió una lágrima con este drama. Ahora se tiró al piso y rodó en él— ¡Ser o no ser!

Mientras ella fingía invocar a Sheeaskpear, yo le robé otro tocino más que tenía en su sándwich y me dirigí a su habitación a ver si le robaba un dulce, ésta maniática siempre tenía dulces en su habitación. Según ella, disque para guardarlos para el invierno, ¡ni que fuese ardilla que inverna!

La última vez que le robé uno fue en la anterior pijamada en su casa. Con ayuda de Meiko, comenzó a distraerla y Gumi y yo nos metimos a su cuarto y robamos unos cuantos Snickers y M pareció darle un paro cardíaco cuando se enteró, en fin ¿a quién le importa lo que le haya pasado? Rin es una cerebro de cacahuate, ojalá que no se le olvide que Len es su hermano.

Justo cuando iba entrando por el pasillo, escuché como se abría una puerta a mi izquierda, en el cuarto de Len. Me giré rápidamente para encontrarme con…

—¿Kaito? —susurré su nombre en el que apenas siquiera escuché a mis labios moverse nerviosamente; fue más eso que un susurro, debo reconocer.

Mi príncipe no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, estaba entre su teléfono y el piso, menos mal que no notó que mi cara se puso tan pálida como la piel de Haku, mi maestra de ciencias.

—Oye Len, Howard me acaba de decir que ya no tendremos… —interrumpió su anuncio para alzar su mirada a mí.

Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Estaba nerviosa y en vez de sonrojarme me ponía de un color tan blanco como si en mi vida hubiese recibido los rayos del sol en mi piel.

—Kenji, no sabía que estabas aquí. Escuché pasos y pensé que eras Len —aclaró sonriendo de medio lado y dejando su teléfono en su bolsillo—, salió hace un rato a comprar unos dulces, ¿no lo viste?

Mi corazón obligó a mi brazo a que se pasara a mi nuca en un intento de sobármela con nerviosismo, pero mi cerebro trabajó rápido y le ganó haciendo que me diera un zape en la nuca que logró que mi ritmo cardíaco regresara habitualmente y mi piel se tiñera de su color normal.

—Sí, lo vi salir mientras hablaba con Rin de sándwiches —respondí ideando una excelente coartada, sin tartamudear un poco.

Sonrió nuevamente, haciéndome caer de nuevo sin dejarlo de mirar. Otra vez mi cerebro me ayudó a salir de ésta.

—Eh, escuché que decías que Howard te acababa de avisar algo —ratifiqué recordando lo que había dicho mientras pensaba que yo era Len.

—¡Oh sí! Verás, es que ya teníamos previsto que todas las tardes, mientras no tengamos alguna otra cosa qué hacer, tendremos entrenamiento extra de gimnasia rítmica.

Ouch. ¡Qué duro sería!

—Oh, y… ¿qué tal es el entrenamiento con Howard y Louis?

—Horrible —contestó cambiando su sonrisa una cara de espanto. Eso lo explica todo.

—Y-ya veo…

Él sonrió.

—Me acaban de avisar que ya no tendremos entrenamiento, así que ya este día no podrá empeorar —explicó con una risilla al decir que ya no podría empeorar el día.

Me reí junto a él.

—¿Tan duro fue su entrenamiento?

—Oye, de haber sabido que terminaría convirtiéndome en animador, te juro que ya sería mejor que esos dos —consideró Kaito volviendo a reír.

—Vale, en eso tienes razón.

De nuevo sacó su teléfono y fue cuando escuché el sonido de que le había llegado un mensaje del Blackberry Messenger; sí, hasta sé qué sonido recibe el aparato cuando le envían un PIN.

Lo leyó en silencio y luego se volvió a mí.

—Mi hermano ya se enteró de ello y me informó que mis padres no están en casa, así que no iré para allá todavía —suspiró—. Y ahora Len se tarda más en comprar unos dulces.

Recordé un poco la prueba que les hizo Teto el viernes mientras aún no formaban parte del equipo. Kaito fue uno de los "mejores" por así decirlo, tiene buen ritmo físico y se le ve que puede estirarse fácilmente, si sigue con el entrenamiento de Howard y Louis no dudo que para las nacionales nos acompañe. Teto le había pedido unas cuantas paradas de cabeza, y las hizo sin ningún problema, al igual que Gakupo, pero claro, lo demás el pobre pelilargo lo hizo terrible… eso ya es otra historia.

Me volví hacia él, seguía jugueteando con el teléfono.

—Si nos dejan las tardes libres, los entrenamientos en las mañanas serán durísimos —analizó—. Por lo menos participaré en las nacionales con ustedes.

¿Será qué…?

—Oye Kaito —le llamé.

—¿Sí? —respondió sin quitarle la vista a su teléfono, al menos está al tanto de que le hablo.

Pensé un poco antes de considerarle una sugerencia.

—Pues… ¿Qué te parece si te entreno un poco?

Dejó su teléfono y me miró un tanto confundido.

—¿Entrenar? —repitió.

—Es decir… —tartamudeé. Creo que me subió la presión— Si entrenas hoy en la tarde, quizás mañana, para ti, el entrenamiento no sea tan duro, ¿no crees?

Pareció analizar.

—Ya sabes, es como que te dejaran una premiación porque te importa el entrenamiento. Así no entrenarías taaanto en la mañana.

Sonrió y bajó la mirada, pareció entender.

—Ya veo… Pero, ¿será tan duro como los de ellos? —preguntó en un intento de dejar las condiciones de si aceptar o no.

—No, será leve. Pero si quieres participar en las nacionales, tendrás que hacerme caso.

Me miró una vez más y asintió.

—Acepto.

Sentí como si la glándula feliz que vive en mi cerebro se despertó y se puso a bailar. Hice todo lo posible por no sonreír como una idiota.

—Déjame decirle a Rin para que me ayude un poco

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

—Vaaale. Comenzaremos con un doloroso Split abierto —anunció Rin alzando los puños al aire mientras llegábamos al patio trasero de su casa y comenzaba a sonreír con malicia. ¿Y eso alrededor de ella, es fuego o qué?

Ahora me preguntó por qué le pedí que nos acompañara…

—¿Está hablando en serio? —me susurró Kaito con un ligero tono asustado en su voz.

—Por ahora, habla en serio.

Me le acerqué a Rin y le avisé—: El entrenamiento no será tan doloroso, Rin.

Dejó de reír para hacer un puchero infantil.

—Listo, ya no habla en serio —le comenté a Kaito con una sonrisa.

Me devolvió la sonrisa con una ceja alzada.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡De lo que se pierde Len por andar coqueteándole a la estúpida de la tienda de dulces! —vagó Rin burlándose de su hermano y enfatizando la palabra «estúpida» con más burla. ¿Conque eso es lo que hace Len?— Kaito, grabarás los gritos Len cuando Louis le obligue a hacer Split abierto —pidió Rin guiñándole un ojo a Kaito, el cual sólo sonrió confundido, se le nota que no ha convivido mucho con Rin y su verdadera forma de ser.

—¿Podemos comenzar ya? —pedí rascándome la nuca.

—¡Let's go!

Por ahora todo iba bien, habíamos tomado unas colchonetas grandes que tenía Rin para entrenar, no era como la alfombra del gimnasio, pero al menos servía para calentar. Los tres cabíamos allí sin problemas. Rin comenzó a dar el calentamiento, como solía hacerlo durante las prácticas, mientras que Kaito y yo la imitábamos; estiramos los brazos, las piernas, el cuello, la espalda e hicimos movimientos abdominales.

Luego trotamos alrededor de la casa por unos tres minutos, menos que lo que Big nos obliga a recorrer durante Educación Física. Volvimos a la colchoneta y nos acostamos en ella bocarriba; hicimos el puente tres veces en treinta segundos; nos acostamos bocabajo y tratamos de hacer un triángulo entre nuestra cabeza y lo que daba después de las rodillas, obviamente Rin y yo lo hicimos perfecto ya que tenemos entrenamiento, Kaito apenas llegaba un poco; entre Rin y yo le enseñamos a hacer un movimiento de vaivén con el abdomen y la pelvis en un intento de que los pies llegaran a los hombros, éste fue el más fácil para él, logró llegar, aún no entiendo cómo es que no logra el triángulo.

En fin, seguimos calentando bocabajo con otros ejercicios más y llegó el momento de sentarnos una vez más, Rin quería que hiciera el Split abierto. La manera de abrirse en Split es sencilla, pero dura; sólo tiene que sentarse y abrir las piernas, luego subiría y bajaría los brazos como si fuesen flexiones, al bajarlos tenía que recostarse de la colchoneta y quedaría bocabajo con las piernas abiertas en Split. Claro que mientras no esté totalmente quebrado y estirado de la pelvis no podrá recostarse completamente en Split, por ahora quedará haciendo esas flexiones por diez segundos y después de que éstos pasen tendrá que quedarse bocabajo, tratando de abrirse y tendrá que aguantar diez segundos sin moverse. Lo más duro es que tiene que aguantar eso tres veces. Kaito apenas estaba quebrado, le faltaba mucho para hacer totalmente bien el Split.

Para finalizar con la parte dolorosa, lo ayudamos a hacer el Split más sencillo, es el que más usamos las animadoras para nuestras coreografías, sobretodo cuando unas hacen la pirámide y otra se pone a bailar al pie de ésta con los pompones y termina partiéndose con una pierna hacia atrás y otra hacia adelante, sí, ése es el «sencillo». Kaito en poco tiempo debe aprenderlo, no le costó, llegó casi hasta el piso; la pierna de atrás la tenía un poco flexionada, pero con bastante entrenamiento y esfuerzo, lo logrará.

—¡Uff! No eres tan malo, novato —alagó Rin tirándose al piso para descansar.

Sonreí con suficiencia, espero que los gimnastas no se la pongan dura para mañana.

—Con esto tienes una excusa de no matarte en la práctica —dije aún con la sonrisa.

Rin se quejó con un suspiro e inmediatamente se levantó del piso.

—Iré a tomar agua, ¿les traigo?

La miramos con sarcasmo y ella arrugó los labios entrando de nuevo a su casa.

—¡No hagan nada interesante mientras estoy aquí! —alegó ya dentro.

Y tenía que decir eso para que la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza… Menos mal que no se camuflajeaba con el cansancio de la práctica.

—¡Vaya! Estoy muerto… —jadeó Kaito.

—Yo más o menos, estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas —comenté mientras jugaba con los dedos de mis manos.

—Claro, eres gimnasta.

Luego se hizo un incómodo silencio, al menos para mí lo era, Kaito estaba distraído con su Blackberry mientras que yo me perdía en él. Se veía tan adorablemente guapo; su cabello estaba goteado por el sudor y no podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que una gota de sudor corría por su sien, oh Dios… Estaba rojo del cansancio que nos provocó el calentamiento, sus mejillas se veían sexys teñidas de ése color, se notaba que le hacía falta tomar agua, pues hipeaba casi silenciosamente, y con este incómodo silencio yo podía escucharlo.

Me puse de pie con la excusa de que iba a ayudar a Rin con los vasos de agua y él se dio cuenta de ello.

—Oye, ¿te acompaño? —ofreció Kaito.

—P-pues, claro… —no pude evitar tartamudear luego de haber pensado todo aquello de él.

Estuvo a punto de incorporarse pero no pudo, las piernas, además de dolerles, se le habían acalambrado, hizo una mueca de dolor y luego se volvió a mí.

—Te alcanzaré… Adelántate —ratificó mientras me hacía unas señas de que siguiera hacia la cocina.

Orgulloso. Igual que todos los hombres que conozco.

Le hice caso, aunque muy en mi fondo quería ayudarlo. Entré a la casa y me quedé a un lado de la puerta, podía escuchar claramente los jadeos de Kaito tratando de levantarse, chasqueé los dientes y me preguntaba si lo ayudaba o no, a veces el orgullo le gana a la ayuda.

—¿Te ayudo?

Se volvió hacia mí.

—Te dije que te fueras…

—No te hice caso —repliqué como si fuese lo más simple del mundo—. A veces es mejor pedir ayuda.

Me miró unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—Esta mañana tuve que gatear para salir del gimnasio.

No pude evitar reír. ¡Vaya orgulloso es!

Le extendí una mano y el la tomó cariñosamente. Pude sentir como una chispita corría desde mis dedos hasta subir por el hombro y llegarme a la cara, la pequeña chispita hizo que diera un pequeño respingo que él no lo notó, y menos mal.

Lo jalé para levantarlo y él ejerció tanta fuerza que se me hizo un poco difícil para levantarlo. Pesaba, claro, era un chico, y yo que estoy acostumbrada a levantar a las chicas de ésta manera. Menos mal que tenía equilibrio y me mantuve de pie, estaba ya casi de pie si no fuese por sus piernas que le dolían.

Todo iba bien por ahora, ya estaba casi de pie, yo no me había caído por levantar a un chico que es más pesado que yo y…

—Oye Kaito, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya no había práctica?

Sucedió.

Maldito Len.

Maldita mi debilidad.

Maldito calor.

Malditos colores.

Maldita gravedad.

¡Joder…!

—Aaaaay papá… ¿De qué me perdí? —y tenías que bromear ahora, maldito. ¿Sabes, Len? Este no es buen momento para andar bromeando de estupideces, así que ¡ven aquí para que te dé una buena golpiza!— Creo que tendré que dejar los dulces, porque me pierdo de todo éste espectáculo.

¿Qué esperan que les diga yo?

Así es… me caí encima de él, justo cuando ya estaba casi de pie. Rebobinemos la cinta: Kaito estaba casi de pie, estaba cerca de mi nivel de altura. Len llegó y le falló una pierna a Kaito por voltear hacia Len, la cual me dio en el tobillo y caí encima de él como la propia estúpida. Len anda pensando que hicimos un show homosexual y ahora yo ando de todos los colores del arcoíris, eso pasó.

* * *

><p><strong>*Apollo Justice: <strong>es un juego de la saga de Ace Attorney donde el tal Apollo Justice es un abogado defensor, casualidad que se llame «Justice». Hice referencia a él porque en la escena Miku estaba actuando como una justiciera.

* * *

><p><strong>¡JA, JA, JA, JA!<strong>

Y ésta anda burlándose de uno de los días más terribles de mí corta vida. No digo que haya sido el peor, pero creo que no le veré la cara a Kaito mañana.

**¡Qué inmadura eres! Estas cosas para divertirse, al menos ya tienen algo de qué hablar.**

"Jooo sí, hermoso, hablar de nuestro «acto» de homosexualidad".

**¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡BAAAAAASTAA POR FAVOOOR! ¡ESTO VA PARA TWITTER, OHOOOO!**

Insisto, no le veré la cara mañana.

Todo lo demás en casa de Rin fue algo incómodo. Sí me reí de aquello, pero Len sabía cómo empeorarlo todo. Me quedé a cenar allá y volví a mi casa después de eso. Insisto, éste día ha estado de lo más raro a lo exageradamente fuera de éste mundo. ¡Todas las ironías me ocurren a mí!

Llegué a casa como Miku, puesto que Kaito y Len se habían ido a quién sabe y Rin me prestó algo de ropa para llegar a casa como yo, dejé la ropa de «Kenji» en casa de Rin. Mamá no se percató de nada y menos mal. Ayu y yo decidimos dormir en mi cuarto esta noche. Me di una ducha antes de acostarme, mañana le devolveré la ropa a Rin.

**Ja, ja, ja. Relájate Hatsune, mañana debe ser un día muy divertido, ¿no crees? **Hizo unas raras caras pícaras.

"No. No lo creo".

**Aguafiestas. No debe ser tan malo.**

"¡Dilo por ti que ahora te la pasas 'ocupada'!".

**Es que lo estoy diciendo por mí, nena.**

Mátenme.

**Tienes la autoestima muy baja, deberías reírte por esto.**

"¡Y lo estoy haciendo! ¿No ves mi sonrisota, _Ayu_? ¡¿No puedes ver cuánto me río de esto?! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!".

**¡Dioooss que histérica que pusiste! Deberías ir al Spa.**

"Espera, ¿dijiste ir al Spa?".

**¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?**

"¡Gracias, Ayu! Me has dado una idea genial".

**¿Ir al Spa?**

"No, tonta. Otra cosa… Ya verás".

**Ya sé que planeas aunque prefiero no meterme en esto. Como ya dije, soy una dama ocupada.**

Le dediqué una mirada escéptica a lo que ella ignoró. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con las miradas?

**¿Qué planeas mañana?**

"¿No que eras una dama ocupada?".

Me miró con una ceja arqueada.

**Oh vamos, la curiosidad no está de más.**

"Ya descubrirás Ayu, ya lo verás… Y será todo dedicado a ti".

**¡Oh, genial! Pero insisto, ¿qué tiene que ver un Spa en todo esto?**

"¡Relájate! ¿Si lo sabes, para qué preguntas?".

**Para que los fans sepan.**

"Ellos sabrán pronto, tranquila. Mientras tanto, ¿gustarías unos dulces…?".

**No soy muy de dulces.**

"¿… chocolates?".

Tardó en responder al ponerse de pie y mirarse al espejo su figura delgada.

**¡Estoy lista para comer chocolates!**

"Entonces, pidámoselos a los fans".

**¡Déjenme chocolates! ¡Me hacen feliz!**

No sabe que me refiero a Reviews… Estoy segura.

**¡Chocolate, chocolate, chocolateee!**

Y mientras ella baila, ¿por qué no dejan un Review para que vea que no tendrá chocolates?

**¡Los quiere, Ayu! _Chocolates…_**

"¡Los quiere, Miku!".

**¡_Party people, WOO HOO_!**


	10. Cuidado con complots de chicos macabros!

**¡HOOOOORA DE FIIIIICS!**

**Por favor… ¿leerían la Nota de Ayu antes de bajar a leer el fic? Quiero aclarar algo ;)**

**Primero, aclaro que anteriormente, en un capítulo había dicho que éste fic sería híper corto y que llegaría a menos del Capítulo 10. Ahora, pueden pegarme un tomatazo, lo acepto, pero no porque ya éste es el final, no _Darling_, ¡PERO SI ÉSTE APENAS ES EL COMIENZO! ¿En qué pensaba, man? ¿Estaba loca en dejar éste fic al Capítulo 10? Vaya que sí…**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, blah blah blah… aja, aja, lo importante xD: perdón por la grave tardanza. Es que estaba un poquitín deprimida porque no viajé, además de que la red Wi-Fi dejó de servir, OTRA VEZ; gracias a eso perdí la inspiración y simplemente me entró mucha pereza de ponerme a escribir. No fue hasta hoy que lo terminé luego de un "ataque" artístico \O/. ¡SANTO DIOS! ¡Qué largo me ha salido, man! Nunca en mi vida había pasado de las 10.000 palabras en un fic o.o**

**Sí que me inspire aquí, ¿eh? Éste es mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento. ¿Ustedes le creen que sea todo para mí como dice Miku? Es decir, ella es una pija loca xD, espero que no me haya escuchado… Por cierto, tengo una adoración con la palabra "imbécil" xD es que me crucé con unos niños que se estaban diciendo así y fue tan inevitablemente gracioso que… ay ya, ya captaron xD. Así que no se extrañen de verla allí abajo un poco seguida.**

**Chicos, sinceramente les debía un capítulo así, espero estén MUY conformes con éste. Tiene **16.408 **sin contar mis Notas de Ayu. Quizás Miku alardee que éste capítulo es todo mío, pero yo se los dedico a todos aquellos que toleraron mis tardanzas por culpa de los estudios. Un enorme beso a todos y… simplemente:**

**Seeya ¡OᴥO!**

* * *

><p><strong>If Were a Boy<strong>

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

ᴥ

•

•

**Capítulo 10: **¡Cuidado con el complot de chicos macabros!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y por qué no en la tarde? <strong>Insistió Ayu con un tonito infantil en su voz. ¿Es que esta chica nunca se cansa?

"Si te dije que hoy sería dedicado a ti, ¿por qué no quieres?" le dije meneando las esposas para no dejarla escapar.

Rodó los ojos y siguió: **Irás a clase. ¡Yo no quiero ir al colegio! **Exclamó haciendo una mueca y un ademán de asco.

"Está bien, ¿ésta tarde?".

**¡Claro! **Sonrió con decisión. Tal vez me puse paranoica, pero creí ver que ésa sonrisilla se tornó socarrona. Volvió caminando hacia la casa, y antes de entrar por la puerta, se giró hacia mí y me dijo: **¡Ya verás que ésta tarde será genial!**

¿Fue idea mía o es que se tomó muy en serio lo que le dije ayer?

"¡Ayu!" la llamé. "¿Por qué insistes tanto en…?". Pero fue muy tarde, entró bailando a la casa. Lo que le iba a preguntar era que por qué tanta obsesión por ésta tarde.

Y es que ha insistido mucho durante lo que daba de la mañana. Desde hace una hora que me levanté, comenzó a decir que tenía muchas ocupaciones ahora mismo y que como yo iría al colegio sería muy aburrido. No fue hasta ahora que me ganó y sólo la dejé aquí en casa para que, de una vez, me dejara en paz con el asunto de ésta tarde.

Sé bien que ella sabía su "dedicación" en el día de hoy, y ésa era llevarla a todas partes, conmigo, esposada a mi mano. Si por algo nombré un spa la vez anterior, fue porque me tomaría un tiempo libre. Pero ya veo que sus "ocupaciones" le son muy importantes. ¿Por qué me he tomado muy en serio esto? Debería dejar de juntarme con Meiko por un día, me estoy poniendo demasiado paranoica. Relájate Miku, hoy tienes que dar lo mejor de ti.

_Aún así si quieres verle la cara a Kaito_. Y vaya que sí… ¡Qué vergüenza! Aún no supero lo de ayer.

Escuché el claxon de la camioneta de Prima, ya había llegado a buscarme. Me aproximé hacia ella y abrí la puerta de atrás, me fijé en que estábamos casi todas allí. Luka y Meiko estaban sentadas juntas en el asiento del copiloto; Rin estaba sentada cómodamente en el maletero, cómo se nota que ésta chica ama sentarse allí detrás; Neru estaba recostada de la puerta del asiento de atrás, frente a mí, tenía las piernas cruzadas. Me acomodé en la misma posición que ella.

Los martes siempre nos íbamos juntas y lo seguimos haciendo. Prima nos hace el favor de buscarnos a todas. Mis padres habían salido temprano al trabajo, como era de costumbre —al fin habían vuelto a la rutina, aún no sé porqué se iban tan tarde últimamente— y por eso ya estaba lista como «Kenji».

—¡Buenos días, Kenjiku! —saludó Luka animadamente, a lo que yo le respondí con un ademán.

Desde el retrovisor, Prima me miró confundida. Temí lo peor, recordando lo que había sucedido ayer en el colegio durante el receso de las once.

—¿Todavía ese disfraz? —cuestionó Prima, Rin estuvo a punto de aclarar con una mentirijilla, pero fue callada de nuevo por la misma—: Oigan, aún estoy confundida por lo de ayer. Y no quiero mentiras… —destacó ante los oídos de todas.

_Houston, tenemos un problema…_

Y digo «destacó» porque todas nos observamos con miedo. Sobretodo Neru —que había dejado de teclear su teléfono—, nos miramos y aún en su cara de póker pude notar preocupación. A las demás no se les notaba mucho el temor de que Prima descubriese mi mentira, puesto que no habían estado presentes cuando eso sucedió; Rin andaba carcajeándose de Len, Luka estaba desmayada en la cantina y a Meiko se la había tragado el baño; las que sí andábamos más preocupadas éramos Neru y yo, y supongo que si Gumi estuviese aquí, también lo estaría, porque nosotras fuimos las que presenciamos eso más que las otras.

Tragué fuerte y me volví hacia Luka, disimuladamente pasó un dedo por su cuello, indicándome que me rindiera y le contara se una vez todo el plan a Prima. Neru siguió tecleando su teléfono para aliviar un poco el ambiente.

Decidí comenzar a hablar, puesto que todo éste plan fue mí idea—: Verás, Prima… todo esto fue un plan para conquistar a un chico.

Suspiró relajadamente y comenzó a reír, fue allí donde todas observamos con las pupilas hechas minúsculos puntos de lo confundidas que quedamos ante su reacción.

—¡Increíble! Eso es lo más loco que he visto que hace una chica por ganarse el corazón de un chico —comentó Prima deteniendo la camioneta frente a la casa de Gumi.

Tras aliviar el ambiente tenso de la pregunta de Prima, las chicas se pusieron a hablar y Neru a teclear frenéticamente su teléfono. Vimos a nuestra peliverde desde la camioneta, caminaba dando saltitos con una sonrisilla infantil; de pronto se paró en seco y puso una cara de espanto. Nos indicó con un ademán que la esperáramos, corrió hacia dentro de su casa, sin cerrar la puerta de ésta y aún así desde la camioneta, con los vidrios y puertas cerrados, pudimos escuchar sus gritos de exasperación e histeria.

"_¡MAMÁAAAA! ¡DAME DINERO PARA MI DESAYUUNOOO!" _exacerbó Gumi, pudimos ver con la puerta de su casa abierta que correteaba de allá para acá.

Su madre se acercó a ella y Gumi se paró en seco frente a ella, la cual estaba más calmada que su hija, le habló sosegada y pude leer en sus labios: _"¿Cuánto quieres que te dé, hija?"_.

Gumi se detuvo a pensar unos pocos segundos y le dijo a su madre: _"Dame 70 yenes para desayuno, mis tres meriendas y un helado extra"_.

Y fue el turno de su madre para sulfurar: _"¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA, MEGPOID?!"_.

Suspiré resignada. Estoy segura de que Gumi se inventará cualquier cosa para convencer a su madre de que le dé el dinero. Aunque sea menos de lo que pide le sacará. El mundo es raro, muy raro.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, yo me puse a indagar en mis pensamientos, reflexioné de pronto en lo que Prima había dicho hace unos minutos.

_Chicas por chicos_. Sin darme cuenta, ya había premeditado profundamente de eso, había dicho unos segundos atrás que el mundo es raro y, vaya que sí, no sólo por Gumi y su obsesión por la comida. Es decir, ¿cómo no serlo? Si en las anteriores épocas los hombres eran los que conquistaban, los que dedicaban regalos así como chocolates y flores, los que establecían las conversaciones con las chicas, los que rogaban por salir contigo… _Chicos por chicas_. Pero como ven, eso ha cambiado, no sé por qué, y yo soy un ejemplo claro de ésa ironía.

Quizás cambió porque las chicas se han vuelto muy lanzadas o porque los chicos se han vuelto muy flojos para pasar un rato hablando con la chica de la cual guste y quieren que todos les hagan; o simplemente se han puesto tímidos —aunque los chicos son los más lanzados, en mi criterio—. Yo estoy siendo lo primero, me volví una chica acosadora de mi amor platónico, indirectamente, y sólo para saber quién le gusta.

Esto mismo me ha hecho recordar la pequeña conversación con Neru durante la estadía en el gimnasio, aquel jueves en las últimas horas de clase en la mañana. «Deja de preocuparte por los demás y preocúpate por ti. Mírate, eres un chico», vaya que sus palabras tenían razón; qué curioso ahora que me pongo a analizar.

Es decir, no es que Neru sea la indicada doctora "corazón", pero me ha hecho caer en cuenta —tanto ella como Prima— que cometí un error al inventarme éste plan, en vez de dejar que el destino corriera como debería ser.

O quizás… no. Tal vez, simplemente me he dejado llevar por la pereza de no querer acercármele lo suficiente a Kaito para entablar una conversación y ganarme su confianza y que no tenga miedo de decirme quién le gusta. Y como dijo Prima acerca de que las chicas son las que ahora conquistan, ya no más, cambiaré eso.

_Bueno, algo así…_

Si me dice —en realidad será a Kenji— que le gusto, entonces le diré formas de conquistarme; en vez de dejar de ser Kenji y volver a ser yo para lanzármele.

Todo se vino abajo cuando Gumi abrió la puerta tras de mí. Culpo a Neru por su forma de acomodarse en el auto y hacer que yo también lo hiciera. ¿Ya entienden el significado de «venirse abajo»?

—¡Miku! ¿Estás bien? —exclamó Gumi mirándome desde arriba— Ése golpe sí que sonó fuerte.

Las chicas no paraban de reír, Neru y Gumi me ayudaron a levantarme.

_¡Mi cabeza! ¡Palpita…!_

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

—Bonito chichón, Kenjiku —reiteró Rin con burla.

—Cierra la boca.

Definitivamente, hoy no es el mejor día para que me hablen.

Quitando lo de la espectacular caída, éste día no comenzó tan mal. Comenzando porque no tuvimos reflexión, ya que a la vieja se le zafó el tornillo, más de lo que ya se le había zafado, hipotéticamente. La mañana pasó con ritmo rápido, me gustaba eso porque así saldría rápido de ésta cárcel. Por otro lado estaba ésa incisión en Ayu de querer que le dedicara la tarde. Obviando eso y las clases, el timbre sonó, y como si se tratara de un sonido mágico que nos obliga a hacerlo, bajamos a carreras, yo con un poco de cuidado de que se acercaran los futbolistas de 9no, además de que los grandotes podrían matarme.

A veces odio mi estatura.

—Oye Meiko, ¿ésa esclava es nueva? —examinó Luka tomando del brazo a Meiko.

En su muñeca cargaba una bonita esclava de platino con su nombre tallado. Era muy bonita.

—Así es —afirmó—. ¿Les gusta?

—¡Está divina! —exclamé.

Compramos nuestro desayuno, sin siquiera esperar que el cantinero le diese de una vez el "supermercado" a Gumi. Nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol, ubicado un tanto lejos del patio principal. Nuestra peliverde regresó un rato después, sosteniendo varios bocadillos, sentándose sentó a un lado de mí y comenzando a comer todo lo que había traído.

Los modales de Gumi al comer eran… totalmente… ¿cómo se dice cuándo es increíblemente bien?, ah, ya sé cómo: Impresionantes. En sí, Gumi no era de esas personas amantes de la comida que consumen sin modales, ésta chica merendaba como cualquier princesa educada, sólo que devoraba todo más rápido que éstas.

—Oigan —nos llamó luego de tragar lo que masticaba—, ¿sigue en pie lo de ir al parque de diversiones? —preguntó de una forma dubitativa mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca una vez más.

Y vaya que tenía por qué dudar. Desde ayer estábamos discutiendo sobre ello, sin llegar a un acuerdo de cuándo ir.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te dejaron ir? —ratificó Rin.

—Pues sí, mamá me dejó ir. Pero aún no tengo idea para cuándo lo planeamos —contestó Gumi.

Luka permanecía atenta a la conversación, con un semblante confundido. Probó un poco de su sándwich y siguió escuchando lo que decíamos.

—Mañana podríamos ir, ¿qué dicen? —propuso Rin.

—¿Mañana? ¿Es que los miércoles se han convertido en los días de salida? —exclamó Meiko con cara de fastidio.

—Lo dices porque no puedes —Fue más una afirmación de mi parte, que una pregunta.

—¡Los miércoles son mis días! —bufó de manera infantil— ¿No ves por qué invité yo la semana pasada al cine?

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Y entonces cuándo iremos? —inquirió Rin.

Fue el turno de Luka para ésta vez hablar—: ¿De qué parque de diversiones hablan?

Neru en ese instante sacó su Android y le mostró la misma foto que nos mostró ayer. Ella no estaba presente cuando discutimos acerca de ir al parque, puesto que estaba buscando los uniformes, tenía razón en preguntar. Luka puso una cara impresionada al ver la foto que Neru le mostraba, se dio cuenta de que era muy bonita.

—¡Vaya! ¡Yo quiero ir! —ansió notablemente emocionada.

—Iremos —anticipó Neru con su típica cara de desinterés.

—¿Pero cuándo? —pregunté.

Nos miramos las caras unos segundos, como si rebuscáramos un día sin excusas en la mente de cada una de nosotras.

—¡HOOOOLAA!

Y sólo fue hasta que el grito de mujer se salió de mis cuerdas vocales y resonaron entre la bolita. La mano del idiota de Nero, que se encontraba tras mí me hizo respingar, llegando al punto de no querer volverme hacia atrás. Sentí la presencia de sus amigotes que se acercaban junto a él, razones me sobraban por no querer volver mi mirada para cruzarla con la de Kaito, de todas formas, no podía verle a la cara después de lo de ayer.

—Nero… te mataré —mascullé una vez que el rubio se sentó entre Luka y Neru, que estaban frente de mí.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Luka cariñosamente, más hacia Nero que a los demás, el cual con un ademán le respondió que todo estaba bajo control.

Kaito se acercó a Meiko y sentó a un lado de ésta, la pobre estaba rodeada por chicos, lo digo porque Gakupo también se sentó al otro lado de ella, lo miró de reojo y a juzgar por su mirada, se preguntaba qué hacía sentado allí.

—¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo? —quiso saber Gakupo, señalando el tobillo de Meiko, el cual tenía gran moratón del que apenas me di cuenta.

Y ahora que lo veo mejor, ¿que ayer no andaba coja?

—Ya no duele tanto —contestó sin voltear a mirarlo.

Akaito se sentó a un lado de Neru, la cual sólo lo miró de reojo con leve molestia. ¿Me perdí de algo entre éstos, o es que Neru lo odia sin razón aparente? Finalmente, Len se sentó a un lado de Rin, la cual estaba a mi lado.

—¿Qué cuentan, tontas? —saludó "amablemente" Len.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —resopló Neru, formulando más una pregunta que una respuesta para Len.

—Pues, Nero tuvo la idea de sentarnos todos juntos —explicó Kaito con una sonrisa. Me miró unos segundos y me sonrió, como si quisiese darme confianza y hacer que olvidara lo sucedido ayer; pues… adivina Kaito, no te está funcionando.

Para NADA.

¿Debería agradecerle a Nero por traerlos aquí? No. Creo que no debería. Primero por lo de ayer entre Kaito, Len y yo, porque gracias a eso ni puedo sostenerle la mirada a Kaito por dos segundos y, para completar, Nero los trae; segundo por mi gritito, ¡qué vergüenza!, y en frente de ellos que fue lo peor, vaya tonta; tercero porque a las chicas les incomoda estar cerca de ellos, se les nota… y aún no hemos comenzado el tema de _intimidad_.

—¿Hoy tendremos práctica? —preguntó Len con un tono de fastidio en su voz.

—Sí, durante la última hora, como ayer —contestó nuestro "entrenador" Nero—. Pero no tendremos en la tarde. La capitana Teto irá a buscar los reglamentos de las nacionales y no podrá supervisarnos.

—¿Y Howard y Louis? —cuestionó Gakupo esta vez.

—Se irán de fiesta.

Genial, Kaito no sufrirá tanto el día de hoy.

—Y ahora que mencionan «fiesta», ¿se enteraron del nuevo parque de diversiones que está a seis manzanas del colegio? —preguntó de pronto mi futuro cuñado.

¿Fue idea mía o acaba de decir «seis manzanas»? ¿Tanto caminó Neru sólo para ver ese parque luego de haber salido del gimnasio al mediodía del jueves? ¡Estoy casi segura de que sólo fue allí porque algún idiota le dijo que se conseguía señal Wi-Fi! O porque su radar de cabinas telefónicas le avisó que allí se encontraba una, aparentemente, gratis.

—Pues, sí nos enteramos —respondió la que apenas supo de la existencia del parque.

—¡Deberíamos ir! —aportó Nero animadamente.

—Justo hablábamos de ir, pero no sabemos cuándo —revalidó Meiko.

—Podríamos ir mañana —consideró Len sonriendo, recibiendo "amablemente" la mirada asesina por parte de Meiko, inmediatamente dejó de sonreír—. Está bien… creo que mañana no será.

—¿Y qué tal hoy? —repuso Kaito hacia Meiko, la cual asintió. Nuevamente se volvió hacia nosotros preguntando—: ¿Qué dicen?

—Decidan rápido para reservar un espacio en mi estómago —comentó… ustedes saben.

Vi que Nero le susurró algo a su hermana mientras ésta fruncía el ceño y negaba varias veces. Los demás no notaron eso, estaban demasiado ocupados hablando.

—Si iremos hoy, tendría que preguntarles a mis padres desde ya —dijo Gakupo.

—A mí mamá ya me dejó —le explicó Rin a Len. Supongo que la dejaron porque preguntó antes, al igual que Gumi—, por ti no debe haber problema entonces.

—¿Eso suena a que me estás invitando? —cuestionó éste de manera pícara.

—No, suena a que te quedarás en casa, imbécil —respondió Rin dándole un zape a su hermano.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó Nero, sosteniendo el teléfono de Neru, la cual sólo le observaba de reojo con su cara de póker que, al igual que todos nosotros, le estaba prestando atención— Mi Neru recibió un mensaje de Miku —anunció el rubio abrazando a su hermana que lo miraba extraño.

¿Fue idea mía o acaba de decir que recibió un mensaje de…?

—¿De _Miku_? —cuestionó Meiko completando mi anterior frase, arrugando la cara y girando hacia mí— Pero sí…

—¿Qué dice el mensaje, Nero? —reivindicó Rin, haciendo que Meiko se comiera sus palabras por estar de observadora, a veces me preocupa que esa chica sea la prima de Kaito.

El rubio obedeció y tomó unos segundos para procesar lo que el supuesto mensaje de mí decía. Creo que esto es parte de su plan.

—Dice que vino a Tokio, llegó de Hokkaido anoche —alegó.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Len con leve fastidio. Idiota.

—Me dijo que necesitaba…

¡Por favor que no diga que vine a buscar el cable USB! ¡Por culpa de haber dicho eso, tuve que inventarme una lista de excusas las veces que Miku "estaría" en Tokio! ¡Por lo que más quiera…!, le daré un dulce si no lo hace, ¡… que no lo diga!

—… ver a su familia y amigos. Se le hacía duro estar en Hokkaido y como en su escuela dejan salir a los estudiantes de intercambio por unos días, decidió venir —repuso Nero.

¡WOOO! ¡NO NOMBRÓ EL MALDITO CABLE! Le daré un dulce cuando mis piernas tengan el privilegio de hacer el baile feliz en un rincón oscuro donde nadie me vea.

Supongo que si Kaito y los demás no fuesen tan despistados, se darían cuenta de que las veces en las que todos nosotros salimos —así como la vez en el cine—, Miku se aparece, anteriormente fue con la boba excusa de venir a buscar el cable USB.

—Genial —dijo Neru sin mostrar emoción alguna, ya cuando Nero le dio su teléfono, comenzó a teclearlo como si el mundo acabara mañana. Raramente, los Blackberrys de ella misma, el de Luka, Gakupo, Akaito, el de un chico que iba pasando por allí cerca y el mío sonaron casi al mismo tiempo; ninguno, menos Neru, le prestamos atención a eso.

—Pregúntale si puede ir al parque con nosotros.

… Que alguien me pegue un tiro en toda la cabeza porque… ¡Kaito Shion! ¡MÍ Kaito Shion me está invitando, indirectamente, al parque! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Me dará algo!

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa estúpida se pasó por mi rostro, y que el sonrojo no se quede atrás. Oculté todo mi rostro con la peluca, lo mejor era que nadie más me estaba prestando atención en ese momento. Nero "obedeció" a Kaito y le "escribió" un mensaje a _Miku_.

—Sólo falta saber si iremos todos —afirmó Luka—. Yo por mi parte, podría ir, mis padres no tendrán problema alguno y más cuando ando entre la bolita. Incluso mi hermana nos podría llevar a todos —Y lo dice la que se acaba de enterar de la existencia del nuevo parque de diversiones a seis manzanas de aquí.

Por parte de Rin no había problema, ya había dicho que sus padres la dejaban ir, pero Len era el que estaba angustiado, imaginándose la respuesta de sus padres; seguramente pensaba que le sacarían en cara lo de los anteriores exámenes de matemáticas que reprobó, y si no era eso, entonces estaría anticipando las increíbles burlas de Rin cuando se entere de que sus padres no lo dejaron ir con ella. Gakupo dudaba, al igual que Kaito y Akaito. Éramos más que todo, los chicos y yo los que estábamos preocupados, por no preguntar; Luka también se uniría al grupo si no tuviese estrategias y esa sonrisilla tan decidida y ¿socarrona?

Neru se volvió hacia Nero y le avisó—: Nos dejarán ir.

—¡Genial! Entonces no habrá problemas para nosotros —alardeó Nero.

—Tendré que preguntarles a mis papás —divagó Gakupo sin prestarle atención a los parloteos de Nero.

—¿Te dejarán ir? —le preguntó Kaito a Meiko.

—Sí, de todas formas, ayer fue que discutimos de ir al parque —contestó Meiko.

—Si por casualidad no nos dejarán ir a Kaito y a mí —intervino Akaito en la conversación de los primos—, les diré a mis tíos que los convenzan.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Mis ojos se entrecerraban con los parloteos que hacía la profesora de Inglés, no era que no me gustara en lo más mínimo la materia, al contrario, era una de mis sobresalientes, sólo que me aburría ver cómo explicaba lo mismo para los que no entendían nada de eso. Y el golpe duro era nada más y nada menos que para Meiko, una vez que la profesora de inglés explicó y preguntó quién no había entendido, la morena levantó el brazo —fue la única entre los 38 alumnos del salón— y le pidió que pasara al pizarrón para que realizara un pequeño ejercicio explicativo.

—¡_Oh my Godness_, Meiko! —exclamó la profesora, poniendo ojos de exasperación— ¿Es que nunca pasaste por 7mo año?

—¡Ay, profe! —berreó mi amiga— Nunca le presté atención al verbo _To Be_.

—¡¿Y cómo fue que pasaste inglés con un promedio de 15.1 el año pasado?! —La mujer comenzaba a sudar al tener en frente a una chica tan… tan Meiko. Se pasó un pañuelo por la cara unas cuantas veces— Por si no sabías, la mayoría de los objetivos de Inglés que vimos el año pasado contenía al verbo _To Be_.

—Profesora —chasqueó la lengua y mostró una sonrisilla—, usted sabe que somos chicos, todos podemos mirar frente al examen del otro y copiar sus respuestas.

¡Y Meiko lo dice como si estuviese tratando con un simple vago de la calle al que, sin importar las consecuencias, le echa en cara todas sus maneras de copiar en los exámenes! La pobre profesora permanecía mirando a Meiko con exasperación, su ojo izquierdo le palpitaba.

La profesora guía entró en ese momento al salón de clases. Vi cómo Meiko comenzaba a sudar frío, tanto así que le quitó el pañuelo a la profesora de Inglés y se lo pasó un poco por su frente; estaba asustada, seguramente pensando si la vieja escuchó sus macabras maneras de copiarse en un examen.

—¿Me los deja un rato, profesora? —pidió la vieja, a lo que la de Inglés asintió y salió del salón de clases y, juzgándolo por su rostro, aprovecharía el momento para tomar un vaso de agua.

Meiko se quedó parada en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hipocritísima para con la profesora guía.

—¿Y usted qué hace aquí? —riñó odiosamente la vieja.

—Vaaaya profe —emitió un asombro claramente falso—, esos lentes le quedan de maravilla —alagó falsamente en un intento de ganarse el corazón de la vieja, y todo por saber si ésta se enteró de que se copiaba.

Nuestra guía la miró con desdén.

—Vaya a sentarse —rumió molesta.

—¡Sí, señora! —obedeció Meiko tal cual pupilo del ejército. Parecía correr entre largas zancadas hacia su pupitre.

Se acomodó los lentes de sol —que la hacían ver más ridícula de lo normal— en su cabeza y sacó un enorme libro, el cual siempre traía para sus minutos de cavilación junto a nosotros, y en el que se encontraban cada una de las reflexiones que nos echa en el año escolar. Estábamos en octubre y el libro apenas había pasado como unas nueve páginas, desde que comenzaron las clases en septiembre. ¿Tan cortas eran las reflexiones? No, tan pequeñas eran las letras de ése libro, ya han pasado casi dos meses con cavilaciones diariamente y las páginas no avanzan.

—Como hoy no tuvimos la reflexión en la mañana, les tocará escucharla a ésta hora —anunció.

Todos, TODOS en el salón nos pusimos a berrear. Qué horror, cuando no es una cosa, es otra y peor. Al menos las horas pasaban rápido…

—La Tortuga y la Liebre, un clásico —refirió la profesora.

Deseaba dormir, y eso que anoche me acosté temprano. Los ojos se me iban cerrando cada vez más. En ése instante me acurruqué en la tabla del pupitre, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, sin prestarle mucha atención a la profesora que comenzaba a contar aquella historia con su reflexión, lo único que no me percaté fue que uno de mis brazos rozó con la camisa de mi compañero de adelante, haciéndole un tacto cosquilludo. Respingó.

Se dio la vuelta hacia mí y me vio en ésa posición de descanso, tan inocente y cansada.

—¿No dormiste anoche? —preguntó éste al notar cómo se entrecerraban mis ojos cada vez más.

—Sí que dormí —le respondí—. Pero, tal parece que descansar más te da más sueño al siguiente día.

Estoy segura de que sonrió.

—Tiene sentido, suena irónico.

No le presté mucha atención, si estuviese en mis cinco sentidos entablaría una conversación con mi compañero para pasar el rato aburrido que se estaba formando por la aburrida reflexión. Sentí cómo unos tacones de corcho resonaban en el piso del salón, acercándose a mí, tuve un mal presentimiento al instante, pero no le quise prestar atención. Odiaba que mi intuición femenina me quitara el único momento de paz en el salón.

Y sólo fue hasta que la regla pegó contra mi pupitre haciéndome abrir los ojos de un solo tiro y quedarme petrificada cuando ésta quedó a un nivel de mi nariz, la vi de una manera en la que mis ojos se quedaron bizcos.

—¡Ryuusuke! —prorrumpió a regañadientes y mascullando de por sí en todo su parloteo. La profesora guía parece que se dio cuenta de que estaba descansando durante su turno de reflexión repentina. Quitó la regla de madera de la punta de mi nariz y volví mi mirada a ella, mostrando una cara de póker— ¡Explíqueme! —exigió poniéndose firme— ¿Qué fue lo que había dicho hace unos momentos?

La miré con una ceja arqueada y noté que las miradas del salón estaban sobre nosotras, no les presté mucha atención a ellos y me puse a pensar unos cortos segundos. Sólo fue hasta que una sonrisa socarrona se pasó por mis labios, agradezco que no se haya dado cuenta de ésta.

—Hace unos momentos, profesora, usted me llamó por mi apellido —revelé sin borrar la sonrisilla que se había formado en mi rostro y pude escuchar al salón completo estallar en risas.

La mujer me miró con desdén y fue entonces que sonó el timbre, indicando el final de la clase de Inglés, para darle paso a Kanji. La profesora guía cerró su libro molestamente, se colocó los lentes de sol al nivel de sus ojos y salió refunfuñando unas cuantas cosas. Creo que siquiera terminó la reflexión.

Volví a acurrucarme en el pupitre y vi cómo mi compañero de enfrente se giró en su asiento hacia mí, sonreía. Me levanté finalmente para verlo a los ojos.

—Te la comiste entera —comentó sonriendo y dejando escapar una risilla tierna.

Estoy casi segura de que me sonrojé por lo adorable que se había visto. Exactamente, mi no novio estaba ahí sentado, en frente de mí. Cuando llegamos en la mañana, Nero lo sentó ahí mientras se ponía a hablar con Gakupo en el puesto de Kaito, no me molestó en lo más mínimo, es decir, ¡mi futuro esposo estaba en frente de mí! Oculté mis mejillas levemente ruborizadas con mis manos, mis codos estaban apoyados en la tabla y lo que daba del antebrazo estaba flexionado hacia mi cara. Sonreí como estúpida, aunque la disimulé un poco con la otra mano.

—¿No irás al parque de diversiones con nosotros? —preguntó.

En ese instante, recordé que a Miku la habían "invitado", y como yo soy Miku, no puedo decir que Kenji irá al parque, ¡sería un enredo total!

—No creo que me dejen.

Asintió. Pareció comprender. Fijó su mirada en mí, lo cual hizo que me sintiera un poco nerviosa, lo que él no notó.

—¿Sabes? Me eres muy familiar a alguien…

Mi sonrisa se borró inmediatamente y sentí cómo comenzaba a sudar frío. Kaito enarcó una ceja, pero no confundido, sólo estudiaba las facciones de mi rostro con más detalles. Me sentí un poco incómoda, porque estoy casi segura de que entre nosotros estaba volando la tensión; y como él es muy despistado, sólo la sentí yo.

Tragué la saliva lo suficientemente poca como para hacerme notar ante él, con el miedo de que me haya descubierto, volé cualquier fantasmita de tensión que sentía que se me acercaba, con la estúpida excusa de que tenía calor y me estaba abanicando con la mano.

—¿A-ah sí? ¿A quién? —articulé con un leve tartamudeo que simplemente no pude obviar. Dejé de abanicarme cuando él dobló la vista como si estuviese detallándome más y más, entrecerró los ojos.

Formó una sonrisita tan hermosa que le dio un brillito a sus labios rosaditos. Finalmente dijo—: Estuvo en Tokio hace una semana el día que no tuvimos clases, fuimos al cine ése día. Te quisimos avisar, pero ninguno teníamos tu teléfono.

Y ahora que lo dice, es cierto. La vez del cine, no me percaté de que los chicos hayan invitado a «Kenji». Oh no, y ahora que menciona el cine… ¿a quién dirá? ¡No puedo esperar a que diga: «Te pareces mucho a Rin» o lo mismo pero con Luka o Meiko! Por lo que más quieras, Dios, que no lo diga…

¡Porque se me estará arruinando el plan! ¡Y tampoco me percaté de ello!

—Creo que no la conociste, ella fue con la que intercambiaste estudios.

Llamaré a Neru en este instante, porque sé que ella tendría las ganas de tocar una bazuca y apuntarme. _¡PIUN, PIUN! _Al menos moriré más rápido y podré olvidarme de todo este embrollo…

¡Santo cuerpo del actor americano León! ¡Me descubrió! O eso creo yo… ¡Pero ya nos está haciendo a Kenji y a mí una clara comparación!

Si Kaito no fuese tan despistado, estoy segura de que tendría el valor de quitarme la peluca y soltar mis coletas para que todos vean que fue una vil mentira, pero gracias a Dios que no.

Sonreí forzadamente, y juzgándolo por su extraña sonrisilla, me salió fatal el inútil intento de formar una sonrisa que no delatara mis nervios. Estoy casi segura de que enarqué una ceja, entrecerré un ojo y mi nariz se arrugó, ¡y todo por quitarme la maldita tensión del rostro!

Aunque, viéndolo de una forma… me recordó, es decir, a _Miku_, ¡bueno!, en realidad fue a _mí_. Wow, es como si fuese un pequeño avance, aunque en realidad no haya hecho casi nada. Pueda que… le interese… bueno, en realidad _Miku_.

Vaya, ahora mismo desearía tener un diario para anotarlo. ¡Pero qué m…! ¿Un diario? ¡Qué asco! Tal vez extrañe un poco venir a clases como Miku, pero rebajarme al nivel de querer un bobo diario para escribir mis cosas, ¡qué ridículo pensamiento! Ni que fuese la princesa Mía de ¿Genovia era? Estoy casi segura de tenía algo que ver con ése libro de Meg Cabot… espera, ¿qué no era ése?

Si Ayu estuviera aquí me reprocharía con un: _¡Gran momento de divague, Kenjiku!_

Obviando todo eso y viéndolo de una forma… Éste es un buen momento para comenzar a indagar en sus secretos.

—¿Y qué, ella es tu novia?

Kaito rió. Pero no como una burla, simplemente echó una corta risilla, no supe describir tal sentimiento pero estaba segura de que no era burla, y no, no es que me esté haciendo creer lo contrario.

—No, no es mi novia —dijo finalmente sin quitar la sonrisita de antes.

Tuve la tentación de preguntare que si quería serlo o si sentía algo por ella, pero creo que ya estaría pareciendo muy curiosa, además de que esto sólo es un comienzo. Pero no pude evitar preguntarle cómo la veía exactamente a ella.

—¿Entonces, qué son?

—Digamos que amigos. No tanto, pero más o menos.

—Es Miki Hatsune, ¿no? —indagué un poco vacilante.

—Miku —repuso él.

—¡Claro! Miku…

Rió.

—Deberías acercártele más, si quieres entablar una amistad con ella —divagué en un intento de que se me acercara, es decir, a Miku… Santo Dios, ustedes ya captaron que es lo importante.

—¿Eres algo de ella? —preguntó Kaito ésta vez.

—Pues, somos amigos de la infancia —afirmé. ¡Vaya mentira! Ni tartamudeé, y eso que estoy frente al amor de mi vida.

Me miró con una ceja arqueada, y supuse por qué.

—Le digo Miki de cariño —alegué rápidamente, casi farfullando.

Asintió, pareció comérsela completa.

—¿Ella era de Hokkaido o algo parecido?

—No, yo era de Tokio.

Kaito estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la entrada del profesor de Kanji lo detuvo, se giró sobre su asiento y la clase transcurrió normal, no hablamos del tema luego de eso.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

—¡Oh vamos, mamá! ¡Déjame ir, por favoooooor! —imploró Len desde el teléfono de Neru, hablaba con su madre para que lo dejara ir. Hizo un mohín infantil y volvió a rogar—: ¡Vamos mamá! ¿Le dejas a Rin y a mí no?

Irónico.

—Imbécil —carcajeó Rin con bastante burla, viendo cómo su hermano hacía cada mueca posible— ¡Increíble que me hayan dejado ir y a éste idiota no! ¡JA, JA, JA!

Fue inevitable que no nos contagiara la risa a todas. Neru observó con desdén a Len, tal parece que quería su teléfono de vuelta.

—¿Lo harás? —inquirió Len— ¡Por supuesto! Lavaré la ropa interior de papá… —Luego hizo una mueca de asco muy notable, a lo que Rin no pudo aguantar las risas.

Estábamos saliendo del gimnasio, todos. Ya había sonado el timbre de las doce. Kaito se me había acercado a agradecerme el entrenamiento de ayer, puesto que hoy no le había tocado tan duro como a los demás. Me sentí feliz de poderle haber ayudado, se le veía una radiante y arrogante sonrisa para con sus amigos, sobretodo con Len, que era el más flojo para realizar la gimnasia.

Planeamos nuevamente la ida al parque de diversiones, los chicos llamaron a sus madres durante la estadía en el gimnasio, los dejaron ir a todos y a Len le pusieron condiciones muy asquerosas. Kaito y Akaito estuvieron a punto de llamar a los papás de Meiko para que convencieran a los suyos, pero no tuvieron necesidad, puesto que los habían dejado ir sin problemas. Gakupo por su parte, no tuvo problema y a Nero lo dejaron ir porque iba con su hermana.

Yo no quise llamar a mi madre, de todas formas, la veré en un rato y podría llamar a Luka avisándole de que iría, si es que me dejan. Prima llegó a buscarnos y las chicas y yo nos subimos a la camioneta.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Se miró al espejo decidida, una vez más, preguntándose internamente si estaba totalmente perfecta como para ir a un parque de diversiones. Sostenía una camisa en el aire por pereza de vérsela puesta. Al instante la tiró de vuelta a la enorme bola de ropa que había hecho en su habitación, ésta misma se movió de un lado a otro, provocando el susto en ella y que un grito se le escapara, creyendo que toda la bola de ropa femenina había cobrado vida y venía a comérsela por no usarla tan seguido como debería.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando vio a su amiga Ayu salir del montonazo de camisetas, faldas y abrigos. Raramente conservaba las faldas que sus primos le regalaban, una vez estuvo tan segura de botarlas o donárselas a un vagabundo, pero sería regalar lo que te regalan. Las mantenía guardadas, aunque nunca se las ponía porque… no eran de su estilo.

—¡Pensé que mi ropa cobraba vida! —exclamó la peliaqua girándose hacia el enorme espejo de su habitación.

Ayu tornó una sonrisa sarcástica y se aproximó fugazmente frente al espejo.

**¡No creo que esté llegando hasta ése punto, Kenjiku!** ironizó la muchacha detallando bien la vestimenta de la que tenía en frente.

Era tanta la desesperación de Hatsune Miku que aún seguía con ropa interior, sin saber qué ponerse para su día de diversiones. Ayu negó con la cabeza pensando que su amiga se había puesto muy paranoica con el asunto.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Es decir, iba al parque de diversiones, uno de sus lugares favoritos desde niña; además de que iba a encontrarse con su propuesto novio, Kaito Shion. Era inevitable no ponerse paranoica. Lo peor de todo, era que no se decidía por alguna ropa.

Se volvió hacia el montón de ropa, que hasta hace unos momentos, pensaba que vivía. Tomó una camisa blanca, lisa y con el dibujo de un corazón rosado incrustado en el centro; arrugó los labios pensando en que se veía demasiado cursi para su gusto y la dobló en su armario.

Ayu encendió el aire acondicionado, se había tomado un baño recientemente, y con todo el asunto de Miku y sus lanzadas de ropa, comenzaba a darle calor, al igual que la peliaqua, que estaba comenzando a sudar, y su cabello húmedo no ayudaba mucho.

—Gracias por ello —dijo Hatsune, abanicándose con la mano y volviendo su vista al montón de ropa de su sofá de Animal Print.

Ayu se encogió de hombros y comenzó a jugar con las esposas que Miku le había dado, no se aburría de ello.

Escudriñó la bola de ropa una y otra vez, desdoblaba algunas prendas que le favorecían y guardaba las que no quería, dobladas, así como las había sacado, sin obviar a todas las faldas. Ya cuando la montaña había quedado totalmente baja, se volvió hacia las prendas que más le habían gustado. Entre ellas eran pantalones de colores, bluejeans claros y oscuros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y chalecos de varios colores y formas.

Tomó uno de los pantalones de color rojo fluorescente y lo combinó con la camiseta que le había gustado, agarró un chaleco negro que daba hasta debajo del muslo y fue eso lo que se decidió por ponerse; ni tan exagerado, ni tan escueto. No fue hasta que modeló su conjunto en el espejo que miró que no tenía zapatos para combinarlos bien.

—Perfecto… —masculló con sarcasmo mientras rebuscaba ahora cada uno de los pares de zapatos de su armario, los lanzaba hacia el piso haciendo una nueva montaña.

**¡Santo Dios, Kenjiku! ¿Es que no puedes calmarte? Ni que fuese una cita con Burkely Duffield. **Expresó Ayu paseándose hacia la bolita de zapatos que hizo Hatsune. Tomó las Converse negras de la peliaqua y se las mostró en un intento de que dejara de lanzar los zapatos por el aire, podría terminar quebrando un vidrio.

—¡No! —negó Hatsune en redondo— La vez pasada, en el cine, usé las Converse. Seguramente van a creer que no tengo más zapatos.

Enarcó una ceja y soltó los botines en la montaña. ¿De cuándo acá a la chica le interesaba lo que los demás pensaban de ella?, y además de eso, ¿desde qué momento le importó verse a la moda? De todas formas no le atañía decirle, Miku estaba desesperada por verse bien ante su propuesto, como cualquier chica lo haría.

_Cualquier chica_.

Divagó un rato por la habitación en un intento de relajarse, la paranoia de Sakine estaba volviéndose un poco contagiosa si se ponía a pensar. Se detuvo ante el escalón hacia la cama y se volvió para mirar a Hatsune, seguía buscando algunos zapatos para calzarlos en la tarde. Definitivamente Miku se había vuelto una fémina muy feminista, quizás el haberse transformado en un chico, la hizo despertar. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió para sí como si fuese ridículo ver a su amiga tan femenina, de por sí ya se comportaba como una chica normal.

Extrañaba ponerse el brassier en las mañanas. Extrañaba lo divino que se sentían las fragancias de aguas de colonia con olores a coco. Extrañaba agitar su cabello en el aire. Extrañaba ponerse las sandalias azules que sus primos le regalaron en navidad. Y sí, extrañaba ir al colegio con la ridícula _falda_ del uniforme.

De pronto gritó.

**¿Pasó algo?**

—Lo olvidaba… —detuvo su cuestionamiento mental y se quedó un rato pensativa mirando sus pies— Iré a un parque de diversiones.

Ayu casi se cae para atrás con tal declaración, estuvo a punto de lanzarle uno de los mil y un zapatos que conservaba en la montaña. ¿Tan rápido se dio cuenta de que no iría a una cita con la banda de Big Time Rush entera? ¡Vaya que había tardado!

—Ayúdame un rato, descarta las sandalias que odiaría estar en un parque de diversiones con ellas —imploró Miku sacando las sandalias de la montaña y guardándolas nuevamente en su armario.

Rodó los ojos y le señaló nuevamente las Converse negras que hace un rato le había mostrado. Miku pensó unos segundos y finalmente los tomó y se los puso, si no tenía algún zapato cerrado que le combinara, no había más remedio que usar las Converse.

Sonrió relajada y se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, dejando caer pesadamente su largo cabello. Comenzó a cepillarlo apuradamente mientras miraba la hora en un pequeño reloj digital, estaba entre las 2:30pm y Luka les había dicho que alrededor de las 3:30pm comenzaría a buscarlos a todos, puesto que Neru había aclarado que a las cuatro abrían el parque. Por lo menos le quedaba una hora para terminar de peinar su cabello, que en verdad era un completo enredo.

Se amarró las trenzas de las Converse torpemente, sólo estarían así mientras se peinaba el cabello. Miró por detrás del hombro cómo Ayu jugueteaba con las esposas que le había dejado.

—¿No esperabas la tarde con ansias? —preguntó Hatsune sonrientemente.

Ya Miku suponía lo que le deprava la tarde, si se refería a estar presente cuando fuesen al parque de diversiones, no se sorprendía, Ayu sabía.

La muchacha tiró las esposas hacia arriba y éstas cayeron fácilmente en sus manos. Sonrió con arrogancia y dijo: **¿Cómo no, Kenjiku?**

Miku negó con la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa, y le advirtió a Ayu—: Hoy soy Miku Hatsune.

La muchacha sonrió y se volvió para mirar por la ventana. Y vaya que ansiaba que llegase ése momento, no podía creer que ya había llegado, ya estaba comenzando a _cansarme_ de tanta espera.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Prima tocó el claxon una vez más mientras Meiko, desde la ventana de la segunda planta de su casa, rogaba que la esperaran. Luka se acomodó las mangas de su blusa holgada de estampado floral y finalmente suspiró mientras se volvía hacia los chicos que estaban allí, entre ellos los cuatro gemelos: los Kagamine y los Akita.

La Kagamine rasguñó a su hermano porque éste le había quitado un chicle, como siempre, comenzaron una guerrilla infantil entre ellos. Por el lado de los Akita, Nero hablaba con Luka, mientras que Neru, estaba oculta en su mundo celular. Tanta era la dramatización de mostrar un semblante de no-me-molesten que tomó la capucha de su anorak verde y se la colocó en la cabeza; a pesar de que estaban entre el verano y el otoño, vistió con su anorak, además de que era muy fresco, aunque no pareciera.

Tecleó frenéticamente su Blackberry hasta que se apresuró en guardarlo en el bolsillo de su anorak, Nero se volvió hacia ella y la miró preguntándose si todo estaba bien. Puesto que no era novedad que la chica, cuando se ponía nerviosa, comenzaba a teclear frenéticamente su teléfono —más de lo normal—. Nero le sonrió para darle seguridad, cosa que Neru no le prestó mucha atención cuando vio a su amiga Meiko acercarse a la camioneta y montarse en el asiento del copiloto, ésta venía junto a sus primos Kaito y Akaito Shion, los cuales se montaron en los asientos del maletero, viendo que no cabían ambos en los asientos de atrás.

La esclava en el brazo de Meiko con su nombre tallado, resonó al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto junto a Luka.

—¡Hooolaa! —saludó Meiko enérgicamente— Vaya, y pensar que a Len no lo dejarían ir —juzgó Meiko mirando al chico masticar otro chicle que le robó a su hermana.

Como respuesta, Len le sacó la lengua.

—¿Quiénes más faltan? —preguntó la morena hacia todos los chicos.

—Faltan Miku, Gumi y Gakupo —respondió Rin observando a todos los pasajeros de la camioneta.

—Oh vaya —Fue más un suspiro, por parte de la morena, que una indicación que había entendido.

Luka miró de reojo a su amiga y pudo escuchar cómo ésta tamborileaba los dedos sobre el forro de su Blackberry, a un paso lento y siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que en ese momento sintonizaba la emisora de la radio. Se preguntó internamente qué le pasaría, y por qué tan repentino nerviosismo, porque la conocía; aunque se veía muy normal que una chica que amara el baile y la música se situara a tamborilear los dedos, pero ella sabía que estaba algo nerviosa.

Tan rápido como localizó a la camioneta de Luka acercarse a hacia su casa, tomó firmemente la cadena de las esposas y jaló a Ayu hacia sí, de una forma una otra, estaba esposada a su amiga. Cuando la camioneta ya estaba en la acera frente a su casa, se despidió de su madre que estaba dentro de la casa y vio cómo Meiko la saludaba con la ventana del copiloto abajo.

—¡Miiiiikuuuuu! —exclamó Meiko enérgicamente, disimulando la alegría de que no veía a su amiga desde hace tiempo y tragándose las ganas de llamarla por el apodo que se había ganado, «Kenjiku».

—¡Qué onda, Meiko! —Miku también disimuló alegría.

—Oye, móntate en el maletero, allí atrás ya estamos llenos —alegó Luka haciéndose presente en la ventana, justo cuando Miku pensó que se estaba olvidando de algo, se mordió la lengua con miedo a que metiera la pata—. Por cierto, ¡hoooolaaa!

Y ése saludo fue suficiente para que aliviara sus pensamientos. De todas formas, hoy era su día, hoy era el día en el que sería Miku sin importar ponerse la peluca negra y simular una voz más grave que la que tenía. Hoy era el día en el que Miku estaría presente ante los ojos despistados de sus compañeros de clase.

Se aproximó al maletero, el cual desde adelante, Prima ya lo había abierto. De lo que no se esperaba era de encontrarse a su casi-chico y a su futuro cuñado sentados atrás, Kaito le sonreía dulcemente mientras que Akaito le hacía un ademán y sacaba su Blackberry el cual, en ese momento había sonado anunciándole que recibía un mensaje. Miku no pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota y ruborizarse tontamente y, aunque ya no fuese un chico, debía ocultar su sonrojo para no hacerse notar tan obvia en cuanto a sus sentimientos por el chico.

—¡Santo Dios, Hatsune! —exclamó Len mirando cómo la chica se subía al maletero y se sentaba nerviosamente al costado de Akaito— ¿No han pasado ni siete días y ya vuelves a Tokio?

Quiso matarlo ante tal comentario, es decir, ¿cómo se atrevía? Sí era cierto que quería volver a sentir su cabello suelto en el viento, pero, ¿por qué tenía que venir Len a arruinarle en partes su llegada "repentina"? Maldijo internamente unos cuantos insultos hacia el chico, que lastimosamente se tuvo que tragar.

Rin, mirando la cara de Miku, decidió defenderla dándole un zape a su hermano.

—¡Tú cállate, Len! ¿No te acuerdas de aquella vez en el campamento? ¡Estabas llorando a las tres horas de haber llegado porque querías ver a mamá!

Tal declaración, puso tan rojo como un tomate al Kagamine que no pudo ocultarse con algo, después de todo, las risas en la camioneta fueron inevitables luego de eso. Fue suficiente para hacer crecer el ego de Miku y dejar de preocuparse por su repentina "llegada" a Tokio. Se volvió tímidamente a Kaito, el cual le sonrió, Hatsune sostuvo su mirada unos segundos y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ésta se tornó un tanto estúpida como la que había hecho «Kenji» en la mañana, en la pequeña plática con Kaito.

El transcurso hacia la casa de Gumi, que quedaba más cerca de la de Miku, fue algo silencioso para la peliaqua, porque ella no estaba hablando con alguno de los chicos; para Luka y Meiko fue normal, hablaban entre ellas; Neru se metía en su mundo y extrañamente, Akaito —hasta donde miró Miku que estaba a su lado— jugueteaba con su teléfono con unas cuantas aplicaciones mientras hablaba con Kaito; Len y Rin peleaban como era de costumbre y Nero… no dejaba de mirar a Luka menear su cabello.

Se ocultó un poco el rostro con su flequillo, el cual había crecido hasta un punto en el que le tapaba la mitad de su ojo derecho, y sacó su teléfono para ver qué había de nuevo allí. Desde la mañana no revisaba los mensajes. Reparó de que había recibido un mensaje de Blackberry Messenger a la hora del recreo, extrañamente, al mismo tiempo en el que otros de sus compañeros. Entró a la mensajería desde el menú y abrió un mensaje de Neru, el cual decía claramente: «Necesito tu ayuda».

Hatsune abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba eso y mucho más viniendo de Neru, lo peor de todo era que no había respondido su mensaje, se sentía, en una pequeña parte, malvada. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y decidió responderle el mensaje a Neru, aunque un poco tarde para su gusto.

"_En la noche hablamos de ello. Lamento haber tardado"_. A lo que Neru le respondió con una emoticón seria y pulgares arriba por el chat del Blackberry Messenger, cuando la tenía casi al frente.

Incluso en por mensajes, Neru permanecía con la cara de póker tan característica de su ser.

La camioneta se detuvo frente a la quinta de los Megpoid. De un árbol que estaba ubicado en su jardín, bajó una figura femenina de cabello verde. Gumi se acercó ella y reparó en Meiko, quien le indicó desde la ventana del copiloto que se sentara en el maletero y ésta accedió con algo de pereza. Finalmente se subió al vehículo y saludó con ése buen humor tan suyo, comenzando un tema de conversación entre todos sobre lo que comerían en el día de diversiones.

Luka se recostó del espaldar del asiento del copiloto para comenzar a reír por un comentario algo inocente viniendo de Gumi. Se fijó en su amiga Meiko, que a su lado permanecía riendo, sus dedos tamborileaban con más ganas, y no estaba siguiendo el ritmo de la música que pasaban por la emisora.

—¿Pasa algo contigo, morena? —preguntó Luka en un susurro, no quería que los demás notaran su conversación con la chica, puesto que era personal.

—¿Pasarme algo? ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? Estoy normal, ¿no me ves? —Tantas preguntas en un solo diálogo fue suficiente para Luka para notar su paranoia. Meiko tarareó una canción que la emisora dejó escuchar y recuperó la calma.

—Te conozco, ocurre algo —insistió la pelirrosa dedicándole una mirada seria.

—¡Jácaras! —contestó rodando los ojos con un poco de exasperación.

Si Luka se ponía a indagar más, llegaría el momento en el que la morena estallaría peor que Rin cuando Miku les anunció su plan. Literalmente.

La camioneta se detuvo a unas cuantas cuadras más de la casa de Gumi, allí vivía Gakupo, el cual no tardó en seguir acomodándose un poco la cola de caballo. Meiko sonrió cuando bajó el vidrio para anunciarle lo mismo que a los otros, Gakupo obedeció y se sentó en el maletero entre los mellizos Shion, hablando de cualquier tontería de deportes que, simplemente, Miku y Gumi ignoraron y quedaron conversando entre ellas.

El transcurso al Parque de Diversiones Yamaha, fue muy normal. Prima se bajó junto a ellos —tal cuales gorilas hambrientos que correteaban de allá para acá— y señaló el carrusel.

—Aquí nos veremos a las siete —avisó la mayor atrayendo la atención de los chicos—. Ni más, ni menos.

Asintieron algo fastidiados y luego de haberse comprado una malteada, Prima se fue a la universidad. Aunque hubiese querido quedarse para montarse en la montaña rusa, pero deberes eran deberes, ya se le hacía tarde. Meiko, Luka y Len se dirigieron a las taquillas para comprar unas cuantas hileras de boletos.

Nero cargaba un bolso que le colgaba del hombro, sintió que lo tanteaban y se volvió hacia quién lo hacía, encontrándose con la mirada de su hermana, pidiendo que se lo pasara.

—Aguarda Neri, espera a que compren los boletos —dijo Nero con un poco de fastidio en su voz.

—No. Dámela —refunfuñó la chica arrugando infantilmente el ceño y rebuscando en el bolso de su hermano.

Desde la fila de boletos, Luka se volvió hacia Nero y le sonrió dulcemente, a lo que el rubio le intercambió la misma y se volvió hacia su hermana que no dejaba de buscar.

—Llorona —masculló Akaito pasando por un lado de Neru, recibiendo "dulcemente" una mirada asesina de la chica. Akaito no se dejó envenenar por ella, que extrañó en Neru.

—Bobo —contraatacó Neru alejándose un poco del pelirrojo, luego de haber tomado el objetivo que rebuscaba en el bolso de Nero.

Luka que había visto aquello, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

Neru miró a la peliaqua que conversaba con Rin y Gumi, y a unos pocos metros estaban Kaito y Gakupo hablando. No les prestó mucha atención a ellos, sino al fondo que tenían detrás, se habían hecho las cuatro y treinta de la tarde y el sol estaba casi en su punto de dar paso al atardecer, por eso habían encendido las luces de neón de las atracciones, se veía increíble, y claro, con un montaje en Intagram, podía mejorarlo. Tomó la cámara Nikon, que hasta hace un minuto, había sacado del bolso de Nero y capturó una fotografía. En ella se reflejaba el escenario de fondo de la rueda de la fortuna y otras atracciones; lo mejor, fue que capturó el momento perfecto en el Miku se volvió hacia y Kaito y éste a ella, intercambiando una sonrisa, tímida por parte de ella y dulce por parte de él.

Sonrió con sorna, ya se la sacaría en cara muy pronto a su amiga.

Los chicos volvieron con más de setenta boletos, además de que había varias atracciones, estaban seguros de que repetirían aunque sea en pocas. Las chicas reían una vez que dejaron todos los boletos a merced de Len, el pobre chico se enredaba mientras caminaba, por ser una enorme bola de boletos la que sostenía. Se acercaron a Neru y notaron la Nikon de ésta.

—¡Foto! —gritó Luka.

—¡Chicos! —llamó la morena a toda la bolita, que atendieron apenas dejó de oírse el grito. Hizo un ademán señalando hacia la rueda de la fortuna y, como si fuesen almas que lleva el diablo, corrieron hasta el pie de la atracción.

Neru sostenía la cámara y les indicó alejarse un poco de la rueda para que se detallaran más las luces de arriba. Las chicas modelaron y sonrieron, los chicos se ubicaron cerca de una de ellas y Akaito, que había llegado de último al correr, se ubicó en el medio de Meiko y Nero. Gumi estaba situada en todo el medio de la bolita, en el piso, haciendo un Split improvisado y subiendo los brazos alegremente como pose. De izquierda a derecha estaban Gakupo, poniendo dedos de amor y paz con su mano derecha; Meiko, apoyando su brazo derecho en el hombro de Gakupo, mientras que su otra mano se posó en su cadera; Akaito, quien se cruzó de brazos; Nero, que cargaba a Luka tal cual novia recién casada, y ésta que rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y estiraba el suyo hasta abajo, dejando caer su cabello; Len, rodeando su brazo en el hombro de Rin, mientras que ésta lo imitaba y finalmente; Miku y Kaito, que miraban un poco extrañados a los chicos de la izquierda, por como posaban.

—Oh vamos, pareja, ¿se quedarán así o es que tengo que hacerlos posar? —exclamó Neru, con un poco de sorna en su tono de voz. Lo hacía más para incomodar a su amiga que para acabar con la foto de una vez.

Miku no pudo evitar ponerse tan roja como un tomate mientras que negaba con las manos y la cabeza. Una cosa era que apenas fuesen —aparentemente— amigos ella y Kaito, pero otra era ser pareja. Kaito por su parte se sonrojó levemente y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Fue tan gracioso verlos así que no evitó sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Acomódense —ordenó Neru.

Miku se le acercó nerviosamente a Kaito y le susurró un—: ¡Qué gruñona!

Kaito negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y tomó a Miku de la cintura, haciéndola estremecer un poco al ser más acercada al cuerpo de él. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Para no parecer una estúpida enamorada en la foto, pasó su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de Kaito, sintiendo lo cálido de su piel.

La "fotógrafa" Neru estuvo a punto de tomar la foto cuando fue interrumpida por Luka. Le entraron unas ganas de quitarse sus sandalias y lanzársela a la chica con todas sus fuerzas, se tragó las ganas al tratarse de una de sus mejores amigas.

—¡QUÉ! —exasperó Neru perdiendo la calma que había cobrado para tomar la foto.

—¡Faltas tú, nena! —afirmó Luka bajándose de los brazos de Nero y aproximándose a la hermana de éste para tomarla por la muñeca.

Un chico algo despistado se paseó por allí cerca, siendo atraído por los gritos de Luka.

—Disculpa, chico raro, ella quiere que tomes una foto —le notificó Neru secamente al muchacho que había llegado hasta allí.

El pobre joven suspiró al haber sido llamado «chico raro», según parecía, estaba consciente de que sí lo era, causando una sonrisilla en Akita.

—Olvida sus malos modales —dijo Luka rodando los ojos—. ¿Podrías tomarnos unas cuantas fotos?

—Está bien —aceptó el muchacho tomando la Nikon de Neru, mientras ésta era arrastrada por Luka hacia un costado de Akaito.

Miró con una ceja arqueada al muchacho y una mirada claramente mosqueada, el pelirrojo le dedicó la misma. Estuvo a punto de alejarse de Akaito cuando Luka —ya ubicada en su anterior pose a los brazos de Akita Nero—, le jaloneó el brazo para que se quedara allí. Se hincó de hombros para ser abrazada por el hombro, por el brazo de Akaito. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda, pero accedió a modelar llevándose una mano a la cadera.

La primera foto salió exactamente igual como antes de que se incluyera a Neru, pero claro, la presencia de Neru cambió la pose del pelirrojo.

Luka gritó que tomara otra mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Nero susurrándole algo, que fue a llegar hasta los oídos de los demás chicos ubicados a la derecha del rubio. Luka sonrió con bastante malicia, siendo notada por los atentos ojos de Neru, percibiendo un muy mal presentimiento. La pelirrosa se apretujó más a ésta. Neru no pudo evitar tropezar torpemente con Akaito, quedando muy abrazada al chico, o al menos eso quería aparentar la segunda foto…

La tercera y última fue muy cómica, puesto a que los de la derecha salieron todos empujando a Luka, que no pudo evitar salir con la boca abierta, formando una sonrisota de oreja a oreja. Los de la izquierda entendieron la complicidad de los chicos y empujaron a Meiko, que ésta terminó empujando a Akaito, y Luka a Neru, la cual finalmente salió totalmente abrazada por Akaito. Ambos chicos salieron un poco sonrosados por lo molestos que estaban por ello, Neru frunció el ceño entreabriendo la boca porque había dejado escapar un quejido y Akaito arrugó un poco el labio, sin dejar de mirar a la cámara.

—Aquí tiene la cámara, señorita —dijo el friki entregándole la cámara a Neru, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, desapareciéndose hacia una de las atracciones.

Neru quedó petrificada en su sitio con una mirada asqueada, definitivamente ése no era su mejor día, ya mucho tenía con ir al parque de diversiones —aunque por dentro se moría desde la primera vez que vio el parque por ir y disfrutar en las atracciones, pero claro, su orgullo no podía delatarla—. Insultó internamente al friki, a Luka, a Nero y al maldito de Akaito, con el que ahora tenía y tendría —porque estaba segura de que sí— malos ratos, y eso que antes ni se cruzaban palabra alguna.

Se hizo el atardecer y Neru aprovechó para tomarle una última foto al pie de la rueda de la fortuna.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Len, desesperado por cargar los boletos de las atracciones— ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

Luka giró en torno a su alrededor, observando cada una de las atracciones para finalmente musitar—: Ni idea.

—¿Qué tal si nos probamos las más leves —aportó Gumi sonrientemente— y luego nos vamos por las extremas? —De repente, un aura muy extraña rodeo a la chica y una macabra y sádica sonrisa se mostro en su cara. Agitó un puño hacia arriba y los chicos se imaginaron temerosamente a una daga ensangrentada en él.

—Apoyo a la psicópata peliverde —sonrió Len, casi pudiéndose imaginar lo que rondaba por la mente de la chica.

Ambos rieron malvadamente por un rato, recibiendo Len, un zape en la cabeza por parte de su hermana.

—¡Qué te ocurre, mujer! —exclamó Len con exasperación.

Rin sonrió socarronamente y se encaminó junto a Miku, que estaba hablando con Luka.

—¿Al carrusel? —anticipó Meiko, luego de que Len dejara de refunfuñar.

—¡Sí!

La bolita entera se volvió entre carreras hacia el carrusel, donde se supone que esperarían a la hermana mayor de la pelirrosa. Neru le tomó una foto desprevenida a Luka, siendo arrastrada por Nero hacia el carrusel, ambos reían en carcajadas; al notar eso, Luka le quitó la cámara a Neru y le pagó un poco de propina al técnico de la atracción para que les tomara varias fotos mientras estaban subidos allí.

La atracción comenzó a dar vueltas, y fue el inicio del "fin" del mundo para Miku, que se aferró a uno de los tubos del carrusel, causando risas en sus amigos, gritó cómicamente—: ¡ESTÁ MUTANDO! ¡ESTÁ MUTANDOOO!

Recordó lo graciosa que se había visto cuando su compañera Ayu había estado entre la montaña de ropa, creyendo que había cobrado vida. Comenzó a reír, en carcajadas, y fue suficiente para causar una enorme confusión entre sus amigos.

—Hatsune, móntate al caballo y no sentirás que está mutando el carrusel —bromeó Rin acercándola a uno de los caballos de la atracción.

Por otro lado, justo cuando la atracción comenzó a andar, Luka subió a Neru en uno de los caballitos, mientras que Nero empujaba a Akaito, obligándolo a subirse en el mismo en el que estaba Neru. La pobre rubia estaba comenzando a armar algo en contra de su estúpido hermano, ya estaba comenzando a hartarle.

Rin se subió a la espalda de Len, el cual comenzó a corretear al lado contrario en el que giraba el carrusel, persiguiendo a Gakupo.

Ya al bajarse del carrusel —siendo corridos por el técnico por armar tanto alboroto—, los chicos andaban mareadísimos, más que todo los Kagamine y Gakupo. Aunque fuese unos de los _leves_, el carrusel supo darles un mareo increíble.

Neru tomó su cámara de fotos y comenzó a tomarles fotos a Akaito, Len y Gakupo cuando éstos se montaron en la próxima atracción, la cual era el trencito.

—¡CHUU! ¡CHUU!

Gakupo y Akaito quedaron juntos en un vagón, casi ni cabían en éste al ser tan grandes y altos; éstos gritaban emocionados, viviendo sus momentos de infancia. Neru negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, vaya inmaduros. Len quedó junto a una pequeña niña de no más de cuatro años. Tarareaba una cancioncilla mientras Len la miraba de reojo, algo nervioso.

—Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el rubio Kagamine, en un intento de ser amable con la chiquilla.

Ésta lo miró algo desconfiada, pero Len no se rendiría hasta sacarle unas palabras.

—Soy Len…

—¡AHAAA! —berreó la pequeña niña interrumpiendo las palabras de Len— ¡Mamáaa! ¡Me están acosando!

Len quedó muy confundido por tales palabras viniendo de una niña de menos de cuatro años. El trencito se detuvo, entrando la madre de la criatura para recogerla. El pobre Len quedó algo estupefacto al recibir de la mujer una mirada envenenada. Rin, que estaba muriéndose por la carcajada, quedó tragándose las risas y mirando a la mujer acercarse peligrosamente hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué intenciones tenías con mi hija? —encaró la mujer.

—¡Y-yo…!

—¡Niñato pervertido! —agravó la mujer sin dejar a Len terminar de explicar, enviándole un golpe totalmente enfurecido hacia el rubio.

Len se quedó petrificado ante el "agradable" recibimiento de un golpe en su mejilla, cálido sí, porque se había sonrojado bastante al recibir el golpe, pero para nada esperado de la madre de una niñita. El técnico se acercó al rubio, luego de que la madre desesperada saliera del trencito. Enarcó una ceja mientras Len se sobaba el cachete.

—Salga ahora —exigió.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Ahora!

Sin pensarlo menos de una vez, Len salió corriendo del vagón, terminando por esconderse detrás de su hermana, que seguía petrificada.

El técnico se acercó al vagón contiguo al que había estado Len allí, donde las risillas bajas se hacían entre Akaito y Gakupo, quienes habían presenciado el increíble espectáculo de Len con la madre de la chiquilla. Los miró con una ceja enarcada, provocando que los dos chicos sudaran frío.

Neru, la que no dejaba de tomar fotografías de eso, sonrió con sorna.

—¿Son ustedes amigos de aquel depravado muchacho? —preguntó retóricamente el técnico.

Gakupo y Akaito se miraron con la boca ligeramente abierta y se volvieron con la misma cara hacia el técnico.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —negó Gakupo en redondo.

—¿Cómo cree? —coreó Akaito.

—¡Ése _depravado_ no se merece nuestra amistad, señor! —siguió Gakupo con la cantidad de locuras que tenían que inventarse para que no los sacaran del vagón, enfatizando con bastante hincapié el apodo que el técnico le dejó a Len durante el resto de sus recuerdos.

—¡_Depravado_! —subrayó Akaito, repitiendo una vez más.

El técnico los miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Salgan.

—¡Por supuesto, señor! —asintieron Gakupo y Akaito al unísono.

Cuando salieron de la atracción, recibieron la mirada desaprobatoria de Len. Algo decepcionado.

—Qué increíble, tus mejores amigos apuñalándote en la espalda con una daga —metaforizó Len, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

—Len, cálmate —pidió Rin, aunque su hermano no estaba guerreando como era de costumbre—. Muchachos —se dirigió hacia Gakupo y Akaito—, corran.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la obedecieron y comenzaron a correr hacia un destino inimaginable, siendo perseguidos por Len. Rin se acercó a Neru y soltó un suspiro, ésta les tomó una foto a los muchachos correteando.

—No cambiarán —comentó Rin, a lo que Neru asintió.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Gumi sosteniendo una malteada en alto.

No muy lejos del carrusel, Miku, Gumi, Luka y Meiko se quedaron en un pequeño café del parque, sentándose sobre unos taburetes dinner giratorios. Tomaron unas malteadas y Gumi pidió varios bocadillos del menú.

Ya se habían hecho las seis de la tarde. Sólo les quedaba una hora de disfrute, ya se habían subido a casi todas las atracciones del parque, dejando por un lado las de los más pequeños, recordando lo que le había sucedido a Len.

Se habían tomado variedad de fotografías. Se habían ido a un rincón donde se presenciaba el parque completo, Neru había dejado la cámara en el suelo con un temporizador para que salieran varias, mientras se preparaban para cuando tomara la foto. Una de las fotos que más les gustó, fue cuando la cámara capturó un perfecto momento en el que las seis jóvenes salían saltando en el aire.

Los chicos, por su parte, se quedaron en los juegos de azar y agilidad que había por allí cerca. Era increíble que se hayan gastado casi todos los boletos en tantas atracciones, apenas les quedaban veintidós restantes, para cada uno de ellos, sólo en dos atracciones más.

—Hace tiempo que no salíamos de ésta forma —comentó Meiko tomando un sorbo de su malteada.

—Y que lo digas —fue apoyada por Luka, quien simplemente se relajó en la mesa—. Fue buena idea la de Neru de venir al parque.

—Ahora que lo dices, ¿dónde estará? —cuestionó Miku mirando por todas partes, en busca de algún rastro de ella.

—Debe estar buscando alguna cabina telefónica, Miku —ironizó Meiko—. Sabes cómo se pone la pequeña Akita cuando no tiene algún aparato que tenga que ver con tecnologías sociales y ésas cosas.

Rieron ante el comentario de la morena.

—No exageres, debe estar por aquí cerca —aseguró Gumi.

Y no fue hasta que sintieron el flash de la cámara Nikon aturdirlas un poco que se volvieron hacia el frente y notaron a Neru sonriendo al haber capturado una foto desprevenida.

—¿Con estar por aquí cerca, te refieres a esto, Gumi? —observó Meiko con sarcasmo.

La rubia pelilarga se acercó hacia sus amigas, seguida por Rin.

—¿Qué esperan para continuar con la aventura, chiquillas? —dijo Rin, robando uno de los bocadillos que Gumi había pedido.

—¡Egfo egtf mnhfío! —señaló Gumi, hablando con la boca llena, muy raro viniéndose de ella.

—Sí, sí —obvió la rubia sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la peliverde, llevándose el bocadillo a la boca.

Gumi ahogó un gritito.

—¿Ya en cuántas atracciones nos hemos subido hoy? —examinó Luka.

—Creo que en casi todas —contestó Miku, de manera pensativa.

—No todas —ratificó Gumi, volviendo en ella la sonrisilla sádica y la enigmática aura que antes le rodeaba—. Aún faltan otros dos.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Meiko.

Luka sonrió e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Gumi.

—Faltan la rueda de la fortuna y la montaña rusa —aclaró Luka.

Rin puso ojos hechos fuego de la emoción y comenzó a exclamar—: ¡Santo Dios, la montaña rusa!

—¿Que no es ésa en donde unos chicos salieron de los colores del arcoíris? —cuestionó Neru.

—¡Exactamente! —dijo Rin— ¿Te imaginas acabar con el mayor record de vomitar en el mundo al subirse a ésa máquina? ¡Sería increíble!

Gumi se limpió la boca y observó la montaña rusa un poco temerosa.

—No sé, Rin. No quiero botar toda la comida que acabo de comer, si a eso te refieres.

—¡Oh, vamos, Megpoid! No seas aguafiestas, será muy divertido —aseguró Luka, ésta vez, ganándose la mirada cómplice de Luka.

—¡Iremos! —exclamó Rin— Vayan a hacer la fila para subirnos, yo les avisaré a los chicos.

Miku observó a Rin cómo se iba emocionadamente de allí, tragó fuerte, sintiendo las mariposas corriendo por su estómago. Estaba imaginándose cómo sería su grito de miedo, ya que obviamente sería espantoso, si fue sólo feo con el carrusel…

—No sé chicas, ¿qué tal si comenzamos por la rueda de la fortuna? Recuerden que dijimos que primero los más leves —consideró la peliaqua.

Las otras se miraron a las caras y se encogieron de hombros.

—Creo que es mejor —apoyó Luka—. Deberían hacer la fila para subirnos, yo me adelantaré en la montaña rusa para avisarle a Rin y a los chicos —dijo Luka incorporándose de la silla y yendo rumbo a la montaña rusa.

No tardó mucho esperando al pie de la fila cuando Rin y los chicos se acercaron a ella.

—¿Y las otras?

—Subámonos primero a la rueda de la fortuna.

Rin arrugó la cara.

—¡Eso es de niñas pequeñas! —espetó la rubia.

—Oh vamos, será divertido —aseguró Luka sonriendo como quien no quiebra un plato, en un intento de convencer a Rin.

—Sabes que odio que sonrías así.

—¡Lo sé! Pero nadie puede resistir ante mis encantos —alardeó la pelirrosa—. Además, ¿te parece que hagamos algo para entretenernos en las alturas?

Nero escuchó en ése instante la conversación de las chicas. Se les acercó sonriendo y dijo—: Me uno.

Rin lo miró con una ceja arqueada, luego a Luka y los tres intercambiaron una sonrisa macabra.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Observó desde el pie de la atracción la gran altura de ésta y las cabinas giratorias. Desde abajo se podían escuchar los gritos emocionados de las personas que se subían a la rueda de la fortuna. Tragó duro por la altura y eso que era una porrista y estaba acostumbrada a la gran altura de los saltos que realizaba, incluso tenía la idea de hacer la Fuente de Troya en las nacionales —si no estuviera "ocupada" en ser un chico—, la más peligrosa entre las rutinas y, aún así, tenía miedo de una segurísima atracción de parque.

Rin suspiró detrás de ella y la empujó hacia una de las cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna y se subió junto a ella, acompañada de Len que andaba junto a Kaito. Según el técnico de la atracción, en las cabinas sólo aceptaba a cuatro personas máximo. En la siguiente cabina se subieron Luka y Nero, arrastrando a Neru y a Akaito, el cual no paraba de protestar mientras su piel se empalidecía; en la otra cabina, se subieron los más normales —si es que así se les podían llamar— durante la estadía en el parque, los cuales eran Gakupo, Meiko y Gumi.

La atracción comenzó a andar y las cabinas en las que se habían subido los chicos, estaban elevándose cada vez más.

—Vaya, la vista es bonita desde aquí —aduló Gumi, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla de la cabina. Estaba sentada en el medio de Meiko y Gakupo, quienes la miraban raro.

—¡Gumi! No saques la cabeza —espetó la morena haciendo que la cabeza de la pelivderde entrara una vez más a la cabina—. Te hubieses subido a otra cabina, eres demasiado curiosa.

—Tranquila, morena. Si querías estar a solas con Gakupo, tenías que decírmelo y ya —dijo Gumi relajadamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Causó un sonrojo en las mejillas de la morena.

—¡Estúpida, no me refería a eso! —exclamó— Decía que eres demasiado curiosa y odio eso mientras trato de revivir mi fortuna en la rueda.

—Estás siendo afortunada, Mei, estás conmigo y con Gakupo —explicó la peliverde, abrazando al pelimorado.

—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? —musitó Gakupo, confundido de la reacción de Gumi.

—No creo que a eso se le pueda llamar fortuna, Megpoid —espetó Meiko—. Es decir, estar con la persona más curiosa del mundo, no es la mejor fortuna que pueda tener.

—¡Qué dices! Y no soy curiosa —dijo Gumi, soltando a Gakupo. Simuló una falsa indignación y se cruzó de brazos. Miró por un momento la cabina a su alrededor y notó un extraño volante en medio de los asientos— ¡Oye, para qué es esto!

—¡NO!

—¡GUMI!

Demasiado tarde para las réplicas de los acompañantes de la chica, Gumi comenzó a girar una y otra vez el volante, haciendo que la cabina diera vueltas en el aire sin cesar. Meiko y Gakupo estaban gritando y llegaron a un punto de abrazar fuertemente a Gumi, la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja y mientras éstos ejercían fuerza al gritar y abrazarse, más vueltas daban en la cabina.

—¡DETENTE MEGPOIIID! —corearon Gakupo y Meiko, gritando tan fuerte que se escuchó al pie de la atracción.

Por otro lado, en la cabina que le seguía a la de los supuestamente normales, el pelirrojo estaba de un color más pálido; permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con un semblante preocupado. Sí era cierto que había protestado como nunca al subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, pues, el chico le tenía un terrible miedo a las alturas. La rubia Neru estaba sentada al lado de Luka y al otro estaban Nero y Akaito.

—Quiero salir. Quiero salir. Quiero salir ya. Saldré pronto. Salir. Salir de aquí. Ahora mismo. Quiero. Salir. De aquí —farfulló Akaito—. Estoy en mi cama, estoy en mi cama… ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué se mueve mi cama?!

Neru sonrió con sorna.

—¿Y ahora quién es el llorón? —espetó con burla, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Akaito inquieto.

Éste de pronto recuperó el color normal de su piel y miró a la rubia con rabia; ésta no paraba de sonreír. Se acercó peligrosamente hacia Neru y ésta lo imitó, ambos sin apartarse de donde estaban sentados.

—Estúpida.

—Imbécil.

Luka suspiró y para salir de ése ambiente de guerrilla; observó algo confundida la cabina vecina, de la que provenían gritos, notó que giraba descontroladamente y fue suficiente para darle una idea.

—Nero, detenlos —le pidió Luka, a lo que el rubio accedió.

—Oigan chicos, ¡deberíamos jugar un juego! —invitó Nero enérgicamente.

Neru y Akaito miraron extrañamente a Nero. Luka sonreía inocentemente mientras los chicos se separaban.

—¿Juego? —repitieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, verán —intervino Luka—, trata de que ustedes gritan.

Akaito intercambió una mirada confundida con Neru.

—No me gusta ése juego…

—¡No tiene por qué gustarte! —farfulló Nero.

—¿Dónde quedó la democracia? —ironizó Neru por lo bajo.

—No sean aguafiestas, les encantará —reiteró Luka—. Muchísimo…

Akaito tragó duro, recuperando la palidez que antes se había esfumado. Neru miró asesinamente a su hermano, quien le ignoró en redondo.

Lo último que se escuchó en la cabina, fueron los gritos desesperados de Akaito al dar vueltas en el aire por la altura, ya que Luka se había puesto a dar vueltas y también los de Nero; pero éste era por ser jaloneado por su hermana. Luka permanecía con una sonrisa sádica.

—No me gustan esos gritos… —musitó Miku, mirando por la ventanilla de la cabina— Suena como Neru haya tirado por la ventanilla a Nero…

—Al menos le haría un favor al mundo —masculló Len, seguido de una risilla.

—¡Qué cruel eres! Ni que Nero fuese tan malo —defendió Rin encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Lo dices porque se estaban riendo como si hubiesen visto al mismísimo Mr. Been frente a ustedes! —exclamó Len.

—Y digamos que ése Mr. Been eras tú vestido de mujer, así que no le veo la diferencia —espetó Rin de manera cómica, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su hermano, la cual ignoró.

Miku quitó la vista de la ventanilla y suspiró.

—No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto —pensó Kaito en voz alta.

—¿Cómo así? —quiso saber Miku.

—Sólo míralos…

Se volvió rápidamente hacia los hermanos, haciendo la misma guerrilla de siempre; pero ésta vez, era en una cabina de la rueda de la fortuna. Captó rápidamente que en cualquier momento se haría presente un acontecimiento si no bajaban a un lugar más abierto para pelear.

Se estaba poniendo paranoica…

—Q-quizás, sean claustrofóbicos —replicó Miku.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues, porque estamos en un lugar algo cerrado y ellos no aguantan la pelea. Es como si mientras están encerrados, quieren comerse a insultos.

Kaito enarcó una ceja mientras ella analizaba la situación.

—Tiene sentido, suena irónico —reiteró Kaito.

Miku lo miró de reojo por unos segundos, ella había escuchado exactamente ésas mismas palabras durante clase, mientras Kaito creía hablar con Kenji. No quiso decirle nada más, se volvió hacia los gemelos para calmarlos.

—¡Ya párenle!, estamos en un lugar alto —exclamó.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es perfecto para lanzar a Len desde más de quince metros! —espetó Rin con un tono suicida en su voz, recibiendo una mirada de susto por parte de todos los presentes.

—No creo que causar un crimen a quince metros de altura sea exactamente… perfecto —consideró Kaito.

—Entonces serán a tres metros —sostuvo Rin.

Y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en la parte de abajo, desalojando las cabinas. Llegaron de pronto hasta el punto de partida y salieron algo asustados de la cabina.

—Ja. Ya no podrás causar un crimen, tonta —dijo Len con un tono victorioso y una sonrisa arrogante que le picó a Rin.

—Aún falta la montaña rusa, imbécil.

Len borró la sonrisa inmediatamente y fue jaloneado por su hermana hasta la fila de la última atracción a la que se subirían en la noche.

—¿Los seguimos? —se preguntó Miku en voz alta, dirigiéndose a Kaito.

—Ni modo —consideró el peliazul—. Pero no nos vayamos a subir cerca de ellos.

Miku sonrió y dejó escapar una risilla seguida por su prospecto, mientras caminaban hacia el pie de la fila.

De la cabina que le seguían a éstos, bajaron los que entraron en ella. Akaito se le notaba un extraño color verde pálido mientras que Luka permanecía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia; Nero tenía la oreja roja y con la marca de una de las uñas de su hermana; Neru bajó molesta de allí y siguió a los que se habían adelantado para la montaña rusa.

Sólo hasta que la macabra pelirrosa la detuvo.

—¿Quieres que me siente junto a ti en la montaña rusa?

—¡Jamás! —se adelantó a decir Neru.

—Ok. ¿Entonces con Nero…?

—Te doy el privilegio de librarme de él.

Luka sonrió con sorna mientras Neru temía lo peor.

—¿Entonces con quién te subirás?

La tercera cabina llegó al punto de partida y de allí salieron dos pálidos y mareados chicos, que se sostenían el uno al otro para evitar venirse abajo. Los seguía Gumi, que era demasiado inocente y a cada rato les preguntaba qué les ocurría, sólo hasta que se encontró en el camino con Akaito y trató de recomponerlo —la mejor medicina que utilizó fue el agite de un lado a otro—. Neru pensó rápido para responderle a la pelirrosa.

—Me subiré con Gumi —finalmente dijo, justo cuando Meiko y Gakupo lograron acercárseles.

Gakupo tomó aire, seguido por Meiko quien habló primero—: No.

—Te atrevas.

—A subirte.

—Con Gumi.

Estaban tan mareados que no podían hablar completamente. Cada uno respondía por el otro. Neru arrugó los labios y se fue de allí dando zancadas, dirigiéndose hacia la fila de la montaña rusa.

La pelirrosa suspiró y se volvió hacia los otros chicos, notando una escenita muy extraña. Gakupo tenía abrazado a la morena de la cintura, apoyando su mejilla de la de ella, mientras que Meiko sostenía al chico del hombro y jadeaba una que otra vez; ambos parecían tener espirales en vez de ojos. La sonrisilla macabra volvió a la cara de Luka.

—¿Y a ustedes qué mosca les picó?

—Gumi —señaló Meiko.

—Mala —completó Gakupo.

—¿Ah sí? —Luka simuló impresión— ¿Qué les hizo?

Fue cuando Meiko se separó de Gakupo e intentó no tambalearse hacia los lados.

—¡Ella y su boba curiosidad con el volante de las vueltas! —exclamó la morena recuperando su paranoia— ¡Estaba a punto de matarnos!

—Y lo dijiste, a punto —repitió Gakupo encogiéndose de hombros.

Luka enarcó las cejas sin notar que Gumi y Akaito un poco recompuesto se acercaron a ellos.

—¡Qué casualidad! En mi cabina ocurrió algo un poquito similar… —contó— aún no sé quién lo hizo, pero fue un loco total.

—¡Fuiste tú, demonio con cara de ángel! —incriminó prorrumpiendo con un dedo acusador hacia la pelirrosa, que no le prestó atención y les sonrió a Meiko y Gakupo inocentemente.

Los anteriormente mareados observaron con miedo a Luka y se alejaron de ella seguidos por Gumi y Akaito.

—Linda, creo que te sobrepásate —alegó Nero, colocándose a un lado de Luka que observaba a los chicos.

—¿Sobrepasarme? ¡Qué va, pero si apenas comienza! —dijo Luka emocionadamente mirando la montaña rusa— Además, creo que será muy divertido verlos gritar allí.

Nero miró hacia la misma dirección que ella y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara mal al ver tal… espectáculo. Ahogó un gritito palideciendo un poco y entreabriendo un poco la boca; retrocedió unos pocos pasos y miró a Luka que le sonreía con sorna.

—¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a ése inocente aparato?

¿Inocente? Sí como no. Inocentes ni son las hormigas que, aunque tengan un mínimo tamaño, causan enormes picaduras si te pones a detallar… Nero la miró extrañamente mientras simulaba un poco de indignación.

—¡¿Inocente?! —exclamó— ¡Más inocente pareces tú que… eso!

La montaña rusa, o como decía la marquesina de luces de león gigante que la adornaba, «Grito sin boca», no era la típica atracción extrema a la que cualquiera iba para pasar un rato de adrenalina. En lugar de eso, parecía más un lugar perfecto para cualquier idiota que se quisiera matar; una horrible montaña altísima con caídas extremas y varias partes en las que los cazadores de adrenalina quedarían de cabeza. En la parte más alta había cuatro espirales seguidas, y eso sólo era allí, porque abajo había otras más grandes.

En sí, la montaña rusa era un terror total. Nero se preguntaba cómo era que no lo habían notado antes, ni él ni sus amigos, puesto que era prácticamente imposible no notar tales luces de neón y ésa marquesina tan… gráfica de una mujer con la boca cortada. Aún así, Luka apoyaba que esa atracción era inocente.

—¡No me subiré allí! —berreó Nero.

—¿Por qué no? Tenemos que seguir con el plan.

—¡Primero muerto antes que perder el _glamour_ por culpa de una montaña suicida! —exclamó Nero haciendo un vanidoso énfasis en «glamour».

Luka trató de aguantar las risas y se acercó a Nero, terminando por llevarlo jalado del brazo. Nero berreaba tal cual niño pequeño.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

En la fila de la atracción, se podían ver a varios chicos emocionados queriendo ya pasar y sentir la gran adrenalina correr por sus venas. Miku era una de las que quería pasar rápido, pero no por emoción, sino para acabar de una buena vez con eso; había visto la montaña rusa una vez que entró a la fila y en verdad le dio miedo, al igual que a Akaito, que temía por las alturas; no obstante, al contrario de Miku, este se reusaba a pasar.

—¡Ni loco me subiré en ésa bestia! —exclamó haciendo un mohín.

—Sabía que eras miedoso —opinó Neru delante de él—, pero no sabía que lo eras taaanto.

Akaito la miró de mala gana y bufó—: No hables mucho, llorona.

Ésta vez, Neru se giró hacia él, estuvo a punto de ponerle una mano encima cuando Rin los detuvo.

—Párenle, vaqueros. ¡Parecen la pareja con mi esposo gay! —exasperó la rubia.

Neru se sonrojó fuertemente, pero no por nervios, sino por molestia. Es decir, ¿compararla a él y al estúpido de Akaito como una pareja… extrañísima? Akaito por su parte arrugó el labio en una mueca de asco.

—¡Ni que estuviera loca!

—¡Ni que me haya sobrepasado de idiota!

Sonrió con sorna y se volvió a él.

—¿Entonces admites que lo eres?

Akaito se sonrojó esta vez.

—¡N-no…!

—¡Idiota! ¡JA!

Rin suspiró pesadamente y puso ojos de exasperación, volviendo a entrar en la fila, donde estaba detrás de Akaito.

—¿A quién te referías con esposo gay? —inquirió Len.

—Supongo que a ti, imbécil.

—Hasta que al fin lo aceptas —burló con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Quién más gay que tú, hermano? —cuestionó de forma picarona— Lenka.

La sonrisa de Len se cambió a un ceño fruncido.

—Oye Kaito… —llamó Miku nerviosamente.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú crees que alguien haya muerto allí arriba? —examinó Miku viéndolo por la aterradora forma de la montaña rusa.

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente de los caza adrenalina que estaban subidos en la montaña rusa en ése momento. Kaito se estremeció un poco y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—No creo que muera alguien allí…

El aparato se detuvo en frente de ellos y notaron cómo la gente salía tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Sólo fue uno que aguantó las ganas de vomitar hasta que terminó de bajar las escaleras de la salida. El peliazul volvió la mirada al tren y notó que había más de cinco puestos de parejas; la seguridad y el apoyo de los puestos eran increíbles.

—Creo que el único acontecimiento que puede suceder aquí sería la ansiedad por salir —examinó Kaito.

Miku asintió y notó cómo el técnico abría las puertas de la atracción, las cinco primeras parejas que estaban delante de ellos pasaron dubitativos. La atracción comenzó a andar una vez que el técnico les puso la seguridad necesaria y eso bastó para que los gritos se escucharan. Temerosamente se estremeció.

—¡Yo no quiero pasar allí!

Luka y Nero se acercaron a ellos y se les adelantaron entre los primeros. Mucho no les importó a los demás, ninguno quería pasar a ésa montaña, a Rin se le habían quitado las ganas romper el record de vómito.

—¡Será divertido! —exclamó la pelirrosa con ojos brillosos.

—Sí, será taaaan divertido ver cómo me desmayo —masculló Akaito con sarcasmo.

—Oye, sí pueda que sea divertido —intervino Rin con una sonrisa.

Akaito resopló fuertemente mientras se recostaba de un banco que estaba cerca de su lado de la fila y veía a un niño pasar por allí.

—¡O-oye niño!

Se giro confundido hacia el pelirrojo y se le acercó.

—¿No te gustaría subirte a ésa _hermosa_ montaña rusa? —inquirió el pelirrojo enfatizando el adjetivo notablemente.

Miró la atracción y no pareció muy convencido de que en realidad fuese _hermosa_ como decía Akaito. Un grito se escuchó desde arriba, haciéndolo respingar.

—No sé si sea buena idea —consideró el niño—. Además, se acabaron los boletos.

—Son gritos de clara emoción. Yo tengo un boleto y puedo dártelo, si quieres —insistió Akaito agitando el boleto en la cara del niño.

—¡Vale! —exclamó arrancándole el boleto de la mano y encolándose en su puesto de la fila.

Akaito suspiró relajadamente, recibiendo miradas reprobatorias de sus amigos.

—¡No se aceptan devoluciones! —advirtió Akaito.

Rin resopló y reparó al ver un grupo de siete chicos acercarse a la montaña rusa, murmurando un millar de cosas sobre que los boletos de la atracción se habían agotado y que querían subirse. Intercambió unas miradas cómplices con Len y éste asintió, aprobatoriamente.

—¡Oigan! ¡Tenemos boletos!

Los chicos se volvieron a los gemelos y dos de ellos se acercaron para tomar los boletos de éstos.

—¿No les importa que los tomemos?

—¡Qué va! —aseguró Rin— Estamos totalmente agradecidos con ustedes.

Miku toqueteó a Kaito en señal de que ellos también podían hacerlo. Kaito llamó disimuladamente a dos de los chicos del otro grupo, puesto que tenía delante al ángel envenenado de Luka. Gakupo y Meiko los imitaron.

—Increíble —masculló Neru—. Sí que son cobardes.

—¡No digas nada, llorona! —espetó Akaito a un lado de ella— Tú no quieres subirte allí.

Neru miró a una de las chicas del grupo que acababa de tomar los puestos de sus amigos en la fila y se acercó un poco a ella, murmurándole unas cosas sin que Akaito se diera cuenta.

—¿No tienes otro amigo que quiera un boleto, por casualidad?

—Lo siento —negó la muchacha.

Infló los mofletes y maldijo internamente por no haber sido más rápida antes.

—¡Ja! Te subirás sola con los locos —burló el pelirrojo, recibiendo un zape por parte de Neru.

Gumi, quien estaba detrás de Neru, suspiró pesadamente, haciendo que la rubia se girara a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No quiero subirme —respondió Gumi penosamente—. Es decir, no quiero vomitar todo lo que me he comido.

Neru enarcó una ceja y la miró pensativamente.

—Dame tu boleto —pidió Neru luego de unos segundos, recibiendo las miradas confundidas de Akaito y la peliverde.

—¿Para qué?

—Dame tu boleto —repitió.

Se lo entregó sin más, aún estando confundida.

—Ahora, tú acompáñame —le exigió a Akaito.

—¿No me digas que quieres ir al túnel del amor? —ironizó el pelirrojo con notable burla.

—¡Ya quisieras! —exclamó— No sabía que había ésa estupidez en éste parque.

—¿Es que ya no lo recuerdas? —musitó Akaito, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia.

—Cállate.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló por un camino que ya había recorrido antes. Akaito gruñó al ver adónde quería ir la rubia y lloriqueó cuando ésta lo obligó a entrar.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Considéralo una venganza, imbécil —contestó la rubia acomodándose dentro y entregándole los boletos de ella y Akaito al técnico.

—Ya sé, pero ¿por qué precisamente la rueda de la fortuna? —balbuceó— Tengo muy malos recuerdos de esto… Y sólo fueron de hace unos minutos…

Sonrió con malicia.

—Eso te pasa por idiota.

Al instante sacó su teléfono y comenzó a teclearlo frenéticamente.

—Vaya, ya habías tardado con eso —ironizó el pelirrojo.

—¿A ti qué te importa?

Se llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y siguió con su teléfono. Sintió que la atracción comenzó a andar luego de la espera de unos cortos segundos y escuchó los lloriqueos de su compañero, el cual cerraba los ojos fuertemente y se despintaba de blanco. Sonrió con sorna y sacó su cámara, era el momento perfecto para tirarle una foto.

Además de él llorando como idiota, la vista del parque era espectacular y debía aprovechar el no tener al ángel envenenado ni a su bobo hermano cerca para poder tomarle la foto a todo el lugar. Capturó una foto, percatándose de que el pelirrojo salió en su toma, mirando a otro lado, mostrando su perfil.

—Genial arruinaste mi foto, quítate —lo empujó hacia otro lado, queriendo capturar una mejor foto.

—¿Te ayudo a tomarla, llorona?

—No necesito tu ayuda, tonto —espetó.

—Bien —suspiró acomodándose.

La atracción se detuvo y los colores normales de Akaito volvieron al instante, su respiración agitada se tornó moderada como de costumbre. Neru guardó la cámara y su teléfono.

—La montaña rusa está por detenerse —avisó Akaito—. Vamos a ver a tu hermano gritar.

—Oh vaya, eso sería lo mejor en la vida —ironizó Neru corriendo hacia el pie de la fila.

—¿Dónde estaban? —cuestionó Rin cuando vio a Neru y a Akaito llegar. Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos cerca de la fila que, al igual que los otros, no se había apartado de la atracción y todo por ver a Luka y a Nero gritar porque su plan falló.

—Dándole su merecido al imbécil —contestó Neru sin ganas.

—Recibiendo el merecido —suspiró Akaito.

—¿Ya la atracción comenzó? —preguntó la pelilarga.

—Está a punto.

La atracción extrema se detuvo en la base, el técnico quitó la seguridad de todos los que estaban subidos a ella. La mayoría de ellos estaban blancos o verdes. Se repitió la misma escena que cuando llegaron a la fila y vieron bajar a las anteriores cinco parejas. Vómito.

—Siguientes —anunció el técnico abriendo la puertilla de la atracción.

Luka y Nero sonrieron con malicia y se volvieron hacia los de atrás, donde creían que estaban los chicos. Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron encontrándose con un Kaito más enano y rubio, una Miku con el cabello suelto y rojo, ni se diga de los demás… Se podía jurar que la mandíbula caía al piso mientras que Nero se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Se volvieron con las mismas caras a la izquierda notando las sonrisas de oreja a oreja, aparentemente inocentes, de los chicos.

—Ustedes… son unos m…

—Señores, ¿van a quedarse allí? —inquirió el técnico de la atracción juzgándolo por a cara de los expectantes detrás de ellos.

Luka y Nero miraron de pies a cabeza la montaña rusa, sintiendo como corría su corazón al pensar que se subirían allí. Se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, para Luka no había problemas, pero Nero no quería perder el _glamour_.

Entraron decididos a la atracción, no sin antes volverse hacia los _traicioneros_ y susurrarles unas cosas—: Disfruten por ahora.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

¡Vaya día más raro! Jamás he vivido tanta locura en mi vida. Comenzando por Luka y sus macabros asuntos, a veces ésta chica se junta mucho con Meiko y se pone paranoica.

Todo terminó con Luka mareada y diciendo cual cosa estúpida se le ocurría. Fue una de las pocas que no vomitó, junto con Nero. Pobre de él, terminó vuelto un asco, su cabello se despeinó totalmente y quedó puntiagudo, tuvo que echarse gel para el cabello cuando Prima nos vino a buscar.

**Oye Kenjiku, se nos acaba el tiempo.**

"¿Se nos acaba? ¡Pero si apenas comienza la diversión!".

**Quiero decir, cariño, que ya llevamos más de dieciséis mil palabras contigo.**

Aguafiestas.

Bostezó sonoramente mientras se acercaba al sofá del cuarto de mi hermano y se acostaba a dormir.

Y yo como dije… Apenas comenzaba la diversión.

Abrí la mensajería del Blackberry Messenger y le escribí, finalmente, a Neru. Mientras se enviaba el mensaje que claramente decía «Puedes decirme qué ocurre», organicé mis cavilaciones acompañada por el fiel vaso de leche para dormir. El día estuvo raro, ¿ya lo había dicho?

El día de parque no estuvo tan mal al momento de que disfruté con Kaito, casi parecemos amigos… Debería seguir usando a Kenji para hablar de Miku, puesto que esto está terminando por salir bien.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi mano y fijé mi mirada en el nuevo mensaje de Neru, en él redactaba que estaba cansada y que sería mejor hablar de ello mañana. Increíble, ahora me dejan sola…

**¡Ya duérmete!**

"¡Oblígame!".

Bueno, no tan sola…

Dejé escapar un bostezo para luego terminar el último sorbo de mi vaso de leche. Lo posé sobre la mesita de café de mi hermano y me acosté en la cama, finalmente.

**Ya era hora, Kenjiku…**

"Oye Ayu, ¿no me adelantas nada para mañana?".

**¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?**

"¿Porque eres buena conmigo?".

**Sigue soñando…** Se giró hacia el otro lado y comenzó a roncar, al fin se durmió.

¿Se cansó tan rápido de narrar toda la tarde? Vaya floja…

**Sabes que mientras sigas hablando yo no duermo…**

"Está bien, lo que hago por ti".

**Hasta mañana, Kenjiku. Hasta la próxima semana chicos.**

"Los quiere, Miku".

**Los adora, Ayu.**


	11. El día Meiko

**Hola a todos, sé que deben odiarme bastante por haber tardado casi un año sin dejarles la continuación de éste fic. Si tan sólo entendieran mis razones... No quiero comentárselas porque sé que no les interesará; así que no pondré excusas. Debo agregar que he pasado por una etapa de la vida bastante difícil.**

**Me disculpo de antemano, me siento bastante mal por haberlos hecho esperar :c.**

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>If Were a Boy<strong>

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

•

•

**Capítulo 11: **El día Meiko

* * *

><p>Vaya día el que tuvimos ayer, ¿qué opinan?<p>

Hace tiempo que no me divertía así con mis amigas, y mucho menos con los amigos de los hermanos de dos de mis mejores amigas, a los que ahora también puedo llamarles «mis amigos». Se hizo el miércoles tan rápido como mi sueño con Kaito duró menos de un parpadeo; me aniquilaban las ganas de seguir durmiendo y continuar con aquel sueño en el que me veía corriendo en un inmenso jardín de rosas, donde al final del recorrido me esperaba Kaito sosteniendo una copa con un misterioso contenido y extendiéndola hacia mí.

No recuerdo más de eso en el sueño, aunque suene raro, ya que todo lo que tenga que ver con Kaito Shion lo recuerdo tan perfectamente como si fuesen las cisuras y marcas que tiene la palma de mi mano. Así como su afición por los videojuegos, lo divertido que se ve cuando se ríe, su pasión por los deportes y más que todo del fútbol. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que había algún otro spoiler escondido en mi sueño el cual por cosa irónica o porque, después de ayer —ya que mi mente anda de vacaciones en una nave espacial que ya debe ir tan lejos de la estratosfera—, lo olvidé y no he podido recordarlo con claridad.

Hoy es miércoles. Desgraciadamente faltan pocas horas para que se haga el jueves y me toque educación física. Ando rogándole a Dios porque a Big Al le dé alguna clase de colapso mental y que suspenda la clase para la próxima semana... Está bien, tampoco quiero que le dé aquel mal antes nombrado.

Que yo sepa, no teníamos ningún rollo con pruebas, así que dudo mucho que el día de mañana en clase de deporte tengamos que hacer demasiado.

Justo ahora me encontraba junto a Luka deambulando por los pasillos de la planta baja del colegio con un permiso en las manos. La estaba acompañando a ella, ya que Big Al le había convocado una especie de reunión corta o algo así.

Luka se encontraba nerviosa, tanteando sus dedos el uno con el otro o sosteniéndome del brazo en ocasiones. Cuando había recibido el convocatorio de Big, al instante me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a la vez cómplice, a la vez nerviosa y a la vez manipuladora; la típica sonrisa de «¿Lo harías?» damas y caballeros. Le rogó a la profesora que me dejara salir junto a ella de la clase, hasta que aceptó y aquí me ven.

No es que sea muy mala en Educación Física, porque aceptémoslo, nadie es lo suficientemente perfecto en esta asignatura. Las mejores chicas eran Rin, Neru y en partes Meiko, ya que desde el año pasado se propuso a mejorar en voleibol. Lo que más temía Luka era que Big se pusiera a darle el sermón de la montaña con pelos y señales.

—¿Qué crees que me diga? ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Seguro que me recuerda la vez que me resbalé con el balón de basquet en 7mo! —balbuceó Luka exagerando demasiado el asunto.

—Por Dios, no creo que le haya importado demasiado tu caída —dije en un intento de relajarla.

—¡Cómo no! Si hasta se rió de mi —exclamó— y en carcajadas.

Ok, Big Al le va a dar un sermonazo espectacular, de eso no hay duda.

Como buena amiga traté de contener la carcajada, así lográndolo, pero por dentro estaba más que riéndome de Luka. Ni yo me resbalo con las pelotas. Pero, vamos, era mi amiga y necesita apoyo moral.

—Calma Luka, recuerda que Big también es profesor de actuación. Lo más probable es que te pida el guión de la obra que tuve que inventar para zafarme aquella vez.

Observé cómo se encogía de hombros y conseguía relajarse un poco. Al menos.

Nos detuvimos frente a una de las puertas de los salones de 2do de Ciencias y Humanidades, adonde Big convocó a Luka. Los estudiantes de este año se encontraban en su hora libre, ya que tal parecía que un profesor les había fallado al faltar a la clase del día de hoy sin mandar un profesor suplente; deambulaban por el recinto, el patio central, las zonas verdes, la cancha y seguramente el gimnasio, así que el salón estaba libre de gorilas si Luka se ponía a hacer cuál locura se le viniera a la mente si acaso Big le reprimía en su cara aquella vez que se resbaló con el balón.

Me dediqué a abrir la puerta, ya que si me dedicaba a esperar a que Luka lo hiciera, se me iban a llegar las trescientas vespertinas y la niña seguiría petrificada y conmovida mirando la puerta.

El aire frío invadió nuestros cuerpos de una manera tímida, que se pudo sentir a la vez cosquillosa. Luka, siendo esta algo friolenta, tembló un poco y vi cómo los vellos de su nuca —que estaban a la vista al cargar una cola de caballo muy alta— se le erizaron. Salones de 5to año, siempre tienen lo mejor para ellos, y aquí se puede notar que tienen aires acondicionados mientras que nosotros sólo dos ventiladores de techo que hacen más ruido que aire.

Como supuse, los pupitres estaban vacíos y el salón totalmente desalojado. La pizarra acrílica tenía escrita la fecha de hoy junto con el nombre de la clase que seguramente les tocaba ahora, Matemáticas.

¿Así que la profesora no vino? Jo, gracias a Dios. Mi cerebro no tenía muchas ganas de procesar números y hoy nos tocaba por desgracia esa clase, pero por suerte no había venido.

Observé a Big, quien estaba sentado en el escritorio del profesor organizando algunos papeles, seguramente de la clase de actuación como algunos guiones o quizás estaba revisando notas de Educación Física. Empujé a Luka para que se acercara a él sin pena ni miedo.

—Buenos d-días, profe —saludó Luka sin evitar que se le escapara un tartamudeo que Big pareció no notar.

—Hasta que al fin llegas, Megurine.

—¡Vamos, Al, dígalo de una vez! ¡Reprócheme la vez que me caí de un resbalón por culpa del balón de basquet! ¿A qué espera?

Big frunció el ceño y observó a Luka desconcertado. Sabía que no tenía por qué armar el drama del siglo, ¡pero, oigan, nadie le presta atención a la para nada afeminada Miku Hatsune!

—Luka, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? —inquirió Big con ironía.

—Pues... De aquella vez que azoté por culpa de un balón de basquet... —citó Luka sobándose el brazo con nerviosismo.

—¡JA, JA! ¡Ya me acuerdo de ello! —exclamó Big sin aguantar una enorme risotada que sólo hizo que Luka frunciera el labio y lo alargara más— Y no fue con el balón, fue con el marcador de la pizarra que el semanero había dejado tirado por allí. ¡Fue tan gracioso! Hasta te habías llevado a Sakine y Akita por delante hasta hacerlas caer.

Otra risotada por parte de Big se escuchó incluso hasta fuera del salón de clases. Observé a Luka y noté cómo su orgullo caía al igual que su larga cola de caballo rosa por las caderas. Dejé escapar un suspiro a la vez que Big dejaba de reír y recuperaba la compostura.

—¿Qué querían?

¡Dios mío éste tipo anda entrando a la vejez con apenas veintiocho años de edad!

—Usted me llamó, Big —respondió Luka encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Ah, cierto! —pareció recordarlo, aunque se le veía dubitativo— Necesito ver la obra que Ryuusuke me dijo que estabas escribiendo, ¿la traes contigo?

Luka asintió con una sonrisa y rebuscó entre las cosas de su bolso el guión improvisado que le hice escribir. Estaba incompleto hasta donde me dijo, le faltaban unas escenas finales y editar algunas intermedias, además de ponerles nombres a algunos personajes porque, vamos, que Luka no era la mejor escogiendo nombres.

Si tan sólo quería llamar a sus hijos «Nerito Lindo», «Neroki», «Neri Ari» y otros más combinados con Nero. Díganme, ¿qué niño va a querer que le pongan tan espantosos nombres sólo porque su madre está obsesionada con Nero Akita? ¡Yo respondo!: Ninguno. Incluso deben hablar desde la panza de la madre rogando que le cambien el nombre a uno mejor, hasta Lucrecio Petrófonso debe gustarle más que Nerito Lindo.

Cuando al fin pareció conseguir el dichoso libreto de la improvisada obra que le obligué a escribir, Luka sacó de su bolso una carpeta bien cuidada con calcomanías de varios animé shoujo —que solíamos ver de niñas y seguíamos viendo en nuestras tertulias; así como Sakura Card Captor con el mismo traje que llevó en la 2da película, Ayu y Nina de Ultra Maniac y Candy Candy— pegadas en la portada, tenía una etiqueta al frente que decía en graffiti «Luka Megurine» con un bonito decorado con marcadores. Supongo que allí dentro debe estar el libreto. Se la mostró a Big y éste leyó entre hojeadas.

—Nada mal, me gusta la trama. Bien hecho, Luka —congratuló mi profesor haciendo que Luka a mi lado comenzara a aplaudir y dar saltitos infantiles como satisfacción. Big cerró la carpeta y la puso sobre la mesa del escritorio—. Me imagino que con éste estilo de show deberíamos tener una mayoría de público femenino —Entonces Big sonrió con malicia y picardía—. Llamen a Nero y díganle que vaya al salón de actuación durante la tercera hora después de recreo.

Seguidamente tomó sus cosas junto con la carpeta de Luka y se las llevó fuera del salón de 5to. Luka y yo imitamos su acción y salimos del salón de clases. Antes de cerrar la puerta, miré el reloj sobre el pizarrón acrílico y noté que ya estaba por pasar la segunda hora de Castellano, la clase que teníamos ahora mismo.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

La mañana tardó demasiado para dar el inicio al recreo, el cual apenas comenzaba a dar prospecto gracias al timbre.

Escondida tras Ryuusuke, me vi siguiendo a los chicos que ya iban escaleras abajo, pisándoles los talones a los demás compañeros del salón, quienes habían bajado primero. Normalmente son los chicos los que más se apresuran al salir del salón de clases cuando el timbre suena, pero hoy fue diferente. Como muchos de ellos se sientan en las partes traseras de las filas —incluyéndome— casi siempre terminan atropellando a los chicos de delante que no son muy rápidos al salir; sólo que hoy, al menos Kaito, Len y yo, hemos sido los últimos que han salido entre los chicos. Nero, Akaito y Gakupo fueron, entre nosotros, los primeros, puesto que se sientan en los primeros pupitres de las filas mas apegadas a la pared y la puerta.

Apuesto a que están todos cansados por la salida de ayer. Por Dios, es que se les notaba hasta en la cara.

Mi amor platónico conservaba su sincera sonrisa, la que siempre brindaba a cualquiera que se le pasara por un lado; él es tan amable y tierno... ¿me pregunto si como novio también será igual de lindo? Vale Hatsune, te estás yendo de los lados, literalmente.

—Ryuusuke, cuidado si te tropiezas con la pared —avisó Len con burla en su tono de voz.

Kaito le miró bajar las escaleras apurando el paso, quizás para llegar de primero a la fila de la cantina, y luego me miró a mí y sonrió.

—No le hagas caso ni a él ni a sus bobos comentarios —aconsejó manteniendo un tono serio, pero a la vez amigable y al mismo tiempo muy agradable.

Sinceramente, Kaito debe ser el mejor amigo de su grupo.

Sostuve su mirada un momento y le devolví la sonrisa con el mismo tono agradable. él señalaba a las escaleras ahora vacías, invitándome a seguir nuestro camino hacia la planta baja. Al llegar me separé de él, ya que tomaría camino a la cantina mientras que yo me haría un hueco entre el banquillo cercano a las zonas verdes donde mis amigas decidieron sentarse hoy.

—¡Kenjiku! —me saludó Meiko al llegar hacia ellas.

—Santo Dios, pensé que el remolino de la vanidad iba a raptarte hoy —ironizó Rin citando a Nero en la conversación.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Por supuesto, hasta te aparté un puesto —invitó Luka con una radiante sonrisa. Tal parece que el que Big le haya felicitado por su obra, le calmó su tornado interno de preocupación e hizo que el arco iris de la felicidad apareciera. Palmeó un pequeño espacio en el banquillo al que accedí a sentarme.

—En fin... ¿Alguna novedad de la obra? —pregunté.

—¿Qué obra? —fue el turno de Meiko, esta vez.

—Pensé que Big te llamaba para reprimirte aquella vez que te llevaste por delante a Meiko y a Neru —comentó Rin con notoria burla en su voz. Seguidamente se carcajeó recordando aquel penoso momento en Educación Física.

Y ahora comenzaba a llover sobre Luka, hipotéticamente; su nube de vergüenza interna se tornó gris y no tardó en precipitar.

—Ugh... No se hubiese reído de mí el muy crápula si yo no hubiera abierto mi gran bocaza —berreó Luka—. En realidad me llamaba para ver qué tal iba la obra que Kenjiku me hizo inventar.

—Genial —dijo Neru tan corta de palabras como de costumbre.

Ni cuenta me había dado que la tenía a un lado, ¿así de callada estará? Pero veo que le lleva el hilo a la conversación.

—¿Y qué tal, habrá teatro próximamente? —inquirió Meiko reanudando otra vez el tema de conversación acerca de la obra.

—Eso espero... Pero aún no sé si aceptará por completo mi obra porque son muchísimos personajes en el reparto, creo que ni con los quince integrantes del club de actuación alcance.

¡Vaya! De ser así, eso sí que sería una tremenda obra de teatro. Quizás sea exageración de Luka decir que con quince actores no alcance para hacer los papeles protagónicos, secundarios y habituales; tal vez Luka esté contando entre ese reparto a los extras que seguramente vayan a salir.

—¿Y no pueden buscar a otros chicos que puedan actuar a los personajes que faltan? —sugerí haciendo que Luka se pusiera a pensar.

—No se me había ocurrido... Pero creo que lo tomaré en cuenta, Kenjiku —sonrió.

—En fin, ¿durmieron bien anoche? —soltó Meiko de pronto.

—Yo sí, dormí tan bien como si estuviese lista para morir al haber finalizado con todas las deudas de mi corazón —asimiló Neru de manera poética y un tanto sínica.

Me pregunto en estos momentos qué cosas habrán sucedido ayer para que hoy estuviera tan calmada y para que hubiera dicho tal metáfora de esa manera. Con toda sinceridad, esta Neru es un enigma en carne y hueso.

Rin observó extrañada a Neru por un instante, tal parece que ella se llevó la misma sorpresa que yo por su respuesta.

—A mí Len no me dejó dormir —dijo Rin poniendo ojos en blanco—. Durante toda la medianoche se mudaba a mi recámara y me musitaba estupideces como "¡El demonio rosa me persigue hasta en sueños!" —explicó con fastidio y realizando movimientos extraños en el aire al citar a Len, para finalizar mirando a Luka de forma amenazante.

—¿Demonio rosa? —repitió Luka entre carcajadas— ¡Por Dios, ni que hubiese estado tan ultra diabólica ayer!

Nos quedamos en silencio ocultándonos tras nuestros alimentos. Según la cara de Neru anoche, el haber estado entre Luka, su hermano y Akaito fue la mayor de las pesadillas, y tal parece que Len no estaba exagerando al querer dormir esa noche con su hermana. Luka hizo escapar un gritillo ahogado de su boca.

—Por mi parte no dormí muy bien, seguía mareada luego de la hazaña de Gumi en la rueda de la fortuna —prosiguió Meiko mirando hacia el suelo y apretando los dientes.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, mira quién se asoma. Nada más y nada menos que Gumi acompañada de Nero y Akaito.

Estudié a Gumi mientras saludaba al grupo y tomaba asiento en el piso, a su lado se sentó Akaito y Nero decidió estar cerca de Neru ésta vez. Cargaba consigo el típico desayuno que trae una vez cada semana: una hamburguesa casera hecha por ella misma, una empanada de la cantina y un jugo natural; algunas veces me daban ganas de arrancarle la hamburguesa de la mano, es que después de que nos hubiese hecho unas en una de sus pijamadas quedé hechizada a ellas. ¡Vaya gusto tenía Gumi en la cocina!

—Hola, ¿de qué hablaban? —inquirió Gumi curiosa.

—Temas coloquiales —respondió Luka restándole importancia.

—Oh, ¿qué harán esta tarde? —quiso saber Nero mientras bebía de su jugo de uvas.

—¿No tenían práctica de gimnasia rítmica? —aseguró Rin.

—Hoy no —repuso el actor—, Howard y Louis pospusieron la práctica de hoy para ir a una reunión de último año o algo así.

—Ayer una fiesta, hoy una reunión. Comienzo a pensar que odian entrenarles —opinó Rin.

—¡Claro! Si con los gritos de Len al partirse en split estaban más que aterrorizados del equipo masculino —dijo Akaito irónicamente.

Eso provocó que a Rin le diera ese extraño brillo cínico que sólo le daba cuando se decía o presenciara algo vergonzoso de su hermano.

—¡NO ME DIGAS! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! —estalló Rin en risas casi cayéndose por los lados.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras veía a mi amor platónico, junto a Len y Gakupo aproximarse a la bolita. Rin aprovechó que su hermano se acercaba a ella a sentarse a su lado para comenzar a burlarse.

—¡Len, de la que me enteré! No sabía que hacer split fuese a sacarte la Lenka en ti.

Tras esa burla tan directa, observé a Len y noté su semblante de fastidio y cómo rodó los ojos con exasperación. Raramente no contraatacó. Tal parece que el cansancio del día anterior le afectó la neurona que le hacía acceder a pelear con su hermana.

—Repito, ¿tienen planes esta tarde? —reiteró Nero una vez que todos ya estábamos reunidos.

Todos parecieron meditar la pregunta mientras engullían sus desayunos. Yo por mi parte no tuve que cavilar demasiado; hoy es miércoles, usualmente los miércoles me quedaba en el cuarto de mi hermano a ver una maratón de películas de terror junto a él, pero como ingresó a aquel estilo de cárcel moderna llamada "Universidad", me quedo sola calándome a Ben 10 porque no sé conectar el estúpido DVD, jo, e irónicamente mi mamá tampoco sabe.

Cuando no tengo mis maravillosos planes de aburrimiento masivo viendo la serie de los alienígenas, me cuelo en casa de alguna de mis amigas —metafóricamente, que conste—, más que todo en casa de Luka, la cual últimamente me había estado invitando para hacer de su modelo en los trajes de las animadoras. Pero, como ya están listos, supongo que Luka ya no me acogerá en su casa sin algún otro motivo.

Ah, y otro dato curioso de los miércoles, Meiko siempre salía proponiéndonos a comer, a salidas o a pequeñas tertulias entre nosotras. Así como la semana pasada, fuimos al cine y ella nos había propuesto la idea. No era exactamente todas las semanas, especialmente en éste día, que realizábamos este tipo de reuniones, pero cuando tocaba una salidita y el día era miércoles, terminaba siendo siempre Meiko quien las proponía.

—Por mi parte no tengo nada qué hacer —contestó Luka emocionada—, ¿por qué preguntas? Oh, ¿habrá otra salida hoy?

—Deberíamos aprovechar, no tenemos exámenes ni trabajos pendientes para esta semana -consideró Gumi sonriente.

—¡No! —exclamó Meiko borrando la sonrisa en el rostro primaveral de la de pelo verde.

Todos la miraron extrañados, menos yo, sabía que esa actitud de pertenencia aparecería en ella tarde o temprano, y más cuando era miércoles y el tema "salidas" estaba saliendo a flote por una boca que no era la de ella.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Akaito casi en un bufido.

—¡Pues porque hoy es mí día, primo! Increíble que se te haya olvidado —bramó Meiko con desdén.

—¿Tu cumpleaños o algo así? —inquirió Gakupo algo dubitativo al hacer esa pregunta.

—No, yo cumplo en agosto. Pero digo que es mi día porque nací un día miércoles, además de que lo considero como mi día favorito para salir o dedicármelo a mi —repuso Meiko sacando de dudas a muchos que aún no terminaban de comprender. Entonces vi que se incorporó un poco sin levantarse demasiado, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su falda y finalmente pareció conseguir lo que buscaba, porque había sonreído triunfal.

Nos mostró lo que traía entre manos y era, nada más y nada menos, que un cupón para pasar el día en el Spa Kanagamahashi a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa.

—Me lo obsequió mi hermano pequeño porque disque se lo había ganado en una rifa o algo así. Es válido hasta éste viernes y, como hoy es Día Meiko, me propongo a invitarles a pasar un día de spa, ¿les parece?

—¿Spa? ¡Amo los spa! —exclamó Nero aplaudiendo y siendo observado con mucha y notoria extrañeza por nuestra parte. Se encogió entre sus hombros— ¿Qué? Soy actor y me exijo cuidar mi hermosa piel de bebé.

Y entonces fue cuando Rin escupió su jugo sin aguantar la risa, la cual nos contagió a todos.

—Linda declaración, capitán obvio —dijo Meiko con sarcasmo—, pero no me refería a ustedes para acompañarme al spa, sino a las chicas —Meiko sonrió dulcemente mientras miraba a las chicas y disimuladamente a mí.

Oh; oh... esa mirada no me gusta

¿Es que acaso Meiko dijo "ESPÁ" y me miró disimuladamente como insinuando que yo, Miku "Ryuusuke Kenji" Hatsune futura Sra. Shion, iba a ir a algo que se pronuncia Espá? Juh, se ha vuelto loca. ¡Los Espás son para cerecillas con crema tan delicadas como un ángel caído del cielo! Yo, hasta donde puedo decir, no soy cereza, ¡soy humana!

Claro que me gusta que me consientan, pero vamos, que para que estén sacándome los posibles callos de mis pies prefiero estar en el cuarto de mi hermano aspirando su divino perfume de hombre que, como les sucede a muchas mujeres y chicas, les encanta la fragancia de una loción masculina.

—Pero si sólo irán las chicas, aún sobran dos puestos. ¿Para quiénes son? —cuestionó Kaito.

Meiko paseó la mirada por la bolita, sin quitar su semblante relajado.

Entre los candidatos para la "maravillosa" salida al Espá, damas y caballeros Nero Akita—: ¡Yo podría ir con muchísimo gust—!

—¿Y qué tal tú, Kenji? —me señaló Meiko, obstaculizando las palabras de Nero y callándolo llevándole los dos dedos a la boca.

Aguarda, ¿qué mosca te picó, Sakine?

—¿Y-yo...?

Nooo Ryuusuke, mi abuelita en Kioto. Debe estar orgullosa de que la incluyas al plan de salida, Sakine, vaya forma de animar a las ancianas.

—Ni modo que tu abuela —comentó Neru con sarcasmo.

Juh, ¿me lees la mente, Akita?

Ay Dios mío, Hatsune, ¿de cuándo acá te ha dado por cavilar? ¡Y se supone que la que me reprime estas cosas es Ayu pero...! Rayos, ahora es que me vengo acordando que desde la mañana ni la he visto... ¿dónde andará ese torbellino de sorpresas?

Le sonreí con sorna cuando reparé que Neru estaba mirándome. Inmediatamente rompió el contacto visual y siguió en su burbuja asocial con su celular.

—Es decir —prosiguió Meiko—, es que tienes una carita de niña tan linda que supongo que debes cuidártela de vez en cuando en un spa.

¡¿Es que quieres que te mate, Sakine Meiko?!

—¿Y no me ves a mí; Meiko? ¡Tengo una hermosa cara de ángel y—!

—Sí, sí, Nero... ¿a quién le importa?

Pobre de Nero, su orgullo debe estar pisoteado y más abajo del subsuelo.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

-¡Oh, vamos, Kenjiku! ¿No te habrás molestado por esa inocente broma?

Meiko me fastidiaba al haberse sentado detrás de mí durante la clase después de recreo. Estábamos viendo Kanji, y, según mi criterio, Meiko debería estar esforzándose en mejorar en esta clase —que no es que le fuera mal, pero tampoco es que le iba de perlas— en lugar de estar zarandeando mi poca tranquilidad, ya que estar sentada detrás del chico que te gusta y tratar de evitar oler su perfume es casi imposible.

Si, esta vez me siento detrás de Kaito. ¿Por qué? Planes de Nero, pregúntenle a él.

—Vamos, Kenji, ¡te quiero dar un día de relax! —susurró a mi atento oído con ese tono de ruegue al que muchos no pueden resistirse, excepto yo; ahora, si le estuviera mirando a los ojos, ahí si es verdad que caigo de rodillas a perdonarla y si es posible a llorar junto a ella— Perdónameperdónameperdóname —esto lo venía diciendo tan rápido que hasta parecía que comenzaba a ensamblar una nueva palabra para el diccionario.

Suspiré y miré hacia la profesora que continuaba explicando un enigmático kanji antiguo de una palabra a la que no le presté mucha atención por culpa de Meiko. De repente mi mirada me jugó una broma y no pude evitar posarla fijamente sobre la perfecta nuca de Kaito; los vellos de su nuca parecían tan frágiles y suaves, podía sentir que si los tocaba o acariciaba se iban a erizar de manera tierna y adorable.

Jamás he podido siquiera rozarle su pelo. No saben cuánto me gustaría hacerlo y enredar mis dedos con sus hebras lisas y azules. Sentía que si lo revolvía de él emanaría el rico aroma al shampoo que justo ahora está acabando por asfixiarme y hacerme querer caer en la tentación de tocarle el cabello. Sin darme cuenta mi mano temblorosa se movió ligera y lentamente hacia él...

De repente se giró hacia mi haciéndome dar un respingo en mi pupitre por la sorpresa que me había llevado al verlo realizar tal acción tan repentinamente. Estoy segura de que se dio cuenta de que mi mano estuvo a punto de posarse suavemente en su cabeza, y todo porque ésta aspiración de travesti quería saber qué se sentía tocar su cabello.

—Tenías una pelusa en el cuello de la camisa... Je, je —me excusé con lo más bobo que se me había ocurrido antes, sonriendo de manera casual a ver si terminaba por tragarse mi mentirijilla. Pero no pude evitar reír como estúpida.

Como ridículo pretexto, acerqué mi mano hacia el cuello de su camisa e hice como si había agarrado entre mis dedos una pelusa y la había lanzado al aire.

Entonces vi que sonrió amigablemente y se volvió a girar, ya que la profesora le había hecho una pregunta directa sobre su explicación y él, como buen chico, se la había respondido perfectamente, ganándose un punto positivo en intervenciones.

Suspiré y me recosté del espaldar del pupitre, sintiendo detrás de mi la vocecilla de Meiko tarareando la melodía de una canción, pero que a la vez le cambiaba la letra por otra algo irritante.

-Peeerdóname eh, eh, eh, eh. Perdó oh, oh, name eh, eh.

Joder.

Me giré abruptamente hacia ella que estaba enredando sus dedos en mi peluca, sin que yo me diera cuenta alguna. Permaneció cantando la misma canción ridícula mientras yo la observaba frustrada.

—Te perdono y te callas.

—Trato.

¡DIOOOOS, SÍ QUE EXISTES!

—Pero me callaré con una condición...

Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Entonces no te perdono.

—Entonces seguiré cantando.

Sakine, bienvenida a mi lista de posibles crímenes lentos y dolorosos.

—Dime la maldita condición —mascullé.

—Irás conmigo al spa.

¡Joooooodeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr!

—Está bien.

Lo que hago por ti, oído, ¿cómo me la agradecerás la próxima?

Entonces vi a Meiko sonreír triunfal. Astuta. Suspire algo frustrada y volví mi mirada de nuevo a la sexy nuca de mi amor platónico.

¿Saben algo? Jamas me he enamorado alguna vez en mi vida. Este capricho de atracción y vil gusto que le tengo a Kaito lo considero como la primera vez que me he interesado en un chico; tampoco he dado nunca mi primer beso, algunas veces deseo dárselo a quien de verdad quiera, como a... Kaito, por ejemplo.

Prff, y apenas me doy cuenta de que inicie el tema de amor que tantas nauseas me provoca... así es, no tengo estomago de cursi; estoy segura de que la primera vez que alguien me bese y me den las fulanas mariposas en el estomago, terminare vomitándole encima al chico cuando rompa el contacto labial. ¡En serio! No soy una chica como cualquier otra.

De veces ando demasiado femenina, pero otras veces ando asqueando la feminidad y siendo totalmente remota a lo que soy. Obviamente respeto mi sexo, en serio, amo ser una chica, pero es que es frustrante andar como la nenita vanidosa que solo se preocupa por su físico. Santo Dios... Yo seré vanidosa en ocasiones, y todo por un simple capricho bobo, pero tampoco es que me voy a morir por verme bien a cada rato.

Soy conformista, no como mis amigas, eso es algo natural en mi puesto que prefiero vestir cómoda en lugar de andar totalmente pulida y emperifollada. Sobretodo en mi casa. ¿Mis pijamas? Shorts y camisetas o los jerseys de mi hermano mayor que suelo robarle. ¿Las pijamas de las chicas? Por ejemplo Luka, la modista, usa leggins o licras no muy pegados junto con una blusa sencilla; al menos así en las pijamadas.

El endemoniado timbre me saca totalmente de mi divague mental, haciendo que diera un respingo y terminara cayendo en el piso como una perfecta tonta o, en este caso, un tonto. Pocos de mis compañeros rieron, puesto que la mayoría de ellos estaban concentrados en descansar unos pocos minutos mientras se realizaba el cambio de clase.

Ah, hablando de cambio de clases... Acabo de recordar que Big requería a Nero para conversar de la obra de Luka, la cual seguramente olvido decirle de ello, alrededor de la tercera hora después de recreo en la cual ya estábamos. Suspire y me levante de mi pupitre caminando a paso lento hacia Nero, quien hablaba animadamente con Gakupo de cosas triviales de chicos: partidos de fútbol de la liga española.

—Nero —atraje su atención al instante.

El sonreía mientras veía cuando me sentaba en el piso del salón cerca de su pupitre, para no cansarme tanto.

—¡Kenji! ¿Sucede algo?

—Pues sí, Big Al te requiere para discutir un asunto de teatro —avisé como quien no sabe mucho al respecto. Sabía que Nero no era exactamente el chico que se le pudiera decir todo de una sola escupida, el necesitaba procesar la información.

Sonrió entre dientes y asintió contento, vaya que le emociona eso de actuar.

—Irẃ justo ahora aprovechando que no ha venido Haku —dijo Nero llevándose un dedo al mentón de manera pensativa—, además de que Haku me adora —sonrió de manera cómplice y orgullosa.

Entonces, sin despedirse, Nero se levanto rápidamente del pupitre y se encamino a buscar al profesor. Me quede sentada en el piso viendo como Nero avanzaba dando saltos que se podía notar desde los ventanales.

Suspire y estuve a punto de devolverme a mi pupitre para, quizás, seguir mirando la nuca de mi amado con la esperanza de que se voltee a verme y converse conmigo de cosas triviales y, en un momento de confianza, llegue a confesarle que soy Miku Hatsune y que la chica anda vuelta cu-cú por él; que luego él diría que yo también le gustaba bastante desde hacia tiempo y que le daba una soberana vergüenza confesarse ante mi, luego viviríamos un noviazgo feliz y tierno; que me pida matrimonio estando en una de nuestras citas en las divinas playas de California con un hermoso anillo tan sencillo, así como su sonrisa; que envejezcamos como la feliz pareja que desde inocentes adolescentes se dedicaron a crear su hermoso amor...

Oh si, hubiese pasado eso, pero el Sr. Kamui me detuvo, quitándome todas mis ganas de ponerme a soñar y pensar en boberías cursis que —si estoy al cien por ciento segura— no van a ser reales así de fácil.

Rodé los ojos algo frustrada y terminando de salir de mi ensoñación y mire a Gakupo, quien observaba el piso y se frotaba su oreja izquierda con el dedo índice y despeinaba unos pequeños mechones que sobresalían de su cola de caballo. Lucia realmente atractivo, debo confesar, con su cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

¿Me pregunto como se vera con el cabello corto?

—Ryuusuke...

—Llámame por mi nombre de pila, no te preocupes -—le invité, dedicándole una sonrisa que acepto con un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Ocurre algo?

El sonrió sin apartar la mirada del piso.

—Tú... eres muy unido a Sakine, ¿verdad? —indagó. Estoy casi segura de que eso tuvo un toque de timidez y divague.

No supe que responder. Me quedé callada por unos segundos e intente analizar un poco su pregunta. Traduciéndolo al idioma de chicos, que hasta donde lo conozco, puesto que he convivido junto a un varón, dijo algo como «Tu amiga Meiko me interesa» o un simple «¿Sabes, Ryuusuke? Soy una bestia sin amigos y no se de que mas conversar con un travesti —o sea, tu— sino de su guapa amiga que es una extraña». Si, algunos de esos dos tiene que ser.

—Pues... sí. Es muy buena chica —comente.

—Si, eso se nota —musito. Eso fue mas que suficiente para que levantara mi oído de curiosidad.

—¿Acaso te gusta?

—¿A mi? ¿Ella? ¿De un chico a una chica? No... eh... sólo me parece simpática, es todo.

Vaya, y se puso tan rojo como un tomate. ¡Se ve tan tierno! Accedí a creerle puesto que tenia cara de no querer hablar mas del asunto. Eso mismo me hizo recordar aquella fiesta el martes de la semana pasada, donde celebrábamos que iríamos a las nacionales, Gakupo dijo algo que hasta llegó a parecer en serio; quizás se le haya olvidado el pequeño detalle de que yo lo escuché, puesto que estaba justo allí, cerca de ellos.

"_¿Quién de las chicas les atrae más?" _había preguntado Nero.

"_Meiko"._

—Y a ti, Ryuusuke, ¿te gusta alguien? —inquirió de pronto.

Oh, joder...

¿Será que me gusta alguien? Pues si, un chico muy lindo y apuesto llamado Kaito Shion, el cual, apenas se entero de que Miku Hatsune existe. Y "yo", Kenji Ryuusuke, me declaro gay por querer a un chico. Nuevamente pregunto —noten el sarcasmo—, ¿será que me gusta alguien?

—Debo admitir que hay chicas bonitas en esta sección de 8vo —declaré, disimulando en partes que Kenji era un hétero total, aunque eso hace ver a Miku de la otra manera...—, pero, que va, no me gusta nadie. Además de que en unos meses me volveré a Hokkaido, no creo que pueda mantener una relación a larga distancia con una chica de Tokio.

A juzgar por su cara estaba seguro de que ningún chico con las hormonas alborotadas, y mas que todo a nuestra edad —aunque en mi caso de apenas cumplidos los trece delante de ellos que ya tienen los catorce y quizás hasta quince—, llegara a decir eso, puesto que la mayoría de ellos tendría esa mentalidad tan vaga que diría «Amor de lejos felices los cuatro, cinco y seis».

Pero había una diferencia muy grande... Yo soy una chica, una fémina, una persona con brassieres y bikinis guardados en los cajones de sus cómodas y closets. En pocas palabras, Miku Hatsune.

-Vaya... -Gakupo calló de repente como no sabiendo que decir, sin dejar de mirarme impresionado— Con palabras así, las novias que tengas deben ser las mas afortunadas.

Me sonroje un poco, halagos como esos no eran muy típicos que me los dijeran. Además de que mencionó la palabra "novia", y estoy segura de que quiero tener "novio" y no "novia".

—G-gracias... —tartamudee agradeciéndole su comentario, que, vamos, si fue lindo. ¿Verdad?

—Eres una persona interesante, Kenji.

Otro sonrojo... Jamás pensé que Gakupo Kamui, "El príncipe samurái" como le dicen de apodo al ser un gran atleta, llegaría a ser un tipo dulce. Suertuda, Meiko...

—Es la segunda vez que alguien me dice eso —susurre.

Tal parece que atraje su atención.

—¿Ah sí?

Asentí y vi en sus ojos esa curiosidad de saber de quien estaba hablando. De manera cómplice lo mire y me volví a su compañero que se sentaba en el pupitre contiguo de atrás, sonriendo porque el no estaba al tanto de nuestra conversación, estaba mas entretenido hablando con su hermano y fastidiando a la pobre Neru que tenia el teléfono fuera y escribía frenéticamente en él, mirándolo de soslayo de manera fúnebre y fulminante.

¿Se hacen una idea de quién hablo?

Gakupo volvió a mirarme, llevándose una mano a un costado de la boca, como para que ningún intrépido supiera que estaba diciendo. Entonces movió los labios formulando una palabra de la que no le llego a salir voz, palabra muda. Soy mala lectora de labios, sin embargo supe bien que fue lo que dijo.

"¿Akaito?".

Asentí y me encogí de hombros. Entonces note curiosidad en su mirada, pero justo en ese momento, Haku entro saludando tan amable como siempre mientras dejaba sus libros y carpetas sobre el escritorio y se disculpaba por haber tardado en llegar, puesto que tenia pruebas en 9no y los muy aprovechados tardaron en entregar.

—Buenos días, chicos. Por favor tomen asiento en sus respectivos puesto y Srta. Akita, guarde su celular si no quiere que se lo quite y lo lance en ofertas por PayPall —vacilo Haku risueña haciendo que el salón se contagiara de su risa por el chiste.

Neru se sonrojó levemente y guardó su teléfono al instante, luego de haberlo apagado. A su lado vi la sonrisita socarrona de Akaito, notando que le decía algo burlón que, obviamente a Neru no le agradó.

—Ja, tonta.

—Bestia inmunda.

¡Estos chicos son geniales! Sólo que aún no entiendo su enemistad...

Accedí a moverme del pupitre de Nero y me volví al mío, con Meiko atrás que parecía que no había escuchado la orden de la profesora de sentarse en sus respectivos puestos. Suspire una ultima vez.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Luego de la clase de Biología con Haku, nos tocó Guiatura en donde la vieja extraña que tenemos por maestra guía nos dejó salir a los porristas por la practica.

Howard y Louis entrenaban a los chicos un poco mas exigentes que las veces anteriores y, en efecto, Len grita como niña al hacer split. Mientras tanto, Kasane, las chicas y yo, comenzábamos a practicar la primera coreografía para las nacionales; Meiko y Teto eran las cabeceras y las que mas sobresalían, la primera por haber sido quien ensamblo la coreografía y la otra porque le agregaba detalles a esta que, con toda sinceridad, hacia mejorarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

Como aquí Kenji era el único chico que se preparaba en la coreografía, obvio le tocó cargar a algunas chicas. Santo Dios, por lo mas sagrado, ¡que rebajen unos kilos!

—Tomemos un descanso —anunció Teto aproximándose hacia el reproductor de musica, donde sonaba uno de los mix de Neru, y lo apagaba.

Suspiré y me fui a las gradas a sentarme un rato. Apenas era el primer ensayo y ya estaba muerta. A mi lado observé que Luka se acercaba a mí sosteniendo la carpeta donde se encontraba su obra, la cual se supone que debería tener Big en este instante.

Enarqué una ceja mientras observaba a Nero aparecerse por la entrada del gimnasio con un sujeta papeles y un bolígrafo. Se acercó a Teto la cual tomaba agua de una botella y le susurró unas cosas al oído, puesto que los griteríos que hacía Len no dejaban que Nero transmitiera muy bien el mensaje a la capitana.

Al separarse de su oreja, Teto frunció los labios y miró hacia el piso de manera pensativa mientras Nero seguía hablándole unas cosas. Parecía emocionado y a la vez preocupado. Entonces reparé en que Luka estaba conversando conmigo y yo siquiera me he dado cuenta.

—... y es por eso que me ausentaré las prácticas con las animadoras. De verdad yo no quería, pero son órdenes de Big —pareció explicarme Luka a lo que yo asentí para que pensara que le llevaba el hilo a la conversación. Esas frases fueron las únicas a las que le presté atención, pudiendo notar que su tono de voz sonaba un poco alegre y a la vez preocupado—. Pero de esto nadie se debe enterar, Kenjiku; prométeme que mantendrás la boca cerrada del asunto.

No quise preguntar a quién había matado Luka para estar de esa manera tan... preocupada. Así que volví a asentir y con eso me gané una sonrisa de confianza por su parte, junto con un posible «Gracias» que fue entrecortado por Kasane, quien nos llamaba a todo el equipo —incluyendo a los chicos—. Nos ubicamos en una fila horizontal en medio de la cancha del gimnasio, parecíamos un ejercito de soldados viendo como el sargento nos estudiaba minuciosamente. Miré hacia mis lados y pude notar que estaba rodeada por Neru y Kaito, me extrañó un poco ya que pensé que Luka se colocaría junto a mí.

El ruido de la puerta del gimnasio me hizo reparar en ella al instante. Allí pude ver salir a la aludida de mi pensamiento salir casi apresurada del gimnasio, con algo en la mano que parecía ser un permiso firmado por la capitana. Cerró la puerta y con ella, su masa de cabellos rosados peinados en una cola de caballo desapareció tras esta. ¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado? Entonces recordé que hace unos segundos estaba hablándome de algo a lo que no le presté la debida atención. Hasta me habrá dicho que iba a salir por un rato.

Teto, con Nero detrás mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, observó el sujetapapeles que hasta hace unos momentos cargaba el rubio y lo leyó en voz baja, para luego mirarnos a cada uno de los animadores presentes, como si estuviera asegurándose de que todos estabamos ahí.

Suspiró para luego dar comienzo a su anuncio.

—Primero que todo, estoy segura de que muchos se han dado cuenta de que estamos preparándonos lenta y minuciosamente para las nacionales.

Se escuchó un coro de síes, mas unos que otros que asintieron lentamente.

—Pues... Ya no mas —Su mirada se tornó más seria de lo que antes ya estaba—. Díganme exigente, pero tenemos que apresurarnos con esto; de tres rutinas tenemos practicada la mitad de una. Además de que se nos vienen encima los intercursos, donde tenemos que estar allí en los partidos haciendo porras a los jugadores.

Nero se acercó hacia Teto con semblante dubitativo.

—Disculpa, Capitana Teto, ¿por qué es muy problemático eso de los partidos? —preguntó— ¿Es que no se pueden hacer las mismas rutinas sencillas?

Kasane frunció el ceño. Si algo aprendí estos años a la sombra de la capitana, es que ella es perfeccionista de por sí; todo lo que haga tiene que ser perfecto y, aunque eso nos aliente a ganar, termina siendo abruptamente agotador. Sin embargo, a buenos puestos hemos quedado gracias a su afán.

—¿Sencillo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Todo tiene que estar perfecto! —exclamó con desdén.

Del susto repentino por el cambio de humor de Teto, Nero se encogió de hombros.

—P-p-pero Teto, míralo de una buena forma... Podríamos hacer una rutina sencilla para dejar a todos con ganas de más, que se les dará obviamente en las nacionales.

La pelirroja pareció pensarlo.

—No suena mal. Quedará en la lista de «ya veremos» —concluyó el tema tachándolo en su carpeta y observando el sujetapapeles de Nero—. Otra cosa... a pesar de que estamos a mitad del segundo lapso, estamos a flor del tercero, el cual, muchos saben, será un infierno; comienzo de parciales y una dura temporada de estudio para exámenes de final de curso, se acercarán de igual forma los intercolegiales para comienzos del tercer lapso, entre otras... Pero, sobretodo, a los que son miembros de clubes de créditos extra así como nosotros y los del club de actuación, les toca ahorrar tiempo, porque ya de por sí es muy poco para los que no andan enrollados con clubes, imagínense qué tal sera para nosotros. Por eso, necesitamos practicar ahora más que nunca. Pensaba en las tardes luego de clases, pero, con una inesperada noticia de mi asistente— digo, entrenador, eso parecerá prácticamente imposible; se preguntarán por qué, ya se los explicará. Sólo les diré que luego hablaremos de esto —Paseó la mirada de nuevo por toda la hilera de animadores, para luego mirar a Nero y hacerle un ademán de que se acercara a ella, posiblemente para que el continuara con lo que ella quería referirse.

—Y, como presidente del club de actuación y entrenador del equipo de animadores, me siento aludido dentro de esa forma de estrés del segundo lapso de la que, hasta hace unos segundos, nuestra capitana comentó.

¿Acaso dijo "aludido"? ¡Pero si lo único que hace Nero dentro del equipo es observar a Luka, anotar un no-sé-qué de cosas y, prácticamente, ser el asistente de Teto! Gran estrés que tiene éste, si nosotros somos los que mas deberíamos estresanos con el rollo de las nacionales y el tercer trimestre.

Rodé los ojos mientras escuchaba hablar a Nero.

—Por razones de una de las anunciadas obras para finales de curso, que aunque esté no muy cerca de unos cuantos meses, me he visto con la misma que forma un obstáculo al impedirme seguir colaborando mucho con el equipo —explicó Nero llevándose una mano al pecho de una manera melodrámatica.

—¡Agh! ¿Por qué hablará tanto? —se pudo escuchar entre la hilera de animadores, a lo cual Nero no le prestó atención y siguió con lo suyo:

—Y, con la tristeza de mi alma, debo abandonarlos por un tiempo, sólo hasta que me aprenda todo el guión de la obra —Entonces soltó una carcajada muy sonora.

A mi lado Neru bufó y rodó los ojos por la poca información que Nero nos daba. Se acercó lentamente a su hermano mientras éste seguia carcajeándose como un idiota, luego de una mirada de arriba abajo, en un acto fugaz su mano dio con la mejilla de Nero. Tal vez suene raro, pero se que no le dio muy fuerte.

—¿Quieres explicarte?

Nero asintió manteniendo una sonrisa y le arrancó el sujetapapeles a Teto, sosteniéndolo frente a su hermana que lo leyó con una ceja alzada y una mirada de asco. Luego de unos segundos, abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Nero con reproche.

—¿Qué demonios es esta cosa? —rumió.

—A eso iba, Neri.

Y gracias al apodo que tiene Nero a su hermana, pude escuchar cerca cómo Akaito trataba de aguantar las ganas de reír, recibiendo casi al instante una mirada asesina por parte de Neru, al igual que Nero.

El actor puso en marcha, nuevamente, su explicación acerca de su ausencia en el equipo. Leyó en voz alta el contenido del sujetapapeles que anteriormente había visto Neru, dejándonos a los aludidos con las bocas bien abiertas y con miradas desaprobatorias.

—Big Al me entregó este papel para que se los leyera de su parte —entonces había tosido un poco aclarándose la garganta para citar a Big—: «Por la presente quiero informarles que éstas personas nombradas con nombres y apellidos que se encuentran unas líneas más abajo, deberán ausentarse durante unas pocas reuniones de otros clubes o prácticas de porristas, además de ajustar su agenda a que todos los lunes y jueves por las tardes estén desocupados. Se preguntarán por qué, y es que tras recibir la buena obra de una de mis alumnas, escogiéndola de inmediato para que fuese la obra de teatro de fin de curso al ser ésta fantástica, tardé en reparar que ésta misma obra tiene un reparto muy extenso, además de extras y personal que con mis quince alumnos del club de teatro no va a alcanzar. Así que, de antemano les pido un favor a Meiko Sakine, Gumi Megpoid, Neru Akita, Rin Kagamine, Kenji Ryuusuke y Kaito y Akaito Shion, unírsenos al club de actuación (al menos mientras ejercemos la obra). Les agradecería un montón y si no lo hacen, serán el blanco de mi casa».

No basta decir que el contenido de esa carta me hizo sentir un fastidio total, no sólo por la idea de venir en las tardes en las que, obviamente, no tenemos clases ninguno y porque sería un bochorno el ser los unicos idiotas obligados a venir aquí al colegio cuando no hay clases; sino también de que estuviera dentro del club más... prestigioso del colegio, donde no me veo encajando nunca.

Sí, dije prestigioso. Y sí, sin las comillas de sarcasmo.

Lo bueno del club de actuación es que te da la oportunidad de conseguir créditos extra en algunas materias, incluso más que la sumatoria que brindaba el equipo de animadores. Además de eso, se te hace muy fácil ganar carisma con los profesores, fíjense en Nero, es un amor con ellos —y aunque actue en su gran mayoría para conseguirse facil su amor, es una buena jugada a la hora de ver las notas finales—. Y no sólo eso, la mejor parte, siempre se les brindaba viajes a cualquier sitio donde las artes escénicas fuesen mejor que hasta la misma comida; andan con ese cuento de que van a explorar museos, por favor, conozco varios pueblos y ciudades en Japón lejos del mar donde hay buenos teatros, ¡pero es que siempre van a los que limitan con el mar! Obvio que se escapan a las playas, idiotas.

Yo podría estar dentro del club de actuación que, vamos, con todos esos "premios" que por sólo pertenecer alli y decir unos cuantos diálogos ya te los ganas, pero es que en verdad soy un asco para actuar; lo que es peor para mí el hecho de ser mala en eso, porque eso significa que mis puntos de créditos extra van bajando incluso hasta menos de los que recibo por ser animadora. Además, con la gimnasia rítmica me identifico con lo que soy.

Y hablando de los animadores, ¿a nosotros qué? A menos que ganemos en competiciones o que nos esforcemos al máximo, que gracias a nuestra capitana eso es lo de menos, no nos regalan ese tipo de cosas prestigiosas igual que al club de actuación y teatro, más que todo viajes sin bobas excusas.

¿De qué estábamos hablando antes? Ah si, de Big y su patética idea.

Apuesto a que si seguía estando como Miku Hatsune, no me habría llamado para actuar.

—¿Es que se ha vuelto loco o qué? —protestó Neru, siendo la primera y recibiendo toda nuestra atención.

Me fijé en la capitana que estaba sentada en su silla de siempre, sosteniendo la botella de agua y de veces jugueteando con esa; mantenía la mirada perdida clavada en el piso, lo que me extrañaba un poco venir por parte de Teto, ya que siempre andaba protestando por todas las imperfecciones posibles.

—¿Tenemos que abandonar el equipo por actuar? —inquirió Kaito lentamente, como si analizara un poco la carta de Big, que estaba sosteniendo en este momento.

—Pues eso parece —musitó Rin, que tras haberse ido Neru de mi costado, esta quedó ahí, rodando los ojos.

—¿Acaso dijo algo acerca de que lo teníamos que hacer sí o sí porque sino nos iríamos a su casa? —indagó Meiko arrancándole el papel a Kaito de las manos, buscando por todas las líneas el pequeño sector en el que se encontraba una frase parecida.

—¿Por qué querríamos ir a su casa? —cuestione algo asustada por escuchar las posibles respuestas.

—Específicamente, seríamos el «blanco de su casa» si no acudimos a ser extras de la obra —ratificó Meiko releyendo el papel.

—¿No habrá querido decir "caza"? —opinó Akaito.

—¿Con "z"?

—No, boba, con "x" —escupió Neru con un gracioso sarcasmo cómplice.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Un profesor tiene errores ortográficos! —se burló Rin, un poquito— Y yo que consideraba a Big como un ídolo... —Luego de murmurar eso por lo más bajo, todos la miramos con extrañeza al llegar a escucharla. Se encogió de hombros.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras me sentaba un rato en la alfombra como ya lo iban haciendo varios de mis compañeros. En ese momento, Teto se incorporó a un lado de Nero, sosteniendo su carpeta en la mano.

—Bien, como sé que no habrán muchas interrupciones para los nombrados en esa carta del profesor Big Al durante las prácticas, a excepción de Nero que es el protagonista de esta broma— ¡digo obra! —se autocorrigió al instante Teto, casi sin hacer pausas entre las palabras, para proseguir—... me quedaré sin entrenador, y como de todas formas no necesitaba uno, Nero era el único que me ayudaba con las compras, restauraciones, cambios y preparaciones para las nacionales; sí, era como un asistente, muy útil. Así que... hay un puesto vacante para el que quiera serlo. Y como no exijo democracia en mi reino, escogeré a Sakine para ese papel.

Mi amiga, la cual estaba muy distraída volviendo a leer una y otra vez la carta de Big, observó casi sin creerlo a Teto, la cual permanecía seria ante sus palabras.

—¿Disculpa, qué?

—Sakine, serás mi asistente —repitió Teto.

Mi amiga jadeó un poco antes de colocarse frente a ella.

—Capitana, es obvio que yo también voy a estar un poco ocupada con ese asunto de la obra, así que no creo que yo pueda ser su asist—

—Créeme que no hace falta que entres a defender tu desempeño en la obra, Meiko —se interpuso Nero, acortándole las palabras a Meiko y obstruyéndolas con las suyas—. Tu papel claramente es el ser la mejor amiga del protagonista, o sea yo.

—¿Y te atreves a decirme que no hace falta defender mi papel y con esa sonrisita Colgate? ¡Si soy uno de los papeles principales!

—Que va, te aseguro que tu papel no es tan dificil como piensas, en realidad es el mas fácil en el reparto.

Meiko fulminó a Nero con la mirada al decir eso frente a Kasane, la cual observaba todo con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Entonces, Sakine, como no hay problemas graves entre la obra y tu, serás mi asistente —dijo Teto, celebrando internamente, haciendo que Meiko suspirara resignada—. Sin embargo, aún necesito tener esa excusa de que mi equipo es supervisado por un entrenador, luego de que "contraté" a uno al éste rogarme casi de rodillas, para que los prefectos no nos atrapen. ¿Por qué tanto afán por ello? Si antes de que tuviera a mi marioneta— digo, Nero, no estaba preocupándose porque tuviera entrenador o no.

Vi como Teto se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia la puerta del gimnasio haciendo un mohín de molestia.

—Grr... Ted —masculló bajito.

—Pues necesita a alguien que sepa de actividad física y seguridad —dije hacia la capitana—, aunque Nero no es la viva imagen de un médico superhéroe para el segundo cargo... —pensé en voz alta.

—Tranquilo, Kenji, que tu tampoco —supongo que fue un cumplido por parte de Rin.

—¿Qué tal Gakupo? —aportó Kaito otra vez a mi lado.

—¿Qué? —Al unísono, con el mismo tono de voz y la misma sorpresa, gritaron Meiko y Gakupo volviendo su vista hacia Kaito, mirándolo como si estuviera totalmente loco.

Y yo que pensar que el tenerlo a mi lado era suficiente sorpresa.

—Digo, es que Gakupo sabe mucho de actividad física y, entre todos los nuevos a excepción de Ryuusuke, es él quien ha avanzado más —corroboró Kaito con una sonrisa.

Tenía razón, vamos.

—Gakuto, serás mi entrenador —decretó Kasane.

—De hecho... Es Gakupo, capitana...

—¡Ep! —lo calló Teto de inmediato— Pónganse a practicar, equipo; tenemos demasiadas horas por sudar.

—Eh, Capitana Teto, la verdad es que sólo quedan 40 minutos de práctica y—

—¿Acaso he dicho que me hables, Sakine?

—Pues no... Pero—

—¡A trotar! ¡Siete vueltas, arabesques y saltos luego de la séptima vuelta y seguidamente diez sentadillas, ya!

Tras la orden de la capitana, ya nadie más quiso desobedecerla; se le notaba emocionada y ansiosa por vernos realizar la coreografía a la perfección, por eso queria que calentaramos.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Luego de treinta minutos de sufrimiento entre el calentamiento y una rápida práctica de la coreografía que, esta vez perfeccionamos más y la practicamos hasta que nos salió muchísimo mejor, fue un éxito y creo que hasta ya me la sabía de memoria. En todo el rato, Luka no se había aparecido y muy suertuda fue esta cuando volvió apenas Teto nos dejó un descanso de diez minutos para desalojar el gimnasio.

Cuando Luka entró al gimnasio se le notaba un poco extraña. Nos había llamado a nosotros, los idiotas a los que nos cayó la maldición del dios de la actuación, diciéndonos que Big nos requería en el teatro. Justo ahora nos encaminábamos para allá, conversando sobre cosas triviales y donde una de ellas era esa ridicula ida al «Espá» que nos propuso Meiko.

Mi amiga morena justo ahora leía en voz alta un panfleto desplegable del Spa adonde quería ir. Ciertamente no se oía mal, pero muchas niñerías me volverían loca; aun así, viéndolo de una forma, también necesitaria un día de relajo.

—¡Wow! ¡Hasta tiene un sauna y un jaccuzzi! —exclamó Meiko alegremente.

—Por favor, Meiko, déjame ir con ustedes —imploró Nero con una voz infantil.

—¡Que no, Nero! Ya te dije que el puesto vacante de mi salida es para Kenji.

Y aqui viene a arruinar la poca dignidad de "hombre" que el pobre Kenji tiene.

—¡Pero aún sobra uno! Si a ti ni siquiera te debes contar —refutó Nero.

—Pues para que termines por comerte tus palabras, Miku sigue en Tokio, y la voy a llevar al spa en el Día Meiko —arguyó sonriendo triunfalmente.

—¡Pero si Miku odia los Spa! —lloriqueó Nero nuevamente.

Yo rodé los ojos por la verdad.

—Pregunta —dije yo—, ¿puedo escaparme de esta?

Kaito a mi lado rió. Ahora oía su risa tan cerca de mi que me provocaba desmayarme en medio del pasillo y esperar a que un alma en vano llegara a levantarme.

Meiko se carcajeó malevolamente, tanto que llegó a asustarme. Decidí no replicar más nada, tendrá que ir Miku al spa acompañada por el fantasma de Kenji Ryuusuke, o viceversa.

—Toma eso por un no, Kenjiku —me susurró Rin, quien caminaba cerca de mi, con Len detrás como si de su sombra se tratase.

Gruñí y rodé los ojos. Tendría que calarme un spa.

Un poco más cerca de nuestro destino, pude escuchar las risotadas de Big dentro del salón de teatro y me preguntaba si es que estaba leyendo la obra de Luka que, como bien me había dicho esta, tenía su gran toque de humor. Observé a Luka la cual entró de primera al salón, no sin antes tocar la puerta sin esperar respuesta alguna del profesor, encaminándose hasta este y avisándole que ya estábamos aquí.

—Bien, Big, ¿qué ocurre ahora? —preguntó Rin como cabecilla.

El profesor se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—Me imagino que Nero fue vocero de que requiero de su participación en la obra —supuso, a lo que asentimos rápidamente—. Bien, porque quiero pedirles otro favor pequeño, ¿podrá ser hoy el primer ensayo para que vayan conociendo la o—?

—No —Y sin dejar que Big terminara de hacer la amigable pregunta, Meiko se interpuso entre su frase y negó en redondo su asistencia—. Hoy las chicas y yo estaremos ocupadas.

—¿Y que hay de Kenji? —cuestinó Len, el muy idiota.

Meiko... La embarrastre. ¿Te acuerda que ahora no entro en la base de «chicas»?

—... Las chicas, Kenji y yo —tosió—. ¿Es que ya nadie puede equivocarse un poco, Len?

El rubio se encogió de hombros manteniendo una sonrisita socarrona.

—¿Que clase de ocupación, Sakine? —indagó Big.

—Algo importantísimo, puesto que hoy es mi día

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—¡Dios, que no cumplo años hoy! —exasperó Meiko— Es una larga historia, así que digamos que los miércoles son mis días favoritos y siempre hago cosas interesantes en estos días. ¿No puede ser mañana el dichoso ensayo?

—Esta bien, el ensayo será mañ—

El ruido de la puerta abrirse hizo que Big no terminara de decir su frase. En el umbral se vislumbró la figura atlética de Kasane con el uniforme de animadora, quien entraba al salon saludando a Big y disculpándose por su repentina interrupción. Teto sostenía su carpeta de apuntes todavía, cuyo contenido no eran más que notas del equipo; fijó su mirada en Meiko y en Gakupo.

—Sakine, Gakuto...

—Capitana, es Gakup—

—¡Que no me interrumpas! —exasperó Kasane dedicándole una mirada de reproche— Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

—Kamui.

—Bien. Acerca de que serán mis asistentes...

—Sí, te prometo que lo seré, "jefa" —dijo Meiko rápidamente para desviar el tema.

—Bien, pero olvidé decirles que para la práctica de mañana necesitaré que hagan unas compras para el equipo.

Meiko abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que Gakupo sólo observaba la situación con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Capitana, pero si hoy no puedo! —exclamó Meiko a la defensiva.

Teto pareció nada convencida con la replica de Meiko.

—¿Por qué, Sakine?

—¡Porque hoy es...

Entonces, sólo habia una salida para el rollo de Meiko. Si decía que hoy es «su dia», la arruinaría toda y terminaría por no convencer en lo absoluto a Teto, la que era una furia hecha persona.

—... el ensayo de la obra!

—De hecho —habló Big—, tu personaje es muy fácil de manipular y de aprender. Tienes varios diálogos, pero son cortos y sencillos.

—¡Lo sé! Yo se lo dije —reiteró Nero con una enorme sonrisa triunfal.

Y eso le pasaba a la pobre Meiko por no invitar a Nero al spa en su día.

Se podía sentir un aire asesino en el salón de teatro, y no lo digo precisamente porque habían varias fotografías de obras de crimen que se habían llevado a cabo hace unos años en el colegio, si no por Meiko y sus ganas de asesinar a Big y a Nero en este momento; se le notaba por todas partes.

—Entonces no hay problema de que hagas hoy las compras, ¿verdad? —reiteró Teto.

Meiko suspiró hondo.

—No, no hay problema.

La capitana asintió y fijó su mirada en Gakupo, quien mantenía su semblante de seriedad y su entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Que hay de ti, Gakuto?

El pelimorado asintió y se volvió a Meiko, quien ahora tenía los labios fruncidos, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados; posiblemente asimilaba la situación. Gakupo asemejo la misma acción de Meiko al agachar su cabeza, teniendo este los brazos cruzados.

—Bien.

Teto sacó una hoja de papel de su carpeta, marcando algunas cosas con su bolígrafo y entregándosela a Gakupo en manos.

—Eso necesitaré para el equipo, les agradecería traerlo todo para mañana, así que tendrán que salir esta tarde —explicó, dio una media vuelta, abrió la puerta del salón, se despidió y desapareció tras ella.

Meiko volvió a suspirar pesadamente y se volvió a Big de manera pacífica.

—¡¿POR QUÉ COJONES TENÍAS QUE DECIR ESO?!

¿Dije "pacífica"? Quise decir "maligna".

—Relájate.

—¡Cómo relajarme! ¡Le dijiste a la reinita-que-no-usa-corona-porque-se-puede-despeina r que yo podia hacer lo que quisiera por ella hoy porque mi personaje de la obra es sencillo! ¡Lo cual no es nada cierto porque hoy no puedo, además de que no soy buena actuando! ¡HOY ES MI DÍA, GENTE, NO ME LO ARRUINEN!

—¡Santo Dios, Sakine! ¡Supéralo! —exclamó Rin.

—¿Es que no pudo pedirle a nadie mas que comprara sus estúpidos pompones, sino a mi? ¡A MÍ! ¡Y en MÍ dia!

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué a la puerta seguida por unos cuantos.

—Adiós, nos vemos en la tarde —me despedí de una vez mientras cerraba la puerta del salón del teatro.

—¡Espera, Kenji! ¡No te va—!

Demasiado tarde para ti, Meiko. Ya me duelen los oídos de tanto griterío, y sumando la horrible cancioncilla que ésta estuvo cantándome en clases, qué raro que los oídos no me han sangrado.

La buena parte: no iré al spa porque el Día Meiko resultó arruinado hasta nuevo aviso.

La parte mala: tengo que calarme un largo ensayo de la obra de Luka. Agh.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

En serio daba pena que te vieran entrar al colegio una tarde en la que obviamente no recibías clase alguna. Lo irónico fue que habían pasado por esa calle unos cuantos chicos guapos de 9no y nos miraron raro cuando veníamos entrando al colegio, vaya pena.

Casi sin querer que ni las propias damas de limpieza repararan en nosotros, nos escabullios dentro de nuestro salón cuando la recepcionista del colegio dijo que Big no llegaba sino hasta después de las 3pm. Eso me había molestado un poco, puesto que nos había citado a las 2:30pm; sin embargo, como buen "chico", decidi quedarme quieto.

Rin y Len —el cual acompañaba a su hermana disque por apoyo moral— decidieron ponerse a escribir burradas en el pizarrón de clases, a excepción de Akaito y Kaito que estaban hablando de temas que no me incumbían, además de que el primero estaba lanzándole a Neru unas cuantas borlas de papel que habían en el suelo mientras que ella trataba de utilizar su telefono sin fulminarlo con la mirada. En cambio, yo estaba sentada en el puesto de Kenji casi durmiéndome. No acostumbro a tomar siestas en las tardes puesto que ya en la noche me cuesta conciliar el sueño; casi siempre termino acostándome a las 11pm, lo más temprano, y eso porque Ayu me aburre con sus habladurías sobre su novio Siva Kaneswaran. Y hablando de esa tonta, ¿dónde estará?

Bien, apenas me he dado cuenta de que estoy babeando sobre el pupitre. Vale, exageré un poco, pero créanme que senti la gota de la baba resbalarse en mi labio. Asqueada me limpie con la manga de la camisa. Usé una de mi hermano, al menos mamá me miró normal ya que había salido de casa como la normal Miku Hatsune despidiéndose de su madre; ya de camino al colegio entré en un baño público de un restaurante medio vacío y procedí a ponerme la peluca. Me importó un rábano cuando la poca gente que estaba allí me miró raro, es decir, imagínense la escena: una chica-nada-femenina-normal entró a un baño público, pero salió convertida en un adolescente de aparentados quince —cuando en realidad apenas tiene los trece—. No quise ni mirar a aquellos chismosos que cuchicheaban entre sí y salí como Pedro por su casa.

Me acurruqué bien en el pupitre porque la frente pegada al mismo comenzaba a sacarme una clase de hematoma. Justo en ese entonces sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí, llegué a pensar esperanzada en que era Kaito para acompañarme en mi sueño y... joder, era Rin.

—Kenjiku, ¿cuál es el PIN de Miku? —preguntó Rin curiosa e inocente.

—¿Para qué?

—Para dárselo a Kaito, picarona —insinuó y me guiñó un ojo seguidamente.

—Muérete —sentencié y volví a apoyar mi cansada cabecita sobre la tabla del pupitre.

Solo quiero dormir, Dios; dame la oportunidad, ¿sí? Me tomare un lexotanil en la noche para dormir de igual forma, y todo por no escuchar a Ayu contándome de Siva.

Pero la vida te traiciona, o al menos Rin lo hacía; seguia insistiendo, puesto que se había quedado frente a mí con la misma cara inocente con la que preguntó. Rin se sentó en el puesto de Nero, bueno, el actual de Kaito.

—¡Vamos! Él te agregará.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —rebatí sin mirarla, y aún así sabía que no tenía defensa.

—¡Pues...! Simplemente espero hasta que lo haga. Vamos, no soy tan tonta.

Juh, al menos acepta que lo es un poquito.

Desesperada porque me dejara en paz, le di mi PIN, para luego agregar—: Y déjame dormir una siesta, despiértenme cuando llegue Big Al.

—¡Gracias y ok, baby!

Sentí que se fue feliz con lo que consiguió. No sé por qué lo haya pedido, total, ¿para qué? Ya se acerca mi cumpleaños otra vez y mi hermano prometió regalarme un Galaxy, si de verdad quiere darle mi PIN a Kaito no durará mucho con él —al menos hasta que se venga la fecha.

Suspiro entre mis brazos.

Y yo que pensaba que Kaito no tenía BlackBerry... Razón por que nunca me molesté en acosar a cualquiera de sus amigos para que me dieran su PIN.

Vuelvo a suspirar entre mis brazos.

¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Ayu en estos momentos? Cuando salí de casa ella me dijo: "Estare sola... aburrida... ¡Oh! Cómo odio la soledad" con un tono aparentemente dramatico.

Trama algo, lo presiento...

Y todo esto por no dejarla venir conmigo al colegio.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

La estadía en el Colegio Crypton en el día de hoy debe ser mucho mas entretenida que estar dentro del auto de la madre de su compañero, pensó Meiko Sakine mirando por la ventana del vehículo.

Se le habian hecho las tres de la tarde, hora exacta en la que Gakupo Kamui habia prometido buscarla para ir al centro comercial a hacer las diligencias que les tocaban a ellos; y fue palabra cierta porque justo apenas se hicieron las tres, Gakupo ya estaba frente a su casa esperándola sentado en el asiento del conductor*. No había tardado ni un minuto más, ni uno menos; el chico fue puntual.

Primer aspecto que impresiono a Sakine, puesto que ni siquiera se había echado el labial pensando que ningún chico era exactamente puntual, al menos no con los que había salido.

Ahora se encontraba tranquila sentada en el asiento del copiloto, pero aburrida puesto que Gakupo no le sacaba tema de conversación alguno.

Decidio observar un rato a su compañero, ya que la ventana le estaba cansando un poco. Gakupo estaba conduciendo él el auto. Le agradaba que los chicos tomaran las responsabilidades y se dedicaran a aprender a conducir, ella no sabía hacerlo, le daba miedo más bien.

La chica estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran, al menos así lo habrían hecho los chicos que solían invitarla a salir desde sexto grado. Tal vez pedía demasiado, pero era lo menos que alguien podría hacer por ella en su día.

Sí, aceptémoslo, se estaba poniendo paranoica con eso de los miércoles. Pero, ¿era mucho pedir? Odiaba sentirse aburrida y extrañamente incómoda en ese ambiente. Volvió de nuevo su vista a la ventana y suspiró, pero cuando escuchó la nueva canción que estaba en la radio, no pudo evitar que las estrellas de sus ojos aparecieran.

—¡Súbele, Gakupo, amo esa canción! —exclamó la chica empujándolo por el hombro y dando pequeños saltitos emocionada.

—¡Cuidado con la palanca, Meiko! —exasperó horrorizado el de cola de caballo mientras accedía a subirle el volumen a la dichosa canción que tanto le gustaba a su compañera.

"The sun goes down, the stars come out...".

—¿Qué esa no es «Glad you came» de The Wanted? —inquirió Gakupo mirándola de reojo, puesto que se le hacía difícil apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—¡Shh! Aquí viene la mejor parte.

Gakupo detuvo el auto en un semáforo en rojo y se dedicó a mirar a su compañera disimuladamente; la joven estaba bailando y cantando la canción.

"You've cast a spell on me, spell on me...".

Debía admitir que la voz de la chica no estaba para nada mal, cantaba muy bien en un tono contralto comparado con su tono de voz que llegaba a ser muy agudo. Hizo un buen contraste con la voz de Nathan y quedó casi confundido cuando escuchó los claxon de los demás autos detrás de él. Despertó de su trance reanudando el camino al centro comercial sin prestarle atención a los cornetazos.

Meiko lo miró con una expresión confundida sin dejar de cantar la canción.

"Turn the lights out now. Now I'll take you by the hand, hand you another drink, drink it if you can..."

—No pensé que te gustara esta banda —dijo Gakupo sin apartar la vista del camino.

—Pues sí me gusta, es que sus voces me matan.

Quiso reír al instante en que la emisora que sintonizaba la radio en ese momento desvaneció la canción y se dedicaban a transmitir un anuncio de laxantes. El gritillo de Meiko no fue normal, y esa fue otra razón por la que rió.

—¡No te burles! —demandó empujándolo del hombro.

—Tienes que aceptar que el reemplazar un éxito de canción con publicidad de laxantes es gracioso —consideró Gakupo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Meiko, la cual había permanecido con un puchero infantil mirando a su compañero con desdén, no pudo evitar reír también por el asunto. Es que, viéndolo de la forma irónica en la que lo comentó Gakupo, era increiblemente gracioso.

—Maldita radio... —blasfemó entre risas.

El de cola de caballo opino lo mismo asintiendo. Pensaba dejar la emisora sonar pero cuando escuchó la canción próxima, al instante la quitó.

"En la radio había un pollito. En la radio había un pollito, y el pollito pío, el pollito pío... El pollito pío, el pollito p—".

—¿Por qué la quitas? Es graciosa —inquirió Meiko sonriendo.

—Ugh, yo la odio...

El silencio inundó el auto otra vez. Así se era como se ha venido viendo el camino al centro comercial, entre temas de conversaciones coloquiales y muy cortos y el sepulcral silencio en la mayoría de las oportunidades.

Sin la música de la radio, Meiko decidió observar distintos puntos dentro del auto para entretenerse. El Fiesta Power de la madre del chico era muy bonito, debía admitirlo, tenía ese olor a recién salido del autolavado.

Gakupo la miró de reojo y notó que estaba aburrida, quizás la música era lo que más le gustaba, lo que podía llenarla completamente; prácticamente su inspiración. Bueno, por algo era porrista bailarina y tal parece que cantante.

Recordó cuando hace dos días él se regresó al gimnasio a pesar de que estaban en descanso, se le había quedado su botella de agua la cual se hallaba casi vacía, pero se le había ocurrido llenarla en los bebederos. De pronto, escuchó una melodía proveniente el reproductor de música de la hermana de su amigo Nero; conocía esa canción, le gustaba y más que todo quien la cantaba era una excelente mujer.

La La Land, de Demi Lovato.

A pesar de que le gustaba mucho esa canción, había decidido apagar el reproductor ya que no había nadie dentro del gimnasio... o eso creyó. Cuando había terminado de ingresar al lugar, reparó en que él no fue el único dentro del gimnasio. Allí dentro también estaba Meiko, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrársela bailando la canción. Se veía... muy bonita, debía admitir.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y se hundió en la realidad otra vez. Se encontraba conduciendo el auto de su madre, no debería estar pensando en ridiculeces como esa, y más cuando la aludida de su pensamiento se encontraba a un lado de ella.

—Meiko, ¿podrías buscar un CD en la guantera? —le pidió señalando el sitio frente a ella, la cual accedió.

—¿De quién es el CD? —inquirió mientras revisaba la guantera y los CDs que estaba dentro.

—Lo reconocerás cuando lo veas.

Meiko al instante lo miró de una forma curiosa, pero decidió olvidarlo y seguir con lo que el chico le había encargado.

Y vaya que tenía razón con que lo reconocería...

—¿Tienes el «Don't forget» de Demi Lovato? —exclamó la joven casi sin poder creerlo.

Gakupo sonrió cuando se detuvo en otro semaforo y la miró, sus ojos brillaban mientras acariciaba la carátula del disco.

—Sí, considérame un Lovatic —dijo sin apartar su vista de ella, sin borrar la sonrisa—. ¿A qué esperas para ponerlo?

Entonces la chica se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo obedeció, puso el disco en el reproductor y se empezó a escuchar la primera canción del CD.

Así es, La La Land.

El semáforo encendió la luz verde y Gakupo reanudó el camino nuevamente. Meiko lo miró tararear la canción y sonrió internamente mientras se ponía a cantarla.

Debía admitir que su compañero le estaba cayendo bien, y no sólo por lo del lunes...

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

—¡Acción!

Tras la demanda de Big, el primer acto dio inicio junto con un chasquido de dedos de parte del mismo.

Hace media hora que había llegado el profesor y fue cuando los chicos se encargaron de despertarme de mi siesta, luego bajamos al teatro y nos encontramos aquí con Big acompañado de Nero. El muy idiota fue el que hizo tardar al profesor buscando un vestuario improvisado, seguramente similar al que se usaría el día de la premiere.

¿Para qué? Se preguntarán.

Y yo les responderé: una idea tonta proveniente de la cabeza del estúpido de Nero, la cual constaba en que todos los actores usarían un vestuario similar al que en verdad vestiríamos, con la boba idea de "familiarizarnos" con la obra.

Como si no fuese suficiente vergüenza el estar a ésta hora en el colegio.

Lo único bueno es que cuando Big me hizo la prueba de actuación, notó que no soy nada buena en éste mundillo y con esa excusa me sacó de la obra. No pude estar mas contenta, a excepción de mis amigas, ellas sí tuvieron que quedarse junto con los chicos. Algo que tambien me sacó una sonrisa fue que reemplazaron mi papel y se lo dieron a Len, ¡JA!, ¡a LEN! ¡Al mismísimo tonto que sólo vino al colegio por ser el disque apoyo moral de su hermana! No puedo estar más feliz, en serio.

Sin embargo me quedo aún en el teatro. Primero porque me costaron unas cuantas miradas extrañas en aquel restaurante, además de la energía que gasté al llegar hasta acá; vamos, que tampoco me voy a ir tan fácil. Segundo porque quiero ver a mis amigas pasar una pena mundial; las voy a grabar con mi teléfono y guardaré el momento hasta llegar a último año de preparatoria, donde mostraremos un video recordando cada uno de nuestros momentos en el colegio. Y tercero porque mi Kaito se ve hermoso en su traje improvisado y, vamos, ni que fuese un delito el estármelo comiendo con la mirada cuando él ni cuenta se da de que lo hago. Lástima que tuvo que salir del teatro a tomar aire y a descansar, ya que en la escena que se estaba realizando justo ahora no salia él.

—¡Corte! ¡Que así no, Len!

Oh, bien, y hablando de la obra... No le estoy prestando la atención que se debe. Pero escuchando esos susurros de Len, será mejor que comience a grabar.

Tal parece que nuestro reemplazo hizo algo mal y tienen que repetirlo. Esta delicia luego de ser mostrada frente a todo el colegio, será enviada directamente a YouTube

—Maldito Big, maldita Rin, maldito Nero, maldito apoyo moral —escupió entre cada palabra que salia de su boca—. Parezco un homosexual.

Y es que en efecto lo era.

No malinterpreten, es que mi ex personaje actuaba a Marcelo, el mejor amigo de Billy —interpretado por Nero—, es un travesti. Vale, suena raro pero me gustaba mucho ese personaje puesto que es uno original entre todos, además de que es muy gracioso; él es uno que da vida al humor de la obra. Y, como lo exige una de las máximas autoridades, es decir, Sir Nero, tiene que vestirse como una chica o como un transexual en sí.

Otra razón más por la que no dejo de disfrutar este teatro.

—¡Pero si pareces una princesita encantadora! —dijo Rin ensoñada— Solo mírate, ¡hasta con el pelo suelto, JA, JA, JA, JA!

—No es gracioso, ¿por qué tuviste que quitarme mi colita de caballo?

—Para que parezcas mujer, tonto —objetó Rin—. Y hablando de eso, ¿hace cuánto no te cortas el cabello?

—¿Y tu hace cuánto no te consigues un novio? —contraatacó su gemelo.

—¡Bien, bien, bien! Dejen sus parloteos y pónganse a trabajar —se interpuso Big Al justo antes de que Rin pudiese asestarle un golpe a su hermano por su comentario.

Y a juzgar por la cara de los gemelos, ya les había atacado la flojera.

—¡Profesor, no puede obligarnos de esa forma! —lloriqueó Len.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque los derechos humanos dicen que no se debe abusar de la energía de una persona en su trabajo —contestó Len astutamente, aunque creo que de nada le sirvió.

—¡Además, mi hermano fue novio de su sobrina!

Len la miró feo.

—¡Rin!

—¿De quién? ¿De Lily?

—¡De eeeesa misma! —afirmó la rubia.

—¡Y que tiene que ver eso con que los estoy obligando! —exasperó Big— Además, ¿que no es como ocho años mayor que tú, enano?

Len se jalo el cuello de la blusa con nerviosismo, además de que se encogió de hombros y sonrió con falsa inocencia.

—Eso no importa, profesor. Lo que sí importa es que somos—

—Éramos —corrigió Len interrumpiéndola.

—... ¡lo que sea! Teníamos lazos de familia —dijo Rin sonriendo socarronamente.

—¿Y eso qué? Apenas fuimos familia política.

Y tal parece que la manera más sosa de manipular a Big no le salio muy bien a mi amiga.

—¡Pero—! —exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, siendo interrumpidos por Big:

—¡Pero nada! Además, corté porque Len, tienes que perfeccionar mas ese grito de damicela en apuros.

—¿Cuál grito de damicela en apuros? En el guión sólo sale «inserte grito de damicela en apuros» encerrado entre paréntesis, y eso fue lo que dije. ¡Cumplí con decir mi línea!

Rin de inmediato se llevó una mano a la cara, al igual que Big y Nero que también estaba allí. Yo por mi parte, seguía grabando esta delicia.

—¡Serás menso! Si dice «inserte grito de damicela en apuros» encerrado entre paréntesis es porque tienes que hacerlo —aclaró Nero entre pelos y señales, incluso con dibujos para que Len pudiera entender. Vale, me pase de sarcástica.

—¿Tengo que gritar como mujer? —inquirió Len asqueado— Te has vuelto loco.

—Vamos, Len, no seas cobarde —instó Rin—. Aprende de la maestra, bobo. Esto es un grito de mujer.

Entonces tomó el suficiente aire y lo soltó con todo lo que podían sus pulmones en un espantoso grito de mujer, o eso aparentaba. Tanto Big, como Nero y yo la miramos enarcando una ceja.

—Apártate plebeya que viene el rey —la empujó Nero al culminar ésta con su grito—. Aprende del veterano.

Accedió a imitar la misma acción que Rin antes de soltar su grito, pero con más estilo. Ya al momento de soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones, no pude evitar llevarme las manos a las orejas. Estoy casi segura de que rompió una vasija de vidrio de la utilería del ensayo, porque este tipo es un fenómeno, lo digo en serio.

Fue prácticamente un grito de película de terror, cuando una inocente niña abre la puerta de su armario y se encuentra con el monstruo mas horrible que haya podido existir, en ésa típica escena donde suelta el grito: agudo, espeluznante, de película como dije.

Rin lo miró cautivada, el grito de Nero había salido tan bien actuado, incluso mas femenino que el de ella. Y eso que el hombre aquí es otro.

—¡N-Nero...! ¡¿Pero como—?!

—Por algo soy el presidente del club de actuación, querida —la interrumpió con su comentario lleno hasta el borde de arrogancia.

—¡Pero si pareciste el propio gay! —dijo Rin con ojos de ensoñación.

Y eso fue lo que destruyó 5% del 99% del ego de Nero.

—¡De qué hablas, yo no soy gay!

—¿Y quién lo dice, tus amigas imaginarias? —Ante el comentario irónico, ninguno de los presentes pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¡Claro que no! Lo dicen mis tres novias.

—¡¿Tres perras?!

Ante el grito sorpresivo proveniente de una boca femenina, todos los presentes volteamos hacia el lugar de donde salió aquello. La mire de arriba abajo, una rubia de cabello rizado con un improvisado vestuario que constaba en un vestido de flores sencillo con tacos, la cual mantenía un pronunciado ceño fruncido.

La pude haber confundido claramente con Neru de no ser porque conozco su voz y se que ella no tiene los ojos azules, sino mas bien ámbares. Además, de que nunca me hubiese imaginado a Neru con cabello rizado y con un vestido tan pronunciadamente cursi.

Aun así, esta chica me suena de algo...

—¡Santo cielo, fíjate la hora en la que llegas! —la regañó Big.

Al instante, la chica desarrugó su entrecejo y le prestó atención al profesor ésta vez.

—Lo siento, profesor. Es que estaba tratando de colocarme los tacones sin que los rizos se deshicieran —se excusó la muchacha con nerviosismo mientras se adelantaba en llegar hacia el escenario.

—¿Y ella es...?

—... tu co-estrella, Nero. Hará el papel de Lorna.

Nero la miró confundido y procedió a ubicarse en su sitio correspondiente.

—Bien, demasiada cháchara y menos actuar, debería ser al revés —exclamó Big—. Len, esta vez grita como te lo enseñó Nero. Rin, salte de la escena que aqui no sales tú. Nero, ¡ponte tu vestuario de una buena vez!

—¡Pero es que me tropiezo!

—Sólo haz lo que te ordeno y ya.

Sin pensarlo más, Nero se volvió al vestidor y comenzó a acicalarse, por enésima vez en el día.

—Dios santo, ¿qué haré con estos muchachos? —suspiró Big.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Los casi vacíos pasillos del centro comercial se estaban volviendo, además de fúnebres por tal silencio, aburridos.

Aburridos por la situación en la que estaban los dos adolescentes octavoañeros, conejillos de indias tanto de su profesor de Educación Física como de la capitana del equipo de porristas, y otra lista de adjetivos. Primero: el silencio no ayudaba en nada, sólo hacía que empeorara más el panorama; segundo: las tiendas aun no terminaban de abrir en su totalidad, y apenas se estaban enterando de que su destino no abriría sino hasta las 4pm; tercero y último: mientras esperaban en la feria de comida el único tema que se tocaba era el de «¿qué hora es?».

En conclusión: demasiado aburrido para ser verdad.

Para romper un poco el hielo la morena decidió comprar unos refrescos para ambos. Gakupo no hizo protesta, al contrario, aceptó gustoso la invitación de la chica. Siendo apenas las 3:30 de la tarde, se estaba volviendo un poco tediosa la espera, y por razones más que obvias.

Cuando la morena había vuelto con un par de Coca-colas para ambos, Gakupo decidió que era el momento perfecto para entablar una conversación con la chica, porque de no ser así pasarían otra media hora muerta nada más que mirando a todas las direcciones posibles, exceptuando en redondo el verse las caras.

Pero, la pregunta del día era la siguiente: ¿de qué demonios le hablaría?

—Eh, Meiko... —inició el muchacho al haber tomado la bebida que la muchacha le había extendido.

—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que querías otro sabor... —anticipó Meiko resentida.

—No, no. La Coca-cola es mi favorita, gracias.

Ante la declaración, Meiko sonrió y se sentó en la mesa que Gakupo había escogido.

—¿Entonces?

Bien, lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Debía pensar en algo coloquial para hablar.

—Esto... ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

Por la pregunta ejercida por su compañero, Meiko se sonrojó levemente y volvió su vista al tobillo, el cual estaba tapado por la tela de su blue jean.

—Creo que ya te lo había dicho ayer —aseveró la joven con una sonrisa.

—Cierto...

Gakupo se pasó una mano detrás de la cabeza, acariciando su cola de caballo.

—Aún así quise asegurarme si está mejor —dijo el muchacho.

Meiko ensanchó más su sonrisa.

—Ya no me duele y todo gracias a ti —dijo la chica, provocando un ligero sonrojo en Gakupo el cual con sus flequillos rebeldes lo ocultó.

—No hay de qué, yo sólo pasé por ahí cerca, no fue gran cosa.

—Dices tú que no fue gran cosa, pero si hubiese sido por mi tobillo lastimado no podría bailar por unos días —consideró Meiko seriamente—, y como ves, la cosa no resultó así porque aún así puedo bailar y apenas han pasado menos de dos días después de eso.

Ante esas palabras, Gakupo no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tú... bailas muy bien, tienes talento.

—Gracias.

Sintió una vibración en su pierna y al instante se sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Era un correo electrónico de una página a la que no supo cómo demonios se había suscrito.

Frunció el ceño tratando de entender las frases en inglés que estaban escritas en el correo, sin lograrlo. Al leer la palabra «Music» recordó cómo había ingresado allí, fue con ayuda de Miku, la cual le tradujo algunas palabras de la página que tanto le agradó a Meiko, a pesar del idioma. Obviamente era de lo actual en el mundillo musical, pero a la chica le resultaba casi imposible entender el tema principal del correo.

Gakupo, notando esa facción en la cara de Meiko, decidió preguntar.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

Meiko subió la mirada encontrándose con la de su compañero y sonrió sin ganas.

—Me llegó un correo en inglés y no sé qué cojones dice —contestó con vergüenza extendiéndole el teléfono a él.

Leyó el contenido del correo electrónico sin demasiado esfuerzo y sonrió.

—Aquí sólo dice que salió el nuevo álbum de la banda de rock de Franklin, Paramore y que es está siendo un éxito en menos de dos meses.

Meiko se sonrojó violentamente luego de que Gakupo le manifestara tan fáciles palabras en su idioma natal. Ella nunca imaginó que diría esas cosas tan sencillas.

—¿Eso era todo?

—Sí —aseguró el pelimorado—, no costaba tanto entenderlo, ¿verdad?

Bajó la mirada sin que el rubor en sus mejillas disipara. Ella nunca había sido buena en Inglés y eso le daba vergüenza frente a alguien que al parecía entenderlo de perlas.

—Para ti resulta fácil.

—No eres buena en la asignatura, ¿verdad? —inquirió Gakupo.

—No, ni un poco —sinceró aún sin mirarlo—. Todo lo que he logrado de promedio en Idiomas es gracias a que me copio como no te imaginas —soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—Es normal copiarse y más a ésta edad. También lo haría de no ser bueno en la asignatura.

Si había algo de lo que estaba segura era de que Gakupo Kamui, además de ser un excelente atleta, ocupaba uno de los mejores puestos entre el cuadro de honor de las asignaturas de Idiomas: Castellano e Inglés, las mismas en las que ella se debilitaba.

—Lo dices porque eres bueno, yo no lo soy y eso me termina perjudicando a mí —soltó un pesado suspiro—. Ve, este año cumplo quince años y mis papás me amenazaron con no hacerme mi fiesta si consigo rematar las materias de Idiomas sobre 15, y eso me es imposible porque apenas puedo mantener un 10 a fuerza de copias...

Gakupo la miró considerándola.

—Necesitarías un tutor.

—¡Lo sé! Pero es que antes me ayudaba Miku, lástima que no me aguantaba, además de que no se la pasa siempre en Tokio y—

—¿Y si yo te ayudo?

Meiko se quedó con las palabras en la boca y más cuando su compañero la interrumpió con tal ofrecimiento. Sonrió complacida y asintió repetidas veces.

—¿Lo harías? ¡¿De verdad?! —Pero al instante calló su alegría— Claro... si tú quieres...

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y por qué no?

Meiko no podía estar más feliz. Tomó un sorbo de su refresco y le sonrió al chico.

—Podemos practicar las clases durante las horas libres y los ensayos de la obra, ¿te parece?

—Claro.

Continuaron tranquilamente charlando sobre otros temas más triviales. Ambos parecieron ser muy agradables el uno con el otro, aunque eso ya lo sabían desde antes.

—¿Qué hora será? —inquirió Meiko.

Casi sin reparar en que cargaba consigo un reloj de muñeca, Gakupo miró la hora y se fijó en que ya se les había ido el tiempo conversando. Aún no eran las cuatro, pero tan sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que se hiciera la hora y, con tan sólo salir de la feria de comidas y tomar el ascensor hacia el nivel en el que se hallaba su destino, no tenían demasiado qué esperar.

—Ya se hace la hora —le avisó Gakupo mientras terminaba de tomarse su refresco y esperaba a que su compañera acabara el suyo para continuar con su recorrido.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

—¿Neru? —pregunté extrañada al mirar a la chica delante de mí, era irreconocible totalmente.

Big me había pedido el favor de buscar a Nero dentro de los vestidores ya que se estaba tardando mucho. En el camino me topé con varios de los actores que ya cargaban puestos sus vestuarios de ensayo, incluso me tropecé torpemente con mi Kaito. Sin encontrar rastro de Nero, dentro del vestidor me encontré a su hermana gemela, o creo yo que es ella... Y lo digo por como luce, no sabía que así era su personaje.

Su cola de caballo estaba normal, ladeada, pero se la había rizado a medias y se había despeinado unos cuantos mechones haciendo que se armara un poco; su vestuario improvisado constaba de un sencillo vestido rojo de tirantes gruesos y un cuello cuadrado muy chic, con volados en la falda y unas sandalias de tacón alto que dejaban mostrar sus... ¿pies talla 43?

—¡Soy Nero! —exclamó el gemelo de mi amiga con un tono prácticamente infantil.

—¿Qué demonios llevas puesto? —exclamé espantada.

Sí, sabía bien que mi amigo Nero era macho, pero no sabia qué tanto hasta ahora...

—No es lo que piensas, Miku —contestó suspirando—. Éste es el vestuario que mi personaje me obliga a usar en la obra.

Lo volví a mirar de arriba abajo casi sin terminar de convencerme de que lo que tenía frente a mi podía llegar a ser tan real como suceso de Tunguska*.

—¿Y como por qué?

—Duh, ¿se te olvidó ya de qué trataba la obra? —espetó abiertamente acomodándose un poco la extensión de cabello y al mismo tiempo intentando mantener un equilibrio con los tacones.

Y como si un foco se encendiera en las cisuras mas profundas de mi cerebro, por obra y gracia del movimiento estimulante de un cable que hiciera funcionar un mecanismo de tuercas y engranajes como los de un reloj, caí en cuenta de que todo tiene un sentido mas que lógico en este embrollo. Como había dicho hace líneas arriba, había leído entre hojeadas la obra de Luka, sólo un poco, pero todo lo que llegué a grabarme me parecía extrañamente familiar, tanto así como si todo lo hubiera vivido de alguna manera...

—La obra se llama «If were a girl», Miku —dijo Nero sonriendo como quinceañera mientras se veía en el espejo de los vestidores—. Interpreto a Billy como chico, pero también a Hayley.

Entonces me di cuenta, aunque ya lo había hecho, Luka escribió esa obra basada en mí, en la situación que estoy viviendo, en cómo una persona puede cometer una enorme locura por el que le gusta. Aunque ésta cambió totalmente la realidad de mi vida, adaptándola un poco a su obra con más humor.

—Ya veo... —musité— Tú eres como mi «yo» dentro de la obra, sólo que al revés, es un chico el que lucha por una chica.

—... Y vistiéndose como su sexo opuesto para tratar de acercársele a su amor —completó Nero aplicándose una mascara de rímel en las pestañas.

Suspiré hondo y me puse a pensar un poco en la situación. Obviamente en la obra de Luka se ve a un chico luchando por el amor de una chica, eso no sucedía conmigo, porque yo era la que luchaba por conseguir la atención de Kaito, cuando normalmente debería ser al revés; esto me hizo recordar mi cavilación de ayer, cuando los chicos estaban por las chicas, cuando todo era distinto, cuando no eras tú la que tenías que dar el primer paso —porque además eso es lo que esperan ellos—, es algo complicado...

Bueno, la vida es complicada.

Y eso mismo me está haciendo pensar que no llevo mucha ventaja con Kaito, tan sólo considera a Kenji como uno mas del grupo, con un deje de amistad, pero creo que nada más. Como no he leído demasiado bien el guión de la obra, nada debería costarme presenciar los ensayos en vivo, quizás la venida por las tardes no estaba tan mal, podría hacer algo más que grabar las burradas que dicen los chicos cuando se equivocaban... La obra de Luka me sacaría de dudas, podría tomar unos consejos de esta y llevarlos a cabo.

Desde afuera escuché el griterío de Big Al sulfurando algo exasperado y preguntándose cuándo demonios volvería Nero. Observé al rubio frente a mí que sonreía y, con clara decisión en sus ojos, se emprendía fuera de los vestidores con sumo cuidado al caminar con los tacos —sin evitar tambalearse de un lado a otro como si de un vaivén se tratase—. Estaba logrando el equilibrio perfecto entre sus rodillas y pies, pero el pobre metió la pata, literalmente.

—¡HOSTIA! —blasfemó con un chillido de voz cuando su cara dio de lleno con el piso de madera pulida.

Parecía que de verdad se necesitaba ir a un colegio de cómo caminar en tacos para no caer en esta penosa situación, hipotéticamente, haber tropezado con su mismo tacón te dejaba en ridículo, aquí el claro ejemplo.

Bueno... A ver qué tal se ve esta obra fuera de los vestidores.

Rin y la chica nueva parecían conversar. En sus manos cargaban los libretos y mientras se hablaban leían las líneas que les tocaban; estaban actuando una escena, claramente. Pero había un hecho curioso, Lorna —la nueva— no leía demasiado sus líneas, las decía sin prestarle demasiada atención al libreto que cargaba en mano; era como si ya se supiera su diálogo de memoria, como si lo hubiese ensayado desde hacía tiempo, pero eso resultaba imposible puesto que fue justamente hoy cuando dieron prospecto de la obra únicamente para el reparto de ésta.

Bah, debió estudiársela de camino para acá.

—¿Ya conociste a la nueva? —preguntó Rin leyendo el guión. Hacía el papel de Trish, la mejor amiga de Lorna.

—No he tenido la oportunidad aún, pero debo admitir que se ve simpática —contestó Lorna dulcemente que, al contrario de Rin, no leyó el libreto ni para guiarse.

Entonces Nero se apareció por un lado de éstas intentando caminar bien con los tacones. Trish lo miró raro mientras Lorna sonreía como tonta al verlo.

—¡Hola, mucho gusto! —saludó amigablemente "Nero" mientras hacía unos movimientos extraños con las manos, quizás intentando parecer una mujer, además de imitar una chillona voz casi femenil—. Soy Hayley.

—¿Neru? —exclamó Rin al borde de la risa.

—¡QUE NO SOY NERU, POR DIOS! —bramó el... bueno, la ahora rubia.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

De nuevo en el auto con Gakupo Kamui, Meiko escuchaba entretenida el Don't Forget del chico sin dejar de tararear unas que otras canciones mientras abrazaba unas bolsas de compras con las diligencias que Kasane les había encargado, mientras que las otras las tenía en los asientos de atrás. Lo bueno era que todo eso se iba por el presupuesto de Crypton, así que ninguno de ellos iba a lamentarse demasiado.

Además de nuevos pompones, toallas nuevas, unas cuatro pelotas de plástico de los colores de la escuela... Teto les había encargado otra cosa de la cual no estaban muy seguros de qué harían con ella. Ahora tienen una especie de bastón de madera pintado con los colores de Crypton muy vivos y llamativos; sólo eso iba envuelto en papel periódico guardado en un envoltorio de plástico de burbujas, dentro de una caja un poco más grande que el mismo objeto para terminar en la bolsa de compras, y todo eso exigido por la capitana del equipo en el papel que le había entregado a Gakupo. Sólo la pelirroja iba a saber qué hacer con el dichoso pedido, lo único que le faltó era que le colocaran unas diez calcomanías al rededor de la caja que dijeran «Frágil».

Mientras se dejaba oír el pop combinado con un rock clásico y suave del álbum que se estaba reproduciendo, Meiko se dio cuenta de una tenue luz titilante proveniente del teléfono del chico; había recibido un mensaje, razón por la que se encendía la luz LED, y él no se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Oye, te llegó algo al celular —notificó.

—¿Podrías revisármelo? —pidió el de cabello largo mientras señalaba el camino adelante, ella al instante comprendió y asintió.

—Es de tu madre, dice que tengas cuidado con su auto —leyó Meiko reilona.

—Graciosa —dijo Gakupo con un deje de sarcasmo, para luego compartir la misma risa con Meiko—. Se asusta porque piensa que es la primera vez que conduzco un auto.

Pestañó impresionada.

—¿Ya habías conducido un auto antes?

Gakupo la miró sonriendo entre dientes, era una sonrisa nerviosa y eso lo notó muy bien Meiko, la cual temió lo peor.

—¡¿NO?!

Apenado Gakupo negó sin quitar la sonrisita de su rostro, le causó mucha gracia ver cómo su compañera se había agarrado fuertemente de su asiento y se había colocado el cinturón de seguridad de una manera frenética y, al mismo tiempo, había marcado el 911 en su registro de llamadas por precaución. Demasiada precaución le causó mucha gracia a él.

—Tranquila, mi papá me enseñó —aseguró mientras quitaba el número del registro de llamadas. Un semáforo en rojo los detuvo—. La verdad pensé que era más difici, pero éste es un auto automático, no sincrónico; de esa forma sí se me hubiese hecho dificil.

Meiko lo observó mejor mietras esperaban el semáforo en verde, dándose cuenta de ciertos aspectos en los que había tartado en reparar de él. Aunque sea totalmente extraño el decir esto, ella jamás se había fijado en el color de su largo cabello... ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se fijaría en lo morado que era su cabello, y más cuando éste mismo era incluso más largo que el de ella? Pues debía admitirlo, era una declaración estúpida, pero estúpidamente cierta.

Aunque había otra cosa que sí había notado desde un principio, lo cual ciertamente le atrajo y eso era nada más que sus brazos. A pesar de ser un chico de contextura delgada, tiene unos brazos gruesos y fuertes. Meiko no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello de no haber sido porque él cargaba una camiseta de fútbol negra hace dos días.

Y, a todo caso... ¿Por qué se pone a pensar en ello?

—Gakupo, ¿qué edad tienes? —inquirió curiosamente.

—En dos meses cumplo quince, ¿y tu?

—En agosto cumplo quince también.

—Entonces tenemos la misma edad —Le miró sonriendo, a lo que ella correspondió de igual forma.

Se giró pensativa al sentir cuando el auto arrancó luego del semáforo. Había iniciado una nueva canción en el repertorio del álbum de Gakupo, pero ésta era un poco más lenta que las anteriores, ése tono de rock n' roll combinado con el pop se había vuelto más suave ésta vez; el nombre de la canción era "Believe in me", una de las favoritas de Meiko entre las del álbum.

Otra vez había recordado lo que pasó el lunes y no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa y sentirse más estúpida cada vez. ¿Quién rayos se tropezaba con sus propios pies al bailar? ¡Rayos, seguramente Nero!, pero eso no entra al caso...

Aquella mañana había sido tan normal como las otras, tan aburrida como todas, tan extraña como las que ella vivía y tan sólo ése pequeño detalle lo hacía cambiar. Meiko sin duda alguna se sentía cada vez más débil, pensaba que estaba fallando cada vez más en ensamblar las coreografías y sólo las opiniones, críticas e incordes de Kasane le hacían pensar que en cualquier momento podría rendirse; eso era algo que ella quería evitar a toda costa, fuese como fuese, y ésa fue una de las razones por las cuales amaba sus tiempos a solas, amaba quedarse tranquila escuchando música a todo volumen para al final terminarle sacando una coreografía sencilla, la cual quería mejora cada vez más y más; ése era su mayor afán, algo así como su pasatiempo, su droga, su vida... Por eso fue que el lunes mientras todos desalojaban el gimnasio para un descanso, ella decidió quedarse allí, únicamente acompañada por el reproductor de música de Neru.

Sólo había puesto una selección aleatoria de un disco sin nombre para ver de qué se trabata, esperanzada en que le gustara para poder entretenerse con él de una forma muy grata; y así fue. Cuando sus oídos escucharon la melodía de La La Land, no pudo evitar que sus pies quisieran moverse al compás de la canción. Estaba cansada, tenía que agregar, pero es que no podía evitarlo; amaba bailar y esa canción no era ninguna excepción entre su larga lista de favoritos. Pero fue entonces cuando —seguramente a causa del terrible agotamiento que tenía— sus pies se enredaron entre sí y terminó azotando en el piso de una manera muy estúpida y vergonzosa.

Se llevó las manos directamente al tobillo y pudo sentir un terrible dolor en él, como si le hubiesen tirado una piedra grande desde lejos con una excelente puntería, para luego terminar por caerse en el piso lastimando aún más su zona afectada. Observó su tobillo, definitivamente a eso le saldrá un hematoma, había pensado. Casi agradeció a los cielos que estaba sola y que nadie más le había visto cometer semejante estupidez, pero resalto la palabra "_casi_", porque en verdad no se hallaba sola dentro del gimnasio. Lo supo perfectamente cuando la voz del muchacho resonó dentro del lugar.

"_¿Estás bien?"._

Pero Meiko sólo trató de mantener la calma y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. A pesar de ser porrita y de usar tops y faldas como uniformes en algunas ocasiones, de bailar y partirse en miles de formas por su flexibidad y gran habilidad en gimnasia rítima, a pesar de decir cursis rimas y porras para animar al equipo, odiaba que le viesen bailando. No tanto dentro de las coreografías del equipo, puesto que se sentía acompañada con ellos, ya los conocía bien; además de que era diferente bailar con realizar gimnasia rítmica, que era lo que en realidad más hacía en el equipo.

Relajada y casi sin inquietarle un poco se había girado un poco hacia él y había susurrado un apenas audible para él _"No te preocupes"._

Sin embargo Gakupo sabía que no era así. Se había acercado hacia ella y la había hecho incorporarse con ayuda de él. La pobre casi ni podía mantenerse completamente de pie y mientras caminaba o hacía el intento cojeaba. Meiko había hecho detener la canción con el control remoto del reproductor, ella estaba dispuesta a darle las gracias por ayudarla levantarse y demás, para luego irse de allí y lamentarse eternamente por su torpeza, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando él la tomo de la cintura, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello guiándola a las gradas.

Mientras ella lo miraba extraño, él sacaba de su mochila —la cual había dejado allí en el gimnasio junto con su botella de agua— un tubo de pomada mentolada y árnica, la cual servía en esos casos especiales para evitar hematomas. Quiso reír como loca cuando sintió que él le ayudaba a regarle la misma en su zona afectada, porque debía admitir que le hacía cosquillas.

"_¡Esto está frío!"._

"_Eso es por lo mentolado"._

Y como si un haz de luz la hiciera despertar de su ensoñación, casi sin darse cuenta ella, habían llegado a su casa. El tráfico había disminuido a pesar de estar en una de las horas pico del día, las cinco de la tarde; gente salía de sus trabajos, algunos chicos de otros colegios regresaban de clases vespertinas, entre otros... Pero ella no había reparado en eso.

Se volvió a Gakupo algo dubitativa, a lo que él preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Llevarás las compras mañana al colegio para dárselas a la reinita? —inquirió sin quitar la expresión de duda de su rostro.

—Pues sí —asintió—. Se las llevaría a su casa de saber su dirección, ¿tú le sabes?

Ella negó.

—Tampoco tengo su número en mi agenda —añadió ésta.

—Bueno, no importa. Lo que sí importa es que ya compramos todo lo que nos encargó.

—Tienes razón —aceptó con una sonrisa mientras se dedicaba a deshacerse de todas las bolsas que cagraba encima, dejándolas en el piso del auto.

De nuevo se volvió a su compañero y le sonrió mientras procedía a bajarse del auto, pero algo quería que la mantuviera ahí dentro más tiempo, literalmente. Miró con desdén la esclava de platino que le había regalado su madre el día anterior, la cual tenía su nombre grabado; la muy dichosa estaba enganchada a una de bolsas de las compras. No supo cómo, pero de alguna forma había tardado en reparar que tenía las compras colgando de su muñeca.

Rumió mientras murmuraba un "Aguarda" a Gakupo.

"Sólo un poco más... Sólo un poco más... Ya te desharás de mí, _darling_".

En su trabajo intensivo de tratar de desenredar la bolsa de su esclava, sintió cómo Dios escuchaba sus plegarias en todo el día cuando su compañero se dispuso a ayudarla con eso. Sin poder evitarlo se sintió un poco nerviosa y apenada por la situación, puesto que algo tan vergonzoso como no poder zafarse de una estúpida bolsa en tu esclava y el mucho menos poder quitarla de ahí era horrible, pero peor era que el muchacho que ya una vez te había ayudado con algo mucho más estúpido que eso de nuevo se ofrecía a ser de buen samaritano contigo.

Sin dudas que ése no era su día, a pesar de ser el "legendario" Día Meiko...

Observó con una sonrisa y, sin evitarlo, un leve rubor en sus mejillas cuando Gakupo con un aire victorioso y a la vez amable sostuvo la dichosa bolsa frente a ella, ya escapada de las garras de su esclava.

—Muchas gracias por eso —dijo la muchacha sin mirarlo a los ojos aún por la vergüenza.

—No hay de qué.

Entonces, él se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la joven. Meiko lo miró fugazmente para luego salir del auto despidiéndose con la mano.

No era la primera vez que él le hacía eso...

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Debo admitirlo, ésta obra es buenísima.

Tiene de todo un poco como había dicho antes. La comedia se presenciaba con Nero tratando de lucir lo mejor posible como una chica, y también junto a las ocurrencias raras de Marcelo. Luka inclusive había colocado una escena muy divertida que hacía de intermedio, la cual se estaba presenciando justo ahora.

Hayley andaba junto a Marcelo en ése preciso momento yendo a comprar más ropa de mujer, con el excelente gusto del segundo. Mientras salían de la tienda con unas cuantas ropas a Marcelo se le ocurre gastarle una broma al pobre Billy; comienza a coquetearle al papel de Nero como si de una pareja se tratase, mientras por allí iba pasando una abuelita coja —interpretada por Neru— y los miraba de una forma totalmente extraña.

La anciana se les había acercado y cuando a Hayley se le salió la voz de hombre procedió a pergarle al chico con su bolso de mano.

—¡AUCH! ¿Por qué me pega? —exclamó Billy sin aparentar ser Hayley, extrañando más a la ancianita.

—¡Extraño! —Le vuelve a pegar mientras salía tratando de correr con su bastón.

Las risas no faltaron dentro del teatro, y más con las de Rin, la cual presenciaba toda la obra a mi lado. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas escenas en las que ella actuaba, pero justo ahora estaba tomándose un descanso. Mientras Nero y Len actuaban, pasee mi mirada por todo el teatro, llegando a notar que alguien se acercaba a nosotros, era la nueva, la intérprete de Lorna.

Sin embargo, la chica no tuvo mucha suerte en terminar de llegar hacia nosotras, puesto que Big la detuvo y parecía hablar con ella sobre la obra, lo cual no parecía satisfacerle a la chica puesto que frunció el labio de una manera no muy convencida, para luego volver por donde vino.

—Oye, Rin —me dirigí hacia ella una vez terminó el coro de risas—. ¿No te preguntarás quién es la nueva?

Ella me miró con una ceja alzada.

—Pues, me es muy familiar a alguien.

—A mí también —respondí—, pero ¿a quién?

—Pues a Luka, tonta.

El grito de Big Al nos interrumpió nuestra conversación, puesto que requería en ese preciso momento a Rin para actuar, dejándome de nuevo sola acá.

Observé el camino por el cual se había ido la intérprete de Lorna y con la excusa de que iba a tomar agua en los bebederos —puesto que la misma chica había salido del teatro— desalojé dejando atrás las voces de los actores. Afuera me la encontré, no me imaginaba que estaba tan cerca del teatro, incluso me había imaginado a mi misma correr todo el colegio buscándola, pero vaya que fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Irónico.

—¡Hola, Kenjiku! —saludó con mucho ánimo, pero al mismo tiempo denotando su cara de preocupación.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Si sabía bien, sólo hay pocas personas que me llaman por ese sobrenombre de las cuales todas son mis amigas. Yo a esa chica no la conocía de nada, ¿y venía a llamarme así?

Ella me miró extraño, como si hubiese visto al propio fantasma de Canterville en mil años.

—¿Ya se te olvidó lo que te dije?

¿Decirme? Prff, ¿cuándo? Nunca he cruzado palabras con ésta chica y ahora fue que—

Aguarda, ¡sus ojos azules, ése mechón rosa que se nota entre los rubios!

—¡Luka!

—No me digas, hombre —rodó los ojos con sarcasmo—. Pensaba que de verdad se te había olvidado lo que te dije.

—La verdad fue que no te presté atención en ningún momento, pero por los mechones rosa rebeldes que sobresalen de la peluca me di cuenta de que eras tú —aclaré mientras me sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Luka suspiró y asintió.

—Big quiere que me la quite —esbosó una cara de preocupación.

—¿Y por qué te la pusiste? —cuestioné— Si tanto te molesta entonces es mejor que te la quites.

—Ya lo sé —volvió a suspirar—. Pero es que la necesito.

—¿Estás acutando en la obra?

—¡Sí, como protagonista! —exclamó mostrando de nuevo ese deje de preocupación.

—¿Y? ¿No es eso bueno?

—Sí que lo es, pero no cuando te oblugan a estar dentro de la misma y mucho menos cuando está el amor de tu vida como co-estrella y además que te pone nerviosa —chilló Luka.

Ah, vale, ya entiendo...

—Todo esto es por Nero, ¿verdad?

—Diste en la yaga —confirmó cruzándose de brazos—. De verdad me gusta y no sé controlar mis nervios de tan sólo estar con él en la misma obra donde se supone que al final tendremos que besarnos.

¡Vaya, con razón está preocupada!

—Pero tú como escritora de la obra puedes anular eso.

—Ya no, Big quiere dejarla así como está porque va a ganar más público femenil —dijo aúb preocupada.

Bien, ahora debo hacer mi papel de amiga y tratar de alentarla. Vamos, que tampoco es el fin del mundo, sólo es una preocupación muy normal en la adolescencia; no está mal.

—No te preocupes por eso —empecé—. Oye, si de verdad te gusta Nero, aprovecha ésta vez para tu propia satisfacción. Luka, ésta es tu obra y él actúa en ella al igual que tú, una oportunidad que la vida sólo te da una vez.

Sonriente me miró, y al instante asintió comprendiendo.

—Vale, tienes razón —aceptó y se quitó la peluca de la cabeza dejando caer su espeso cabello rosa—. Dejaré de preocuparme por esto y lo enfrentaré.

Sin decirme más, entró al teatro decidida, sin dejar notar la menor pizca de nervios. Me gustaba eso de Luka, debo admitir, la seguridad que cobraba y que cuando la perdía por unos momentos la recuperaba casi al instante. Debió haber sido por ésto que se le denotaba preocupada en la mañana.

Iba a seguirla de nuevo cuando noté a unos cuántos metros, exactamente en la vía hacia los bebederos, una cabellera azul moviéndose con el viento acompañado por una muy semejante a la de éste chico, sólo que roja. Al instante los reconocí y me di cuenta de quiénes eran, obvio los Shion. Entonces Akaito pareció dejarlo y volverse caminando hacia mi dirección.

Parecía que alguien ahí arriba escuchó mis plegarias, porque quería que lo dejara solo. Caminé hacia los bebederos topándome con Akaito al cual se le notaba algo ansioso.

—Kenji, ¿ya me toca a mí? —inquirió señalando la puerta del teatro.

—Ya casi, mejor te apuras.

Entonces agradeció con un ademán y corrió hacia dentro del salón de teatro, seguramente esperanzado de que Big no le diera alguna regañina.

Continué con mi ruta hacia los bebederos. De verdad no quería tomar agua, tan sólo quería cruzarme con él con la esperanza de que entabláramos una conversación, ésta vez que fuese nada más entre él y yo. Sería fantástico, aunque no me presentara con mi verdadero yo. Cuando estuve cerca de él noté que me saludó y permaneció observando el atardecer; si no me equivoco deben ser como las cinco. Increible, toda la tarde la pasé en el colegio con la excusa de actuar, la cual se convirtió en la excusa de grabar a mis amigas actuando cuando Big me sacó de la obra por mi mala manera de ser intérprete.

Kaito a mi lado fue el que comenzó a hablar.

—¿Ya han actuado varios? —preguntó.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a mirarlo de reojo y noté que él no apartaba la mirada del espectáculo del cielo.

—Sí, pero aún está lejos tu parte.

Kaito suspiró.

—¿Cómo fue que llegué a ser parte de todo esto?

—Culpa a Nero —bromée, acto que le hizo gracia porque rió.

—Ese idiota...

De repente el silencio volvió a caer entre los dos. No me incomodaba, la verdad, más bien me agradaba; pasar una tarde así con Kaito a mi lado debe ser como probar un pedazo de cielo, de veras me gusta, a pesar de que no entablemos demasiada conversación.

Aunque éste silencio no me hacía mal, se me ocurrió un tema de conversación excelente el cual no he sacado a relucir en todo el día, y no estaría tan mal hacerlo ahora.

—¿Qué tal la ida al parque?

Kaito me miró y sonrió.

—Fue una locura —ensanchó más su sonrisa—. Nero y Luka son unos malvados, definitivamente hacen buena pareja... tienen esos aspectos en común, debe ser por eso que a Nero le gusta tanto ella.

Abrí los ojos como paltos al escuchar eso. De verdad no me lo esperaba.

—¿A Nero le gusta ella? —exclamé repitiendo las palabras antes dichas por él.

—¿No lo habías notado? Pensé que era demasiado obvio —comentó risueñamente—. Pero del resto estuvo bastante bien la salida.

—¿Y tu amiga?

Quise evitar que esa pregunta se escapara de mi garganta, tragarmela y luego vomitarla en un lugar lejano para después enterrarla o tirarla a una vertiente, pero tuve la necesidad de preguntárselo. La duda me estaba carcomiendo.

—¿Te refieres a...? —hizo una pausa larga, indicándome que yo completara con el nombre.

—Miki... ¡digo, Miku! —disimulé.

Kaito sonrió y bajó la mirada del ocaso.

—Está igual que siempre.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué significan sus palabras?

Y así andaba yo, intentado hacer un análisis completo con mi mente, buscando alguna respuesta acerca de ése comportamiento por parte de Kaito, el amor de mi corta vida.

Luego del ensayo de la obra, llegué a casa caminando con parsimonia. Reflexionando un poco, todas las horas han pasado de una manera extrañamente tranquila. Mi vida no suele ser demasiado tranquila, al contrario, con las amistades que tengo eso es lo menos que se puede esperar. Caí sobre mi cama de una manera en la que terminé haciendo un ruido con el colchón que me pareció relajante. Son las 6pm. Y de nuevo, he perdido una tarde en la que pude adelantar mis tareas.

Bah, ¿a quién engaño? La pasé bien. Grabé a mis amigas haciendo el ridículo mientras emperifollaban a sus personajes, me reí un rato y hablé con mi amado; ¿qué más podía pedir?

Miré hacia la puerta y pude ver a mi amiga de siempre traspasarla por completo con tan sólo poner un pie en ella. Su cara se veía igual que siempre, su cabello rizado estaba más despeinado que lo normal, perp su semblante se veía bastante soñador.

Ayu ni me miró cuando entró a mi cuarto, y por el contrario se sentó en uno de los sillones Animal Print que daban la espalda a la cama. Tuve la necesidad de preguntarle el porqué de su aspecto tan raramente alegre, cuando ella suele ser una amargada total.

"¿Puedo preguntar?", así, sin más ni menos, ella sabrá a lo que me refiero.

**Nada, cosas mías.** Respondió y luego puso otra vez era cara de amo-a-Siva-y-a-James-y-estoy-feliz-por-eso.

Suspiré fuertemente, sabía que no me iba a contar a qué se debía tal sonrisa.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aclaratorias<strong>**:**

***Gakupo al volante:** aquí en la ciudad donde vivo, no se respeta demasiado si los menores de edad conducen un automóvil. Tengo un —por así decirle— _amigo_ que es un año mayor que yo (va a cumplir quince), le pide prestado el auto a su madre y lo conduce por toda la ciudad, lo mismo digo con una amiga que ella sí tiene mi edad. Decidí añadir eso de que Gakupo estuviera conduciendo el auto porque me pareció bastante grato para la historia, además de que si ponía a un representante iba a crear más relleno del que no quiero colocar.

***El suceso de Tunguska:** El **bólido de Tunguska** fue una explosión aérea de muy alta potencia ocurrida sobre las proximidades del río Podkamennaya en Tunguska (Evenkía, Siberia, Rusia). Fue un suceso bastante extraño, muchos científicos de la época sacaron distintas conclusiones, incluso se llegó a una donde se piensa que el éste acontecimiento y la extraña falta de información que dejaron algunos testigos se debía a un encuentro de la raza extreterrestre "los encapuchados". Yo tengo un juego en mi NDS llamado "Secret Files: Tunguska" donde se hace una referencia al suceso de bólido, pero apoyándose más en ésta hipótesis que les he dado, y debo aclarar que es un éxito de juego. Para más información, véanlo por ustedes mismos, los invito a buscarlo por Google o a probar el juego de Secret Files.

* * *

><p>Se hicieron las ocho de la noche tan rápido como mi plato de cereal quedó completamente vacío después de haberlo engullido.<p>

Aún en la cama, volví a mirar a Ayu en el sillón de animal print, esta vez estaba jugueteando con mi celular. Decidí prestárselo para ver si la ablandaba un poco más y conseguir así que terminara por escupirme de un zopetón lo que le estaba sucediendo.

"¿No me dirás, verdad?".

**Aún no es momento, espera unos días y tal vez consiga decírtelo.** Repuso al fin. Luego de eso miró mi teléfono curiosamente y abrió los ojos como platos, se giró hacia mi con una sonrisa de recién casada.

Algo en su cara me dice que me va a gustar su noticia, aunque también me daba mala espina...

**Adivina quién te añadió al BBM. **Exclamó. **¡Tu Kaito!**

Tras decir eso salté disparada de la cama y casi me caigo entre los pequeños escalones del cuarto, y todo por acercármele a Ayu y poder comprobar que no me estaba tomando el pelo. Y por los clavos de Cristo, ¡de verdad me estaba pidiendo una solicitud!

Salté de alegría por unos cuantos segundos acompañada de Ayu. De verdad que tenía que agradecerle a Rin aquella hazaña... Lo acepté y cuando las actualizaciones recientes de cargaron, pude ver su foto de perfil; cargaba un abrigo negro y una bufanda azul envuelta en el cuello, su sonrisa deslumbraba y junto a su cabello y sus ojos del color del topacio brillaba sobre aquel fondo de la Torre Eiffel en pleno otoño. No sabía que Kaito había visitado París.

**Tu novio si está buenote. **Bromeó Ayu, aunque sé que lo decía en serio. **Cuando te canses de él, me lo dejas a mí.**

Creo que me sonrojé, porque el calor de mis mejillas no era el normal de siempre.

"Ya vamos a dormir".

**¿A las ocho de la noche?**

"Sí, ¿qué tiene? Tengo sueño y estoy agotada".

Ayu arrugó la nariz.

**Está bien, pero déjame despedirme de los chicos.**

"¡Hasta la próxima! Los quiere Miku".

**Y los adora Ayu.**


	12. Recargados

**¡Heeeu!**

**Aquí Ayu haciendo triple post -_-, éste es el segundo xD. Gracias a los Reviews que recibí, en serio me agradaron el día *O*. Cuando tenga más tiempecito me dedicaré a contestarlos todos, lo prometo. Perdón por haber tardado en subir el capítulo, ¿pero ya qué? Aquí está y espero que lo disfruten ;).**** Aclaro que ésta no fue la idea original del capítulo 12 -n-, pero al momento de escribirlo, tuve una crisis de inspiración y me puse a analizar lo que llevaba y me dije, "Ugh, ¿en serio, Ayu? ¿Y así es como piensas conquistar el mundo?", y bue... Lo reescribí. Es que tenía demasiado relleno del que no quería poner -_-, y la idea nueva que surgió fue ésta. Este iba a ser el Capítulo 15 .-. pero cambié de táctica y espero que les agrade más. Me divertí como quinceañera que no soy escribiéndolo xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>If Were a Boy<strong>

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

•  
>•<p>

**Capítulo 12: **Recargados**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>¿Quién inventó los jueves? Ah, ya sé, fue un idiota sin oficio que quiso ponerle el nombre de Júpiter a uno de los días de la semana, y tuvo que escoger el peor día al que detesto con ganas para ponerle el nombre de mi planeta favorito. Ése fue el día en el que me debían dar una soberana paliza en fútbol; nótese que no había practicado nada del juego y que sigo igual de debilucha que siempre, pero como dijo Rin, parece que no soy tan mala portera.<p>

Palabra cierta, puesto que fui un asco como delantera cuando Big quiso hacer demostraciones por las clases, vimos fútbol; sin embargo, Gakupo, el capitán —que era de esperarse— de mi equipo, me colocó de portera y me fue mejor. Detuve unos cuantos goles, otros se me fueron de vista, pero a la final ganamos por una diferencia de tres anotaciones. En conclusión, no me fue del todo mal.

También pasó algo fuera de lo común en el colegio: Meiko y Gakupo llegaron juntos en el auto del padre de éste, cargando con unas cuantas compras. Son las diligencias de Teto, pensé al instante, pero logré reparar en que él y Meiko se estaban llevando de maravilla como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, cuando ellos ni siquiera se miraban las caras o notaban que estudiaban juntos desde primaria. En fin, miré a Teto bastante extraña con las compras que Gakupo y Meiko hicieron, incluso emocionada.

Las chicas y Nero me han contado que los ensayos de la obra se están llevando a cabo bien. Que ya Luka no tiene pena de mostrarse como personaje principal frente a su amado Nero, que Len ha estado mejorando sus gritos de damisela en apuros y que Neru en serio parece una viejita gruñona.

Otra cosa que hicimos fue ir al maldito espá aquel. Todos los cayos en mis pies sufrieron, debo decirlo, y las muy intrépidas de las señoritas que nos atendieron me pintaron de los pies las uñas de un ridículo color rosa chicle con unas mariconas florecitas cursis. Sufrí como no tienen idea dentro de ésa cosa, aunque... debo admitirlo, me relajó bastante y parecía andar en las nubes al salir de allí, tanto así que me llamó mi hermano mayor comentándome algunas cosas de su estadía en la universidad de Kyoto, pero ya ves que ni le presté atención a nada.

Hablando de Mikuo, cuánto lo extraño...

Viernes... Sí que fue un día fuera de lo común, literalmente hablando. Ése día nos tocaba pijamada en casa de Rin. En la mañana había llegado hacia nosotras con una cara que parecía que clamaba salvación, luego nos contó entre susurros y forzando una sonrisa que le salió bastante hipócrita algo que nos dejó locas.

—Adivinen la última —había dicho entre dientes—, Len quiere estar en nuestra pijamada.

Y detrás de ella apareció su hermano de no sé dónde. Tan concentradas estábamos en la cara de Rin que ni cuenta nos dimos de que estaba siendo seguida por su hermano que nos saludó con su cálido y ahora típico «Hola, tontas».

Normalmente, cuando nos toca pijamadas en casa de Rin, Len nos ignora en redondo. Solía entrar a casa —puesto que a veces vuelve de casa de sus amigos— y ni nos miraba las caras para saludarnos o algo parecido, luego se encerraba en su habitación y de ahí no salía hasta el día siguiente para desayunar junto a nosotras, y eso era a veces porque su madre se mofaba de que él fuera tan poco social con las amigas de su hermana e incluso con la misma Rin. En pocas palabras, Len era un completo idiota con nosotras. Bueno, es que antes ni se acercaba junto a Rin a saludarnos y ahora no se despega ni de ella ni de nosotras.

Bueno, y como dijo Rin, el muy idiota de Len estuvo con nosotras en tooodo momento. Y cuando digo «tooodo», me refiero a TODO. incluso cuando salimos del colegio y las chicas decidieron irse caminando a casa de Rin puesto que la misma no queda tan lejos del instituto. Pero no saben lo terrible que fue ésa idea... puesto que Miku-como-Kenjiku los estaba acompañando y tenía que cambiarme a mí misma cuanto antes. Entonces caminamos juntos un rato, alegué que Kenji también se iba por la misma vía que ellas y, cuando divisé un restaurante, hice lo mismo del miércoles por la tarde: cambiarme rápidamente en un baño público y salir de allí recibiendo muchas miradas extrañadas encima de mí; alcancé a los chicos como yo misma saludándolas y llegamos a casa de los Kagamine al fin...

La verdad es que la velada con Len no estuvo para nada mal. Más bien fue... divertida. Épica. Algo nunca antes hecho. Lo cierto es que Len estuvo genial como anfitrión. Jugamos algunos juegos juntos como Twistter y Cranium... Toda una noche inesperada, pero a la vez genial.

Y con inesperada me refiero también a otra cosa.

¿Se recuerdan del mensaje aquel de Neru en el que decía que quería hablar conmigo? ¿Ése mismo que me envió el martes y que por mi cabeza no pasó recordárselo —o ella a mí— después de aquella salida al parque? Juh, pues adivinen qué salió a flote aquel viernes en la madrugada.

Tenía algo de insomnio y noté a Rin y a Len demasiado acurrucados en la cama de ésta. Según lo que ella me había contado, ellos ya no dormían juntos desde niños, y con tal escándalo que armaron ése mismo viernes por la mañana ya me suponía que era cierto...

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté en recreo a ella cuando después de comprar mi desayuno junto a Gumi, reparé en una pelea que tenían los gemelos en ése mismo instante en el que me senté junto al grupo.

—¡Éste idiota no sabe decir más que tonterías! —vociferaba Rin a oídos de todos los que la rodeábamos, aunque sólo los que estábamos más cerca de ella le prestaron atención.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que durmamos juntos como hace años?

Ok... Ése cuestionamiento de Len sí que tuvo doble sentido, y no me juzguen por mente sucia, es que viendo las caras que pusieron Gakupo y mi futuro esposo en ése momento... Dios, qué trauma.

—¡Malditos mal pensados! —Len se había sonrojado— ¡Somos gemelos, nacimos juntos! ¡Desde niños dormíamos en el mismo cuarto hasta que ella quiso el suyo propio a los nueve!

—¡Si me montabas las patas encima cómo demonios pensabas que no iba a querer mi propio cuarto! —protestaba la rubia.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si tu me quitabas las sábanas y de paso siempre terminaba despertando en el suelo!

En fin, lo cierto es que ése viernes en la madrugada ellos se veían muy abrazados y, resulta ser, que Len sí le montaba una pierna encima a ella mientras Rin clamaba un poco las sábanas. Para poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo —y para poder quitar ésa imagen de amor-de-hermanos de mi mente— salí a la cocina sin reparar más en la oscura habitación de Rin. En eso me encontraba frente a Neru, quien escribía frenéticamente en su celular algunas cosas que yo no supe, sólo hasta que por arte de magia se sinceró conmigo.

Neru es... una chica bastante asocial. Ella no suele hablar demasiado y mucho menos hace amigos tan fácilmente, eso ya lo sabrán. Aún recuerdo cómo fue que la juntamos al grupo... Ella estaba sentada en su pupitre en medio del solitario salón de clases leyendo un manga shoujo. Yo había entrado al aula casualmente y la había invitado a jugar matantena conmigo y Luka, y ella desistió. En eso Rin había entrado junto a Meiko y la vieron, la invitaron también a jugar y la jalonaron hasta que accedió y se dejó llevar. Fue una tarde "normal" de kínder...

Ella al verme me dijo al fin lo que me quería decir con tanta urgencia. Yo, sin embargo, casi me caigo de la silla al descubrir tal drama en el que se había metido ésta niña. Es una gran amante de Paramore, la banda de rock alternativo, misma que no me llama la atención demasiado, y está inscrita en un club de fans online según me hubo dicho. Mismo fanclub que entró a la conversación ésa madrugada. Parecía que otro fanático —o Parawhore, como se hace llamar el fandom— se había hecho muy amigo de ella por medio de la página donde se hablaban por nombres de usuarios o nicks, mas no por sus verdaderos nombres de pila.

La historia del "anoname" que tanto mencionaba comenzaba a cobrar algo de sentido.

Lo cierto es que Neru se escribía con un anónimo desde hace unos cuantos meses atrás. Pero, como siempre... la verdad debía descubrirse algún día, pues parecía ser que él quería conocerla en persona a ella. Según Neru, su amigo-sin-nombre vive aquí en Tokio y ella quería pedirme una opinión al respecto.

Santo Dios, ¿qué podía pensar yo en ése momento? Sólo era una chica con unos pesados trece-casi-catorce años de vida la cual se estaba volviendo loca en descubrirle un supuesto secreto al chico que más quería, y la mejor manera parecía ser vistiéndose como un chico. Pero el único consejo que le pude dar fue que descubriera quién era más o menos el muchacho.

Y es así como nos encontrábamos el resto del fin de semana las chicas y yo. Neru y yo pusimos al tanto del asunto a las chicas, incluso a Len, y llegamos a la conclusión de que debíamos sospechar de aquellos a los que les había sonado el celular en el momento en el que conversábamos sobre ir al parque de diversiones el martes, puesto que la rubia estaba hablando con él en ése instante, además de que me envió un mensaje a mí lo que me descarta de la lista.

Es aquí donde llegamos al lunes. Éste maldito lunes.

Llovía. Era una lluvia tormentosa que sólo alcanzaba a volver el panorama deprimente, pero eso no impidió que muchos padres agresivos y estrictos mandaran a sus hijos al instituto. A mí, a mis amigas y a los amigos de Kenji, por ejemplo. Con la piel hidratada, gracias al ridículo espá aquel, asistí a clases este día con un ánimo un poco caído por los pisos del edificio.

Rin estaba que se dormía en su pupitre junto a una libreta que le tapaba la cara, tal parecía que los parloteos de la profesora le valían un rábano porque se le notaba cansada. Luka y Meiko hablaban entre susurros. Gumi adelantaba su desayuno a escondidas de la profesora con la cabeza metida dentro de su mochila. Neru raramente no estaba usando su teléfono y estaba algo atenta a la clase, o eso quería hacer creer porque, al igual que Rin que ya debía estar en el quinto sueño, estaba cabeceando con ganas de dormir.

Yo por mi parte me encontraba mirando a los lados con toda la carga de odio-la-lluvia encima de mi. No tendríamos recreo, eso era obvio, y al parecer los que iban a comprar desayuno se les difilcutaría su tarea porque toda la planta estaba empapada por la lluvia, ¿y abajo?, ni se diga.

Quería encontrar algo más interesante con lo cual distraerme, pero sólo habían chicos adormitados, y la persona delante de mi sólo me haría perder la cabeza sumida en pensamientos románticos y cursis. Sí, nuevamente Nero cambió puestos con Kaito, y parecía que el muy despistado de mi no-novio no se daba cuenta de que todo era sospechoso.

—Y ahora... —La profesora de Historia hacía sus amenos intentos de que los alumnos le prestaran atención. Hablaba fuerte mientras borraba el pizarrón con parsimonia— Les haré un anuncio que sé que les gustará mucho —Y luego de decir eso sacó una hoja de su carpeta. ¿Díganme que eso fue sarcasmo? ¿Lo fue?

La puerta y las ventanas del salón estaban cerradas. Los ventiladores de techo estaban apagados porque hacía frío gracias a la lluvia, y con aquel escalofrío que sentí estaba segura de que pronto me iba a dar hipotermia. Menos mal que cargaba puesto mi abrigo.

—No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero sólo nos falta culminar con un parcial —comentó mientras en sus manos bailaba el papel—. Así que... —pausó. Prepárense para el bombardeo— He decidido hacer un trabajo en equipo de una exposición para finalizar con el objetivo.

Todo el salón, que anteriormente se podía notar sin ánimos de la vida, dejó de hacer lo que antes estaba haciendo: no prestar atención, y dedicó miradas estupefactas a la profesora. La mayoría entendía "trabajos en equipo" por excusas para armar fiestas salvajes junto a los amigos, a los demás les da severendamente igual. Mis amigas, como Meiko y Rin, comprendían estos como el primer concepto y en cambio a las demás no nos entraba ni frío ni calor. Pero hoy era algo distinto, a todos nos daba pereza el escuchar que aún nos faltaba terminar un objetivo.

—Y los grupos... —prosiguió la profesora ante la expectación de todos porque nos dejara a nosotros la escogencia.

—¿Los podemos escoger, verdad? —anticipó Len con una sonrisota de comercial, intentando convencer a la profesora.

—Pues no, a esos los escojo yo —Su mirada se tornó algo maligna.

Fue entonces cuando todos los chicos del salón parecieron despertar de sus ensoñaciones, y no lo digo nada más por Rin... Todos menos yo, que tan sólo me encogí en mi pupitre, se pusieron a protestar. La profesora hizo oídos sordos de toda la palabrería de los chicos y simplemente desplegó el papel que tenía en mano. Nuevamente ésa aura maligna se apoderó de ella y todos tuvimos el mismo mal presentimiento.

—Los distribuiré entre cuatro alumnos —dijo—. Y los equipos serán...

Mientras nombraba a los integrantes de un grupo, cada uno de ellos se ponía de pie y se hacía presente. Cuando terminaba de decir un grupo, ella les permitía ubicarse juntos en una esquina del aula para poder ponerse de acuerdo con su proyecto. Somos treinta y seis alumnos en la totalidad de la clase y ya se habían agrupado tres grupos, faltando sólo seis más.

En eso nombran a mi Kaito, quien se pone de pie atendiendo. Seguidamente nombran a Rin y a Meiko, pues vaya suertudas que son... Sólo falta uno.

—... y Ryuusuke.

Las miradas de mis dos amigas que estaban de pie se posaron ante mí al reparar que yo no atendía al llamado. O me había distraído, o era que no recordaba que ya no soy Miku Hatsune.

—¿Está Ryuusuke aquí?

Me levanté de mi pupitre tan rápido como pude y las risas por parte de algunos de mis compañeros no tardaron en aparecer. Mi rostro se había puesto tan blanco como las páginas de mis cuadernos y como las nubes que hoy éste día estaban ausentes en el cielo, siendo reemplazadas por las de tristes colores grisáceos.

No era por las risas, ni porque me puse nerviosa al no haber atendido antes más rápido, sino porque por fin había quedado en un grupo escogido con Kaito... aunque no era _yo_ en realidad, ¿sí me entienden, no?

—Pueden agruparse en una de las esquinas del salón —permitió la profesora mientras nosotros la obedecíamos.

Como Kaito y yo estábamos sentados contiguamente cerca, observamos a Rin y a Meiko quienes también lo estaban. Ellas nos miraron entrecerrando los ojos con unas claras ganas de que nosotros fuésemos quienes nos acercáramos a ellas, pero ni Kaito ni yo lo íbamos a hacer. Él negó con la cabeza sonriendo con socarronería hacia su prima y ésta sólo frunció un poco el ceño y jalonó a Rin para que se nos aproximaran. Ambas tomaron unos pupitres vacíos frente a nosotros, los cuales eran de otros que intercambiaron puestos más cercanos a sus compañeros de grupo.

Suspiré mientras abría el libro en el último objetivo que habíamos visto hasta la fecha, el cual era el mismo que habíamos visto hoy: hechos que ocurrieron antes de finalizar medioevo.

—¿Y bien? —habló Rin— ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?

—Puede ser en mi casa —ofreció Meiko—. Y desde ya adelanto que le hagan el menor caso a Meito. A veces ése niño se pasa de las copas de helado...

—En mi casa también podremos reunirnos algunos días —dijo la rubia—. Digo, es que es la zona más central entre cada uno, ¿no creen?

Yo asentí recordando el día lunes que fui a su casa y ahí estaba Kaito. La vergüenza de repente se apoderó de mi cara de tan sólo pensar en aquel incidente... Relájate Miku, relájate.

—¿Y qué tal en tu casa, Kaito? —inquirió Meiko recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de él— ¿No me digas que ella—?

—No, aún no llega —respondió Kaito entrecortándole lo que iba a decir—. Pero debe hacerlo pronto según me dijo. Así que en la mía mejor no.

¿Quién es «ella»? ¿Pasa algo? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

Meiko intercambió una sonrisita conmigo, como diciendo "Será para la próxima que conozcas la casa de tu espo, querida". La miré con ojos levemente entrecerrados. Parecía que ella sabía algo que yo no; se lo preguntaría, pero más tarde.

Los otros grupos fueron distribuidos de distintas formas. Gumi quedó junto a Luka, Gakupo y Lily; Neru junto a Len, Nero y Akaito.

En eso suena el timbre y tenemos otra clase más antes de la hora de recreo, la cual aparentemente la pasaremos aquí si no escampa la lluvia.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

—Taller para el lunes —dijo la profesora de matemáticas—, sólo equipos de tres.

Al igual que en historia, todos se volvieron hacia la profesora de manera estupefacta y expectantes, con unas bien anchas sonrisotas de esperanza marcadas en sus rostros, sobretodo Len, quien iba a ser el que preguntaría si los podíamos escoger.

Sólo que la profesora se le adelantó—: Los escogeré yo, por si Len quería ponerse con el más listo.

Toda la clase explotó en risas, aunque algunos adelantaron sus lloriqueos de no poder arrimarse con los sobresalientes de la clase así como Len tenía planeado. Aún así, podíamos quedar junto a uno de los cerebritos, pero las probabilidades de eso eran algo remotas.

—Y los equipos serán... —Sacó una hoja de su portafolios y la leyó en voz alta— Equipo uno: León, Ann y Gumi.

Mi amiga les guiñó un ojo a sus nuevos compañeros. Y de nuevo quedamos en lo mismo, yo mirando cómo se hacían notar mis amigas al haber sido nombradas en otros grupos. Luka y Meiko quedaron juntas con Akaito y, en otro equipo, Rin y Gakupo estaban con Len. Raramente los amigos hemos quedado juntos casi todos hasta ahora, aunque claro... aún falta mi grupo, el cual no tardó demasiado en ser nombrado.

—Equipo ocho: Neru, Kaito y Ryuusuke.

Muero lentamente... ¡¿Acaso quedé junto al amor de mi vida otra vez?!

Neru me miró por encima de su hombro, puesto que ella estaba sentada a unas tres filas de la mía y en puestos delanteros. Fue casi invisible, pero lo noté: ella me sonrió pícaramente. Sólo espero que ésta sea la última de todas, porque entonces me volveré más loca de la que estoy.

¿A quién engaño? Mientras más tiempo pase con él mejor será para mi pícaro corazón...

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

—Examen el martes, dijo Inglés. De los últimos dos objetivos —nos recordó Luka mirando su libreta de apuntes—. Y eso que no quiso esperar hasta mañana, que nos toca la materia, para decírnoslo.

—Estoy perdida... —musitó Meiko llevándose las manos a la cara mientras se sentaba en las gradas del gimnasio.

Teto ensayaba unas rutinas de estiramientos con los chicos en el campo de juego. Hoy Howard y Louis estaban encargándose de unos asuntos con el grupo de su promoción de graduación, al parecer, conversaban sobre los intercursos.

Hace rato que habíamos salido de clases y nos tocaba ya práctica de porristas. La lluvia ya había parado y tan sólo quedaban una simple llovizna que no hacía daño a nadie; a pesar de todo y el problema con la lluvia, pudimos bajar a la práctica con el permiso de la profesora guía y claro, por orden de Teto. Prácticamente salimos todos mareados de ése salón de clases y no saben cuánto nos alivia el poder alejarnos un rato de ése entorno el cual ya estaba comenzando a marearme.

—Seguro no lo quiso decir mañana para no quitar tiempo a la clase con los estate quieto, los «cállense todos o doy clase vista» y los «¿profe qué significa lo-que-sea-que-está-escrito-en-el-pizarrón?», y de paso, pronunciándolo mal —acoté con gran parte de mi apoyando en eso a la profesora. Luego dirigí mi mirada hacia Meiko, que tenía una expresión preocupada, señalándola como claro ejemplo de lo último que dije, a lo que ella, dándose cuenta de ello, sonrió inocente sin quitar su angustia.

—Además de eso —prosiguió Luka—, prueba de los últimos tres objetivos para el jueves de arriba, dijo Artes —avisó mientras arrugaba el labio—. Hoy tampoco tocaba ésa clase.

—Parece que los profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para hacernos sudar el cerebro —hiperbolizó Rin frunciendo el ceño con asco.

—¿Y qué hay de Kanji? —inquirió Gumi, no recordando ningún aviso por parte de la profesora.

—Pues no nos ha dicho nada, en cambio Haku ya anunció un proyecto pre-laboratorio el cual tenemos que hacer en casa para la próxima semana también —contestó Luka mostrando su cuaderno con el cronograma transcrito en una de las páginas finales.

—¿Individual? —cuestioné con un deje de esperanza de que no fuese así.

—Aparentemente sí.

Joder.

—¿Castellano qué dijo? —volví a hacer una pregunta ya dándome cuenta del plan de los profesores.

—Sólo que adelantemos el proyecto del glosario ilustrado con palabras de la geografía en castellano que a principios del lapso nos explicó.

Todas suspiramos pesadamente, sobretodo Meiko quien ya se le notaba la preocupación a flor de piel.

—¿Era en grupos, no? —inquirió Rin tratando de recordar aquel día en que nos explicaron el trabajo del glosario.

La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de eso. Sí me acuerdo de que tenemos ésa tarea como parte del veinte por ciento de la nota, es decir, un golpe bajo para la pobre Meiko; pero de verdad no recuerdo si nos permitieron hacerla en grupos.

—Sí, en parejas, dijo —aseveró Luka—. Y nos dejó escogerlas.

—¡KENJI! —Rin me señaló como si de un fiscal juzgando al acusado del caso se tratase— ¡Estamos juntos!

Casi ni me dio tiempo de responder un decente «Ok» cuando ya me tenía abrazada mientras saltaba por todas partes diciendo que tendría un limpio y fácil veinte gracias a mí. Algo extraño que noté fue una mirada seria de Len hacia mi, ¿acaso también quería estar conmigo en el trabajo o qué?

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Meiko— ¡Le iba a pedir que estuviéramos juntos, Rin!

—Demasiado tarde, Meiko —le guiñó la rubia, a lo que la pobre castaña bufó.

—Luka, ¿juntas?

—Lo siento, Meiko —desistió la pelirrosa—. Es que ya quedé con Nero.

La chispa de esperanza en los ojos de Meiko se iba apagando cada vez más.

—¿Neru?

—Con Gumi.

En eso se acercó Gakupo hacia las gradas con la respiración entrecortada luego de haber trotado siete minutos por orden de la capitana Teto. Rebuscó su botella de agua entre sus cosas justo cuando una nueva chispa de esperanza iluminó a Meiko.

—¡Gakupo! —le llamó— Dime que no tienes pareja.

El atleta la miró extraño mientras tomaba su agua.

—¿Acaso quieres ser mi novia?

—¡Sí! —Justo cuando Meiko cayó en el malentendido— ¡Digo, no! —exclamó rápidamente mientras, revolviéndose el pelo, trataba de ocultar el sonrojo que estaba creciendo en sus mejillas— Me refiero a si ya tienes pareja para el glosario de Español.

—¿A poco era en parejas? —espetó volviendo a meter su botella de agua en su mochila. A juzgar por su expresión, ya estaba tentado a decirles a Kaito o a alguno de sus amigos que estuvieran juntos, pero al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Meiko en ése momento, una de preocupación combinada con imploración, arrugó los labios de manera pensativa.

—Por favor, Sensei —Meiko puso ojos de cachorro.

¿Dijo «Sensei»? Pues sí... Ya que ahora resulta que Gakupo, además de volverse su nuevo amigo, se hizo también su tutor de las materias en las que ella más fallaba, obviamente Idiomas.

—Está bien —respondió Gakupo con una sonrisa—. ¿Para cuándo es?

—Para el jueves de la próxima semana —contestó Luka señalando su cuaderno.

—Mañana después de ensayo en mi casa, Meiko —dijo el atleta mientras le guiñaba un ojo en forma de despedida y se volvía al entrenamiento.

Al fin soltó un suspiro aliviado la castaña.

¿Ven lo que digo? ¡Antes ni se daban cuenta de que estudiaban juntos y ahora andan hablándose con tal confianza que pareciera que se conocieran de siempre! Y esto que acabamos de presenciar no es nada, amigos míos, comparado con lo que las chicas y yo tuvimos que ver jueves y viernes.

Nero sonó el silbato que Teto le había cedido como «entrenador» que es. Como hoy no tenía asuntos pendientes con el club de teatro ni de la obra, decidió asistir al entrenamiento. Al instante de haber resonado en todo el gimnasio el pitido del silbato, los chicos en su entrenamiento se dedicaron a hacer estiramientos hacia adelante desde el piso. Con tan fuertes calentamientos junto a Howard y Louis, los chicos ya habían logrado casi por completo estirar todo su cuerpo de manera horizontal hasta sus pies.

—Los demás acá —demandó la capitana dejando a los chicos calentando solos con Nero. Seguramente porque ya ellos se sabrían de memoria todo.

Ante la orden, las chicas y yo junto con los demás compañeros accedimos a ir. La capitana lucía un rostro sereno, todo contrario a lo que estos últimos días la habíamos visto: estresada y malhumorada.

—Supongo que a muchos de ustedes les habrán dado las fechas de los últimos parciales —inició mientras echaba un vistazo a su pisapapeles, donde seguramente tendría algunas anotaciones que yo desconozco. Sin esperar respuesta continuó—. Los profesores deben haberlos bombardeado y apuesto a que en los finales lo seguirán dando con todo. Y no sólo a ustedes, también a mi curso y apuesto que también a los superiores —afirmó al mismo tiempo que brindaba una mirada a todo el equipo—, aunque ni Howard ni Louis están aquí para confirmarlo.

Tragué fuerte. Con tantos arreglos a mi plan no me detuve a pensar un poco en los exámenes ni en los estudios... Espero que todo vaya bien.

—Y, como dije el miércoles pasado, eso significa que los intercursos e intercolegiales se acercan cada vez más —recordó Teto—. El viernes tuve una reunión con el director del colegio donde hablamos de la fecha de estos, y sólo les puedo decir que no faltan más de quince días para el comienzo de los intercursos.

—¿Eso significa que—?

—Así es, Sakine. Hay que irnos alistando para todo lo que se nos viene encima.

Todos dentro del ámbito del gimnasio estallamos en bufidos y quejas. ¿Cómo es que de repente nos hemos visto envueltos en tantas cosas y aún no hacemos casi nada? Los ensayos y entrenamientos que hemos llevado a cabo son para las nacionales, y esas aún están lejanas, puesto que son para finales de junio y al terminar la quincena, pisaremos abril.

El sonido del silbato de Nero hizo que acallaramos. Al unísono, los chicos que entrenaban se postraron sobre la alfombra de manera que le daban la espalda al techo; ahora comenzarían con los estiramientos de espaldas. A juzgar por la cara de Teto, agradecía que Nero haya sonado el silbato, para así proseguir con su discurso.

—No se adelanten a lloriquear, equipo. La Semana Santa de 2014 da inicio el 13 de abril al ser Domingo de Ramos. Al terminar la semana, iniciará el tercer lapso y con ello, los intercolegiales. Por lo tanto, los exámenes finales deben empezar la semana del último de marzo, dependiendo de cuántas materias vean sus cursos. Hoy es 10, la próxima semana será el bombardeo de los últimos parciales y el 24 la semana de intercursos —esclareció dando vistazos a su pisapapeles—. Pero, como se acordó el miércoles pasado, haremos cliché en las rutinas para concentrarnos más en los estudios, en sus asuntos con otros clubes, como la obra y, sobretodo, en practicar para las nacionales de junio. ¿Quedó claro?

Al unísono se escuchó un coro se síes que fue acompañado por el sonido del silbato de Nero. Teto nos indicó que fuésemos a entrenar y al rato nos vimos envueltos en una práctica de las rutinas que haríamos en los intercursos e intercolegiales; nada fuera del otro mundo, como nos esperamos tras el acuerdo del miércoles.

El resto de la mañana se fue en eso, y no volvió a llover más.

Dediqué toda mi tarde de lunes en estudiar para matemáticas, como me había puesto de acuerdo con Neru y Kaito. Los tres estudiaríamos los mismos objetivos, pero a la final nos echaríamos una mano en el taller con los ejercicios que nos fuesen a tocar, por si acaso alguno tendría una dificiltad con uno de ellos. Tan absorta estuve en mis pensamientos esta tarde que ni cuenta me di de que se habían hecho las seis de la tarde. Le di un descanso a mi mente luego de haber repasado unos cuantos ejercicios de factorización que me deben dejar soñando con las reglas de factor común y vanidosos cuadrados perfectos.

De manera casi automática me acosté en la cama de mi hermano y me dediqué a encerrarme en el mundo de mi celular cual Neru Akita. Abrí una vez más el perfil de Blackberry Messenger de Kaito y no pude evitar plegar su foto en la pantalla de mi celular; seguía siendo la misma desde que me agregó el miércoles, pero con diferentes estados y mensajes personales. El último estado que tenía hasta ahora era «Estudiando», junto con una emoticono que señalaba que no lo molestaran mientras marcaba «Ocupado».

Jamás me había adelantado una semana para estudiar matemáticas, debo destacar. Siempre tomaba los cuadernos tres o cuatro días antes y repasaba rápidamente los ejercicios más difíciles que nos habían puesto, sin caer con los fáciles para no perder tanto tiempo. Pero esta vez fue distinto. No sé si es porque ahora soy una «persona nueva» o porque Kaito está en el equipo... La verdad es que ahora que soy una chica enamorada no me he puesto a reparar en varias cosas.

Una de ellas era en mi hermano mayor. Como dije, me había llamado para charlar, pero yo ni atención le presté y la verdad es que me siento culpable por ello. Mi hermano es el mejor amigo que tengo. A veces era muy irritante y fastidioso, pero ahora me doy cuenta y eso sólo lo hacía ser como es él, divertido. Quisiera tanto que volviera, pero al mismo tiempo agradezco que está lejos, porque si no lo estuviera, arruinaría todos mis planes...

Suspiré con fuerza y volví mi atención a mi teléfono una vez más. Allí seguía la foto de Kaito, y ahora que me lo planteo, ¿cómo es que no la he guardado todavía? Sonreí ante ésa idea descabellada, sin embargo no pude contenerme. Ya lo tenía entre mis contactos, ¿debería aprovechar, no?

Hablando de Kaito, recuerdo lo extraño que actuó ésta mañana cuando, en Historia Universal, acordamos los sitios de reunión y él se había resistido por alguna razón, mejor dicho... por alguien. ¿Me pregunto a quién se referiría? ¿Quizás... a una novia? Cerré fuertemente los ojos ante esa idea. ¡Vamos, que yo sepa él no tiene novia! Aunque yo —Kenjiku— no soy nadie para poder asegurar eso, ahora que lo pienso.

¡Maldición, Miku Hatsune! ¡¿Y dices que has avanzado con el plan "Acercarse a Kaito y ganar su confianza"?! ¡Patrañas, Hatsune, nada más que eso!

Automáticamente me senté en la cama de un salto reteniendo mi cabeza entre mis brazos. Estoy frustrada. Hay tantas cosas en mi mente ahora que no sé qué comenzar a solucionar. Necesito vacaciones...

Relájate, Miku. Todavía queda el resto de la semana.

Apenas me plantee ésa frase, se hizo el martes sin siquiera darme cuenta. Las clases, tediosas; los anuncios de exámenes, iban y venían como las olas del mar; el entrenamiento de porristas, nada fuera de lo común. Parecía que ésta semana se volvería un completo cliché, pero al menos iba a ritmo rápido, pensé el martes en la noche. Lástima que la vida era demasiado irónica conmigo...

El miércoles me saludó con la mano cuando desperté de repente gracias al estridente sonido del despertador y, como últimamente no estaba teniendo problemas con mis padres al salir, me di el privilegio de colocarme el uniforme masculino junto a la peluca de Nero y desalojar mi casa relajadamente, cosa que suelo hacer cuando mis padres acuden al trabajo temprano.

Después de las fuertes y tediosas materias que vimos hoy, llegué a mi casa muerta del cansancio mientras observaba el techo pensativa. Durante la jornada, tuvimos un largo repaso de los objetivos y temas que nos tocarían para los exámenes de la próxima semana y puedo jurar que me molí el cerebro. Rin, Meiko y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo junto con Kaito para reunirnos ésta tarde en casa de la gemela de Len para avanzar con nuestro proyecto.

Y ésa es obviamente la razón de mis cavilaciones vespertinas de hoy.

Ayu frente a mi había intentado no prestarle atención a sus fanfics online para darme la cara e iniciar con su interrogatorio de todos los días, pero parecía más sumida en su lectura que se rindió minutos atrás y comenzó a fangirlear con sus historias. ¿A poco y me quejo?, agradezco que no hubiera comenzado a apuntarme con una linterna cual policía de aventura gráfica misteriosa, y todo para dar comienzo a una ronda de preguntas con una extensión casi comparable con la de un juego de trivia popular.

Miré la hora en mi celular y refunfuñé por lo bajo. Era la una de la tarde y nos habíamos citado los cuatro entre las 2:30pm y las tres. ¿Y a que no saben? Ya estoy vestida, maquillada y perfumada... Obvio, como un chico.

Suspiré mientras me llevaba las manos detrás de mi nuca. Lo único que me faltaba para estar completamente lista era la peluca, y agradecería tanto salir de la casa sin que mi mamá notara el falso cabello negro que tendría en mi cráneo en lugar de mi característica melena aguamarina peinada en coletas. Pero no me arriesgaré; voy a salir sin la peluca y me la pondré en algún baño público como he venido haciendo cada vez que salgo. Como ya no me queda dignidad frente a las personas que ven a un joven salir del baño de damas...

Un bufido combinado con un grito de exasperación y un lloriqueo, me sacaron de mis pensamientos e hizo dirigir mi mirada hacia la persona —si es que a eso se le puede llamar así— que originó tal escándalo en el cuarto. Tal acción por parte de ella había conseguido hacer que mi cuerpo respondiera con un respingo por lo repentino, además de inesperado. Enarqué una ceja mientras varias lágrimas dramáticas surgían de los ojos de mi compañera. ¿Le rompió el novio o qué?

"¿Y a ti qué cojones te pasa?" pregunté sin evitar utilizar un tono desdeñoso, es que ella interrumpió de manera abrupta los pocos momentos que tengo —casi— a solas para pensar.

**¡Maldicióoooooooooon!**

En éste momento debo tener un cartel pegado a la frente que debería decir: «Forever me ignoraron». Entorné los ojos y ella continuaba lloriqueando.

"¿Ayu, qué pasa?".

**¡Pasa que estoy leyendo un hermosísimo fanfic NejiHina y resulta que la autora no lo continua desde 2009!**

¡Y vaya forma de despertarme de mis pensamientos, con cuestiones fargirlísticas propias de Ayu! ¡Recontra joder!

Arrugué la nariz por el disgusto de sus palabras, tanto que me dolió en una espinilla que recientemente me había salido ahí y ahogué un gritito. El maldito grano debía ser grande para que me doliera tanto. Volviendo a lo— Bueno, esto para mi no es importante, ¡pero por decirlo así...!

"¿Acaso has dicho «NejiHina»?". Sí, evidentemente eso fue lo que más me molestó de su discurso.

Sus ojos, antes cafés, se encendieron con la luminosidad de un parque de diversiones, se volvieron brillosos de pronto quizás por las lágrimas de ensoñación que retenía. Se llevó las manos al nivel de la cara y se tocó sus sonrojadas mejillas al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de quinceañera enamorada, muy parecidos a los de Meiko cuando cachaba con la mirada a guapotes que caminaban por ahí, también a los de Luka cuando veía a Nero. Quise vomitar al momento de oír sus palabras.

**¡Síiiii, ellos! Owww, son tan hermosos juntos. **Y luego pronunció algo tan inentendible que lo asemejé con los balbuceos de un bebé aprendiendo a hablar. **Y ése Neji del fic, Dios, ¡no podía ser más perfecto! Aunque ya de por sí lo es pero...**

Mientras ella seguía hablando yo observé la hora en mi celular y me sorprendí tanto que rodé los ojos con notoria exasperación. ¡Una y diez, por el amor a Kaito! Pegué la cabeza contra el colchón e imité la misma reacción de Ayu de hace un rato: un bufido combinado con un grito de exasperación y un lloriqueo.

Mi compañera, por fin notándome, detuvo su monólogo propio de su fangirladiction y me miró, seguramente con su típica ceja enarcada estudiándome de arriba abajo.

**¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Kenjiku?**

"Detesto tanto que la hora de irme se retrase tanto".

Sin levantar el rostro, sentí cómo Ayu se acomodaba en la cama boca arriba, con la vista clavada en el techo.

**Hablemos para pasar el rato, entonces. Hace tiempo que no me entero mucho de tu vida, Kenjiku.**

Y tenía razón, puesto que los días pasados casi ni nos habíamos visto las caras. Ella por un lado y yo por otro... Pero Ayu se ponía a vagar de allá para acá como si tuviera algo importantísimo que hacer y lo atendía con extremo cuidado. Asentí aún con la frente pegada al colchón y esperé a que ella iniciara. Vamos, a pesar de que no nos habláramos ella sabía más de mi vida de lo que uno creería.

**¿Conque desesperada para ver al novio?**

Aunque claro, eso era demasiado evidente...

"No es mi novio".

**Pero estás admitiendo estar desesperada. **Afirmó. **Qué ternura.**

"Ay Ayu no me—". Iba a completar la frase con una hermosa blasfemia del diccionario de camioneros, pero mi querida compañera interrumpió mi diálogo con un cuestionamiento que me heló.

**¿Cuándo será la entrega de boletín? **Y se llevó un dedo al mentón de forma pensativa. **Es que quiero ver tu promedio.**

¡Maldición! ¡Se supone que el maldito boletín lo busca mi representante, es decir mi madre, y es obvio que lo busca por _Miku Hatsune_!

¡¿Cómo fue que no pensé en eso?!

**¿Te preocupa algo?**

Sí, grandísima idiota, gracias por recordarme otro de esos "insignificantes" detallitos que por estar enamorada he olvidado. Malditaseamalditaseamalditasea... Estoy perdida.

De mi boca dejé escapar el más sonoro bufido de angustia que estoy segura que si Hatsune Zumi, mi querida madre, no estuviese dormida, habría venido para acá con el primer objeto contundente que se le tope en frente y amenazaría a la nada por lo que estuvieran haciéndome. Claro, ella no sabría por qué estoy bufando, y tampoco es que me gustaría decirle de un momento a otro «Mamá, he crecido, me he enamorado y me convertí en un hombre sólo por él y no, no es gay, es muy inocente», ¡y, por supueeeeestooo, se reirá en mi cara y cuando vea el boletín frente a ella va a pegar el grito en el cielo y no dejará escapar un castigo de un año por semejante locura que estoy haciendo!

Me jalé las coletas levemente siendo ésta la única forma de ahogar en mi un grito contenido de exasperación total y estrés. En estos momentos me vendría de maravilla dormir y despertar sin tener la consciencia de que voy a ir al colegio como Ryuusuke Kenji. ¿Por qué tuve que hacerle caso a Neru y—? Bueno, obvio Neru lo único que hizo fue asentir y aparentemente escuchar todo lo que yo decía hasta que se me ocurrió la grandísima idea ésta de volverme hombre, pero... ¡¿Por qué demonios tuve que hacerme caso?! ¡¿Y cómo es que mis amigas no me detuvieron?! Alto, sí lo intentaron... ¡Bueno, es igual!

Finalmente levanté mi rostro del frío colchón y encaré a Ayu. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro y su típica ceja alzada, mi rostro en éste momento es el de una completa loca. "¿Qué debo hacer ahora?".

Obviamente quería seguir con el plan que estaba dando sus frutos poco a poco, pero al momento del boletín... Estoy segura de que entregarían los objetivos que cumplí, que obviamente fueron todos menos los que la próxima semana presentaré, más los exámenes de final del trimestre, eso sería un total del 60% de la nota o menos; al mismo tiempo, también hay una posibilidad de que digan que mis notas están en Hokkaido por el asunto del intercambio, puesto que se supone que estoy allá y no acá en Tokio. Las dos formas son totalmente posibles. Así que estoy perdida.

Ayu supo lo que estaba pensando porque asintió con la cabeza y suspiró. **Piénsalo bien, Kenjiku. Y mejor vete, ya son las dos y veinte.**

Sorprendida miré la hora en mi celular y era cierto, ¡todo pasó tan rápido que ni cuenta me di mientras hablaba con Ayu y pensaba! ¡Aleluya!

Tomé mi bolso con los libros y guardé la peluca en él. Me dirigí por los pasillos hacia el cuarto de mis padres, Zumi no estaba ahí. Bajé las escaleras al primer piso y en la cocina estaba ella, secando los platos que yo había lavado después del almuerzo; me acerqué y anuncié mi salida, recibiendo las típicas frases maternas "Ten cuidado", "No llegues tarde" y "Salúdame a la madre de Rin". Finalmente, al salir de la casa, me dirigí en dirección a la residencia Kagamine, antes pasando por una heladería a la cual pedí el baño y me puse la peluca. Rara vez los pocos clientes del sitio no me miraron extrañados puesto que estaban distraídos con sus propias cosas; internamente agradecí al cielo por esto.

Cuando llegué a la casa de mi amiga, ella me recibió en la puerta con Len detrás, quien me miró algo desdeñoso. No le hice caso y me interné dentro, ya ahí se encontraban Meiko la cual estaba telefoneando junto a Neru. Me extrañé de ver a ésta última acá pero al notar la presencia de su hermano gemelo, supuse que Len, al igual que nosotros, había acordado reunirse con su equipo hoy. Vaya suerte... ¡Y que se note el tonito irónico!

Sólo faltaban los Shion. Y al pensar en ello no pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo que recorría mi espalda hasta llegar rápidamente a los vellos de mi nuca. Me senté a un lado de Neru y Meiko y nos pusimos a conversar de trivialidades, en eso Rin también se nos acerca y ahí fue donde la conversación dio un giro hacia otra cosa, y eso fue referente a mí. Tal parece que habían pensado igual que Ayu con respecto al boletín de notas, puesto que todas se preguntaban lo mismo:

—Kenjiku, ¿cómo harás con eso?

Y yo sólo respondía—: No tengo idea.

—Juh, si tan sólo fuésemos espías —musitó Rin hacia nosotras con burla en su tono de voz—, es decir, es que así podríamos aparecernos en el colegio y cambiar las notas desplazándonos en el techo como arañas y— ¿Saben qué? No me hagan caso —calló al ver las expresiones en nuestros rostros.

Ésta niña últimamente estaba viendo demasiada televisión.

—No sería mala idea, Rin —articuló Neru sin mirarnos, puesto que cargaba la vista pegada a la pantalla de su celular, y con tono parecido al sarcasmo.

—Sonará tonto, pero creo que Neru tiene razón... —dijo Meiko y, tras esto, todas estallamos en carcajadas menos ella.

¡Oh vamos, Sakine Meiko! ¿Hablas en serio?

Y parece que Rin me leyó la mente, puesto que lo dijo.

—¡Vamos, sólo piénsenlo! —insistió la castaña— Sé que Rin lo dijo en plan de broma, pero analicemos las posibilidades.

Todas nos callamos esperando que de la boca de Meiko saliera cualquier locura relacionada con el actual tema de conversación.

—Prácticamente cada lapso, los idiotas de 9no se vuelven locos y hacen desastres en el colegio yendo por la noche —dijo—. ¿Recuerdan cuando le echaron pegamento al candado de la puerta principal y al día siguiente nos vimos en necesidad de entrar por el estacionamiento?

Todas asentimos.

—Y claro, hasta ahora la directora no se ha preocupado mucho de eso. Así que—

—No, Meiko, no nos rebajaremos al nivel de aquellos gorilas —desdeñó Rin de una vez—. Sé que es por el bien de Miku y todo, pero... ¡Sólo piénsalo bien, querida! Sería una completa locura que la mujer nos encontrara en su hermoso instituto por la noche cambiando notas.

Odio admitirlo, pero Rin tiene toda la razón... Esto sólo me está causando fuertes punzadas en la cabeza que muy pronto causarán una jaqueca.

—Entonces, deberíamos hacerlo durante el día, o una tarde de ensayo —prosiguió Meiko y entre susurros añadió—. Mira que si la tía Zumi se entera de que su hija aparentemente está en un intercambio escolar en Hokkaido, nos castigará a la niña.

Bufé. El dolor incrementó.

—Vale, que así sea entonces —dijo Rin—. Porque de verdad no quiero escabullirme por la noche en el colegio... Deben salir fantasmas.

Las risas volvieron y fue entonces que la puerta del frente fue abierta por Len, dejando pasar a los jóvenes Shion. Mi corazón palpitó mientras veía a Kaito recorrer la casa y sentarse en el sillón frente a nosotras, junto a su hermano y Nero. Parece que al fin mi deseo de verlo se había cumplido.

—Bien, chicos, vayamos a mi habitación —consideró Rin mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sillón e invitaba a nuestro grupo a pasar a su alcoba.

Los nervios me invadieron en el momento en que me vi junto a Kaito en el helado cuarto de Rin. Tenía el aire acondicionado prendido en veintidós grados, pero yo sentía todo mi cuerpo frío a diferencia de Meiko quien soltó un suspiro de alivio y se abanicó con la mano recibiendo el aire sobre su cuerpo. Rin hizo lo mismo y Kaito permaneció normal.

La castaña se sentó en la cama de Rin junto a mi mientras que los otros dos prefirieron sentarse cómodamente sobre la alfombra del piso. Todos procedimos a sacar nuestros libros de historia junto con los materiales esenciales para la exposición. Meiko traía dos láminas de papel bond junto a sus marcadores de olores frutales, Kaito unos cuantos recortes de revistas, Rin tenía el prototipo de lo que vendría a ser el mapa mental mientras que yo traía el resumen de todo nuestro tema: los hechos que ocurrieron al final del Medioevo.

Dejé que todos escogieran sus puntos y de casualidad me tocó el que más quería: los pensamientos de los célebres Juan Locke, Montesquieu y Rousseau. Me dio tanta risa cuando, en Historia Universal, la profesora estaba haciendo intervenciones sobre esto y le dio la palabra a la pobre Luka, la cual dijo los nombres de una manera bastante... _folklórica_. "Loco, Mosquiteu y Rouseau", Dios, perdónala.

Ya con nuestros temas listos, procedimos a hacer la lámina de nuestra exposición. Dejamos que Meiko hiciera de las suyas con la espectacular letra cursiva que tenía; Rin remarcó un borde entre los recortes de las imágenes y los pegó. Kaito y yo nos miramos las caras. Sí, no hicimos casi nada para ayudarlas.

Es que las mujeres siempre hacen los trabajos de una manera delicada y cuidadosa, y todo hasta que salga bonito o favorable. Los chicos no siempre son así. Muchos lo podrán juzgar cuando ven una lámina hecha por un chico, o un trabajo sin colores y con sus típicas letras casi chuecas; claro, no son todos, muchos chicos son tan delicados como una flor para hacer sus trabajos, sobretodo los que son perfeccionistas y artistas. Yo no soy así... Obvio, yo soy una chica, pero mi temperamento y mi forma de hacer las cosas no es exactamente tan cuidadoso como la mayoría de las féminas. Rin y Meiko están conscientes de mi poca gracia al momento de hacer láminas, así que ellas siempre terminan encargándose de ello en nuestras exposiciones, gracias a Dios.

Creo que si hubiese sido hombre... todo sería más fácil.

Y una de las razones por las que habría deseado ser hombre es por esos hincones en mi vientre que me vuelven loca hasta el punto de retorcerme del dolor. Ayer tuve unos por quince minutos, corrí al baño como si mi vida dependiera de ello y resultó ser falsa alarma de todo código rojo. Pero, eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento la sirena de emergencia puede sonar y avisar la llegada de mi "mejor amiga"... María Rojas.

Las punzadas en mi cabeza no se hacían esperar. Iban y venían como un columpio de allá para acá. Lo bueno fue que estaba siendo leve y no tan terrible como otras veces.

Mientras hacíamos— Bueno, mientras Rin y Meiko se encargaban de maquillar la lámina, nos la pasamos entre conversaciones para dejar pasar el tiempo. Además de los "Kaito, pásame el azul" y "Kenji, deja de oler el de olor a moras", junto a los "¿Sabes? Te está quedando horrible eso, Meiko" por parte de Kaito y yo y las respuestas de ellas "¿Y por qué no lo vienes a hacer tú?"; hubo temas de conversaciones a los que le pegué el oído y estuve atenta a ellos a cada momento.

—¿Kenji? —llamó Meiko.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hokkaido es bonito?

De haber visitado esa ciudad alguna vez en mis trece años de vida, contestaría de inmediato y diría mi verdadera opinión. Pero, como nunca he estado ahí, tendré que fiarme de las fotos que he visto online.

—Es hermoso.

En ése momento, la puerta se abrió sin antes pedir permiso de ello y nos hubiésemos asustado de no ser porque era Len quien asomó la cabeza. Viene a espiar nuestro trabajo, pensé al instante.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó.

—Lo que ves —contestó Kaito encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quieren algunas bebidas? —inquirió el hermano de mi amiga, siendo ésta su excusa para venir a espiar nuestro trabajo.

Todos asentimos y Len permaneció un ratito más acá diciéndole unas cosas a Kaito que no llegué a oír. Rin, por su parte, mientras pegaba unos recortes a la lámina, continuó con el tema antes tocado.

—¿Sabes, Kenji? Siempre he querido ir para allá —agregó de manera soñadora—. Quizás deberías llevarme algún día, ¿no crees?

Len frente a Kaito detuvo su conversación y miró a su hermana con una ceja alzada.

—¿Llevarte a dónde, Rin?

—Tú no, idiota. Me refiero a Kenji.

Ahora fue cuando sentí la mirada fría de Len en mí. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un ataque de celos de hermano? Me encogí un poco y fue entonces que las voces afuera se escucharon.

—¡Leeeen! —Era Nero, imitando chillonamente la voz de una chica— ¡Ven acá, cariño, tenemos cosas pendientes!

La cara del hermano de mi amiga se tiñó de un color rojo intenso mientras vociferaba—: ¡Cállate, maldición!

Y, sin hacerle el mínimo caso a Len, Nero continuó:

—¡LENIEEEEE, MI VIDITAAAA! ¿ADÓNDE SE METIÓ EL PECADOR DE MIS NOCHES PLACENTERAS?

El "aludido", quien estaba rojo en todas sus tonalidades, frunció el ceño mientras salía de la habitación prometiendo volver con las bebidas, cosa que no hizo y a la final tuvimos que salir a buscarlas. ¿Adivinen quiénes? Juh, obvio los que no estábamos haciendo nada: Kaito y yo.

Había un silencio algo incómodo —al menos para mí— mientras caminábamos en dirección a la cocina, cosa que decidí romper con lo primero que se me viniera en mente. Sólo que lo único que pensaba era en una boda entre él y yo...

—Kaito —inicié ahora o nunca. Estoy segura de que pronto iba a arrepentirme de esto que iba a preguntar, pero...—, ¿has ido alguna vez a Hokkaido?

¡Culpo a Rin y a Meiko de meterme la bendita ciudad en la mente! Joder.

—Sí, la verdad es que a Kaiko le gusta mucho ése sitio desde la primera vez que fuimos.

¿Con "Kaiko" se refería a quién? Quise preguntar, pero me dio vergüenza y lo dejé pasar. Él siguió hablando.

—Visitamos muchos lugares como la fortaleza Goryokaku en Hakodate —comentó—. Has ido allí, supongo... Vives allá. Pero a ella le gustaba más Sapporo, lo cierto es que Kaiko es más amante de las ciudades cosmopolitas y es por eso que adora tanto Tokio.

Yo asentí a todo lo que dijo, escuchando y a la vez no. Si tan sólo supiera de qué demonios me estaba hablando. ¿Dijo Hakodate? ¿Sapporo? ¿Son esos municipios de Hokkaido? ¿Tan grande es la ciudad?

Llegamos a la cocina y frente a ella se hallaba la sala, donde el grupo Len se encargaba de hacer su lámina. Nero y Akaito la maquillaban, mientras Neru se recostaba cómodamente en el sofá y veía con desdén a mi futuro cuñado. Apuesto a que han peleado, como ya se hizo típico eso entre ambos. Sigo preguntándome qué demonios ocurre con ellos, pero es que Neru no lo dice; si tan sólo la hubiera aprovechado el viernes pasado en la pijamada cuando se había abierto tanto hacia mi... Pero claro, en ése momento mi memoria sobre lo que sucedía entre Akaito y ella se había ido de vacaciones.

Cogí cuatro vasos mientras Kaito sacaba el refresco de la nevera y lo servía. Le ayudé sosteniendo los vasos para que no se derramara el líquido.

—Oye Kenji, ¿en qué parte de Hokkaido vives? —La repentina pregunta de mi amado me dejó helada en mi sitio y casi hago derramar el refresco que Kaito estaba sirviendo en éste momento.

Sí, Hokkaido debe ser una ciudad enorme.

—Pu-pues... —tartamudeé, pero gracias a Dios Kaito lo ignoró, o simplemente no lo notó— E-en Sapporo —dije lo primero que se me ocurrió y se me vino en mente. Creo que agradezco la anterior conversación con mi príncipe.

¡Pero qué demonios es Sapporo! Santo Cristo, me tocará investigar apenas llegue a mi casa...

—¡Genial! Es un sitio muy lindo, debo decir —comentó—. El invierno de Hokkaido es muy hermoso.

—Claro... —musité poniendo mi mejor sonrisa de falsa-sinceridad.

Querido príncipe, odio mentirte pero es que de veras que no sé de que demonios estás hablando.

Tomamos los cuatro vasos con refresco y nos los llevamos de regreso a la habitación de Rin, donde ella y Meiko estaban sentadas en la cama observando el producto de la lámina, y debo decir que quedó perfecta. No habían demasiadas palabras, las imágenes hablaban por sí solas y eso me agradó, puesto que nuestra profesora es exigente con esto de los mapas mentales. Siempre los quiere repletos de recortes e imágenes, pero muchos no le hacían mucho caso y hacían intentos de mapas conceptuales. A mi me gusta acumular mis puntos, sin embargo, y agradezco al cielo que Meiko y Rin son las que embellecieron la lámina con los recortes que trajo mi futuro esposo. Suspiré mientras procedíamos a recoger todo lo que habíamos regado —entre ellos, marcadores, tizas y algunos que otros recortes de papel. Aunque no pareciera, habíamos tardado una hora y media en hacer la bendita lámina hasta terminarla.

Ya con más tiempo de sobra, nos quedamos un rato en la habitación de Rin conversando. Kaito la verdad es muy amigable... Dios, es tan perfecto y tan hermoso, ¡no puedo evitar mirarlo embelesada! Creo que en una de esas me notó y sonrió, pero yo rápidamente giré mi vista hacia otro sitio y eso hizo que no me diera tiempo de contemplar la perfecta curva que sus labios formaban.

—Kaito —le llamó Meiko—, ¿ya llegó?

—No. Sabes cómo es Kaiko, Meiko —dijo con algo de molestia, pero a la final sonrió un poco—. Nunca avisa cuándo va a venir, es como si quisiera darnos la sorpresa... Más para Akaito que para mí.

¿Ok? ¿La novia de Kaito gusta más de su hermano que de él? Esto sí que es raro. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme un poco celosa... Conque la tal Kaiko está de viaje o no vive aquí y parece que se queda en casa de mi príncipe. Disimuladamente arrugué el labio mientras nos dirigíamos afuera. Rin apagó el aire acondicionado, que para mi preferencia lo hubiese hecho desde hace rato.

Len, Akaito y los Akita se hallaban en el piso observando el resultado de su lámina. No estaba nada mal, se veía muy bonita con todos los colores eléctricos que decidieron colocarle, pero cabe destacar que no quedó mejor que la nuestra con todo el esfuerzo de Rin y Luka —mujeres al fin y al cabo. Los ocho nos sentamos en la misma sala luego de ayudarles a ellos a recoger las cosas y nos pusimos a conversar.

Akaito y Neru se lanzaban miradas de puro odio como pude notar.

—(¯`•¸•´¯)—

Suspiré en el momento en que me dejé caer sobre la cama de mi hermano. Vaya tarde tuve... ¿Quién diría que Hokkaido es un _estado_ —y el más grande de la nación— y Sapporo su _capital_? Dios, y yo que pensar que era una ciudad. ¿Dónde demonios vives, Miku Hatsune? ¿En las nubes? Pues parece que sí. No sé cómo pasé Geografía en 7mo...

Observé a Ayu juguetear con mi teléfono y, a juzgar por su cara de ensueño, estaba leyendo otro de sus fics.

Agradezco al cielo que al menos terminamos de arreglar la exposición y ya sólo nos quedaba estudiar y analizar el tema. Como es para el lunes y éste viernes nos toca pijamada en casa de Meiko, estudiaré mañana para adelantar y no volverme loca el viernes sin dejar de asistir a su casa. ¡Es que las pijamadas de Meiko son realmente buenas!

**¡NO PUEDE SER!** El grito de exasperación de Ayu volvió a asustarme hasta tal punto de casi caerme de la cama. **¡DIOS MÍO! ¿ES QUE ESTOY MALDITA O QUÉ?**

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?!" bramé.

**¡UN HERMOSO FIC NEJIHINA SIN CONTINUAR DESDE 2006! ¡QUÉ MÁS VA A SER!**

Lo lamento por ella, ¡pero es que en serio lo dijo de una manera tan graciosa que no pude evitar reírme con fuertes carcajadas! Sinceramente cosas como éstas sólo le pasan a Ayu y al Pato Lucas.

"Hasta mañana, Ayu".

**¿Qué? Miku... ¡Miku no me dejes!**

Hasta la próxima. Los quiere Miku.

**¡MIKUUUUUUU! ¡MIKU NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA!**

Y, aunque no lo esté diciendo en estos momentos, ella también los quiere.


	13. Resurrección del fantasma

**If Were a Boy**  
><strong>—(¯`•¸•´¯)—<strong>

****ღ  
><strong>****•  
><strong>**•**

**Capítulo 13**: Resurrección del fantasma

* * *

><p>Atajé los cojines que me lanzaba Meiko desde su cama mientras me sentaba en la alfombra. Era viernes, y por lo tanto teníamos ya la pijamada en casa de la castaña. Su hermanito Meito de cuando en cuando entraba en la alcoba y se disponía a molestar a Meiko, cosa que a nosotras nos agraciaba bastante.<p>

Después de servirnos unos platos con unos tacos caseros preparados por la madre de Meiko, mismos que estaban para chuparse los dedos, nos dividimos en cualquier sección del cuarto de la anfitriona. Las paredes rojo cereza hacían contraste con las sábanas rosadas y blancas de su cama, donde justamente se encontraba sentándose de piernas cruzadas hacia el centro. Nos miró con cierto interés; cada una por su lado acostándose de panza, así como Rin, sobre el piso, aislada como Neru con teléfono, o simplemente sentada de cruces como Luka y yo. Gumi por su parte, estaría fuera del cuarto cargando con unas botanas que Meiko le pidió que trajera de la concina tras hacer el favor de recoger los trastes y fregarlos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luka por todas—. ¿Tenemos monos en la cara o qué?

—Mmm, no, pero sí migajas regadas por las comisuras de sus labios —se burló usando un tono de voz ciertamente infantil—. Ah, y Luka... tienes algo de espinaca en los dientes.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó la pelirrosa levantándose rápidamente del piso, para luego correr hacia su bolso tirado en el sofá del cuarto—. ¡Maldito cepillo, dónde estás!

Cuando pareció encontrarlo, lo alzó como si del santo grial se tratase y soltó un aullido de victoria, arrastrando sus calcetines peludos por el frío piso del cuarto en dirección hacia el baño. Allí se internó cerrando la puerta, con un aparente propósito extra al de cepillarse.

—Ammm, ¿qué hay ésta semana? —inquirió Rin cambiando de tema con el propósito de olvidar la escena reciente recreada por Luka—. Además de... un montón de cosas.

—Pues... un montón de cosas, ¿no es obvio? —ironizó Meiko enarcando una ceja, procediendo a contar con sus dedos la lista de cosas pendientes—. Exámenes, exposición, entregas de trabajos y otras chorradas —suspiró—. Me veo muerta de aquí a unas semanas.

—¿Te refieres a la entrega de boletines, no? —soltó de repente Gumi, entrando a la habitación cargando con una bandeja de botanas.

La anfitriona se incorporó de su cama y procedió a ayudarla con el cargamento, dejándolo todo en el centro del piso. Raramente Gumi se sentó a unos cortos metros de la bandeja, y que suene con ironía ésta frase, venga.

De sólo oír la palabra "boletín" se me erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Pensé que nunca más temería del hecho de escucharla desde el séptimo grado, y no es que haya pasado mucho tiempo, pero el detallito de que mis notas eran pésimas para ése entonces sigue vigente en las mentes mía y de mi madre. Todavía tengo el recuerdo de aquellos brillantes y relucientes dientes de ella. Tenía una mirada opaca, y una sonrisa creciente, como la del gato de Cheeshire, o peor, como la de Jeff The Killer. Obviamente mis notas no le habían agradado del todo, pero al menos había pasado las materias y tenía cumplidos todos los objetivos en todas las materias; en cambio... Miku Hatsune, en 8vo año, en el segundo trimestre, apenas tiene el 60% o menos de todo lo que se supone que he visto, y estaré en serio jodida si no cambio mi boletín rápido.

Yo no quiero que mi madre se entere de las cosas estúpidas que su hija hace por amor, porque seguramente me cacheteará diciendo que todavía estoy muy chica y blah, blah blah. ¡Venga, que los catorce los cumplo éste año!

Y lo digo como si fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo. Dios... Ya me vi quemada en las brasas y con las cenizas de mi cuerpo tiradas y desparramadas por los aires, hasta caer en un sucio suelo por el que pasan idiotas peatones que sólo se disponen a pisotearme. Creo que me lo merezco por tonta.

—Pues sí, a eso y al increíble cansancio físico y mental que tendremos al culminar el trimestre —suspiró Rin respondiendo hacia Gumi.

—Creo que la corta Semana Santa no será suficiente para darnos descanso —berreó Meiko.

—¡Y que lo digas! Ni siquiera sentiremos el abrazo de las sábanas en nuestras camas cuando ya sonará el despertador de la rutina diaria —rodé los ojos tras añadir en la conversación.

—Y volviendo con lo de los boletines, que me perdí el tema de conversación... —articuló Luka saliendo del baño con la cara y dientes limpios. A juzgar por el olor rebosante de avena, imagino que Luka se habrá terminado todo el jabón.

—Jo... ¿Por qué volvemos a hablar de esto? —balbucee, sin ser notada por ellas.

—Bue, yo tendré cero en Idiomas, eso ya es obvio, y se lo comenté a mis padres aguantando la daga en la yugular —confirmó Meiko encogiéndose de hombros, para luego mostrar una cara de malestar tremenda. Se le notaba su preocupación por lo que le vendría.

—¿Y qué hay de las clases con tu súper profe? —inquirió la pelirrosa pícaramente, dándole piquetitos en el brazo a Meiko, en un intento de animarla.

Apenas le sacó una sonrisita.

—Él es muy dulce, pero no creo que las notas que logre sacar con sus tutorías me ayuden a pasar las materias —afirmó.

—¿Y por qué no? ¡Venga, si todavía tenemos la última prueba de Inglés más el glosario de Español con un valor del veinte! Y si suponemos que sacarás veinte en ambas —analizó Rin—, esos ya serían cuatro puntos ganados. Agregándole otro exitoso veinte en la prueba de lapso, son seis puntos, ¡y seis y cuatro son diez, así las pasas!

—Vaya Rin, sabes sumar —ironizó Neru, quien apenas y estaba atenta a la conversación.

La rubia de pelo corto le sacó la lengua.

—Odio admitirlo, pero Rin tiene razón —manifestó Luka—. Sácale provecho a las tutorías de ése príncipe y anímate a sacar veinte en los exámenes y trabajos restantes, Meiko.

—Exacto —secundó Gumi sonriendo, llevándose botanas a la boca.

—Ahora que me lo recuerdas... El domingo nos reuniremos en su casa para hacer el estúpido glosario para Español —alegó Meiko—. Trataré de ayudarle en todo lo que pueda para no sentir que gané una nota gracias a él.

—¡Uuuuuuyyyyy, pero mírenla de picarona! ¡Estarán en casa de los suegros! —bromeó Luka, sacándole a Meiko un sonrojo que hacía comparación con el color de las paredes de su cuarto.

—¡Qué cosas dices, Luka! —exclamó.

—Oye, y si le sumas lo que llevas en rasgos personales, que no debe ser tan malo, ya tendrías medio punto ganado —añadí yo—. Más los pocos que llevas acumulados de los anteriores objetivos, sería un total de aproximadamente tres o dos puntos y medio; sumando estos, son como cuatro o cinco puntos.

—Es decir, las materias te podrían dar catorce o quince —completó Neru.

—¡¿QUINCE?! —exclamó la castaña incorporándose de su cama de un salto—. ¡Dios santo, eso sería como el paraíso! ¡Sería la primera vez que Idiomas me diera tan alto!

¿Y a eso le dice alto? ¡Alto es un dieciocho! Aunque, bueno... No puedo entender bien a las aplasadas en ésas áreas, así como Meiko, cuando yo soy una de las destacadas.

—Y volviendo nuevo con lo de las boletas...

Jodida seas, Rin.

—Miku, ¿cómo vas a hacer? —preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

En ése momento, sentí las miradas de todas sobre mi, incluso Neru le había puesto pausa al frenético sonar de sus teclas, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. Me sentí popular... en serio.

Paré un rato a pensar un poco en las palabras de Rin, ¿qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo lo haré? Lo único que se me ocurría en estos momentos de desesperación acumulada era hacer un trueque con los profesores, ya saben, sobornarles con una buena suma de dinero, cosa que no verían otra vez hasta la próxima quincena en la que cobrarían, y decirles que me pongan aunque sea un quince —si no es mucho pedir— en las materias para que mi madre no crea que estoy perdida en Hokkaido, en Sapporo, o dónde sea que se supone que Kenji viva.

Pero eso sería demasiado extremo de mi parte. Yo incluso soy muy cobarde para acercármele a los profesores a preguntarles algo, o a plantearles alguna duda que tenga y termino haciéndome un manojo de nervios frente a ellos, cosa que notan mis compañeros de clase y terminan burlándose de mis constantes palabras entrecortadas que casi ni se oyen, además de mis raros ademanes y las muecas de mi cara para poder colocarle la guinda a la torta. No podría hacerlo, simplemente no. Y aún quedamos en lo mismo; si mi madre ve que algunas materias apenas las tengo pasadas mientras que otras —incluyo aquí Educación Física— están por debajo de un diez, creerá que me he vuelto vagabunda, malinterpretando a lo que en realidad sería que perdí el resto de los objetivos. Luego se preguntará adónde se habrán ido las buenas notas que logré conseguir el primer trimestre del año. Por supuesto yo no sabría si responderle "En Hokkaido" ó "En la boleta de un chico llamado Kenji Ryuusuke", y si lo hago con alguna de esas dos opciones, se confundirá tanto que hablaría con los psicólogos de mi escuela y luego éstos le dirían que yo estaba en Hokkaido, se suponía; entonces me mirará con esos ojos taladrantes, esbosaría la sonrisa-tipo-Jeff y diría las palabras: "Explícame esto, Hatsune Miku".

Zumi no es caracterizada por ser leve ante sus castigos y de testigo perfecto está mi hermano Mikuo, ah, y yo, claro. No es que sea tan santa como aparentaba.

En síntesis, estoy totalmente hueca de cualquier pensamiento o plan coherente con la situación que veremos al paso de unos días.

—¿Miku? —me llamó Rin, zarandeándome después como yo no me había dado cuenta de lo retardada que estoy para responder.

Miré a las chicas. Ellas me observaban algo preocupadas, aunque Neru no es que mostrase emoción alguna, sólo se mantenía tan estoica como una piedra.

Suspiré.

—No sé —admití sin más. Era cierto, no sé que hacer para lo que se me viene.

Sólo estoy consciente de que seré un montículo de cenizas esparcidas a lo largo de las calles de Tokio, donde sus peatones y caminantes me pisarán sin piedad alguna. Y reitero: me lo merezco por boba.

—¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! —exclamó Luka llevándose las manos a las caderas.

—Como oyes —me encogí de hombros—. ¡Estoy perdida! —grité tan alto como pude, con una almohada envolviendo mi cara, que estoy segura de que se escuchó un eco en toda la habitación.

—¡Hey, para el lloriqueo que aún no es un asunto de vida o muerte! —intentó suavizarme Meiko.

—¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Es obvio que es de vida o muerte! —exacerbé—. ¡De esto depende la maldita reacción de mi madre, y lo digo en serio!

Con mis gritos exasperados les callé la boca a todas. Pocas de ellas como Gumi y, hasta donde pude notar, Neru, me miraban con algo de pena y preocupación. Las otras tres observaban el piso como si encontraran ahí la forma de sacarme de éste lío.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas ya, Miku? —soltó Meiko en voz bajita, que pudimos escuchar perfectamente a pesar de lo lejos que nos encontrábamos unas de las otras—. Hemos llegado al límite y sería bueno arrepentirse ahora que no se han presentado los últimos exámenes, ¿qué dices?

¿Qué diría? ¿Y te atreves a preguntar? ¿Sabes lo que diré, Meiko? Diré que... bien, soy una tonta, no debí haber hecho toda ésta locura y haberlas entrometido en esto. Soy un asco de persona y lo admito. Me la doy de madura y apenas soy una cría desamparada; ustedes que son mayores que yo deberían reprimirme como si fuesen mis madres, y se los permitiré, porque eso es lo que me merezco ahora.

Meiko y las demás alzaron demasiado las cejas y me miraron como si me estuviera saliendo un ojo en el medio de la frente, entre ceja y ceja. Incluso noté la sorpresa en Neru, quien del tiro y hasta se había sentado y se había volteado para verme mejor.

—Miku... ¿qué...? —Las palabras de Luka sonaban tan entrecortadas como las interferencias telefónicas cuando hay mala señal. No es que estuviese tartamudeando, es que no tenía palabras para hablar.

Pero, ¿qué—? ¿Acaso dije todo lo anterior en voz alta?

Por primera vez mis pensamientos resultaron salir de mi boca sin siquiera darme cuenta. ¿Ando desubicada o es que el hecho de reflexionar sobre lo que se me vendrá en unas cortas semanas me está haciendo saltar por las nubes? Me imagino las posibilidades de que ésto vuelva a suceder frente a Kaito, cuando de repente esté pensando en lo mucho que me gusta, y la vergüenza ganaría todo mi cuerpo.

Una mano peligrosa chocó directamente con mi mejilla, haciendo que todo mi rostro quedara mirando hacia un lado, donde apenas alcancé a ver el cuerpo menudo de Rin junto a su cara de sorpresa y confusión a su vez. Un sonido seco fue lo único que se escuchó cuando aquella mano dio de lleno con mi mejilla, abofeteándome. Lentamente ubiqué mi propia mano sobre la zona lastimada, y con la mirada algo gacha me giré hacia mi agresora.

Neru estaba en frente de mi. Su mirada era estoica, fría y penentrante, pero el ceño fruncido lo cambiaba todo. Me hacía recordar tanto a las miradas que Zumi probablemente me dedique cuando se entere de todo éste embrollo.

—¿Por qué—? —articulé quedamente, siendo reemplazadas mis palabras con las suyas al instante.

—Deja de actuar de ésa forma.

Me imaginé que se refería a lo que dije anteriormente, así que bajé más la mirada. Debí callarme.

—Eres nuestra amiga, ¿cómo crees que vamos a restregarte tus errores en la cara como si nos transformáramos de repente en mostruos? —cuestionó desdeñosa, con voz tan fría que te helaba tal cual témpano de hielo. Casi ni me creí que Neru me estuviera diciendo esto, cuando hace días me inquirió el porqué me preocupaba de lo que ella estaba haciendo—. ¿Recuerdas que dije que te preocuparas más por ti que por los demás?

—Neru —Rin la llamó intentando suavizarla, pero la de pelo largo no le hizo caso.

—No molestes, Rin.

La aludida guardó silencio y sólo nos miró. Gumi, Luka y Meiko estaban atentas a todo de igual forma.

—¡Maldición, Miku! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

—Aunque quisiera, no puedo. Estoy ciega en lo que hago, no puedo darme cuenta de cúal pecado estoy cometiendo. ¿Soy muy inocente al creer que si ando de encubierta en frente de Kaito, vestida de hombre, podré sonsacarle información que pueda o no ser beneficiaria para mi?

Neru suavizó la mirada un poquito. Luka suspiró y me miró con más preocupación y pena que antes.

—¿Tanto así te gusta?

Calculé la respuesta en mi mente antes de decirla por fin—: Pues ya ven. Soy joven, inexperta, inocente, inmadura y bastante tonta.

—¿Dejarás el plan? —preguntó Gumi con voz queda.

Miré hacia el piso y suspiré, tenía que hacer lo mejor que fuera para mí.

—Si se puede, lo haré.

Ellas intercambiaron miradas entre sí y sonrieron. Volvieron a verme.

—No tenemos nada qué perder.

**—(¯`•¸•´¯)—**

El resto de la velada de cada semana, ésta vez con Meiko de anfitriona, llegó a su fin la mañana del domingo. Ésa tarde parecía que la castaña se iba a encargar de sus tareas pendientes, dedicándole un tiempecito a los estudios, además de aprovechar para reunirse con su tutor. El tema sobre ayudarme con el asunto de los boletines quedó en el aire una vez que Rin nos planteó su idea, la cual debo admitir que es nuestra única arma en el juego.

Dejando a un lado eso, el fin de semana pasó volando tan rápido como el aletear de un águila, haciendo que la rutina diaria volviera. Ahora todos los días volvían a ser iguales...

Casi.

Me levantaba de la cama del cuarto de mi hermano que usualmente vengo ocupando, iba con mi carita de recién levantada rumbo al baño, me miraba al espejo y gritaba por mi aspecto de no-princesa-de-cuentos al darme cuenta de la realidad de mí: soy más fea que una modelo decrépita y bulímica sin maquillaje.

Últimos días —sin contar lo único bueno que fue la velada de Meiko— han estado... ¿cómo decirlo? PATÉTICOS.

Comencemos con los estudios y trabajos. Yo dije que iba a organizarme, pero dígame alguien, ¿qué adolescente es organizado? Pues eso me pasó a mí. A la final he terminado haciendo uno de los trabajos, que fue el retoque final del dichoso glosario que hice con Rin, a última hora del domingo. La rubia y yo habíamos hecho adelanto de ése trabajo el jueves pasado, quitándonos con mucho esfuerzo la pereza que ambas cargábamos. Sin embargo el resultado final quedó para el domingo a último momento, y eso lo tuve que hacer yo: subrayar.

Además de eso, sabrán por los cajones de mi cómoda que soy más niña que niño, y por lo que la gente conoce, las mujeres estamos feamente malditas. Nuestra maldición exige que cada veintiocho días expulsemos ciertas cantidades de material descompuesto de nuestro cuerpo, es decir, sangre roja y pura, por... ahí.

En otras palabras: tengo estrés, una jaqueca que suele atacarme a veces, un dolor de vientre que apenas me deja caminar, unos tres o cuatro barros en mi cara —gracias a estas bellísimas fechas del mes— y, lo que no puede faltar, unas ganas de arrancarme todo el uniforme y cortarme el cabello si es posible hasta quedar calva, pues me está dando un sofocante calor. Además de eso, mi personalidad está en revolución; es normal en mí, ya mis amigas saben que cuando me dan ganas de aliarme con Jeff The Killer porque me dan unas hermosas ganas de matar a cualquier idiota que se me pase en frente, es porque estoy en mis días; también lo saben cuando quiero comer más que nunca y cuando mi autoestima falla hasta el punto de decir que soy el ser más horrible del mundo.

Pero, algo había cambiado radicalmente: Ryuusuke Kenji ha muerto y Hatsune Miku revivió.

La poca gente de mi curso presente en el recinto me miraba como si fuese un bicho raro mientras que yo suspiraba cada cuanto intentando no prestarles atención.

Cómo sea. Hoy por desgracia es lunes y comienza mi perdición: los últimos exámenes parciales.

Miré a Meiko caminando a mi lado sosteniendo nuestro material de apoyo para la exposición —y digo nuestro porque, como Kenji se fue, quedo yo con su papel del trabajo. Ella sonreía como adolescente enamorada y bailaba su falda de un lado a otro con cada paso que dábamos. En estos momentos me estoy dando cuenta de lo explotada que es, ¿de cuándo acá Meiko tiene tanto busto?

Quitando la imagen del pecho de Meiko de mi campo visual, disimuladamente miré el mío. Parezco tabla de planchar, pues yo no es que sea tan... pechugona. Es más, creo que apenas y se nota el curvilíneo de mi cuerpo de perfil. Y aquí viene el bajón de moral junto con otra cosa, lo cual me hace agradecer que cargo mi equipamento antiderrames. ¿Por qué rayos le estoy dando importancia a los cambios de la pubertad? Venga, ¡ni que yo fuera plana! Bueno... ¿Eso es tener demasiado ego? Creo que hasta el profesor de Inglés de 9no y 5to tiene más senos que yo, ¡y ni es mujer!

Otro bajón de moral que ataca mi autoestima en riesgo. Esto es un golpe contra mi ser, en serio, y ni siquiera ha pasado un minuto.

Sentí una gota de sudor frustroso bajar por mi sien. Éste calor que hay me está volviendo loca. Después de las lluvias sólo hay humedad, y no de la buena.

—¿Pasa algo, Kenjiku? —inquirió Meiko mirándome por el rabo del ojo.

—¡No me llames así! He vuelto a ser Miku. Y no ne pasa nada —zanjé—. Yo te preguntaría lo mismo.

Meiko rió cantarinamente y ésta vez se giró hacia mi.

—¿Adivina quién terminó el maldito glosario de Español?

Encogí los ojos sin poder creérmelo.

—¿Tú?

Ella asintió sonriente y se puso a saltar, aún sosteniendo la lámina en sus manos.

—Gakupo es todo un príncipe. Yo decoré el cuaderno y él se encargó de escribir y poner de su entendimiento, mismo que luego me explicó por dos horas hasta que lo comprendiera perfectamente —manifestó con una sonrisa creciente en su rostro.

Enarqué una ceja en todo momento. Ella habla de él de una forma tan tierna que casi me provoca vomitar el agua que tomé antes de venirme al colegio, junto con la barra de cereal de arco iris, ¿o era Froot-Loops?, que mi antojo pidió. Suena tan parecida a Luka cuando diseña, a Neru cuando se sincera, incluso... a mí cuando hablo de Kaito.

—Meiko Sakine, ¿te gusta él?

Nuevamente su vista se dirigió a mí, pero ésta vez ya no mostraba su emoción ni tampoco el fangirleo que me esperaba tras haberle hecho esa pregunta. Sólo expresó confusión y una mirada dirigida únicamente hacia mi, que parecía decirme con ella una frase semejante a "Dime que no hablas en serio".

—¡Miku, por Dios! —rió llevándose una mano a la frente—. Sólo somos amigos.

Por supuesto... Y yo soy un as del deporte.

Sonreí siendo cómplice de mi mismo pensamiento y reanudamos el camino en dirección al salón de clases. Como Meiko era la encargada de hacer el aseo del salón ésta semana, le había acompañado a buscar la carpeta del curso junto con los marcadores y borradores de pizarra acrílica. Tras entrar al aula, la volvió a cerrar y se dedicó a dejar la lámina doblada sobre su pupitre.

—¿Te ayudo en algo?

—Sí, encárgate de apilar bien los pupitres en cinco filas mientras yo busco alcohol.

—¿Alcohol para qué?

Levantó su mano y con su dedo índice señaló el pizarrón, mismo que tenía dibujitos, frases tontas y otras burradas escritas con marcador permanente. Estoy segura de que eso lo hicieron el viernes a última hora, mientras nosotras estábamos en la práctica de porristas, y nadie se molestó en borrarlo.

—Ya vuelo —anunció por lo alto tras haber cerrado la puerta luego de que pasó por ésta.

Y como me quedé aquí sola, con un calor que no soporto, aprovecharé para encender los ventiladores de techo y dedicarme a acomodar las filas.

A los pocos minutos, Meiko apareció jadeando un poco, seguramente por el ajetreo de subir y bajar escaleras o porque le costó hallar el alcohol que, si mi mente no me falla, debió haberlo conseguido en el laboratorio de biología en la cuarta planta. Terminamos de acomodar las filas restantes y le ayudé a borrar el pizarrón con el alcohol para luego escribir con el acrílico la fecha del día y la asignatura a ver.

—Perfecto —suspiró sentándose en el escritorio del profesor—. Detesto ser semanera.

—Ya pronto me va a tocar —bufé, recordando que en el orden de la lista, Meiko está como cinco puestos por debajo de mi.

—En cinco semanas nada más —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Kenji tenía el mismo número de lista que Miku?

—Sí, el 26.

—Jo, eso sí que es sospechoso —Y luego de decir esto, se carcajeó.

Nos quedamos dentro del salón conversando hasta que el timbre sonó. Cuando nuestros compañeros entraron, sólo pudieron quedárseme viendo como si fuera el bicho más raro del mundo.

Prácticamente me sentí más enana de lo que ya de por sí soy, si es que eso es posible.

A todo aquel que me veía, sonreí con un claro deje de nerviosismo mientras que retomaba mi anterior puesto en el salón: en la fila intermedia, con mis amigas. Ellas, tras haber entrado por su cuenta en el salón de clases, hicieron su papel en la función que constaba en disimular cierta sorpresa al verme plantada ahí en lugar del estudiante de intercambio.

Mentalmente yo me decía que Kenji Ryuusuke estaba muerto y enterrado cuando la vieja decrépita de nuestra profesora guía ingresó al salón de clases sosteniendo un papel que de memoria conocía. Mordí mi labio inferior desde el interior de mi boca, para así disimular un poco mi ansiedad cuando la mujer me miró con sus ojos maquillados y sus pestañas rizadas con kilos de rímel azul.

El contenido de ése papel estaba falsificado. En él redactaba una especie de "reembolso" que la escuela de Hokkaido planteó debido a una falla de las clases y que la fraternidad no podía alojar más a Miku Hatsune por razones que desconozco y no deseo conocer, pidiendo que se le devolviera al alumno de nombre que olvidaré en el fondo de mi mente, accediendo a regresar sin preámbulos a la jovencita Hatsune para que recibiera sus clases normales en su escuela sin fallas. Neru y Rin se encargaron de ello el sábado. Agradeazco que hayan hecho todo esto por mí.

Y ahora es cuando enfrento mi mirada real con la de Kaito cuando entró al salón de clases y me miró pueda que más sorprendido que los demás. Bueno, eso es lo que hubiese deseado yo.

Pensé que se me acercaba de repente y yo simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, hasa que Len se interpuso de repente en medio de ambos y me miró como si una tercera cabeza creciera en el nacimiento de mi cuello. De la sorpresa hasta se acercó demasiado cerca a mí, quizás para comprobar si de verdad era yo.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —cuestionó con ironía, a lo que Rin rodó los ojos y lo apartó más lejos de mi cara.

—Len —gruñó, reprendiéndole la acción innecesaria.

—¡Ay, Rin! ¡Sólo quiero saber por qué llegó tan pronto! —se excusó él, rodando los ojos.

—Digamos que no me enseñaban nada —respondí con lentitud, haciendo que él me mirada raro.

—¿No será porque te escapabas de Hokkaido y sus clases?

Su risa seguida sólo me produjo algo de jaqueca, entonces lo miré sin ánimos y él paró de repente. Seguramente pensó que lo fulminaba.

—Da igual. Bienvenida de vuelta.

—Sí, gracias.

Y entre mis ganas inexistentes en la vida, una luz que irradió en mis ojos se apareció por detrás de Len, saludando. Kaito era ésa luz.

—No esperaba que estuvieras aquí tan pronto.

Mi tartamudeo se ahogó en mi garganta y sólo pude encogerme de hombros, puesto que no encontraba mi voz entre tantas cosas que sentía al mismo tiempo.

La máscara de Ryuusuke Kenji no estaba en mi cara para ocultar mis sentimientos y mis inseguridades. Ahora volvía a ser yo, la transparente Miku Hatsune de siempre y temía que pudiera darse cuenta de cualquier cosa.

—La fraternidad la echó —afirmó Rin por mí, notando el congelamiento de mi habla—. Decían que no podían seguir alojando a alguien que no recibía la educación adecuada en todo éste tiempo. Por eso prefirieron que volviera a Tokio, claro que Kenji no podía quedarse.

Len suspiró.

—Bueno, la verdad es que Ryuusuke nunca me cayó —manifestó cruzándose de hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ponía celoso que me la pasara con él? —mofó Rin, seguido por una risa carcajosa que hizo a Len ruborizarse de la vergüenza.

—¡Qué mierda dices!

E ignorando la nueva pelea que inició entre estos dos, Kaito se acercó más a mí y se sentó en el pupitre desocupado de Meiko frente a mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco repentino.

—Hoy tenía exposición con el estudiante de intercambio —comentó mirando hacia su pupitre, seguramente pensando en el fantasma que se sentaba detrás de él por obra y gracia de Nero Akita, mismo chico al que no he visto en toda la mañana.

—Meiko me dijo —afirmé—, ahora su punto será el mío. ¿No te importa? —inquirí con lentitud, sonando insegura al hacerlo.

Él se volvió a mí y sonrió.

—¿Por qué habría de importarme? Es tu nota, más bien alégrate de que no te hayamos dejado por fuera de eso.

Sus palabras sonaron como música para mis oídos. Lo dijo de una forma tan dulce que casi me hace derretir frente a él.

Iba a decirle otra cosa, puras trivialidades que deberían venir por parte de Miku Hatsune acerca de cómo estaba todo en el colegio, qué había de nuevo o... ¡no sé! Cosas que ya lo sabía de antemano, pero en el cuerpo de Kenji. Estuve por atreverme, sólo hasta que llegó el hermano de Neru como un remolino de felicidad e intervino entre nosotros, dejando las palabras desperdiciadas en mi boca semiabierta.

—¡Miiiiikuuuu! —saludó con emoción, ahora abrazándome—. Hermana de mi hermana, no sabía que venías tan pronto —alegó enarcando una ceja.

¿Estaba actuando? Porque lo hacía muy bien.

—Pues... aquí me ves —me señalé con el dedo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Eso está claro. ¿Pero por qué viniste tan rápido? ¿No iba a ser hasta que iniciara el tercer trimestre? ¿Y qué hay de Kenji? ¿Me pregunto cómo estará?

Su ronda de preguntas me dejó mareada y quieta en mi sitio, mirándolo con confusión. Kaito estaba expectante ante todo mientras que Nero se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla, seguramente haciendo cuentas y resolviendo ecuaciones imposibles en su cerebro. Definitivamente éste tipo no sabía nada de mi repentina decisión de volver a ser yo, y culpo a Neru por no haberle avisado de nada por el estilo.

—La fraternidad me echó por rebelde —mentí ante la versión original, claro que Nero no sabía eso.

Kaito me miró con una ceja arqueada y una media sonrisa. Al parecer estaba entendiendo mis razones, buscando ser mi cómplice en éste juego.

—¡¿Rebelde?! —inquirió Nero tan exageradamente que sentí que se tragó el mundo. Seguidamente rió—. No, no veo a una dulzura como tú siendo rebelde.

Yo me crucé de brazos y de piernas frente a mi pupitre y lo miré enarcando una de mis cejas.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? —reté. Mi noto de voz empleado no es el que suelo usar.

Nero entornó los ojos y se fue al fin cuando la profesora de historia hizo su entrada, obligándolo a sentarse en su puesto. Y luego dice que los profesores lo aman...

—Kaito, quítate —ordenó Meiko dándole leves empujones a mi amor con sus manos.

Kaito ronroneaba ante sus quejidos de una forma tan adorable que no pude evitar sonreír.

—Meeeii... —gesticuló con pereza, haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño.

En estos momentos sólo me provocaba jalarle de su hermoso cabello azul hacia mí y besar sus labios rosados.

—¡Kaito! —masculló—. ¡Permiso!

—Mi puesto está libre —afirmó él señalando hacia su pupitre vacío, mismo en el que frente a éste se sentaba cierto tutor de idiomas que le hacía favores a Meiko.

Ella lo miró fulminante, pero entonces se encogió de hombros sonriendo y siguió los pasos y las filas que señalaba el dedo de Kaito. Ésa sonrisa fue dirigida a mí, con demasiada picardía que me provocó encogerme en mi asiento.

—Meiko es adorable —mofó con un tono tan sarcástico que no pude evitar quedar contagiada por una risa que él también compartió.

—Realmente está loca —añadí—. Creo que Meito la estresa demasiado.

—Ése niño es un amor comparado con ella —dijo, con claras intenciones de burla, riendo—. Meiko es como mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes? Será porque hemos vivido una vida entera desde que tengo memoria.

—Claro, son primos —comenté con cierto deje de envidia desnotada de mi vocabulario a oídos de él.

La verdad es que el hecho de haber compartido tanto juntos era algo tan fascinante, algo que yo aún en sueños me costaba lograr. La fachada que me monté de Kenji Ryuusuke sólo me ayudó a perder el miedo de encararlo y hablar, aparentemente, porque aún siento desde el fondo de mí que soy incapaz de mostrarme natural hacia él.

Meiko de verdad que es afortunada de tenerlo como primo, y los mismo diría yo de él hacia ella, pues ni que mi amiga no fuera maravillosa y adorable de verdad.

—Sí, bueno, aparte de Kaiko, ella es la única chica con la que me expreso de verdad —musitó, creyendo que no lo habría escuchado, supongo. Su semblante radiante y dulce de repente cambió radicalmente a uno con cierto deje de seriedad y frialdad que hasta llegué a asustarme por dentro, intentando no demostrar esto por fuera.

Otra vez hablaba de Kaiko, ¿quién demonios será? ¿La bruja que atiende a su vecina soltera intentando buscarle algún hechizo para el amor a cambio de que vendiera su alma al diablo?

Se giró un poco para mirarme mientras que Historia repasaba la lista de los asistentes y los nombrados simplemente se hacían notar. El camino del uno al ventiseis se hacía parsimónico.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

Asentí. Recordar a Mikuo y hablar de él con su futuro cuñado me hacía sentir bien de alguna forma. Extraño tanto a Mikuo...

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Creo que... dieciocho.

—¡Cielos! ¿No te sabes la edad de tu propio hermano?

—Je... suele olvidárseme mucho —admití rascándome la sien—. Aunque es un trato justo; él siempre se olvida que ya no soy una niña.

—Será que considera aún eso por lo bajita que eres —se burló. Claro que lo hizo.

Simplemente reí. Hablar de mi estatura era un juego permitido en mi campo de batalla, principalmente porque es cierto, soy tan malditamente enana que tengo que elevarme en banquillos o butacas para alcanzar la caja de cereales de mi mamá que por costumbre deja en la cima de la nevera sólo para que no se los coma —porque son tan ricos que mi mesada apenas mensual lloran al ver el precio—, y con todo y esto hincándome sobre la punta del dedo del pie.

—Oh, ¿eso fue un cumplido?

—Puede ser —dijo musitando—. Así aparentas ser más joven.

Claro, sigo siendo una niñita que juega con los Max Steel que mi hermano tiene guardados en su "cajón privado". Adoraba esos muñecos, nada comparado con las vanidosas y ricachonas Barbies que sólo movían sus articulaciones; Max en cambio destruye a sus enemigos con armas increíbles, además de ser tan endemoniadamente guapo. Oh sí, el mejor muñeco de infancia.

—Pues tú eres muy viejo —refuté.

Kaito rió en carcajadas. Su risa era hermosa que provocó que casi me derritiera. En estos momentos quería ser chiste para que él se riera de mí a cada rato, sólo para escuchar esa melodía ronca intentando llegar a tonos agudos entablar música para mis oídos.

—Eres graciosa.

No sé si eso fue un halago, pero me sonrojé tanto que por instinto me llevé una mano al cabello y comencé a hacerme rizos con mis dedos. Ésta acción tan idiota y práctica de mí, gracias a Dios no fue notada por él, quien se hizo notar con un "Presente" hacia la lectura de la lista de asistencia de alumnos.

Números más tarde, atendí yo. Kaito parecía distraído ahora con su teléfono disimuladamente sacado de su bolsillo; fruncía el ceño como si estuviera estudiando algo o esperando algo, quizás una llamada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —formulé. La pregunta salió de mi interior por error sin yo haberla declinado antes. Suspiré en mi mente diciéndome que ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que no podía arrepentirme de esto... ya tendría más tiempo para hacerlo, tal vez.

—Es... mi madre. Dijo que iba a llamarme para avisarme si Kaiko llegaba de Kyoto hoy —respondió suspirando, guardando el teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo—. Ni la jefa ni la tonta llaman siquiera.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle quién era la dichosa Kaiko cuando de repente la profesora dijo en alto nuestros nombres y los del resto del equipo de la exposición.

Rin y Meiko llevaron la lámina y durante todo el rato estuvimos turnándonos el sostenimiento de nuestro material de apoyo, pues cada uno tenía su rato en el estrado para exponer su punto. Mi momento fue el penúltimo y el más ansiado —al menos para mí—; mi defensa fue muy natural pero a la vez comencé a divagar hechos analizados por mí sobre los pensamientos de los personajes de la Ilustración.

Kaito siguió detrás de mí con una impecable exposición que me dejó embobada mirándolo. Sus palabras fluían, sus nervios estaban de vacaciones y su manera de explicar la lámina era excepcional; casi me hizo sentir envidia de lo perfecto que estaba llevando a cabo todo, pero a la vez me hizo sentir orgullosa por él.

Al terminar al fin esto, la profesora ejecutó las notas finales y nos felicitó a cada uno, sin tener que agregar nada a las defensas de alguno de nosotros. Esto me hizo sentir victoriosa, pues entramos en el tema bien y ninguno falló ante los análisis que a ésta mujer le gusta oír. Lo más difícil de la clase de Historia Universal era que a la profesora le agradaran tus respuestas y defensas con razonamiento planteado.

Las notas, dichas muy al final de la clase cuando ya todos habían culminado con lo suyo, fueron muy bien recibidas para nuestro equipo. No es por presumir demasiado, pero sacamos las notas máximas.

En el momento en que la profesora mencionó el veinte redondo para nosotros, Rin y Meiko se nos allegaron a Kaito y a mí e hicimos una especie de abrazo grupal en el que terminé apapachada de los cachetes de Kaito. Fue la cosa más extraña y vergonzosa que he vivido de momento...

Lo bueno, es que el día terminó con calma. La entrega del glosario fue normal; Rin se hizo cargo de esto, pues yo temía verme demasiado obvia. Cuando fueron Gakupo y Meiko quienes lo entregaron, casi se le pudo notar la victoria en la cara a ésta, quien sólo se atinó a aguantarse los gritos con una sonrisa. Por otra parte, no tuvimos el taller de matemáticas hoy —por suerte—, aunque espero ver el miércoles la prueba sobre mi pupitre, con Kaito a un lado y Neru al otro.

El hecho de al fin poner los pies en mi casita me hacía sentir que por fin estaba libre. Ya no salía a escondidas de la casa, ya no me cambiaba en baños públicos, ya podía volver sin ver las preocupaciones de que mis padres estén o no en casa... En fin, un millar de cosas que agradezco en serio.

El espejo ubicado en el centro del pasillo recibidor me hizo detenerme y estudiarme un poco. Definitivamente ésa que estaba viendo era yo, sin máscaras ni disfracez. Era la misma Miku Hatsune que come y respira, la misma que está enamorada de un príncipe.

Las coletas estaban en su lugar. El uniforme femenino estaba en partes sucio en la falda. Las medias eran cortas y no largas; no es que me facinaran, de todos modos. Los zapatos estaban en su sitio, algo empolvados, pero aún servían para caminar. ¿Y qué hay de mi cara? Sin una gota de maquillaje y con ésa sonrisa enmarcada en los labios.

¿Me pregunto cómo me vería maquillada? Debo parecer un payaso o algo peor. Lo único que me coloco es algo de polvo y ni siquiera es mío, sino de mi madre.

Suspiré ante mi personalidad tan ultra femenina —nótese el sarcasmo, por favor— y decidí seguir mi camino a mi cuarto con el objetivo de cambiarme el uniforme y que la bendita falda dejara de molestarme, para luego invadir el cuarto de mi hermano y dejarme llevar por los pensamientos que vagaban en mi mente. Admití extrañar la falda siendo Kenji, pero ahora creo que el pantalón del uniforme masculino me agradaba más.

Mis pasos pasivos fueron detenidos por el sonido del teléfono retumbando en la sala. Gruñendo para mis adentros sentí la necesidad de atenderlo pues estaba más cerca que cualquiera de los residentes de la casa para hacerlo, bueno, eso creo yo. Arrastré con obligación mis zapatos sobre el piso y llegué a tiempo hacia el teléfono, por el que nadie más que yo se competía por atender. Tras alzar la bocina hacia mi oreja, la voz del interlocutor terminó por helarme la sangre.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Sra. Hatsune, es usted?

Reconocería ése irritante tono de voz donde fuera. Era la vieja arpía de mi profesora guía, la misma que nos fastidia en cada reflexión y en las horas exigidas de guiatura con las que yo sólo quería arrancarme las cejas vello por vello hasta sentir la necesidad de hacerme una raya única en su lugar.

Miré hacia todas partes y pude notar con mi excepcional vista de ágila desde la lejana ventana de la cocina a mi madre regando las plantas y el césped del jardín, desconociendo la llamada que yo atendí. Prácticamente sentí que volvía a vivir.

—No, éste... no se encuentra —mentí trastabillando lo menos que pude, pues los nervios de que se me antojara cometer un error estaban presentes—. Habla Miku.

—Ah, Miku —forzó un tono sorprendido y contento. Claramente se le notó esto, pues la vieja no disimula ni cuando se traga tres bolas de chicle que nos prohiben consumir en horas de clase—. Pues, también me gustaría hablar contigo.

Tragué un poquito de saliva por mi garganta y musité un "¿Ah?" que llegó a sus oídos, al parecer. La vieja en la otra línea suspiró.

—Llamo para preguntar cómo te fue en el viaje a Hokkaido. Iba a hablar de esto contigo durante la jornada, pero sin darme cuenta se me pasó.

—Ah... bu-bueno... Yooo...

¡Venga, maldición! ¡Demuestra que eres hija de Zumi, por el amor de Dios!

Aclarándome la garganta constesté—: Me fue muy bien. Tuve algunos amigos... no muchos. No tuve demasiadas oportunidades de entablar charlas con ellos pues casi siempre habían paros de clase en Hokkaido y tenía que venirme para acá, ya que la fraternidad no me mantenía y pagar hoteles no es algo que a Zumi— es decir... a mamá, le agrade demasiado.

—¿Pero no era peor el gastar un pasaje de vuelo hasta acá que quedarse allá hasta la reanudación de las clases? —cuestionó de manera inteligente, lo que hizo que mordiera mi lengua obligándome a pensar en algo rápido.

—Sinceramente, tuve como una semana entera sin clases la cual me pasé aquí en Tokio porque en Sapporo había cierta epidemia por el cambio de estación. El polen de las flores está causando alergias severas, profesora —inventé con astucia. Me sentí importante por un momento—. Fue una recomendación que me obsequió el decano, y mi madre, indispuesta a pagar hospedaje que no fuera de la fraternidad, claramente, prefirió volver para la capital hasta que se avisara el reingreso de las clases.

Ella pareció pensarlo meticulosamente, pero al parecer se la comió entera.

—Eso suena realmente interesante y bastante responsable por parte del decano. Está bien —dijo—. No creo tener la necesidad de hablar con tu madre si está muy ocupada. Aún así estaré al tanto de usted, Hatsune, para sonsacarle más hechos de su corta experiencia como estudiante de intercambio —al decir estas frases, su tono de voz cambió radicalmente a uno emocionado, bastante extraño escucharlo de ella.

—Por supuesto, profesora —despedí con voz tembleca y nerviosa. Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la vieja, corté la llamada de un golpe y sólo deseé que no volviera a llamar en su vida.

Dando grandes suspiros, me pasé la mano por la frente y sonreí sintiéndome una profesional. Hasta ahora las mentiras me estaban saliendo muy bien. Girándome sobre mis talones, seguí el corto destino del teléfono hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, entonces ésa persona que me miraba con el ceño fruncido estando de pie en las escaleras recostado de la baranda, hizo que los sentidos me fallaran, que todo comenzara a pesarme y que mi cuerpo se enfriara tanto que parecía haberme contagiado de hipotermia, aparte de que empecé a temblar como flan.

Ésa persona iba a matarme. Se le veía en su semblante de confusión y decepción plasmado en su cara.

—Aniki...

* * *

><p><strong>HOLIIIISSSS *U*.**

**Bien, sé que muchos me odian por no haber hecho una aparición por el fandom en muuucho tiempo, pero realmente tuve mis razones.**

**Una de ellas es que la musa que me inspiraba hace tres años que comencé a escribir éste fic, se había ido totalmente. Ya no sabía qué hacer ni qué poner y las ideas principales que tenía guardadas me parecían absolutamente tontas y había más relleno que historia. Entonces, como no quería darle una imagen de One Piece a If Were A Boy, me vi en la necesidad de acortar muchas ideas que arrojé al cesto de la basura. ****No me gusta decir esto pero... el tiempo restante inicia a partir de hoy, y espero culminar uno de mis primeros proyectos con éxito.**

**Segundo, los estudios. Es obvio que con diez horas de clases diarias no puedo vivir demasiado y apenas lograba escribir una que otra cosa, pues como dije, la musa se fue. Además, tengo muchos nuevos proyectos, un par de ellos que ya inicié y otros que no serán vistos en formato fic, porque su ficker sueña en grande y espera convertirlos en algo más que ello. ¿Sí me entienden? Y fue hasta hace un par de semanas que me forcé a continuar IWAB, hasta que la musa volvió y me ayudó a terminarlo.**

**Y... comentando un poco de ello, ¿se dieron cuenta de que no intervine en el capítulo y que estoy escribiendo una nota de autor al _final_ y no al _comienzo_? Eso no es porque haya madurado o algo, gentecita, no se emocionen xD. Es por un hecho curioso del fic que será explicado en el próximo capítulo. Y, por consiguiente, influirá en la historia, aunque ustedes no le vean alguna razón en sí.**

**Ah, ¡y apareció Miku!**

"Sí, Ayu, lo hice".

**Mierda... Esto, digo... ¿Qué haces en mi nota de autor?**

"Estaba fastidiada en mi camerino y vine a intervenir, ¿es que acaso no puedo? Oye, ¿y qué hay de eso de que algo influirá en la historia o no-sé-qué?".

**Ah, querida, lo sabrás cuando crezcas.**

"¡Oye!".

**Enana.**

"¡Hey! ¡Hace dos años era mayor que tú!".

**Sí, pero dos años después eres aún más enana tanto de edad como de estatura **

**xD.**

"Ugggghhhhh, ¡te odio!".

**Blah, blah, blah. En fin... ¡gracias por leer, chicos! Un beso enorme y nos vemos muy pronto.**

"Los quiere, Miku".

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


End file.
